


The Riddle of Death Master

by DevilsDozen, Fellande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsDozen/pseuds/DevilsDozen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер поставил перед собой такую задачу, для выполнения которой ему придется кардинально изменить ось времени. Не дать Наследнику Слизерина открыть Тайную Комнату, попутно удержать его от создания хоркруксов и разобраться с наследием Даров Смерти... Что может быть проще?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Выбор короля

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика переводится как "Загадка Хозяина Смерти". Здесь заложена игра слов, основанная на том, что "загадка" в английском языке звучит как риддл (riddle). Это означает, что название можно перевести как "Риддл Хозяина Смерти". Но основным переводом названия все же является " _Загадка_ Хозяина Смерти".
> 
> Dreamer-kun нарисовала [чудесный арт к Загадке](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/1/8/291822/82056370.jpg).
> 
> [Гастон Рефужье](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/2/5/3225020/82348672.jpg). Подарок от Alisse35.
> 
> Коллажи, которые сделала для нас Madlena Fox:  
> [Раз](https://pp.vk.me/c624328/v624328945/2d04a/JEyZTY37utw.jpg), [два](https://pp.vk.me/c624328/v624328945/2d018/T-62xFqd_ko.jpg) и [три](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/9/9/3199507/82849479.jpg).
> 
> gainward нарисовала два арта к Загадке:  
> [Гарри и Том](http://www.fotolink.su/v.php?id=880b9f476a4a19426a8f093f4e1273dc)  
> [Реджи](http://www.fotolink.su/v.php?id=61fcee9bd0e97d22968df261c0abd510)
> 
> Вот такие абсолютно волшебные арты подарила нам Postolenko:  
> [Том Риддл](http://www.pichome.ru/image/W7X)  
> [Реджинальд Лестрейндж](http://www.pichome.ru/image/W7S)
> 
> У Загадки есть [видео](http://my.mail.ru/mail/tomarry/video/_myvideo/1.html), благодаря SmiLe01!

Гарри стоял в тамбуре движущегося Хогвартс-Экспресса, задумчиво глядя на пролетающие за окном клочья белого тумана и мелькающие размытые бесцветные пятна.

Поезд стремительно набирал скорость, унося его прочь от призрачного Кинг-Кросса. Спустя несколько минут, Гарри стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Добравшись до ближайшего купе и устроившись на мягком сиденье, он сделал глубокий вдох. Ему нужно было тщательно обдумать положение, в котором он оказался. 

Он бы никогда не подумал, что Смертельное Заклятье, выпущенное Темным Лордом, отправит его в тусклый, бледный Лондон, а именно на платформу 9 ¾ , где он встретит человека, которого уже не рассчитывал никогда не увидеть, - Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Гарри перебирал в памяти обрывки их разговора – их с Волдемортом тесно переплетенные судьбы, в чем они были схожи и чем кардинально различались, жертву Лили, слабость Меропы…

_\- Ты должен понимать, Гарри, что ты и Волдеморт побывали вместе в дотоле неведомых областях магии. Волдеморт, как ты теперь знаешь, сам того не желая, вдвойне упрочил связь между вами, возвратившись в человеческий образ. Часть его души по-прежнему находилась внутри твоей, а желая придать себе сил, он принял в себя частицу самопожертвования твоей матери._

Слова директора кое-что прояснили, Гарри чувствовал, как разросшаяся внутри пустота заполняется новым смыслом. А следом они заговорили о том, что все могло бы быть по-другому, пойди история иным руслом. Именно тогда, словно ниоткуда, на станции неожиданно возник поезд, так похожий на Хогвартс-экспресс, и в голове Гарри зародилась смутная идея.

_\- А теперь я должен вернуться, да? – спросил он у Дамблдора, чувствуя, как сердце словно бы стискивает сильное чувство – верный предвестник важного жизненного решения.  
Желание действовать._

_\- Как хочешь._

_\- У меня есть выбор? – Гарри испытующе посмотрел на профессора._

_\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Мы ведь на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Я думаю, если ты решишь не возвращаться, ты сумеешь… так сказать… сесть в поезд._

_\- И куда он меня повезет? – затаив дыхание, спросил Гарри._

_\- Вперед, - просто сказал Дамблдор._

_Гарри пару мгновений решался задать самый важный вопрос в его жизни._

_\- А назад?_

_\- Прости, Гарри?_

_\- Назад. Я имею в виду, в прошлое._

_Теперь Дамблдор напряженно вглядывался в его лицо._

_\- В прошлое? Ты хочешь пережить какой-либо момент в прошлом, Гарри? – осторожно спросил он._

_\- Да… Нет, профессор. Я хотел бы попробовать его **изменить**._

Дамблдор не поддержал его решение. Он говорил о нарушении законов времени, о судьбах людей, которые он мог ненароком изменить, о волшебниках, которые пали жертвами в этой войне – неужели они напрасно отдали свои жизни? Но именно это подстегивало Гарри больше всего – ведь жертв можно было избежать! Фред, Ремус, Тонкс – они не заслуживали такой участи. А его родители – молодые, полные сил и энергии... Как Дамблдор не понимал этого?.. Он списал все на безрассудство, свойственное Гарри, который на самом деле отчаянно хотел, чтобы никакой войны не было вовсе, чтобы не было жертв и потерь, всего того, что прочно ассоциировалось с Темным Лордом.  
Гарри принял решение. Он сел в поезд, направлявшийся в прошлое.

***

Что если бы Волдеморта никогда не существовало, или его можно было бы вовремя устранить? Разразилась бы вторая магическая война без него? – этот вопрос возник в его голове, как только он разместился в купе.

Чтобы проверить эту мысль, он произнес ее вслух – в окутывавшей его тишине фраза прозвучала неожиданно громко и обнадеживающе. Ведь во время падения Темного Лорда, связанного с его неудачным покушением на Поттеров, никто из Пожирателей не смог возглавить темную сторону, обрекая ее на поражение. Да, были Родольфус и Беллатрикс Лестрейнджи, признал Гарри, с содроганием вспоминая безумную чету темных магов, но без своего господина они потеряли все, окончив свою борьбу в Азкабане. Очевидно, что за всеми Пожирателями Смерти стоит Волдеморт, ведомый своими безумными планами. А значит, убив его в прошлом, он сможет предотвратить войну. В пользу этого варианта говорило и пророчество, и внушенное самому Гарри убеждение, что его главным предназначением является убийство Волдеморта.

Гарри представил, как он тенью проскальзывает в прошлое, чтобы найти маленького Тома Риддла в приюте, и убивает его без всяких оправданий и пояснений. Быстро и почти безболезненно. Ради светлого будущего. _Ради высшего блага_ , - внезапно всплыло в его голове, и Гарри невольно почувствовал, как все его существо наполняется отвращением.

\- Нет, - твердо решил он. – Поступив так, я ничем не буду отличаться от _него_.

Глубоко внутри Гарри признавал, что сочувствует тому сморщенному существу, издающему жалобные звуки, которое он видел на платформе. Сочувствие, которое его враг не заслуживал и которое сам Гарри не должен был испытывать. В нем не вспыхнуло ни удовлетворение из-за торжества справедливости, ни злорадство при виде того, во что превратился осколок души Темного Лорда. Наверное, именно в тот момент Гарри осознал, как жестока судьба ко всем, и решил, что все это следует изменить. Во что бы то ни стало. 

Но что же делать? Гарри накрыла неуверенность и боязнь совершить ошибку, стоило его размышлениям зайти в тупик. Погруженный в невеселые мысли, он не сразу осознал, как потемнело в купе. Создавалось ощущение, что поезд вошел в неосвещаемый туннель. Туннель, который сужался с каждым пройденным футом. Вскоре стало трудно дышать. В темноте бесшумного поезда Гарри лишился зрения и слуха, оставшись один на один со своими страхами и сомнениями.  
И тут в тишине раздался неясный звук, он ударил по натянутым нервам, словно мощный призыв. Спустя мгновение за окном стрелой пролетела огненная вспышка, после чего поезд вырвался из тисков туннеля. Послышалась удивительная песнь, далекая и одновременно такая знакомая. Дарящая надежду, возвращающая светлые воспоминания. Гимн победы жизни над смертью, вера в победу в противовес отчаянию. 

За окном, в облаках молочно-белого тумана купалась огненно-красная птица, ее песнь была оглушительно-громкой. Гарри с радостной улыбкой следил за полетом феникса. Он был так же прекрасен, как Фоукс тогда, на втором курсе, когда появился в самый безвыходный момент – момент практически полного проигрыша Риддлу. Он был стремителен, как пламя, он вдохновлял, подпитывая истаявшие силы, успокаивая и одновременно пробуждая своим присутствием. 

Вскоре птица поравнялась с его купе. Открыв окно, он впустил феникса внутрь. Тот, с удобством устроившись на столике купе, протянул лапку со свитком, которого Гарри до этого не замечал. Неловкими пальцами Поттер поспешил развязать ленту и развернуть письмо. Он мгновенно узнал почерк отправителя – настолько он был узнаваем – с причудливыми завитушками и экстравагантными вывертами.

_«Дорогой Гарри,  
с прожитыми годами зачастую забываешь, какую власть чувство имеет над разумом и как ценны искренние душевные порывы. Всю свою жизнь ты проявлял ко мне исключительное доверие, которого я, вполне возможно, не заслуживал, вот и сейчас - чем же я ответил на твою искренность?_

_Мне давно следовало осознать, что ты уже не тот маленький взъерошенный мальчик, едва переступивший порог волшебного мира и взирающий на его чудеса сверкающими от восторга глазами. Ты вырос в замечательного, храброго юношу, способного самостоятельно принимать решения, ведомого своим горячим сердцем, наполненным добрыми чувствами, самое главное из которых дано испытать немногим._

_Я всегда считал, что любовь – величайшее из чудес, способное изменить мир. И кому, как не тебе, пытаться совершить невозможное? Из всех известных мне людей ты единственный, кому по плечу не только выполнить задуманное, но и устоять перед искушениями. Но осознавая, насколько непростая задача стоит перед тобой, я по старой дружбе и с твоего позволения беру на себя смелость дать тебе несколько советов. Они могут помочь тебе, Гарри._

_Мой первый и самый главный совет – никогда не забывай, зачем ты оказался в прошлом, и помни, что любое твое действие отразится на будущем окружающих тебя людей и тех, кто еще не родился на свет. Не пытайся изменить все, что увидишь. Я знаю, как трудно удержаться от соблазна создать идеальный, с твоей точки зрения, мир. Но полной гармонии достичь невозможно, и, увлекшись несущественными деталями, ты можешь так и не достигнуть главной цели._

_Хочу тебя предупредить: ты ни в коем случае не должен встретиться с самим собой из будущего, иначе ты пропадешь из обоих времен, а твои душа и магия будут распылены в тот же момент, когда это случится. Это главное правило для путешественников во времени._

_Я не имею точного представления, в какой момент и в какое место ты попадешь, хотя у меня и есть свои соображения насчет того, где и когда тебе лучше начать. Так или иначе, выбор за тобой, мой мальчик. Будь уверен в том, чего хочешь достигнуть, и тогда поезд доставит тебя до нужного места назначения. Это касается всего, что ты предпримешь – всегда четко ставь цель, осознавай, чего ты хочешь достигнуть своими действиями и почему. Это один из базовых законов трансфигурации, которому мало придают значения, но который лежит в основе самой жизни._

_Тебе придется иметь дело с Томом Риддлом, поэтому очень тебя прошу: не недооценивай его и не доверяй ему. Даже будучи ребенком, Том прекрасно умел очаровать и подчинять своей воле других людей, и он всегда четко осознавал, что и зачем делает. Том – слизеринец до мозга костей, поэтому в его действиях всегда ищи двойное дно и, уж конечно, не верь ему на слово. Уже на четвертом курсе он овладел легилименцией и вполне сносно - окклюменцией, он мастерски умел скрывать свои истинные намерения, и мой тебе совет не отставать от него в этом деле._

_Скрывай свои мысли. Твоя память – самое страшное оружие и самый благословенный дар. Я, конечно, немного огорчен, припоминая твои достижения в истории магии (Гарри на этих словах покраснел). Думаю, тебе будет несколько труднее влиться в прошлое, чем, например, твоей отважной подруге Гермионе Грейнджер, которая набрала наибольший балл по этому предмету за последние два десятилетия. Но с другой стороны, не знать многое из того, что должно произойти в будущем, - это благо, поверь мне._

_Так или иначе, тебе придется скрывать свои знания и саму свою личность. Боюсь, тебе придется утаить свою настоящую фамилию и обратиться к более древнему наследию своей крови. На данный момент ты являешься наследником Поттеров и Блэков, но в том времени, куда ты попадешь, члены этих семей находятся в добром здравии. Поэтому я бы посоветовал тебе поинтересоваться наследием предка, от которого тебе достался самый скрытый дар. Возможно, ты удивишься его богатству._

_И последнее – прошу, сделай мне небольшое одолжение: передай вложенный конверт прежнему мне. Я не смог удержаться от соблазна дать пару советов своему молодому я, прости мне эту слабость, свойственную всем людям. Но вместе с тем, это послание предупредит меня о важности твоей миссии. Я не такая уж и привередливая персона, но мое любопытство и недоверие могут на первых порах сыграть с тобой злую шутку. Надеюсь, тот Альбус Дамблдор окажется полезным тебе в решении той непростой задачи, что стоит перед тобой. Доверяй ему, и лишь одно попытайся скрыть – то, что ты собрал Дары смерти и являешься их Хозяином. Я уже наступал на хвост этого разъяренного гиппогрифа (и не раз, к моему глубокому прискорбию), поэтому не желаю повторять прежние ошибки._

_Знаешь, Гарри, любопытными путями ведет нас магия: твои родители принесли себя в жертву, чтобы спасти тебя от смерти, и теперь у тебя есть возможность подарить им новую жизнь. Припоминаю, как однажды в книжной рубрике одного маггловского журнала, печатающего к слову, отменные схемы для вязания, я прочитал, что возможно, молодое поколение существует, чтобы привнести нечто новое – сделать мир лучше, чем их предшественники. Я очень надеюсь, что ты будешь храбрее, мудрее и благороднее меня в своих желаниях и превзойдешь своего учителя. А я безмерно горжусь тобой и благодарен судьбе за знакомство с таким прекрасным юношей, как ты, Гарри Джеймс Поттер._  
Искренне  
твой друг навеки, 

_Альбус Дамблдор_

Гарри некоторое время сидел молча, переваривая прочитанное, но вскоре вспомнил про время и еще раз внимательно пробежал глазами письмо профессора на предмет подсказок о пункте назначения. Увы, но кажется, что даже Дамблдор точно не знал, куда поезд несет его, но он сказал главное: решением должно быть принято им самим, поезд остановится в любом моменте времени, который он выберет. Гарри спрятал письмо и небольшой запечатанный конверт, который прилагался к свитку, в карман, чтобы перечитать его позднее, а сам вновь задумался о цели своего путешествия. Оно теперь представлялось ему тем, чем на самом деле и являлось: возможностью _все изменить_. Вернуться в любую эпоху, встретиться с любыми людьми, даже с теми, которые уже умерли. Например, с _родителями_. Гарри ощутил сильнейшее желание немедленно приказать поезду остановиться в том времени, когда его родители были живы. Он наяву ощутил эту возможность – поговорить с ними, оказаться в их крепких объятиях, получить то, чего он был лишен, чего не знал никогда или, вернее, не помнил. Он мог бы попытаться защитить маму и папу от Темного Лорда, он действительно мог бы подарить им всем новую жизнь! Но в глубине души Гарри чувствовал всю узость и эгоистичность этого выбора. Возможно, ему удалось бы спасти собственных родителей, но это не предотвратило бы противостояния и не защитило бы тех, кто к тому моменту уже стал его жертвой.

Сцена воссоединения с родителями, ярко стоявшая перед внутренним взором Гарри, постепенно истаяла, вытесненная из сознания образом темноволосого юноши с маниакальной жаждой власти в глазах, а через пару мгновений этот образ превратился в фигуру Волдеморта, поднимающего палочку в смертоносном проклятии…

Гарри медленно открыл глаза и негромко, но четко и уверено произнес:

\- Я хочу изменить прошлое. Вернуться в тот момент, который позволит мне предотвратить войну и остановить Волдеморта.

Все словно замерло в ожидании, чтобы через пару мгновений смениться резкими толчками и скрипом тормозящих колес, отчего Гарри откинуло на спинку сидения, а Фоукс замахал крыльями, но удержался на столе. 

С последним толчком поезд окончательно остановился. Гарри, поправляя очки, смог усесться ровно. За окном клубилась та же серая дымка. Пройдя в тамбур, он открыл дверь вагона. Ему открылось бесконечное пространство, укутанное густым белым туманом. Казалось, поезд замер среди молочных облаков иного мира.

\- Кажется, моя станция? – с нервным смешком спросил Гарри у Фоукса и вздохнул. – Надеюсь, я не перепутал, с какой стороны платформа.

После чего Гарри собрался с духом, спрыгнул со ступенек вагона – и…

Начал стремительно падать.

*** 

Самой страшной была неожиданность. 

Прыгая в неизвестность, Гарри рассчитывал через мгновение приземлиться на твердую поверхность, но вместо этого он ощутил резкий рывок и огромное _пустое_ пространство под собой.

Он не успел толком все осознать, как через несколько ужасно долгих и холодящих душу секунд увидел, что туман рассеялся. А потом его ослепил Хогвартс, сверкающий в лучах утреннего солнца. Не успев обрадоваться родному замку, он рухнул прямо в спокойную гладь Черного озера, и его тут же потащило ко дну.

Следующие минуты стали борьбой за выживание. Удар об воду выбил весь воздух из легких, отчаянно ныла вся левая сторона тела. Поверхность озера казалась недостижимо далеко. Все слишком походило на его четвертый курс, Турнир. Как и тогда, Гарри сумел всплыть на поверхность в последние секунды, когда разум был уже готов отключиться от недостатка кислорода. Откашливаясь и глубоко дыша, он чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом его грудь наполняется чистым восторгом жизни. Он с огромным удовольствием ощутил тепло солнца на своем лице, жмурясь от его ярких лучей. 

Добравшись до берега, он некоторое время обессилено лежал на песке. Отдышавшись, Гарри поправил чудом уцелевшие, но, увы, безнадежно погнутые очки, и прикинул свое состояние. Он серьезно ушиб левую руку, ему оставалось надеяться, что кости все же целы. 

Пролежав еще пару мгновений, он не без труда поднялся на ноги. Гарри вспомнил, что в его время где-то в глубинах озера обитал большой кальмар, любящий периодически выбрасывать свои огромные щупальца на берег, чтобы погреть их на солнышке. Не стоило испытывать судьбу в очередной раз - справиться с этим гигантским созданием без палочки было невозможно. Направляясь прочь от озера, Гарри удивился, что за время своего «купания» в нем он не встретил никого из водных обитателей. Похоже, своим громким падением он всех распугал. "Ну, и к лучшему", - заключил он.

Стоял безоблачный, жаркий день. Солнце освещало всю территорию Хогвартса, окрашивая все вокруг в яркие краски. Странно было видеть внутренний двор школы таким безлюдным – не было видно ни одного студента, стояла тишина, разбавляемая только едва различимым плеском воды в озере. Кажется, он попал в самый разгар лета.

Гарри оглядывался, медленно шагая в сторону замка. Теплицы профессора Стебль были на месте и там буйно цвели и шевелились ее подопечные, дом Хагрида тоже был виден, правда, почему-то в глубине леса. Через мгновение Гарри осознал, что это не хижина углубилась в лес, а деревья подходили ближе к территории школы. Вдалеке виднелось пустое поле для квиддича.

Гарри крутил головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая Хогвартс и ища другие отличия. Под восточной башней красовалась зеленая лужайка, но для Гарри это место было пустым и непривычным – он не увидел там посаженной специально для Люпина Дракучей Ивы. Что означало, что он попал как минимум на три десятилетия назад – во времена, когда Ремус, а значит, и остальные мародеры, еще не учились в школе.

Погруженный в мысли и временные расчеты, Гарри уже вошел во внутренний двор школы, когда над его головой пролетел феникс. Фоукс! Гарри думал, что феникс остался в поезде, будучи посланцем потустороннего мира. Но реальность доказывала обратное – ярко-алая птица парила в небе и, заложив вираж вокруг замка, теперь летела к главному входу. Гарри как раз уже поднимался по ступенькам крыльца, когда огромная дверь впереди начала открываться, и птица залетела внутрь. Когда створки отворились полностью, из дверного проема появился высокий волшебник в темно-синей в лимонный колокольчик мантии. Цвет одежды странно контрастировал с длинными рыжими волосами волшебника, которые густым потоком спускались до самого пояса. На плече мага сидел тот самый феникс.  
Гарри на мгновение застыл, рассматривая молодого Дамблдора – почти такого же, каким он видел его в воспоминаниях профессора о юном Томе Риддле. А через мгновение он осознал, что директор _жив_ и стоит прямо перед ним.

\- Профессор Дамблдор! – с улыбкой поздоровался он, намереваясь подойти ближе, но его остановила появившаяся, будто из воздуха, волшебная палочка, кончик которой смотрел прямо ему в грудь. В удивлении подняв глаза на профессора, он заметил, как тот настороженно вглядывается в него.

\- Кто вы, молодой человек? И как вы попали на территорию замка? – строго спросил Дамблдор, и не думая опускать палочку.

\- Я… меня зовут Гарри П… - Гарри оборвал себя. Он не был уверен, вправе ли называть свое настоящее имя этому профессору. – Я не могу назвать вам свое имя, сэр, но я клянусь своей магией, что не собираюсь нанести вред вам или Хогвартсу.

Брови Дамблдора чуть приподнялись, но взгляд пытливых голубых глаз был все так же пронзителен.

\- Что вы делаете в Хогвартсе, _Гарри П_? – серьезно спросил профессор. - И вы не ответили, как смогли проникнуть на территорию школы. Не ожидаете же Вы, молодой человек, что в такое неспокойное время, как сейчас, я пропущу вас в замок, если вы не ответите на все вопросы.

Неспокойное время?

\- А который сейчас год? – против воли вырвалось у Гарри.

Удивление совершенно отчетливо отразилось на лице Дамблдора, сменившись непроницаемой маской. Понимая, как его вопрос прозвучал со стороны, Гарри торопливо продолжил:

\- Профессор, я понимаю, что смотрюсь странно и подозрительно, упав вам на голову в буквальном смысле слова. Но я клянусь, что оказался в Хогвартсе с благими намерениями. Или лучше сказать, с крайне важной миссией. Я знаю, это звучит невероятно, но я прибыл сюда из будущего, и мне очень нужна ваша помощь, чтобы предотвратить очень серьезную и кровопролитную войну.

На протяжении всей своей речи Гарри старался не сбиться и донести все, что считал нужным. И чем дальше он говорил, тем острее ощущал, как неправдоподобно звучат его слова. Выражение лица Дамблдора отчасти подтверждало его опасения.

\- Мне доводилось слышать много удивительного, но ваши слова одни из самых… любопытных, молодой человек. Что ж, если вы утверждаете, что прибыли к нам из будущего, и совершенно очевидно, что вам знакомо мое имя, тогда, возможно, вам не составит труда подтвердить свои слова какими-нибудь вескими доказательствами?

Гарри на миг растерялся, а затем вспомнил про письмо. Под внимательным взглядом профессора он полез в карман и вытащил абсолютно мокрые листки пергамента. Чернила на них расплылись и стали нечитаемыми, Гарри в панике развернул прочитанное в поезде письмо, которое промокло насквозь и теперь представляло собой расползающийся пергамент с огромными кляксами. 

Гарри ощутил, как его грудь сковало холодом. С упавшим сердцем он достал запечатанный конверт с письмом Дамблдора, предназначенным человеку, который сейчас неотрывно следил за его движениями. Чернила на небольшом конверте также расплылись, но слова были различимы, что давало Гарри слабую надежду, что еще не все потеряно.

\- Это вам, профессор. Простите, оно сильно намокло, но я надеюсь, что его еще можно прочесть, - он протянул конверт Дамблдору.

Тот внимательно, не спеша брать в руки, оглядел протянутое письмо, а затем направил на него палочку и сделал ею едва заметное движение. Ничего не произошло. Профессор, видимо совершивший какую-то проверку, протянул свободную руку, взял конверт из рук Гарри и осторожно вытащил из него намокшую фотографию. Гарри не успел разглядеть, что изображено на черно-белом снимке. Дамблдор рассматривал изображение и, кажется, забыл про его существование. Перевернув фотографию, он уставился на единственную короткую фразу, написанную чернилами на обороте. Она также расплылась, но была вполне читаема. Гарри видел очертания букв, но со своего места не мог разобрать слов. Переведя взгляд на профессора, он увидел, что на его лице читается настоящее потрясение. Дамблдор перевел взгляд на Гарри, а затем обратно на надпись.

Гарри нервничал. Он не знал, что именно профессор написал самому себе и поэтому понятия не имел, как ему следует себя вести.

\- Откуда _это_ у вас? – наконец, потрясенно выдохнул Дамблдор. Гарри никогда не слышал у него такого тона и никогда не видел его в таком смятении.

\- Как бы дико это ни звучало, но это письмо у меня от… вас, профессор, от будущего вас, - неловко произнес Гарри, искренне надеясь, что Дамблдор поверит. Он ответил прямым смелым взглядом на его недоверчивый и пытливый.

Молчание затянулось на добрую минуту, и все это время Гарри играл в гляделки с профессором. И в конце концов:

\- Мне кажется, нам предстоит долгая беседа, мистер… П, - с серьезной улыбкой произнес Дамблдор, опуская свою палочку. – Как я понял, у вас есть серьезные причины, чтобы оказаться здесь. И вы говорили что-то о войне…

\- Да, профессор, - кивнул Гарри, чувствуя громадное облегчение от того, что Дамблдор поверил ему. Он не верил своей удаче и еще раз мысленно поблагодарил профессора из будущего за его предусмотрительность. – Мне столько всего надо с вами обсудить, но для начала самое главное – не могли бы вы сказать, какой сейчас год?

\- Конечно, молодой человек. Если с утра у нас ничего не изменилось и память мне не изменяет, то у нас по-прежнему 1942 год. Третье августа, если быть точным.

1942 год. Гарри попытался осознать это для себя…

Чуть больше чем через полгода будет открыта Тайная комната.

И это значит, что Том Риддл уже не ребенок, он учится на старших курсах. 

Похоже, просто убить его не получится.

Он должен его остановить.

 

_*Название пролога (Выбор короля; англ. King’s Choice) созвучно названию станции Кингс-Кросс (Крест Короля), на которой Гарри принял свое решение._


	2. Глава 1. Добро пожаловать в Слизерин

Вдох полной грудью. 

Он не ощущал этого запаха два долгих месяца. Бесполезные летние месяцы, когда единственное развлечение - запугивание несчастных магглов из приюта. Слабые, ничтожные люди, которым никогда не суждено постичь тайны магии… Том с раздражением остановил поток воспоминаний. Нет, он не будет думать об очередном бездарно проведенном лете, когда есть проблемы намного важнее. 

На выходе из поезда его настигла записка от Слизнорта о срочном собрании преподавателей и старост факультетов, а в карете по пути в Хогвартс двое хаффлпаффцев обсуждали нападение на какого-то парня. Ему не составило труда сопоставить два события и догадаться, что речь идет, скорее всего, об одном из новеньких студентов, военных беженцев с континента, наводнивших Хогвартс, и что именно кто-то из них станет главной темой разговора на сегодняшней встрече. Его друзья намекали ему на то, что его ждет сюрприз по возвращении в школу, поэтому Риддл был полностью уверен в том, что знает, кто ответственен за сегодняшнее нападение. 

Том вдохнул еще раз, с удовольствием вдыхая магию старого замка, чувствуя, как она проходит сквозь него, отдается легким, едва заметным покалыванием в пальцах. Сжав кулаки, он с удовольствием представил, как сжал бы горло своим Вальпургиевым Рыцарям. Его слизеринцы были сегодня непозволительно беспечны, умудрившись подставить весь факультет в первый же день в Хогвартсе. Хороший же они подготовили подарок в честь его назначения на роль старосты. 

Заглушая раздражение, Том быстрым, легким шагом шел к нужной аудитории, прикидывая варианты выхода из этой ситуации. Дело осложнялось тем, что все беженцы носили на себе министерские печати о неразглашении военной тайны, и если станет ясно, что ее пытались взломать, – дело примет серьезный оборот. Салазар, пусть в его голове не будет спрятано ничего важного! Иначе будет упущена такая возможность…

\- Ах, Том! – воскликнул с облегчением Гораций Слизнорт. - Мы только тебя и ждем.

\- Простите, что заставил вас ждать, - вежливо ответил Риддл, входя в комнату и опуская голову, тем самым признавая свою вину. Смущенным взглядом он окинул помещение, подмечая необходимые детали. С раздражением Том отметил про себя, что людей здесь предостаточно, чтобы замять дело легко и без лишнего шума. Два декана, по несколько старост от факультетов, и, похоже, какой-то министерский цепной пес. Последний недоверчиво оглядывался вокруг, впиваясь взглядом в лицо каждого. Создавалось впечатление, что от гнева он сейчас начнет плеваться огнем.

\- Не время любезничать! Это просто немыслимо! – чиновник еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. - Англия дает убежище пострадавшим от войны, а на них нападают! Мальчик до школы еще не доехал, а уже лежит в лазарете с травмой головы и без сознания! 

\- Ну-ну, Энтони, успокойся. Нам важно сохранять хладнокровие, а обсуждать все с такой горячей головой… - начал Слизнорт, но был перебит этим самым Энтони.

\- Недоразумение?! – закричал тот, потрясая кулаками в воздухе и раздувая щеки. 

Артемиус Флинт, староста 7 курса, неуважительно хмыкнул, но один короткий взгляд стоящего рядом с ним Тома заставил здорового слизеринца виновато потупить глаза. Сам Риддл сохранял безупречно вежливое и чуть встревоженное выражение лица; лишь на мгновение уголки его губ поднялись в презрительной усмешке.

\- И где, позвольте узнать, Армандо? Директор обязан быть здесь, когда назревает конфликт такого масштаба. Ведь речь идет о попытке взлома магической печати! 

Ах, значит, этот министерский не так прост, раз позволяет себе обращаться к директору Хогвартса по имени. Том порадовался, что Слизнорт и Дамблдор умело манипулируют директором, прикрываясь заботой о почтенном возрасте Диппета, а на самом деле просто не допуская его к важным делам. Кто-то из этих двоих определенно станет следующим директором Хогвартса, и не дай Салазар, это будет Дамблдор.

\- Мы не решились тревожить директора, учитывая его почтенный возраст, - заговорил Дамблдор, подтверждая догадки Тома. – Как только мы выясним, кто за этим стоит, мы сразу же все сообщим директору Диппету. Что касается министерской печати …

\- Профессор, а что такое министерская печать? – не дав Дамблдору закончить мысль, спросил равенкловец Игнатиус Прюэтт. Рядом стоящая Минерва МакГонагалл, староста шестого курса Гриффиндора, неодобрительно посмотрела на Прюэтта, посмевшего перебить профессора.

\- Министерская печать – это сложное заклинание, оно не дает человеку выдать тайны, свидетелем которых он стал. Сведения, которыми располагает человек, бегущий от войны, могут быть очень опасными и принести немало несчастий, если попадут не в те руки, - ответил Дамблдор, не обращая внимания на министерского работника, который смотрел на него с большим негодованием. 

\- Так здесь даже искать никого не надо, - воскликнул Прюэтт. - Флинт, это же дело твоих рук и рук твоих дружков!

Том подавил желание закатить глаза: и они говорят, что на Равенкло учатся самые умные студенты. Все знали, что Флинт дипломатии предпочитает насилие, но строить гипотезы, опираясь только на репутацию? Причем, сам Артемиус чрезвычайно гордился своей дурной славой, и это была основная причина, почему Риддл не переносил семикурсника. Стоящая рядом с Прюэттом Лукреция Блэк недовольно поджала губы, а сам Игнатиус вмиг потерял свой запал при одном только взгляде на свою однокурсницу-старосту. А вот это уже интересно подумал Том. Надо будет принять приглашение погостить у Блэков на рождественских каникулах. Позлить Прюэтта, заставляя ревновать, будет довольно забавно, это немного рассеет скуку. Тем более, Том уже давно мечтал запустить свои руки в древнюю блэковскую библиотеку. 

\- Мистер Прюэтт, следует быть осторожнее с такими обвинениями! - с негодованием воскликнул Слизнорт.

\- Гастон Рефужье сказал, что заметил нашивку змеи на мантии тех, кто напал на него, - вставила Минерва МакГонагалл, упрямо сжав губы в тонкую линию, так же, как и Лукреция. Только причины недовольства у девушек были совершенно разные. 

\- Он же без сознания, - напомнил ей Том невинным тоном, пытаясь потянуть время. Моргана, его слизеринцы совсем за лето растеряли мозги, раз не подумали об элементарной маскировке? Кровь прилила к щекам Минервы, и она наверняка уже собиралась раздраженно сказать Тому, что не время шутить, как в разговор снова влез Энтони: 

\- Гастон был в сознании, когда ему оказывали первую медицинскую помощь. И он действительно сказал, что напавшие на него носили мантии с нашивками змеи.

Том почувствовал, как напрягся рядом Флинт. Они оба знали, что это дело рук Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, но Артемиус не посмеет выдать его группу. Если же виновным признают Флинта, то это вызовет конфликт внутри факультета, в результате чего Риддл может потерять доверие слизеринцев. Хоть староста семикурсников был ему неприятен, все-таки пользы от него было больше. Похоже, проблем не избежать, но последствия нужно сделать минимальными, и уж точно пора прекращать всешкольное обсуждение. Данный вопрос должен решаться глубоко в подземельях, за надежными толстыми стенами.

\- Мне кажется, сэр, что разногласия с факультетом Слизерин у Гастона начались еще до нападения, причем по его инициативе, - начал Том, кидая незаметный взгляд на другую старосту пятого курса Слизерина - Цереру Крэбб.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, мальчик? - подозрительно посмотрел на него министерский.

\- Когда я патрулировал поезд, Церера нашла меня, чтобы рассказать, что новенький студент по фамилии Рефужье оскорбил первокурсницу. 

Том почувствовал, как взгляд Крэбб впился в него: Церера поняла, что ей сейчас придется подтвердить всё, что бы ни выдумал Риддл, и старалась не пропустить ни единой детали рассказа. Министерский скептически посмотрел на него, но Том не дал вставить ему и слова, невозмутимо продолжая:

\- Я не знаю, когда произошло несчастье с самим Гастоном, но Церера потратила уйму времени, чтобы найти меня в другом конце поезда, - Том видел своих слизеринцев последний раз примерно в четыре часа пополудни, значит, действовать они начали незадолго до прибытия в Хогвартс. - Я сам обследовал каждый вагон, пока мы не прибыли в Хогсмид, и я не получил записку от профессора Слизнорта. Рассудив, что собрание важнее, чем поиски ученика, которого могут наказать за его поведение и в замке, я отправился прямиком сюда. Сейчас я понимаю, что, видимо, пострадавшего Гастона просто нашли раньше меня. 

\- И все это ты нам сейчас рассказал, чтобы?... - нетерпеливо и со злостью в голосе спросил Энтони.

\- Я хочу сказать, что, возможно, Гастона просто решили наказать за оскорбление младшекурсницы, сэр, - твердо ответил Том, держа с министерским зрительный контакт. 

\- Девочка так плакала, я успокаивала ее, пока нас не нашли ее подружки, - вставила Церера. Том почувствовал легкое удовлетворение – они сработаются с Крэбб как старосты Слизерина. – Я оставила ее с другими девочками, а сама отправилась искать Тома. 

\- Что же за наказание такое, цель которого печать секретности? – фыркнул Энтони, но Том заметил, что министерский больше не выглядел таким самоуверенным, задумавшись над предположением, выдвинутом слизеринцами.

\- Если Рефужье так легко обижает младших, - продолжил Том, кивком головы выражая Церере благодарность за заботу о девочке, - то обвинять студентов Слизерина в том, что это они напали, будет как раз в его духе.  
Пухлые щеки Крэбб вспыхнули от удовольствия, она поняла, что этот жест одобрения был неподдельным: Том действительно был ей доволен.

\- Вот именно, я могу даже предположить, что кто-то из студентов просто хотел проучить Гастона за его поведение, - с готовностью подхватил Слизнорт. - Конечно, это не означает, что мы поощряем подобное самоуправство. Но, если честно, Энтони, я сомневаюсь, что даже у старшекурсников хватит сил и знаний снять министерскую печать. Мальчик легко мог получить травму головы в результате заклинания или неудачного падения и попытаться отомстить своим обидчикам, возложив на них такое серьезное обвинение.

\- Тем более, какие тайны может знать этот мальчик, сколько ему – тринадцать или четырнадцать? - небрежно пожал плечами Риддл, мысленно ставя себе задачу узнать, как выглядит Рефужье, и найти подходящую девочку. – Вряд ли детям его возраста доверяли что-то действительно серьезное.

\- Рефужье присутствовал при испытании экспериментальных темных заклинаний, - отозвался Энтони, потеряв запал и уже не столь уверенно глядя на окружающих. - Против своей воли, конечно же – гриндевальдовские солдаты использовали магглорожденных в качестве домовых эльфов. 

Том едва сдержал стон разочарования, почти жалея, что министерский выболтал, что именно знал этот грязнокровка. Его «друзья» в следующий раз будут знать, как упускать такой лакомый кусочек. Этого беженца нужно было связать и доставить ему лично. Риддл не сомневался в своих силах, он мог бы вскрыть печать легко и незаметно.

\- Я верю, что это действительно было недоразумение - обычная ссора, переросшая в драку, - вдруг сказал Дамблдор. МакГонагалл и Риддл с недоверием устремили взгляд на профессора трансфигурации. Только если Минерва не могла понять, как ее любимый декан так легко поверил в байки слизеринцев, Том размышлял, почему Дамблдор решил их поддержать.

\- Я ни в коем случае не имею в виду, что инцидент должен остаться безнаказанным. Мы примем все меры, чтобы виновный был найден, - продолжал Альбус, обводя взглядом комнату, задерживаясь на Томе на секунду дольше, чем на остальных. – Но лучше, если мы не будем предавать этот случай огласке. Я думаю, мой коллега Гораций позаботится об этом.

\- Конечно, конечно, - запричитал слизеринский декан. – Ох, мы так затянули! Мы все должны быть на пиру в Большом Зале, иначе пропустим всю сортировку. Энтони, позвольте проводить вас к выходу, нам все равно по пути. Заодно и обсудим детали.

Слизнорт взял чиновника под руку и, не давая тому вставить и слова, продолжил, ведя его к двери:

\- Вы не беспокойтесь, мы проведем тщательное расследование - на кону престиж школы и страны! И мы будем всенепременно держать вас в курсе. Я сейчас частенько бываю у нашего общего знакомого из Министерства. Да-да, того самого, из Отдела Регулирования Каминных Сетей. Кстати, хотел вам сообщить по поводу него...

Слизнорт умело выпроводил Энтони из комнаты. Наблюдая совершенно растерянный и оглушенный вид министерского чиновника, Том, наконец-то, позволил себе легкую усмешку. Остальные участники собрания также потянулись к выходу, и у самой двери его перехватил Флинт. 

На лице семикурсника читалось облегчение. Том с легким раздражением заметил, что тот просто счастлив выйти из дела чистым и даже не задумывается, насколько все серьезно и каких усилий Тому будет стоить вытащить их всех. Он не думает даже, во что это обойдется самому Флинту.

\- Том, мне нужно сказать тебе пару слов, - возбужденно начал тот, попытавшись дотронуться до плеча Риддла, но был остановлен его взглядом. 

\- Не здесь. Идем, - Том направился к выходу, проигнорировав повисшую в воздухе руку Флинта. 

***

Они вышли из учительской вместе со всеми остальными – у двери Том замедлил шаг, галантно пропуская вперед девушек, за что получил несколько улыбок от них и ревнивый взгляд от Прюэтта. Лукреция лишь сдержано кивнула в ответ на его жест в отличие от ее подружек, которые бросили на Тома заинтересованные взгляды и тут же принялись перешептываться между собой. По пути в Большой зал старосты бурно обсуждали случившееся. МакГонагалл сразу же попыталась заговорить с Дамблдором, но заместитель директора коротко произнес «позже, Минерва» и быстрым шагом унесся вслед Слизнорту и министерскому чиновнику. 

На первом этаже Том отделился от общей группы и свернул в боковой коридор, где находился туалет для мальчиков. Флинт последовал за ним. В уборной, миновав умывальники, Том сразу направился к окну и оперся о подоконник. Повернувшись к Флинту, он всем видом продемонстрировал, что готов слушать.

\- Я знаю, что за этим стоят твои ребята, - без обиняков начал Артемиус, убедившись, что они в туалете одни. – Между прочим, я видел, как Малфой, Блэк и Лестрейндж выходили из нашего вагона в районе пяти, а спустя некоторое время встретил их недалеко от купе, где ехал этот Рефужье, и видок у них был нервный.

\- Кроме тебя кто-то еще заметил? – коротко спросил Риддл.

Флинт покачал головой.

\- Вряд ли. Большинство, кто видел, решили, что они направились на встречу с тобой. А после мало кто с ними сталкивался, в это время обычно все в купе переодеваются в школьную форму, а если и встретили их, то ничего не заподозрили.

\- Но ты же понял, - заметил Том.

\- Я неглуп, и еще я староста – вижу больше обычных студентов. К тому же, я неплохо знаю твоих Рыцарей, - намекнул Артемиус на близость к кругу Риддла. – Малфой выглядел как обычно, Блэк был раздражен, как будто повстречался с Вальпургой, только Лестрейндж был немного дерганый, но только я в курсе, что он такой… после дела.

Том кивнул. Его рыцари хорошо умели сдерживать эмоции на людях, иначе им нечего было бы делать среди тех, кто был близок к нему. Вызывало ярость именно то, что к случившемуся были причастны все трое. Надо же было им всем так глупо провалиться и подставить Слизерин. Подавив начавшее закипать раздражение, Том вернулся к более актуальной теме.

Флинт не просто так завел разговор, он чего-то хочет - Том легко читал это в глазах рослого слизеринца. Рыцари поставили под угрозу факультет, но Флинт знает, что Том займется этой проблемой. А значит, он либо хочет убедиться, что у Тома все под контролем, либо его волнует, как эта ошибка изменит расстановку сил…

\- Почему ты думаешь, что меня не было с ними? – чуть насмешливо и расслабленно произнес Том, бросая пробный камень. Сейчас Флинт расколется.

\- Ты бы никогда не допустил такой ошибки, Том. Они же наследили, как гиппогрифы, - уверенно произнес Артемиус. 10 баллов Слизерину. Теперь понятно: Флинт решил воспользоваться ошибкой других. Молодец. Но Том уже давно все насчет него решил. – Я вообще не понимаю, как они могли не справиться с грязнокровкой…

\- Да, они провалились, но все концы уйдут в воду. Расследование ни к чему не приведет, - спокойно произнес Том, потеряв интерес к разговору, и, взглянув на часы, решил, что Флинта надо дожимать быстрее. Вернее, быстрее сказать «нет» на пока не высказанное предложение. – Они понесут наказание, а этого Рефужье я заставлю молчать. Спасибо за информацию, Артемиус, - Том решил для убедительности назвать Флинта по имени. Удивительно, но люди по каким-то причинам больше доверяли в таких случаях. От лояльности Флинта и того, как он сыграет свою роль, кое-что зависело. Но, видимо, он неверно понял Тома и решил воспользоваться моментом.

\- Том, я думаю, пора посвятить меня в Рыцари. Я ничем не хуже тех, кто уже в твоем кругу. И уж, по крайней мере, я бы так не опозорился, как они, - он подался вперед. - Мы могли бы вместе придумать, как выпутаться из этой ситуации, я бы помог тебе…

\- Я похож на запутавшегося, Флинт? – резко спросил Риддл.

\- Нет, но…

\- Сейчас нам надо привлекать как можно меньше внимания. И желательно, чтобы нас вместе не видели, - холодно произнес Том. - Дамблдор будет лично проверять каждого. Ты пока еще ничего не сделал, Флинт, чтобы вступить в рыцари. Сыграй свою роль на отлично, и я всерьез подумаю над твоим предложением.

Артемиус замер. Видимо, он считал, что Риддл согласится. Но Том не собирался принимать Флинта в свои ряды, тот слишком груб и прост. Его Рыцари никогда не были замечены ни в чем, сегодня первая осечка. И последняя, решил Том. А от Флинта можно отделаться обещаниями.

\- Ты серьезно, Том? Я уже год прошу тебя.

\- Пока что ты никак себя не проявил – пройди проверку Дамблдора, и, даю слово, я решу, что такой человек мне нужен.

\- Хорошо, Том, я все сделаю. Смотри, ты дал слово, – с этими словами Флинт развернулся и вышел из туалета.  
Том не спешил последовать за ним. Будет заметно, если они вернутся вместе. Дамблдор и так уже слишком многое подозревает. Стоит выждать пару минут. Похоже, сортировку он сегодня пропустит полностью.

Пока все складывалось идеально. Флинт теперь из шкуры будет лезть, чтобы конфликт быстрее разрешился. И, зная его методы, можно быть уверенным: он подставится сам. Том, конечно, выгородит его в последний момент, но в Рыцари Флинту дорога будет закрыта, какие бы обещания он ни получил.

Дал слово... Том усмехнулся, выходя из туалета. Как глупо воспринимать настолько буквально обещание, полученное от наследника Салазара. Флинт, как и большинство людей, слышит только то, что хочет слышать. Конечно, Том знал, что ему нужен человек, способный противостоять легиллименции Дамблдора. Ему давно уже нужен такой человек. Пока что, кроме него самого, никто не в состоянии пройти проверку, но вторым явно будет не Флинт, похоже, не способный к окклюменции вообще, но при этом претендующий быть стратегом уровня Риддла. Еще одна причина, из-за которой он никогда не попадет в число Вальпургиевых Рыцарей – он не усвоил ту простую истину, что Тому не нужны компаньоны, друзья или помощники. Ему нужны верные и безупречные исполнители его воли. 

"И в этом году всех их ждут поистине великие дела, - с уверенностью сказал он себе, открывая двери Большого зала и возвращаясь в образ безупречного студента, – поистине великие".

***

Том опустился на свое место в центре слизеринского стола. Хорошо, что Вальпургиевым Рыцарям хватило ума не выглядеть перед ним виноватыми. Слизеринцы вели себя как ни в чем не бывало, ни на секунду не давая эмоциям взять верх. Сортировка подходила к концу: уже распределили всех первокурсников, на стуле со шляпой на голове сидел последний парень, примерно их возраста - видимо, еще один военный беженец. 

Невысокий, лохматый (видно даже под шляпой), абсолютно непримечательный - Том скользнул по нему взглядом, отметил напряженный вид парня, вцепившегося пальцами в стул, и отвернулся.

\- Гарри Певерелл. На нем стоит высшая печать секретности, - одними губами прошептал сидящий слева от него Абрахас Малфой. 

Том резко вскинул глаза на парня, на этот раз внимательнее вглядываясь в нижнюю половину его лица, не скрытую старой сортировочной шляпой, и стремительно анализируя...

В сведениях Малфоя, получаемых от отца, можно было не сомневаться. Том поблагодарил Мерлина, что Вальпургиевы Рыцари не нашли этого парня в поезде. Если они не смогли справиться с Рефужье, у которого, скорее всего, была обычная печать, то с Певереллом их ждал бы катастрофический провал. Он знал, что слизеринцы захотят воспользоваться этим новеньким, чтобы загладить свой промах и вернуть его расположение. Однако Том не позволит им сделать это, с Певереллом он разберется лично, стоит только немного подождать, пока не утихнет шумиха по поводу Рефужье. 

Между тем, парень сидел с дурацкой шляпой на голове уже добрые пять минут, и по залу начали ходить шепотки. Где-то справа скептически фыркнула Вальпурга Блэк, ее кузина Лукреция, сидящая за равенкловским столом, вздернула тонкую бровь. Сам Том выжидал, машинально отмечая реакцию окружающих.

\- Слизерин! – наконец, прокричала шляпа, и Том мог поклясться, что она добавила, негромко ворча, «давно бы так». Но тут ее ловко сдернули за самый кончик с головы студента, и Том неожиданно встретился с зелеными глазами парня, пораженно уставившимися на него. 

Том ощутил, как его наполняет предвкушение: это будет восхитительно. _Новенький беженец с высшей печатью секретности_. Он подавил желание плотоядно улыбнуться, вместо этого надевая на себя привычную маску доброжелательности. Риддл сделал знак Лестрейнджу подвинуться, чтобы освободить место напротив. 

\- Гарри Певерелл, - воскликнул он, протягивая руку новенькому и растягивая губы в ослепительной улыбке, когда тот подошел к их столу, - меня зовут Том Риддл, я староста 5 курса. Добро пожаловать на факультет Слизерин!

*** 

\- Аббот Вильям! – воскликнул Дамблдор, и маленький одиннадцатилетний первокурсник поспешил к табурету. 

Гарри проводил его взглядом, размышляя, является ли этот Вильям родственником Ханне Аббот, с которой он учился в Хогвартсе в 90-х? Это будет долгая сортировка, если судить по внушительной группе первокурсников, а также студентов постарше, тех, кто бежал от войны. 

Сам Гарри нервничал: что, если шляпа выдаст его или откажется распределять? Или захочет отправить его в Гриффиндор? Ему ни за что не приблизиться к Риддлу, будучи на другом факультете. Он очень полагался на свои ментальные щиты, надеясь с их помощью обдурить шляпу: в конце концов, этот старый артефакт рассчитан для того, чтобы копаться в мозгах одиннадцатилетних детей. Дамблдор дал ему несколько уроков окклюменции, но Гарри больше полагался на себя самого и на древние фолианты из магазинчика в Лютном переулке, за которые он отстегнул неприлично большую сумму. Он не мог позволить Дамблдору копаться в своих мозгах: слишком много тайн, слишком опасно даже профессору знать о будущем. Хватало того, что Дамблдор уже знал. И одному Мерлину известно, до чего Дамблдор успел додуматься.

\- Гриффиндор! – как-то слишком громко объявила шляпа, отправляя очередного первокурсника на красно-золотой факультет и выводя Гарри из раздумий. Он перевел взгляд на слизеринский стол, отмечая отсутствие того, ради кого он здесь. В центре сидели двое юношей, между ними оставалось пустое место, и Гарри ни на секунду не сомневался, для кого оно приготовлено. Один из юношей, светловолосый, с острым подбородком, поразительно напоминал Люциуса Малфоя, но на Драко походил только цветом волос и светлыми глазами. Видимо, последний из Малфоев взял больше от матери и бабушки, тем самым разительно отличаясь от своего деда. 

Когда Гарри посмотрел на другого юношу, ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя удивленным вздохом. Определенно, это был Блэк - с фамильными серыми глазами, с темными вьющимися волосами. Но не это заставило сердце Гарри сжаться - этот юноша был слишком похож на Сириуса. И Гарри вдруг нестерпимо захотелось узнать этого Блэка поближе, чтобы убедиться, что во всем остальном он совершенно не похож на любимого крестного. Он очень надеялся, что _этот_ Блэк не будет иметь такой же открытой, заразительной улыбки, как Бродяга, что он не будет смеяться тем лающим смехом, запрокидывая голову. 

Гарри оборвал поток своих мыслей. Сейчас точно не время для сентиментальности. Ему сейчас нужно беспокоиться о том, купятся ли слизеринцы на его историю. Эти хитрые, скользкие личности, доверие которых заслужить так же сложно, как гриффиндорцу получить оценку "отлично" на Зельях у профессора Снейпа. 

По легенде он был Гарри Певереллом, военным беженцем, который не вправе был разглашать о себе практически никакой информации. В Министерстве имелась запись о том, что на нем стоит высшая печать секретности, на случай, если кто-то будет интересоваться. Но поставить саму печать не представлялось возможным, решение о выдаче высших печатей принимал сам Министр Магии, а у него не было никакого желания посвящать главу магической Британии в свои тайны. Хорошо, что Дамблдор имел необходимые связи в Отделе тайн, поэтому в обход Министра была поставлена запись в реестре о самом Гарри. И здесь парню снова приходилось полагаться на свои познания в окклюменции.  
Гарри жалел, что ему не хватило времени обследовать древний тайник Певереллов, который он нашел на землях в восточной части Глостершира. Сначала Гарри долго раздумывал, что именно имел в виду Дамблдор из будущего, говоря о его наследии. Предпочитая действовать, а не ломать голову над задачей, которую не в силах решить в одиночку, Гарри отправился искать помощь у гоблинов. В итоге оказалось, что он имел все права на фамилию Певерелл - род был поистине древним и давно считался угасшим, однако служащим Гринготтса было виднее. Эти существа исследовали генеалогические древа волшебников с какой-то маниакальной одержимостью. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда ему пришлось доказывать свое наследие только через тестирование крови, не называя своего настоящего имени. Хотя он не сомневался, что в результате гоблины получили еще две волшебные фамилии, но в Гринготтсе либо привыкли, что все чистокровные волшебники являлись дальней родней между собой, либо просто уважали и хранили тайны своих клиентов. Так или иначе, все его наследство составляла территория в пару миль на востоке Глостершира. Гарри криво усмехнулся, вспоминая, как он впервые аппарировал туда. Это была пустошь, покрытая зеленым мхом и огромными валунами, через пару миль к востоку начинался песчаный берег, усыпанный колючками, а дальше виднелось Ирландское море. На этой земле не осталось даже и следа от бывших здесь когда-то строений. Да уж, это определенно не спасло бы его от Дурслей. Он долго слонялся по этой холмистой местности, пока не нашел тайник, который Певереллы оставили для своих наследников. Но кроме горы золота, которую гоблины с большим удовольствием поменяли на блестящие галеоны, он ничем не смог воспользоваться – книги были на непонятных, вероятно, древних, забытых языках, артефакты хранили в себе тайны, и он не смел к ним прикоснуться, не приняв необходимые меры предосторожности. Но он точно был уверен, что там он смог бы найти то, что защитит его разум от ментальных атак. 

\- Гарри Певерелл, – провозгласил Дамблдор, выводя юношу из глубокой задумчивости, – присоединится к пятому курсу, факультет выберет шляпа. 

Гарри опустился на табурет, успев заметить, как Дамблдор подмигнул ему. Шляпа по-прежнему была ему велика и закрывала собой весь обзор Большого Зала. Певерелл закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ментальных щитах, поднимая их на полную силу. Но вместо скрипучего голоса старой шляпы, его встретила полная тишина. Через несколько минут молчания, Гарри остро ощутил первые признаки приближающейся паники.

\- Шляпа? – мысленно позвал он древний артефакт, стараясь скрыть отчаяние.

\- Минутку, я смотрю, как победила василиска с твоей помощью, - важно отозвалась шляпа.

Гарри распахнул глаза и вцепился в табурет, чтобы от удивления не грохнуться с сидения на пол. 

\- Я победил василиска благодаря Фоуксу... если бы феникс не выклевал глаза змее... - начал Гарри, но был перебит шляпой.

\- И что бы ты делал без меча Гриффиндора? 

Гарри начал выходить из ступора.

\- Я думаю, эту победу можно разделить между нами троими, - дипломатично заметил Гарри. – А теперь определи меня в Слизерин, и мы закончим на этом.

\- Но основная роль все равно принадлежит мне. Вспомни, как ты воспрял духом, когда увидел меня, - заметила шляпа, совершенно игнорируя его просьбу о распределении.

\- Я обрадовался, когда увидел Фоукса! Знаешь ли, трудно удержаться от ликования, когда слышишь песнь феникса.

\- Ты не представляешь, как долго я уговаривала эту птицу спуститься вместе со мной в Тайную комнату.

\- Не выдумывай, Фоукс слушается только Дамблдора, - начал Гарри, но тут же остановился, догадавшись: -Ты что, мстишь мне?

\- Конечно! Глупый, упрямый мальчишка! Я два раза говорила, что тебе следует отправиться в Слизерин, и сколько тебе понадобилось времени осознать это? 

\- Я все осознал, а теперь определи меня в Слизерин, - смиренно попросил Гарри. 

Шляпа ответила ему молчанием.

\- Ты ждешь извинений от меня? – чуть ли не в голос воскликнул он. 

\- Хотя бы объяснения, зачем тебе понадобилось поступать на Слизерин, - наконец, ответила шляпа.

\- Ты и так прекрасно знаешь, - отмахнулся Гарри.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, с твоими ментальными щитами… 

\- Можно подумать, они для тебя – непреодолимая преграда! – фыркнул от досады Гарри, и, сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, сказал шляпе: - Ты должна находить мою скрытность очень слизеринским качеством.

\- Вспомни, что я говорила тебе о том, что ты можешь многого достичь в Слизерине, - вдруг серьезно ответила шляпа, - это по-прежнему так. Сейчас в твоих руках судьбы многих – тех, кто сидит в этом зале, тех, кому предстоит еще родиться. Распорядись мудро силой, данной тебе, всегда помни о ней, Гарри _Певерелл_. И самое главное - не забывай: не стоит жалеть мертвых, нужно жалеть живых, а особенно тех, кто живет без любви.

\- О ком ты?

\- Со временем ты все поймешь, Хозяин Смерти.

\- Что ты имеешь?...

\- Чтобы справиться с врагом, познай сначала самого себя. А сейчас пора отправить тебя туда, где твое место - СЛИЗЕРИН! – закричала шляпа, и Гарри почувствовал, как Дамблдор снимает с него артефакт, что-то еще причитающий вполголоса.

Он открыл глаза, и первое, что увидел, было молодое лицо Тома Риддла. Все мысли мигом вылетели из головы, Гарри на мгновение ощутил, что он снова в Тайной Комнате один на один со слизеринцем. Чертова шляпа так ярко напомнила ему события второго курса. Сделав глубокий вдох, он направился к зеленому столу. Звучали сдержанные аплодисменты, путь до стола казался долгим. В конце этого пути находился темноволосый юноша, ни на секунду не отрывавший пристального взгляда синих глаз от идущего к нему Гарри. На губах Риддла играла приятная улыбка доброжелательного старосты. Одним взмахом руки он приказал худенькому русому пареньку напротив подвинуться и освободить место.

\- Гарри Певерелл! Меня зовут Том Риддл, я староста. Добро пожаловать на факультет Слизерин! – ах, Том видимо решил играть роль лучшего старосты Хогварста, такого, которого не сможет переплюнуть даже Перси Уизли с его книжкой «Старосты Хогвартса и их дальнейший жизненный путь». 

Гарри уставился на протянутую руку Тома, отмечая узкую ладонь, отсутствие кольца Гонтов и всерьез опасаясь боли от прикосновения. Заминка была секундной, после чего он пожал руку и с облечением почувствовал, что ладонь просто оказалась теплой.

\- Это мои лучшие друзья, - продолжал Том как ни в чем не бывало, указывая поочередно на слизеринцев, сидящих рядом. – Абрахас Малфой, Альфард Блэк и Реджинальд Лестрейндж. 

Гарри на несколько мгновений задержал взгляд на слизеринцах, ища в каждом сходство с теми людьми, которых ему доводилось видеть в будущем. Он хотел было ответить, но тут директор начал свою вступительную речь, поэтому ограничился лишь кивком. Диппет принялся излагать школьные правила, Гарри слушал его вполуха, незаметно разглядывая свое новое окружение. Вскоре директор замолк, на столах появилась еда, а в следующее мгновение Малфой начал игру.

\- Что ж, Певерелл, что привело тебя сюда? – вопрос был очевидным и ожидаемым, слизеринец просто прощупывал почву.

\- Бежал от войны, - пожал плечами Гарри, говоря при этом абсолютную правду. 

\- Она добралась до твоего дома? – участливо спросил Альфард.

\- Я потерял родителей на войне, - ответил Гарри, решив, что лучше он задаст тон разговору и будет сам выдавать ту информацию, которую сочтет нужным, а не будет отвечать, как на допросе. – Я не могу многого рассказать. Скажу только, что скрывался целый год, прежде чем смог добраться до безопасного Хогвартса.

\- Значит, тебе шестнадцать? – спросил Альфард, мгновенно воспользовавшись паузой Певерелла и перехватывая инициативу. 

\- Именно, - подтвердил Гарри, остро ощущая, как его изучают со всех сторон. 

\- Сказки, - вдруг хмыкнул Малфой.

\- Что, прости? – Гарри мигом развернулся всем корпусом к Абрахасу. Его не могли раскусить так быстро, он не давал ни малейшего повода. 

\- Я имею в виду сказки Барда Бидля, а именно ту, которая о трех братьях Певереллах. Давняя легенда, ее читают всем детям в чистокровных семьях. Очевидно, ты однофамилец со сказочными персонажами. Ты ведь сам в курсе? - поинтересовался Абрахас, деловито разрезая стейк и бросая короткие взгляды на собеседника. 

\- Я знаком с этой сказкой, - с облечением ответил Гарри. Он понял, что для слизеринца это всего лишь способ узнать его статус крови. Однако он был поражен: откуда Малфой знал фамилию братьев из сказки? Помнится, им с Гермионой потребовалась уйма времени, чтобы прийти к этому заключению.

\- Значит, ты чистокровный? – спросил Лестрейндж. Гарри едва уловил гримасу недовольства на лице Малфоя. 

\- Полукровка, - объяснил он. – Моя мать магглорожденная. 

Кто-то из слизеринцев произнес едва слышное «ах», некоторые сразу потеряли интерес к их разговору и отвернулись. Взгляд Тома, который молча следил за беседой, на миг стал холодным и пристальным, но Гарри спокойно и уверенно посмотрел в ответ, проигнорировав гримасы отвращения на лицах некоторых сокурсников. Очевидно, узнав все, что хотели на данную минуту, слизеринцы потеряли всякий интерес к нему или отложили свои вопросы на потом, ожидая лучших возможностей. 

До конца пира Гарри успел познакомиться со второй старостой пятого курса – Церерой Крэбб, которая, видимо, обладала такими мощными генами, что даже ее внук походил на нее, как две капли воды. Такая же тучная, с низким лбом и мощными плечами. Рядом с Церерой сидела столь же неприятная Миранда Кэрроу, только если первая отпугивала грозной фигурой, то ее подруга - выражением лица. Гарри сразу же про себя назвал ее гарпией за острые длинные ногти и такой же острый длинный нос. 

Как только закончился пир и все начали вставать из-за стола, Риддл окликнул его:

\- Певерелл, подожди меня. Я проведу тебя вместе с остальными первокурсниками в нашу гостиную.

Шагая рядом с Томом Риддлом по слизеринским подземельям, Гарри вдруг понял, что ему первое время предстоит изображать полное незнание замка. А еще его не покидало чувство, что его ведут в настоящее во всех смыслах змеиное логово...

*** 

Какая ирония, думал Гарри, усаживаясь в зеленое плюшевое кресло в гостиной. Последний раз он был здесь вместе с Роном под оборотным зельем, в надежде разоблачить Малфоя как Наследника Слизерина. А сейчас он находился в какой-то паре футов от настоящего наследника и вместо того, чтобы разоблачить его, слушает рассказ о правилах Хогвартса. 

В отличие от первокурсников, которые ловили каждое слово старосты, Гарри внимал Риддлу без восторга. Ситуация была дикой: будущий Темный Лорд говорил о факультете как о новой семье, призывая соблюдать правила, хорошо учиться и быть примером для подражания всем остальным. Гарри тихо хмыкнул и поспешил отвернуться, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. Его взгляд упал на сидящих у камина Малфоя и Лестрейнджа, на лицах этих двоих больше не было выражения беспечности, как во время ужина в Большом зале. Абрахас задумчиво хмурил лоб, уставившись на огонь, что выдавало нервное напряжение и работу мысли. Нервозность Лестрейнджа заметил бы и слепой: закинув ногу на ногу, он тряс ботинком в воздухе и грыз перо. Гарри удивился: что такого могло случиться в первый же день в Хогвартсе, что юные Пожиратели Смерти напряжены и боятся лишний раз посмотреть в сторону Тома Риддла?

\- У вас есть вопросы? – спросил Том первокурсников и самого Гарри. Увлеченный разглядыванием зеленой гостиной, Певерелл повернулся к Риддлу и покачал головой. Какая-то девочка попросила, чтобы ей нарисовали маршрут до совятни, и Гарри вновь потерял интерес к этому разговору.

Здесь определенно могло бы быть уютно, если бы не низкие потолки, заключил Гарри. В гостиной было на удивление тихо. Если учесть, что здесь было полно студентов - разговаривающих, читающих, пишущих - то по сравнению с гриффиндорским общежитием, где каждый вечер кто-нибудь устраивал балаган, было почти комфортно. Единственный источник раздражающего шума был в противоположном углу. Повернув голову, Гарри увидел Альфарда Блэка, ссорившегося с похожей на него девушкой, судя по всему, его родной сестрой Вальпургой. Сидящий рядом с ними мальчик лет двенадцати-тринадцати предпринимал вялые попытки их разнять. Гарри напряг память, вспоминая семейное дерево Блэков – похоже, это Орион, кузен Альфарда и Вальпурги, а в будущем еще и муж своей двоюродной сестры. Блэк вышагивал перед диванчиками, где сидели его сестра и младший кузен, взад-вперед, сложив руки за спиной и сжав в пальцах палочку. 

\- Моргана тебя побери, Альфард, как же хорошо было летом в Лондоне без тебя, - шипела Вальпурга.

\- Ну-ну, я тоже по тебе скучал. Все надеялся, что ты переведешься в какой-нибудь северный Дурмштранг, благодаря чему я стал бы скучать по тебе еще сильнее. 

\- Альфард, перестань, - попросил Орион, ладонью прикрывая глаза и кривя губы в страдальческой гримасе. - Ты за лето растерял все манеры. Как ты разговариваешь с леди?

\- Леди! – воскликнул Альфард, смеясь. – Она дракониха, мечтающая откусить мне голову, а не леди!

Гарри, следящий за тем, как Альфард специально злит свою сестру, сам не удержался от смеха. Вальпурга обернулась и бросила в него убийственный взгляд, который заставил Певерелла замолкнуть и вспомнить о приличиях. Неожиданно на его плечо легко опустилась чья-то рука. Гарри круто развернулся и увидел склонившегося к нему Риддла. Рука юноши сама дернулась за палочкой, но спустя секунду он сумел взять свои инстинкты под контроль. Риддл внимательно следил за ним, отмечая каждое движение.

\- Я провожу первокурсников в их комнаты, - сказал он, улыбаясь и делая вид, что не заметил резких движений Гарри. – А потом покажу тебе спальню пятикурсников.

Гарри кивнул, заставляя свои губы растянуться в такой же улыбке. Он понимал, что фальшь ее заметит даже хаффлпаффец. На секунду бровь Тома приподнялась, подтверждая опасения Гарри. Но, в конце концов, он военный беженец-сирота и может позволить себе быть параноиком, решил Гарри. Выпрямившись, Риддл поманил за собой новеньких и скрылся с ними в одной из боковых дверей гостиной. У Певерелла было стойкое ощущение, что за удаляющимся старостой наблюдает половина факультета. 

Через минуту на соседнее с Гарри кресло упал здоровый парень. Сам Гарри, все еще задумчиво глядевший на боковую дверь, за которой скрылся Риддл, моргнул и перевел внимание на обладателя впечатляющей горы мышц. 

\- Привет, Певерелл. Меня зовут Артемиус Флинт, - голос у слизеринца был грубый и громкий.

\- Привет, - кивнул Гарри, напрягшись и с подозрением посмотрев на блестящий значок старосты. Он не ждал от Флинта ничего опасного, по крайней мере, не на глазах у всего факультета.

\- Мне интересно – ты глуп или смел, что хвастаешься своей грязной кровью? – Флинт разглядывал Гарри, сцепив ладони в замок и положив их на колени. Он подался чуть вперед, явно для того, чтобы заставить нервничать своего собеседника. 

\- Я просто честен, - со сдержанным раздражением ответил Гарри, отреагировав на выпад не так, как от него ожидал Артемиус. Начни Гарри оправдываться, что он не хвастался своим статусом крови, а просто отвечал на заданный вопрос, он бы попал на крючок к этому слизеринцу. – Не вижу проблемы.

\- Откуда же такого честного занесло к нам на Слизерин? – поинтересовался Флинт. В его голосе чувствовался интерес пополам с угрозой. – На метле прилетел?

\- На метле меня не заносит, - в тон ответил ему Гарри.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим… Ты играешь в квиддич? – вдруг спросил Флинт, подозрительно сощурив глаза.

\- Играл. На позиции ловца, - ответил Гарри, не понимая, к чему клонит Флинт.

\- Отлично, у нас как раз Грег выпустился в прошлом году. Только попробуй не приди на пробы, там и посмотрим, что ты из себя представляешь, полукровка, - угрожающе прорычал Флинт, вставая с кресла. 

\- Главное, не забудь предупредить о дате и времени проб, - сказал Гарри вдогонку Флинту. Этот слизеринец слишком напоминал ему Дадли, на чьи угрозы Гарри давно перестал обращать внимание. Сам Артемиус одобрительно хмыкнул, когда услышал последнюю фразу. 

Мерлин, это действительно змеиное логово. В этой обстановке невозможно хотя бы чуточку расслабиться, здесь нужно каждую секунду быть готовым отразить нападение. Гарри устало вздохнул: конечно, он знал, что будет непросто. Он приготовился ко всему этому еще там, между мирами, когда поезд мчал его через пространство и время. Но сегодня его не покидало ощущение нереальности происходящего. Казалось бы, за без малого месяц пребывания в прошлом он должен был адаптироваться, но юный Том Риддл нарушил это хрупкое равновесие. Слизеринец оказался слишком реальным, слишком живым. Гарри пальцами коснулся своего шрама на лбу – молния была связующим звеном с происходящим, не давая забыть, зачем он здесь и кто такой на самом деле Том Риддл. 

Левый рукав рубашки задрался, зацепившись за дужку очков, и обнажил запястье. На внутренней стороне руки выступала черная татуировка – символ даров смерти. Этот знак появился у него после того, как он побывал за гранью, отделяющей миры живых и мертвых. Проведя пальцами по кругу, заключенному в разделенный на две части треугольник и чувствуя под ним биение пульса, он задумался, что всё это значит. Дамблдор в письме обмолвился, что Гарри теперь является владельцем трех артефактов, и Шляпа сегодня назвала его Хозяином Смерти. Но как такое возможно, если он ни разу не прикоснулся к старшей палочке, а плащ-невидимка и воскрешающий камень остались в будущем? Ему надо в библиотеку, чтобы серьезно заняться этим вопросом. Или лучше наведаться в тайник Певереллов, когда выпадет такая возможность. 

Удивляясь тому, как судьба любит оставлять на его теле разные отметины, он не сразу заметил, что кто-то вновь вторгся в его личное пространство. 

Подняв голову, Гарри обнаружил Риддла, неотрывно смотрящего на его запястье. Пальцы слизеринца лежали на обивке кресла, совсем рядом с его головой, а потемневший взгляд выдавал его интерес. Гарри инстинктивно одернул рукав и перевернул ладонь, пряча запястье. Риддл сделал едва уловимое движение, словно хотел вернуть руку Гарри или дотронуться до нее, но в следующее мгновение выпрямился, словно ничего и не было. Гарри как завороженный следил за выражением лица Тома, на котором еще мгновение назад видел проблеск каких-то мыслей и эмоций, а теперь – лишь вежливую, чуть отстраненную маску. Сложив руки за спиной, Риддл кивнул головой на боковую дверь, приглашая следовать за ним. 

По дороге в спальню пятикурсников будущий Темный Лорд молчал. Гарри напрягся, резко ощутив, что находится с ним наедине: гостиная, полная студентов, осталась позади. Незаметно сжав в кармане палочку, Гарри сделал вид, что внимательно оглядывается вокруг. Взглянув на стены без окон, из темного грубого камня, он невольно принялся сравнивать все с гриффиндорской башней. Сама комната с ее пушистыми серыми коврами, частично закрывающими холодные каменные плиты, неожиданно ему понравилась. На фоне голых стен выделялась крепкая мебель из темных пород дерева. И здесь был камин – настоящая роскошь для студенческих спален. Хотя для слизеринских подземелий это была, скорее, жизненная необходимость. У ближайшей к двери кровати стоял его сундук. Гарри с усмешкой отметил зеленое, с вышитыми на нем змеями, покрывало. 

\- Здесь раньше спал Селвин, - подал голос Том, подходя к незаметной двери в комнате и приоткрывая ее. Гарри разглядел через щелку несколько умывальников в ванной комнате. 

\- А где он сейчас? - спросил он, чтобы поддержать разговор, а сам размышлял о защитных чарах для своего балдахина.

\- Его семья переехала в Германию, - ответил Том, прислоняясь к стене и разворачиваясь всем корпусом к собеседнику: – Чтобы поддержать Гриндевальда. 

Гарри подумал, что глупо было от Тома Риддла ждать пустой болтовни. Слизеринец явно пытался выведать, откуда у него татуировка. Проклиная про себя Гриндевальда, который использовал символ Даров Смерти как свой личный знак, Гарри отвернулся к своему сундуку, стараясь не реагировать на пронзительный взгляд Риддла. 

Размышляя, стоит ли открывать свой сундук в присутствии Риддла или нет, Гарри вспомнил слова слизеринца, и его поразила мысль: ведь этот Селвин был ровесником Риддла и других пятикурсников. Что за безумная семейка – ехать на войну и брать с собой ребенка? Пробубнив под нос ругательства, Гарри все-таки принялся колдовать над замком сундука, не выпуская Риддла из поля зрения. 

\- Считаешь их идиотами? – с кажущимся искренним интересом спросил тот. – А ведь они присоединись к одному из сильнейших магов столетия. 

Замок выскользнул из его пальцев. Он знал, что Том Риддл дьявольски умен, но чтобы так мгновенно подмечать все детали? Сердясь на собственную предсказуемость, Гарри еще раз проверил щиты и покрепче сжал в пальцах палочку.

\- Глупо присоединяться к тому, кто проиграет войну и потянет с собой на дно всех своих последователей, - вслух произнес он, пожимая плечами. Замок, наконец, звякнул, открываясь, но Гарри не спешил поднимать крышку сундука. Вместо этого он выпрямился и развернулся к Риддлу.

\- Какое зловещее пророчество, - негромко заметил Том, оттолкнувшись от стены и медленно подходя к кровати Певерелла. – Или ты просто хорошо осведомлен?

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я отвечу, или спрашиваешь просто из вежливости? – спросил Гарри, глядя на своего собеседника тяжелым взглядом.

\- Верно, - кивнул Риддл скорее себе, чем Певереллу, после минутной паузы. Гарри не понял, соглашается ли Том с ним или решает что-то для себя. Все-таки Гарри больше привык иметь дело с грубой силой, а что творилось в голове у Риддла, он, наверное, даже не хотел знать. 

\- Что ж, - учтиво улыбнулся тот, - я оставлю тебя отдыхать. Увидимся завтра, Гарри Певерелл.

Том сделал шаг к выходу, но застыл, когда его взгляд упал на виднеющийся из-под челки шрам на лбу. Риддл чуть склонил голову, скользя взглядом от молнии вниз и встречаясь с зелеными глазами. На мгновение на его лице появились искренние эмоции - на Гарри никогда не смотрели так гипнотизирующе и с таким откровенным интересом. А затем староста, наконец, покинул комнату, не сказав ни слова и оставив Гарри одного. 

Весь остаток вечера Гарри никак не мог выкинуть из головы этот взгляд. Он думал о растущем Темном Лорде, пока разбирал свои вещи, умывался и накладывал сеть защитных чар на полог своей кровати. Несмотря на напряженный, выматывающий день, он долго не мог заснуть, находясь на грани сна и яви.

***

Том был уверен, что узнает все секреты, как бы ни прятал их Гарри Певерелл. Этот парень слишком интригует, чтобы оставить его в покое. Определенно не так прост, как хочет казаться. Хотя совершенно не умеет скрывать свои эмоции: скучал на вступительной речи, со странным выражением лица разглядывал старшекурсников, и что-то вроде узнавания мелькало в его глазах, откровенно веселился, глядя на перебранку Альфарда и Вальпурги. Что собой представляет Благородный Дом Блэков, не знали только магглорожденные первокурсники, а отсюда следует, что Певерелл или просто идиот, или совершенно не боится возможных последствий. И этот знак Гриндевальда на его запястье – вот это действительно могло значить что угодно, от заклейменного раба до глупого фанатика. 

Том отложил все размышления о новеньком на потом, сейчас ему нужно позаботиться о первостепенных проблемах. В гостиной он нашел глазами Цереру Крэбб и, кивнув ей, направился вглубь комнаты, к креслам и дивану возле камина. Присев на свободное место рядом с Малфоем, он бросил короткий взгляд на Альфарда, после чего перевел внимание на присоединившуюся к ним Крэбб. Лестрейндж тут же бросил притворяться, что пишет на пергаменте что-то похожее на летнее домашнее задание, а Малфой отвернулся от камина, переводя взгляд на собравшихся людей. 

\- Церера, ты ведь не запомнила лицо девочки, - спокойно и тихо произнес Том. 

\- У меня ужасная память на лица, - как бы по секрету прошептала Крэбб всем троим. – А девочка была вся заплаканная и постоянно закрывала лицо руками. 

Лестрейндж и Малфой с непониманием смотрели на обоих старост, но не решались спросить, в чем дело.

\- Видите ли, новенький беженец Гастон Рефужье сегодня обидел девочку из Слизерина, за что был наказан, - уже достаточно громко произнес Том, обращаясь к своим рыцарям и с удовлетворением наблюдая, как краска отливает от их лиц. 

\- Как неосмотрительно с его стороны, - осторожно заметил Абрахас, бросая взгляд в сторону, чтобы оценить количество подслушивающих.

\- Зато он получил по заслугам, - сказал подходящий к ним Альфард Блэк. – И что же, уже нашли этих борцов за справедливость?

\- Не нашли. Но Слизнорт обещал целое расследование, - ответила Церера. 

Том подметил, как помрачнел Альфард, видимо, перебранка с Вальпургой не надолго подняла его настроение. 

\- Боюсь, что все будет зависеть от того, на кого укажет сам Гастон, когда придет в сознание, - продолжил Риддл, теперь уже прямо глядя в глаза своим рыцарям. – Пока он только успел поделиться тем, что у нападавших были нашивки слизеринского факультета на мантиях. 

\- Вряд ли он что-то скажет, - с демонстративной уверенностью ответил Малфой. – Не думаю, что кто-то из слизеринцев настолько дерзок, что оставит открытым лицо во время нападения.

Абрахас выразительно посмотрел на Флинта, сидящего спиной к ним неподалеку. Том едва заметно покачал головой, довольный тем, какой оборот принимает дело. Гастон может указать количество нападавших и их факультет, но большее из него не вытянет даже легиллимент. 

\- А что же пострадавшая девочка? – спросил Лестрейндж, его нервозность легко можно было бы принять за волнение за студентку. 

\- Это ведь не младшая сестра Флинта? Я слышал, что она плакала сегодня, - добавил Блэк, небрежно прислоняясь к каминной полке.

Церера перевела вопросительный взгляд на Тома, который со вздохом произнес:

\- Видимо, бедняжка сильно привязана к дому, возможно, разлука с матерью так огорчила ее, - медленно произнес Том, пристально глядя на Крэбб. - Но кто знает... возможно, это не единственная причина ее слез. Никто не может быть уверен.

Это будет еще один тупик для тех, кто займется расследованием. Ни лиц, ни доказательств, лишь косвенные намеки на личность обиженного ребенка. Им _придется_ закрыть это дело. Том уже прикидывал, как будет легче всего убедить в этом Слизнорта. Тот, скорее всего, согласится, но для окончательного решения нужно будет еще одобрение Дамблдора. Несмотря на то, что этот сумасшедший в фиолетовой мантии и остроносых сапогах неожиданно поддержал их на собрании, он точно что-то подозревал – гриффиндорский декан не сводил глаз с их компании на пиру в большом зале. "А если Дамблдор следил за новеньким Певереллом?" - вдруг подумал Том. Беженец-сирота с высшей печатью! Этот рыжий маразматик, возможно, захочет взять его под свое крыло, защищая от дурного влияния.

\- Церера, как твои первокурсницы? Может кто-то из них тоже плохо справляется с новой ситуацией? – спросил Том.

\- Нет, все хорошо, - ответила Церера, но через пару секунд поймала красноречивый взгляд Тома и торопливо добавила: - Но я все равно пойду, проверю. 

Кивнув и слегка улыбнувшись ей, Том перевел внимание на своих рыцарей. Альфард сразу же занял освободившееся место на диване, рядом с Риддлом. Теперь все четверо сидели достаточно близко, чтобы говорить тихо и не вызывать излишних подозрений. Свет камина слабо освещал этот угол гостиной, и никто из слизеринцев не осмеливался подойти близко к четверке друзей.

\- Обсудим все завтра, как появится возможность, - сухо произнес Том, стирая с лица улыбку. – В нашей спальне новенький, должен ли я напоминать вам, что следует быть осторожными?

Если бы обстоятельства были иными, Малфой, Блэк и Лестрейндж обязательно бы возмутились замечанию о неосторожности. Но сегодня они молчали, не осмеливаясь смотреть в глаза Риддлу и признавая уместность его жесткого тона.

\- Кстати, по поводу Певерелла, - продолжил Том, удовлетворившись виноватым видом своих рыцарей. – Можете не строить на него никакие планы. 

\- Но у него же высшая печать… - начал Лестрейндж, но под взглядом Тома замолчал. Глупо обсуждать здесь подобные темы. 

\- Я не исключаю, что Певерелл бежал прямо из самого сердца Германии, - задумчиво произнес Риддл, вспоминая татуировку на запястье у новенького.

Озарение почти одновременно отобразилось на лицах слизеринцев, а Малфой беззвучно одними губами произнес «Гриндевальд». Однако через мгновение оно сменилось скепсисом.

\- Если верить его словам, ему тогда было пятнадцать. Вряд ли мог бы быть посвящен в какие-то важные тайны, - высказался Блэк. 

\- А высшая печать? – вновь возразил Лестрейндж. – Может, его отец был одним из мортусов?

Последнее слово Реджинальд произнес едва слышимым шепотом. Мортусы. Темные маги из Ближайшего Круга Гриндевальда. Безжалостные убийцы, наводящие ужас. Те немногие, кто знал о них, старались не афишировать свою осведомленность 

\- У него совсем нет немецкого акцента, - задумчиво протянул Абрахас. – Но вполне можно предположить, что его родителей убил Гриндевальд. Хотя слишком мало информации, чтобы строить какие-то теории.

\- Вот именно, - сверкнул глазами Том. – Поэтому, когда я _сам_ доберусь до него, я извещу вас, если мне понадобится ваше участие. Предпримете что-либо без моего ведома - готовьтесь отвечать за последствия.

Том снова намекнул на сегодняшний провал, после чего вернулся мыслями к Певереллу, раздумывая, как с ним поступить. Войти в доверие, чтобы парень сам открылся ему и со временем выложил все свои секреты? Этот вариант требовал много времени и эмоциональных затрат. Гораздо проще было бы прижать его в углу и взломать печать. Но такие действия были слишком опасны – ситуация с Гастоном хорошо показала это. Взлом печати должен быть четко спланирован и продуман, с обеспеченным заранее алиби и отходными путями. Что-то подсказывало Тому, что просто запугать новенького не получится.

\- Его уже попробовал на зуб Флинт, - хмыкнул Реджи, подтверждая мысли Риддла.

\- И как? – спросил Альфард. Довольный, что на сегодня избежал гнева Тома, он позволил себе расслабленно откинуться на спинку дивана. 

\- Неудачно. Певерелла он не запугал, - ответил Лестрейндж. 

\- Это еще ничего не значит. Флинт способен запугать только трусов, - ответил Том, качая головой и глядя на затылок Артемиуса. 

Немного погодя, распустив рыцарей и покидая опустевшую гостиную, Том вспомнил о том, с каким сомнением Певерелл смотрел на протянутую руку при их знакомстве в Большом Зале. Хотя это неудивительно - когда Том захотел еще раз проверить его реакцию и специально прикоснулся к плечу парня, у того сработали поразительно отточенные защитные рефлексы. Но, так или иначе, Певерелл явно не почувствовал, то, что успел заметить Том – едва заметное покалывание кожи в том месте, где их ладони соприкоснулись.


	3. Глава 2. Премьера Хогвартского сезона

Зеленые глаза резко распахнулись. Расфокусированное без очков зрение едва позволяло различать полог кровати. Нащупав очки и достав из-под подушки палочку, Гарри быстрым поворотом кисти снял защитные чары, окутывающие тяжелую ткань балдахина. Снаружи комната была погружена в серые сумерки, заставляя забыть о том, что на улице все еще стоял солнечный сентябрь. На секунду Гарри задумался о том, как свет проникает в комнату без окон, а затем осознал то, что должно было сразу привлечь его внимание: он был в комнате один.

Одеваясь, он думал, какие могли быть дела у его однокурсников в первый учебный день, да еще и в такую рань. Повязывая узел новенького галстука и стараясь не обращать внимание на его цвет, он сосредоточенно осматривал пустую комнату. Одна из четырех заправленных кроватей принадлежала Риддлу, и Гарри было интересно узнать, какая именно. Он сразу исключил ближайшую к нему - вся стена над тумбочкой была увешана колдографиями, где чаще всего фигурировал Альфард Блэк, и плакатами Холихедских Гарпий. Гарри присвистнул от удивления и ощутил легкий прилив зависти - его сосед по комнате собрал автографы всех семи участниц команды. Кровать в центре была заправлена немного неряшливо, наспех, а из-под подушки выглядывал рукав засунутой под нее зеленой пижамы. Вряд ли это то, что он ищет, - мелькнувший в памяти безупречный облик Риддла абсолютно не вязался с подобной небрежностью. А вот следующая вполне могла принадлежать слизеринскому старосте – аккуратная стопка книг, писчих принадлежностей и пергаментов на тумбочке. Но к стене рядом с ней была прислонена метла, насколько Гарри мог судить, новейшей на тот момент модели. Если Риддл и увлекался квиддичем, то вряд ли мог себе позволить гоночную метлу. 

Последняя кровать в их спальне находилась рядом с камином, и – Гарри мгновенно осознал, кому она принадлежит. Вокруг нее ощущался мощный защитный барьер, предупреждающий о том, что к ней опасно подходить ближе, чем на несколько шагов. Судя по всему, здесь были чары, определяющие и запоминающие того, кто пересекал их границу. Гарри при желании мог удалить свои следы, но, во-первых, это заняло бы целое утро, а во-вторых, Риддл все равно бы узнал, что здесь кто-то побывал. 

Гарри отметил идеальный порядок, царивший у Тома. Староста уже успел разложить все свои вещи по местам. Помимо слегка потрепанных учебников, на тумбочке возвышались еще несколько стопок книг, и почти из каждой торчали закладки. На одном из толстенных фолиантов лежал пергамент со все еще свежими чернилами, содержащий непонятные для Гарри расчеты. Мерлин, он что - совсем не спит? Кажется, Риддл обладал по-настоящему фанатичной тягой к знаниям. 

Собравшись, Гарри поспешил в общую гостиную, где вокруг Цереры Крэбб и пары старост от старших курсов толпились первокурсники. Поздоровавшись со всеми, Гарри задумался о том, где сейчас Риддл и что он затевает, ведь образцовый староста не стал бы просто так сваливать свои обязанности на остальных. 

В Большом Зале его вчерашнее место за столом Слизерина занимал Лестрейндж. Скользнув взглядом вдоль скамеек, Гарри заметил то, на что совершенно не обратил внимание накануне. Студенты за столом сидели, следуя какой-то установленной иерархии: старшие курсы занимали место ближе к середине, неподалеку от Тома Риддла и его верных подпевал. А ведь в 90-х это место занимал Драко Малфой, с удивлением вспомнил Гарри. Он никогда не придавал этому значения, считая, что Малфой просто обожает быть в центре внимания, а не следует каким-то традициям. Покачав головой и не понимая, зачем вообще нужно было создавать эти негласные правила, новоявленный слизеринец опустился на скамейку напротив Миранды Кэрроу. 

\- Доброе утро, - кивнул он всем, хотя со многими был еще не знаком. Его нерешительный взгляд остановился на светловолосой девушке, сидевшей справа от него.

\- Привет. Меня зовут Елена Крауч, - вежливо представилась та, чуть удивленно приподняв тонкие брови, - а это…

\- Каллисто Забини, - произнесла девушка рядом с Еленой звучным голосом с легким акцентом. Она обладала яркой экзотической внешностью. В отличие от кивнувшей подруги, Забини при знакомстве протянула ему смуглую ладонь.

\- Гарри Певерелл, - в ответ представился он, легонько пожимая ей руку, отчего золотые браслеты на запястье слизеринки негромко звякнули. Гарри уже заметил, что несмотря ни на что слизеринцы всегда были сдержанными и даже чопорными при первом знакомстве. На лице Забини появилось странное выражение, она слегка улыбнулась уголками губ и произнесла вслух:

\- Как это мило, что ты сел с нами.

Крауч рядом с ним неожиданно улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала вслух. Гарри почувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Он что-то перепутал в слизеринском порядке?

\- Эм… да. То место, на котором я сидел вчера, занял Лестрейндж, - ответил он.

Забини буднично кивнула.

\- Да, это место принадлежит Реджинальду, - и после паузы добавила, не меняя тона: - Напротив Тома.

Гарри заметил, что только что подошедшая Церера Кребб метнула взгляд на Забини, но та, никак на это не отреагировав, спокойно вернулась к своему завтраку. Пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысли о дурацкой иерархии, Гарри вдруг осознал, что это наверняка доставляет удовольствие Риддлу - двигать людей за столом, рассаживая избранных слизеринцев вокруг себя. А в будущем это перерастет в маниакальную привычку расставлять слуг вокруг трона.

Зал постепенно наполнялся людьми, через некоторое время появились Блэк с Малфоем и сели на свои места, которые никто за весь завтрак и не подумал занять. Оба в безукоризненных школьных мантиях, на вид абсолютно выспавшиеся. Никаких намеков на то, чем они могли заниматься ранним утром перед завтраком. Какую-то перепуганную первокурсницу привел на завтрак декан факультета Слизнорт, чтобы передать ее на руки Флинту. Пока здоровый слизеринец о чем-то расспрашивал девочку, рядом шептались его сокурсницы. 

\- Они думают, что Рефужье напал на нее? – негромко спросила Крауч у сидящей рядом Цереры Крэбб.

Услышав про нападение, о котором вокруг шептались все утро, Гарри прислушался к разговору, переведя взгляд со своей тарелки на девушек.

\- Насколько я знаю, расспросят всех первокурсниц, - расплывчато ответила староста. 

\- Я надеюсь, найдут пострадавшую девочку, чтобы этому магглорожденному не сошло с рук, - поджав губы, ответила Елена.

\- Главное, было бы кого искать, - негромко произнесла Забини, ни к кому не обращаясь. Она немного запрокинула голову, выглядывая первых сов с почтой. 

Гарри с интересом посмотрел на Каллисто, как только услышал ее последнюю фразу, но она замолчала, углубившись в пергамент. Переведя взгляд на коричневую сову, которая тыкала в его руку копию газеты, он поспешил расплатиться монетой и забрать прессу. Развернув желтую бумагу, он пробежался по заголовкам. Первая полоса «Ежедневного Пророка» пестрела новостями с фронта. Магглы продолжали сражаться за Атлантику, бомбить Германию, проводить Североафриканскую кампанию. Маги отбивали атаки войск Гриндевальда на французской границе, Швейцария все никак не хотела выдавать секрет магического купола, закрывающего волшебные кварталы Цюриха, а румынских вампиров видели в Глазго. 

\- Говорят, на этом парне стоит печать секретности, - произнесла Забини, как только закончила просматривать свои письма. Гарри оторвался от статьи про успешное истребление румынских вампиров. То, что на этом магглорожденном мальчике стоит печать секретности, совершенно меняло дело. 

\- Думаешь, первокурсница здесь ни при чем? – прямо спросил ее Гарри. Забини смерила его оценивающим взглядом и промолчала.

В этот момент весь слизеринский стол оживился, послышались радостные возгласы, вскрики «наконец-то» и приветствия. Гарри, обернувшись, увидел появившегося Тома Риддла. Гарри скорее бы назвал выражение его лица высокомерным, но все остальные, вполне возможно, видели лишь обаятельную улыбку, игравшую на лице парня. Риддл нес под мышкой огромный старый фолиант, благодаря которому легко избежал необходимости пожимать руки однокурсникам.

\- Все лето мечтал об этом издании Истории рун, - ответил он группе старшекурсниц, которые наперебой спрашивали, где он был. – Не мог же я допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь из равенкловцев меня опередил? – староста изобразил на лице комический ужас, и девушки с готовностью рассмеялись. 

Риддл кивнул Церере Крэбб, выражая благодарность за заботу о первокурсниках. Гарри отвел взгляд, его поразило, насколько убедительно выглядел Риддл в роли идеального студента. Если бы он не знал его лучше, он бы действительно поверил, что Том опоздал на завтрак, охотясь за редкой книгой. Но Гарри слишком хорошо был осведомлен, что из себя представляет будущий Темный Лорд, и подозревал, что отсутствие Риддла утром каким-то образом может быть связано с нападением на этого французского беженца. Гарри вспомнил слова старого Дамблдора, что во времена учебы Волдеморта в Хогварсте происходило много противозаконных вещей, только раз за разом в нарушениях обвиняли кого угодно, только не Тома и его дружков. Являясь военным беженцем, Рефужье хранил какие-то тайны, которые охранялись печатью. Могли же эти секреты заинтриговать Риддла? Тут же память подсказала ему, что по легенде на нем самом стоит печать секретности и ему стоит быть вдвойне осторожным. Он внимательно наблюдал за Риддлом, который участвовал в оживленной дискуссии, затеянной студентами старших курсов из-за свежего выпуска «Пророка». Слизеринский староста слушал, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, но пронизывающий взгляд, который он бросал поочередно на каждого, выдавал, что на самом деле он внимательно следит за реакцией собеседников. Неужели этого больше никто не замечает?

Стоило ему так подумать, как Риддл неожиданно отвлекся от разговора и, скользнув взглядом по столу, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд самого Гарри. На лице Тома появилась вежливая вопросительная улыбка. Гарри резко кивнул в ответ и сразу же вернулся к газете, больше не оборачиваясь в ту сторону. Через несколько минут к столу подошел декан факультета, неся с собой стопку расписаний. 

\- Пятый курс, жду вас через двадцать минут у себя в кабинете, - обратился Слизнорт к ним и добавил наигранно строгим голосом: - Опоздавшие не только потеряют баллы, но и пропустят кое-что занимательное. 

Получив свой свиток расписания и удостоверившись, что зелья действительно их первая пара в этом году, Гарри вовремя вспомнил, что не может идти туда самостоятельно.

\- Певерелл, пойдем, - окликнул его Риддл, через минуту оказавшись рядом с ним. Гарри отметил, что Церера собирала первокурсников, чтобы отвести их в нужную часть замка. 

\- Хогвартс очень большой и хранит в себе множество секретов. Здесь довольно легко потеряться, - продолжил староста, спускаясь в подземелья. Гарри не отставал от него, подстроившись под быстрый шаг высокого слизеринца. 

\- У нас будет свободное время после травологии до ужина. Я покажу тебе замок и окрестности.

Гарри усмехнулся: это не было предложением или просьбой. Риддл отдал приказ и слегка завуалировал его вопросительными интонациями. 

\- Конечно, буду очень признателен, - сухо кивнул Певерелл, – я же не хочу заблудиться. 

Риддл бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но промолчал. Гарри мысленно проклял свою несдержанность и решил прикусить язык – Том был последним, кого ему хотелось провоцировать. Они вскоре подошли к кабинету зельеварения, и стоило Гарри пересечь его порог, как все мысли о Риддле мигом вылетели из его головы. Он словно внезапно оказался в своем прошлом. Улыбнувшись временным парадоксам, а именно тому, что будущее и прошлое для него поменялись местами, он сразу же опознал перламутровые пары Амортенции в одном из котлов на преподавательском столе. Не желая вдыхать ее запах, он занял свободную парту в конце кабинета, усевшись сразу за двумя гриффиндорцами. Класс был именно таким, уютным и богато обставленным, каким он запомнил на своем шестом курсе, когда Слизнорт убрал из интерьера все мрачное, что было оставлено профессором Снейпом. 

По всей видимости, когда Слизнорт второй раз пришел преподавать в Хогвартс, он использовал свои старые учебные планы. И вскоре довольный и гордый профессор демонстрировал Веритасерум, Оборотное Зелье и Амортенцию. В классе было много подготовленных студентов, желающих заработать баллы, отвечая на вопросы профессора, поэтому Гарри не участвовал в опросе, вместо этого осматриваясь и удивляясь сложности расписания – все эти зелья они проходили только на шестом курсе в рамках подготовки к ТРИТОНам. В 40-х годах это все входило в экзаменационную программу СОВ. Он вдруг остро ощутил влияние войны, в условиях которой преподаватели старались впихнуть как можно больше полезных сведений в головы учеников, чтобы выпустить из школы подготовленных к реальной жизни молодых людей. 

\- Амортенция имеет два основных признака, - прилежно отвечал Малфой: – Перламутровый блеск и запах. Для каждого человека зелье пахнет особым образом, заставляя почувствовать любимые ароматы.

\- Очень хорошо, мистер Малфой. Пять баллов Слизерину. Кто еще может что-то добавить про сильнейшее приворотное зелье в мире? – спросил Слизнорт, поглаживая большой живот, затянутый в жилет с золотыми пуговицами.

\- Пар поднимается характерными спиралями по часовой стрелке, - невольно вспомнил Гарри слова Гермионы, произнеся их вслух. Сразу же половина класса с любопытством обернулась на него. 

\- Ого! А молодой человек знает толк в любовных зельях, - довольно воскликнул Слизнорт, накручивая свои густые усы. Вокруг захихикали девочки, и Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза.

Когда класс успокоился, Слизнорт наградил Гарри пятью баллами и объявил задание сегодняшнего урока в виде конкурса. И опять же призом выступал флакон Феликс Фелицис, от которого Певерелл не отказался бы, как и все другие его однокурсники. Слизеринцы алчно глядели на золотое зелье, гриффиндорцы шумно выражали восторг. Риддл не произнес ни слова, но, как отметил Певерелл, не отрывал взгляда от флакона. Гарри чувствовал волнение и одновременно уверенность – ему предстояло сварить Напиток Живой Смерти, а ведь он уже выигрывал это состязание с помощью советов Принца Полукровки. Просмотрев свой нынешний учебник, Певерелл отметил, что автор этого издания советовал не нарезать бобы, а разминать их серебряным ножиком, однако ни слова не говорил о помешивании зелья. Видимо, Снейп в свое время проштудировал немало изданий, чтобы найти оптимальный рецепт варки зелья и выявить наилучший способ помешивания – семь раз по часовой стрелки и один раз против нее. Это значило, что у него, Гарри, уже есть преимущество перед всеми, и он обязательно им воспользуется.

Студенты усердно принялись за работу. Два гриффиндорца, сидящие впереди Гарри, быстро осознав, что выигрыш им не светит, начали соревноваться в том, у кого зелье примет худший цвет. Не обращая внимания на их смешки, Певерелл аккуратно нарезал ингредиенты, стараясь делать их одинакового размера. Где-то слева методично и быстро стучали ножи – слизеринцы были намного опытней в этом предмете, чем он. У Малфоя все движения были доведены до идеального автоматизма – он с невероятной скоростью и точностью измельчал корень златоцветника на зависть гриффиндорцам и самому Гарри. И, конечно, его зелье было цвета черной смородины, каким и должно было быть на этой стадии. В котле Риддла булькала масса точного такого же цвета и правильной однородной консистенции. Отвернувшись от слизеринцев, Певерелл запустил в зелье жуков и сосредоточился на правильных помешиваниях.  
К концу урока он с довольной улыбкой смотрел на идеально приготовленное зелье бледно-розового цвета. Профессор Слизнорт начал обход парт, проверяя результат. Видимо, большинство работ гриффиндорцев не отличалось качеством, только некоторые удостоились профессорского вердикта «неплохо, но я знаю, что вы можете и лучше». Слизеринская часть класса была более подготовленной к уроку и старалась не ударить в грязь лицом перед деканом. Крауч, Блэк, Лестрейндж и Крэбб получили твердое «хорошо». Мисс Забини удостоилась «хорошо с плюсом», как и староста Церера с ее подружкой Кэрроу. Наконец, Слизнорт перешел к первой парте ближнего к двери ряда.

\- Ах, мистер Малфой, мистер Риддл, вы, как всегда, превзошли все мои ожидания! Зелья сварены практически идеально, лучшего и желать нельзя! Вы совершенно не растеряли свои навыки за лето, - профессор наградил каждого из них десятью баллами, выделив как явных фаворитов. – Даже не представляю, чье зелье лучше!

\- Зелье Тома ближе к нужной консистенции, сэр, - спокойно заметил Малфой.

\- Как это благородно с твоей стороны, Абрахас, отдать предпочтение зелью Тома, - одобрительно отозвался Слизнорт. - Хотя не могу не признать, что в твоих словах есть доля истины… Что ж, нам стоит проверить все зелья до конца, и я приму решение, но пока что у вас, молодые люди, самый впечатляющий результат.

По лицам присутствовавших студентов Гарри понял, что они не ожидают, что кто-то из них сможет составить конкуренцию Малфою и Риддлу. Тем временем, Слизнорт добрался до последней парты, которую занимал Гарри, и, заглянув в котел, с удивлением произнес:

\- А что тут у нас… О Салазар! У меня в классе появился еще один отличник. Третье идеальное зелье! Мистер… 

\- Певерелл, сэр. Гарри Певерелл, - представился он. Слизнорт по-новому взглянул на него, переводя взгляд с зелья на него и обратно. За спиной профессора он видел развернувшихся однокурсников, которые с удивлением следили за сценой. Риддл не выглядел удивленным, но его испытующий взгляд здорово нервировал. Гарри поспешил сосредоточиться на стоящем перед ним декане.

\- Черт, вот у кого можно было подглядеть. А ты все высматривал у Лоурен, и вот результат, - тем временем недовольно пробубнил гриффиндорец с соседней парты своему товарищу. 

\- Какая интересная фамилия. Я точно слышал ее где-то раньше, - тем временем живо отозвался Слизнорт. - Ваша семья случайно не происходит из Северной Ирландии? И да, мистер Хамфри, вам действительно есть чему поучиться у вашего нового одноклассника.

\- Нет, сэр. Мои предки из Глостершира, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Гарри, внутренне веселясь: похоже, страсть окружать себя влиятельными и многообещающими людьми была присуща Слизнорту всегда, из-за чего он тратил изрядное количество времени на поиск молодых талантов. Гриффиндорец Хамфри сразу же отвернулся, изображая, что его тошнит от одной только мысли принять помощь от слизеринца, за что заработал пинок от соседа по парте. 

\- Ну что ж, - развел руками профессор. – Я вынужден объявить ничью на сегодня. Я ведь не могу разделить один пузырек между тремя блестящими студентами, не так ли? Возможно, мне стоит приготовить на следующий урок задание посложнее, чтобы уж точно выбрать победителя.

Риддл и Малфой молча кивнули, соглашаясь с профессором, но Абрахас не сводил с его котла заинтригованного взгляда. Были ли они рассержены или недовольны, Гарри не мог определить. Риддл встретился с ним взглядом, молча показывая, что будет ждать следующего урока, где непременно определится победитель. Прозвенел колокол, и ученики зашевелились, собирая свои вещи.

\- Мистер Певерелл, - позвал его декан, когда парень уже готов был покинуть класс, - задержитесь на минутку. - Я бы хотел познакомиться с вами поближе, - начал профессор, когда Гарри подошел к учительскому столу. - Все-таки, вы мой студент и, как оказалось, обладаете несомненным талантом к моему предмету. Почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам в пятницу? В моем кабинете соберется несколько студентов, таких же блестящих, как и вы. Вам будет интересно познакомиться!

Гарри вдруг понял, что в этом времени ему опять не удастся избежать участия в клубе Слизней. Гораций уже считал его когда-то золотым экспонатом своей коллекции, и ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в это амплуа. Но одновременно с этим он вспомнил, с каким трудом, даже при помощи того же Зелья Удачи он вынудил Слизнорта отдать воспоминание о разговоре с молодым Томом Риддлом, когда любимчик профессора, сдобрив свое любопытство банкой засахаренных ананасов, заставил учителя рассказать о хоркруксах. Участие в Клубе Слизней будет для Гарри хорошей возможностью следить за Риддлом и пресекать его попытки разузнать темномагические секреты у профессора. Поэтому, широко улыбнувшись, он сказал:

\- Конечно, профессор. Как новенький я хотел бы познакомиться со всеми поближе. Спасибо за приглашение, - и для лучшего эффекта добавил: - С нетерпением буду ждать встречи!

\- Отлично, мой мальчик! Буду ждать тебя в пятницу к семи, а теперь не смею тебя задерживать перед следующим уроком.

Гарри вышел из кабинета зелий, и улыбка сползла с его лица, сменившись настороженностью. В коридоре его ждали Риддл и трое его верных Пожирателей Смерти. 

\- Поздравляю, Певерелл, - одобрительно кивнул Том. Коротко кивнув в ответ, Гарри двинулся вместе с ними прочь из подземелий.

\- А ты, оказывается, отличник-зельевар, – подхватил за Риддлом Блэк. 

\- Мне просто приходилось варить это зелье раньше, - пожал плечами Гарри. Он не хотел подтверждать, что обладает незаурядными навыками в зельеварении на тот случай, если школьная программа этого времени не полностью совпадает с той, что изучал он. Тем более, он действительно не обладал никакими талантами в этой сфере.  
Однако его попытка выкрутиться возымела совершенно другой эффект.

\- И как так получилось, что тебе уже приходилось варить Напиток Живой Смерти? – понизив голос, спросил Риддл, направив на него прямой пронизывающий взгляд. 

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Певерелл произнес:

\- Мне доводилось его _изучать_ по школьной программе. 

\- И что же – ты сварил его идеально с первого раза? – скептически протянул Лестрейндж.

\- Мне помогли, - честно ответил Гарри. Лестрейндж красноречиво посмотрел на Риддла.

\- Выходит, ты и вправду не такой уж и мастер, - сразу же отозвался он. – Тому и Абрахасу удалось сварить его с первого раза без чьей-то помощи.

\- Кажется, я и не называл себя мастером зелий, - парировал Гарри, пытаясь скрыть раздражение в голосе. Неужели этого Лестрейнджа так задело то, что зелье Гарри оказалось наравне с работами его друзей?

Блэк хмыкнул, услышав ответ Певерелла, и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Ничего, Певерелл. Нам с Реджи тоже не дано стать гениями зельеварения. Скоро пополнишь наши ряды с неизменной оценкой «хорошо», – Блэк подмигнул Лестрейнджу, на что тот закатил глаза, и продолжил: – Декан наверняка остановил тебя, чтобы пригласить в свой клуб?

\- Клуб? Он говорил что-то о вечере пятницы, когда соберется несколько студентов, - ответил Гарри.

\- Профессор Слизнорт достаточно… социально активен, чтобы ограничиться парой студентов, - коротко пояснил Риддл.

\- Тем более, это начало учебного года, в честь которого он устроит вечеринку, куда пригласит половину Хогвартса и заставит всех нарядиться в парадные мантии, - добавил Малфой, заходя в класс сразу за Томом.

У слизеринцев была странная привычка вести диалоги. Легко и непринужденно они подхватывали короткие фразы Риддла и, опираясь на них, вели разговор. Сам Том, видимо, считал себя выше скучных пояснений, или его забавляло, с какой готовностью за него это делают другие. Покачав головой, Гарри опустился на свободную парту сразу за Лестрейнджем и Блэком. 

Чары вел профессор Тофти, невысокий волшебник со светлыми волосами и добрыми глазами, смотревшими на мир сквозь старомодное пенсне на носу. Гарри с трудом узнал в этом человеке лысоватого пожилого мага, который принимал у него СОВы на пятом курсе. Его рассказ о чарах невидимости был прерван опоздавшей Церерой Крэбб. Староста, извинившись, опустилась на свободное место рядом с Гарри. Кивнув Риддлу, бросившему на нее выжидающий взгляд, она принялась доставать учебник и пергаменты из сумки. Певерелл перевел взгляд с одного старосты на другую, задаваясь вопросом, что происходит между ними. Не может же Крэбб участвовать в делах Риддла? Или, наоборот, она с радостью помогает ему? Отложив эти размышления на потом, Гарри начал внимательно слушать профессора. Чары невидимости он не освоил раньше: на пятом курсе ему явно было не до них из-за профессора Амбридж и бесконечных кошмаров, насылаемых Волдемортом. Да и не было необходимости – у него был отцовский плащ-невидимка. В этом времени мантия хранилась где-то у Чарльза Поттера, его деда, который уже несколько лет как закончил Хогвартс. 

\- А теперь потренируйтесь на своем соседе по парте, - велел профессор Тофти после того, как объяснил теорию, показал нужное движение палочкой и написал латинское заклинание на доске. 

\- _Узибилис Конверти_ , - послышалось со всех сторон. 

Гарри легко освоил чары и с нескольких попыток сделал полностью невидимой здоровенную Крэбб. Он с невероятным удовольствием колдовал своей палочкой, которую вновь купил у Олливандера. В будущем он ужасно тосковал по ней, после того как она сломалась во время их с Гермионой побега из дома Батильды Бегшот. Не найдя в себе силы выкинуть ее обломки, он не расставался с ними до самой Финальной Битвы. Каково же было его счастье воссоединиться с палочкой из остролиста с пером Фоукса в сердцевине, здесь, в прошлом. Она приняла его, как доброго друга, выпустив сноп красных, теплых искр. Гарри перевел взгляд на сестру своей палочки, которой колдовал Риддл. На два с половиной дюйма длиннее, из темного тиса - это намертво отпечаталось у Гарри в памяти. Ее хозяин управлял ей изящно и легко, магия давалась ему просто и естественно, в конце концов, будущий Темный Лорд не зря носил этот титул. От созерцания кисти Риддла Певерелла отвлекло покалывание в левой руке. Опустив взгляд, он обнаружил, что рукав мантии и рубашка под ним стали невидимы, а раздраженная Крэбб яростно машет палочкой, явно намереваясь, слой за слоем, сделать его руку прозрачной.

\- Погоди, - остановил ее Гарри, переворачивая руку запястьем вниз и пряча татуировку Даров Смерти, - дай я тебе покажу движение, ты немного неправильно его выполняешь.

\- Конечно, тебе лучше знать, - оскалилась слизеринка.

\- Ну, я же выполнил заклинание, не так ли? – стараясь не обращать внимания на крутой нрав соседки по парте, он продолжил: - Нужно сделать кистью два круга с малыми равными диаметрами, а ты вырисовываешь спираль. Попробуй держать руку на одном месте, а двигать только запястьем. 

Церера смерила его надменным взглядом, но прислушалась к его совету. Через несколько попыток левая рука Гарри стала полностью невидимой.

\- Попробуй уменьшить диаметр круга, - вновь подсказал ей Гарри, радуясь ее успеху. Помощь Крэбб напомнила ему о тех днях, когда он устраивал тренировки Отряда Дамблдора.

\- Поменьше самодовольства, полукровка, - прошипела девушка, тем не менее, принимая его совет.

Приятное чувство, вызванное воспоминаниями, сразу исчезло, Гарри вскинул глаза на девушку, готовый резко ответить на ее грубую реплику. Крэбб, видимо, считала, что ее гордость уязвлена тем, что она не смогла самостоятельно справиться с заклинанием и вынуждена принимать от него помощь. В этом Слизерин серьезно отличался от Гриффиндора. 

Не желая контактировать с ней больше необходимого, Гарри перевел взгляд на профессора Тофти. Тот ходил между партами учеников и проверял, насколько усвоен материал. Справа на соседнем ряду сидели две девушки в мантиях Равенкло. Одна из них скучающе положила подбородок на ладонь и развлекалась тем, что заставляла исчезать и появляться отдельные части лица своей соседки.

\- Мисс Блэк, вы отлично овладели чарами, - похвалил ее проходящий мимо профессор.

Гарри округлил глаза, глядя на девушку. Он считал, что Блэки попадают исключительно на Слизерин и его крестный Сириус был первым, кого шляпа зачислила на Гриффиндор. Видимо, он действительно был первым гриффиндорцем в роду, что не отменяло того факта, что некоторые Блэки учились и в Равенкло. В отличие от своих кузенов, эта девушка обладала светлыми волосами, золотыми локонами спадавшими ей на спину. Когда она обернулась к профессору, Гарри смог разглядеть ее лицо – правильной формы, с точеными чертами, с необычными, бирюзового цвета глазами. Поттер нахмурился. Что-то в ее внешности было не так – слишком идеальные линии, от которых невозможно оторвать взгляд, непохожие на черты остальных родственников…

\- Нравится моя кузина? - подмигнул ему Блэк, развернувшись вполоборота к Певереллу. 

\- Жалеешь, что вы с ней родственники? – в тон ему ответил Гарри, когда Альфард чуть привстал со стула, чтобы оценить длину юбки девушки. 

\- Неа, Блэков никогда это не останавливало. Хочешь, я вас познакомлю – предоставлю тебе шанс, - предложил Альфард, призывно улыбаясь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, громким шепотом обратился к двоюродной сестре. - Эй, Лукреция! У тебя еще один почитатель. Ты никогда не задумывалась над тем, чтобы завести мужской гарем? 

Гарри покачал головой: Альфард не зря был любимым дядей Сириуса. Риддл за первой партой оторвался от негромкого разговора с Малфоем и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Блэка. Лукреция гневно посмотрела на своего кузена, и ее глаза потеряли бирюзовый мерцающий оттенок, принимая фамильный серый цвет. Видимо, решив, что лучше проигнорировать своего родственника, девушка не сказала ему ни слова и даже не повернула головы, чтобы взглянуть на новенького. 

\- Метаморфомаг, - догадался Гарри, пораженно выдохнув.

\- Да, именно, - махнул рукой Альфард, видимо, истолковав реакцию Певерелла как негативную, и уже тише добавил: 

\- Видел бы ты ее без всех этих чар. Настоящий дементор.

\- Альфард, ты просто завидуешь, что тебе не достался фамильный дар, - негромко заметил Малфой, сидящий перед Блэком рядом с Томом. – Она хорошо выглядит и без чар.

\- Лукреция, ты слышала это? Еще два кандидата в будущие мужья, выбор растет, – деловито констатировал Альфард.

\- Мистер Блэк, как вы себя ведете, - негодующе начал профессор, но был прерван звонком, оповещающим о конце урока. 

\- Простите, профессор, - виновато улыбнулся Блэк, почему-то глядя при этом на Тома, а не на преподавателя.

\- Имейте в виду, мистер Блэк, что вам это сошло с рук только потому, что сегодня первый день занятий, - заметил Тофти.

Выйдя в коридор, Гарри слился с потоком студентов, направляющимся в Большой Зал на обед. Но все равно каким-то образом вновь оказался рядом с Томом и его компанией. Затылком он постоянно чувствовал чужой взгляд, а глядя по сторонам, обязательно встречался с кем-то глазами. 

\- Альфард, ты ведешь себя как один из тех идиотов, что сидят за красно-золотым столом. Или Блэкам это тоже позволительно? – лицо Тома не выражало злости или гнева, однако от его холодного взгляда по спине Альфарда явно побежали мурашки.

\- Конечно, нет, прости, Том, - легко согласился Альфард. Гарри удивился: Блэки действительно позволяли себе почти все, и то, что парень так легко отрекался от этой привилегии, чтобы угодить Риддлу, говорило о многом.

\- Тофти слишком добрый, чтобы быть преподавателем, - тем же обманчиво спокойным тоном, который, видимо, и выражал его недовольство, продолжил Том.

\- Из него легко вить веревки, - неуважительно хмыкнул Лестрейндж, поддакивая Риддлу.

\- А ты бы хотел преподавать? – неожиданно спросил Гарри у Риддла, не реагируя на Лестрейнджа. Его действительно всегда интересовало желание Волдеморта занять должность профессора ЗОТИ. 

\- Возможно, - ответил Риддл, бросая на него короткий взгляд.

В Большом Зале Гарри с облегчением отделился от группы Риддла и сел на то же место, что занимал за завтраком – рядом с Еленой Крауч и Каллисто Забини. К концу обеда к столу подошел Слизнорт. Профессор обошел всех старост с пятого по седьмой курс, что-то негромко говоря им, и не забыл подмигнуть Гарри.

\- Новый любимчик профессора? - улыбнулась Крауч. Гарри громко вздохнул, но не успел ответить.

\- Певерелл, пойдем. У нас травология в теплицах, - позвал его Блэк.

Осмотревшись, Гарри заметил, что трое слизеринцев ждут его, причем Лестрейндж хмуро разглядывал его, не скрывая недовольной гримасы. А Риддл направлялся куда-то с Крэбб, тогда как первокурсниками занялся кто-то из старост старших курсов. 

\- Конечно, - натянуто улыбнулся Певерелл, вставая со скамейки и бросая салфетку на стол. 

*** 

\- Мне кажется, это так несправедливо, что тебе не достался Феликс Фелицис, Том, - доверительно проговорила Церера, как только они вышли из Большого Зала. Крэбб хорошо держалась под его прямым взглядом, но вся она была напряжена, с волнением ожидая его ответа. А еще, сделал вывод Риддл, оглушена свалившимся на нее вниманием.

\- Отчего же, мне кажется, профессор Слизнорт был объективен, - мягко произнес он.

\- Твое зелье было лучше зелья Абрахаса – у Малфоя оно было сыровато, - с убежденностью произнесла Крэбб. Том позволил себе снисходительную улыбку. Абрахас – гений зельеварения, Церера необъективна. Ослеплена _эмоциями_. – А Певерелл… я видела, что он постоянно поглядывал в твою сторону, мне кажется, это чистой воды мошенничество…

Брови Тома поползли вверх, на этот раз совершенно искренне.

\- Певерелл?

\- Да, - сразу же подтвердила Крэбб и для убедительности закивала головой. – Я заметила почти сразу. Пока он варил зелье, он каждого окинул взглядом. Видимо, твое зелье ему приглянулось больше всего, раз он выбрал тебя, чтобы подсмотреть за варкой. Певерелл довольно часто кидал на тебя взгляды.

Как же все-таки полезно иметь дополнительную пару глаз… Особенно таких, как у Крэбб. Она, по всей видимости, считала своим долгом заглянуть каждому в котел, оценить зелье и вынести свой вердикт. И, хотя Крэбб не разобралась в сути произошедшего и поняла все с точностью до наоборот, она заметила то, что Том упустил.  
До определенного момента на уроке он не обращал никакого внимания на других – создание основы зелья поглотило его целиком. Он был спокоен, зная, что на голову выше и быстрее остальных, за исключением Малфоя. Но Абрахас к тому моменту уже правильно оценил, насколько Феликс Фелицис заинтересовал Тома. Когда Слизнорт сказал о том, что можно выиграть немного жидкой удачи, Том решил, что заполучит приз во что бы то ни стало. Он перепробовал множество заклинаний, зелий и ритуалов во время многолетнего и безуспешного поиска Тайной Комнаты. Возможно, ему просто не хватало немного везения? 

Позже он чуть не лишился шанса выиграть из-за некомпетентного автора учебника, явно забывшего дописать один пункт в рецепт. И, если бы он не подсмотрел у Певерелла технику помешивания зелья, Феликс Фелицис достался бы именно новенькому беженцу. И Тома невероятно раздражал этот факт. Уже давно в классе Слизнорта никто не мог бросить вызов их с Абрахасом способностям.

Теперь же, когда Церера поделилась с ним информацией, он ощутил все более возрастающий интерес к Певереллу. Утром перед завтраком, собрав Вальпургиевых Рыцарей на короткое совещание, он призвал всех быть крайне осторожными в связи с разбирательством из-за нападения на грязнокровку, а также поручил приглядывать за новеньким, Певереллом. К сожалению, Риддл сам не мог сейчас уделить ему все свое внимание, потому что дело Рефужье нельзя было пускать на самотек.

\- Вполне возможно, что он просто смотрел, как идут дела у других, Церера, - спокойно предположил Том и перешел к главному: – Как обстоят дела с Рефужье?

\- Дамблдор вызывал меня сегодня, до чар, - со значением произнесла Крэбб. – Расспрашивал о младшекурснице, хотел узнать все как можно более подробно.

\- И что ты ему сказала? – Том продемонстрировал свое полное внимание, и Церера вся напряглась, желая произвести на него впечатление.

\- Еще раз пересказала всю историю. Что во время патрулирования поезда наткнулась на заплаканную девочку, отвела ее в туалет, и там она призналась, что ее обидел парень по фамилии Рефужье. Когда она чуть-чуть успокоилась, я отвела ее к подружкам и пошла искать тебя. Сообщила тебе об инциденте и вернулась в купе, чтобы проверить, что девочка в порядке. Дамблдор попросил меня описать девочку, я сказала, что не помню, кажется, темные волосы, маленькая… Хоть он и предложил мне леденцов, я видела, что он был недоволен, - неуверенно улыбнулась девушка, сосредоточенно следя за выражением лица Тома. Она явно нервничала, и Том поощрил ее ответной ободряющей улыбкой. Крэбб с облегчением выдохнула, не ощущая, что каждое слово ее рассказа Том проверял при помощи легиллименции. Было бы грехом не воспользоваться тем, что Крэбб безотрывно смотрела ему в глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда. – Опросили сестру Флинта и еще троих второкурсниц, ехавших с ней в одном купе. Причем, кстати, в одном вагоне с Рефужье. Они ходили мимо его купе в туалет несколько раз.

\- Тебе известно, что рассказали девочки?

\- Я специально вчера навестила их перед сном, как ты и просил, и сегодня перед завтраком напомнила им о важности факультетского единения, - Крэбб, довольная собой, особенно выделила последние слова. – Думаю, они не подвели. На встрече я спросила у Дамблдора, что уже известно, но он ответил, что выводы делать рано, пока не опросят всех младшекурсниц и расследование не придет к завершению. Кстати, он хочет поговорить с тобой сегодня, после ужина, просил зайти к нему в кабинет.

Том кивнул. Они завернули в очередной коридор, впереди замаячила дверь кабинета Слизнорта.

\- Ты не смотрела ему в глаза во время разговора? – уточнил он.

\- Нет, как ты и просил, я периодически опускала взгляд и часто моргала, - ответила Крэбб. С какой же готовностью она выполняет его просьбы, даже не задумываясь о причинах. – Все равно не люблю взгляд этого рыжего идиота, - добавила она.

Том улыбнулся, словно услышал хорошую шутку. Церера заслужила поощрение.

\- Он больше ни о чем не спрашивал тебя? – напоследок уточнил он.

\- Вроде бы нет, - Церера вновь занервничала, вспоминая. – Спросил только, как обживаются новенькие, интересовался, как приняли Певерелла...

\- И что ты ему ответила? – Том замедлил шаг, до двери осталось не более пары метров.

\- Что все хорошо, что ты с Малфоем, Блэком и Лестрейнджем позаботишься о нем.

Том мысленно хмыкнул, представив, как это прозвучало для заместителя директора. Ничего больше не сказав, он открыл дверь и, пропустив Цереру, вошел в кабинет Слизнорта.

\- Том, мальчик мой! Мисс Крэбб, проходите, проходите, через минутку я освобожусь, и мы поговорим, - обратился к ним Слизнорт с другого конца класса. Том подошел к парте, за которую села Крэбб, и посмотрел на декана. Тот, закрыв створки шкафа с готовыми зельями, поспешил к ним.

\- Как проходит первый день учебы? – оживленно спросил Слизнорт, вытирая руки белым батистовым платком. От него пахло успокоительной настойкой, которую он, по всей видимости, только закончил варить.

\- Спасибо, сэр, все хорошо, - вежливо ответил Том. Крэбб кивнула. – У нас были чары с профессором Тофти. Через 15 минут начнется травология.

\- А, Герберт готовит для вас настоящее представление, полагаю! Каждый год – очередная премьера, - Слизнорт рассмеялся, увидев, что студентов это явно не вдохновило. – Да, профессор Бири питает слабость к театральным подмосткам и любит производить впечатление, поэтому, надо думать, вас ожидает настоящий спектакль!

\- Так или иначе, мне не стоит вас сильно задерживать, Герберт будет переживать из-за незаполненных зрительных рядов, - он еще раз подмигнул студентам, после чего посерьезнел и перешел к более деловому тону: – Как вы уже, наверно, догадались, я позвал вас обсудить инцидент, связанный с нападением на этого бедного мальчика, Гастона Рефужье. Как вам уже известно, сегодня было начато расследование. Вместе с остальными мы проверяем и вашу версию. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что единственным основанием для наших действий являются ваши слова. До тех пор, пока у нас нет возможности опросить самого пострадавшего.

\- Он еще не очнулся, профессор? – взволнованно спросил Том.

\- Нет, пока нет, - Слизнорт сделал паузу, словно решая, что ответить. – Честно говоря, его раны весьма серьезны _для обычной стычки между школьниками_ , - декан позволил проскользнуть нотке недоверия и сделал многозначительную паузу.

\- То есть вы допускаете, профессор, что это действительно было спланированное нападение с целью взломать министерскую печать? – серьезным и полным уважения тоном откликнулся Том, а затем встревожено уточнил: – Спланированное нашим факультетом?

\- Да, это так неприятно, что Слизерин оказался среди подозреваемых, - на лице Слизнорта появилась недовольная гримаса. – Мне приходится опрашивать собственных студентов, не причастны ли они к этому … происшествию. Ни одному декану такого не пожелаешь! Слава Мерлину, мне в этом помогает Дамблдор. Хотя это не отменяет того, что ситуация в целом крайне неприятная.

\- Уже есть какие-нибудь результаты, сэр? – спросила Церера и посмотрела в сторону Тома. – Профессор Дамблдор вызывал нас на разговор сегодня, нам хотелось бы быть в курсе дел.

\- Ну, конечно, он хотел бы еще раз уточнить подробности, хотя не представляю, что бы вы могли добавить, если так и не видели до сих пор этого беженца, - Слизнорт сочувственно посмотрел на них, и Том кивнул, как бы соглашаясь с бессмысленностью затеи гриффиндорского декана. – Что касается опрошенных девочек, то они сообщили нам, что сестра Флинта плакала, но там трудно понять, по какой причине… Она выглядит напуганной… А как следует расспросить несовершеннолетнего ребенка мы можем только с разрешения ее родителей, которые запретили нам давить на их девочку, - он вздохнул, покрутив правой рукой фамильный перстень на левом мизинце. – Так что мы в тупике. К тому же, мисс Флинт была не единственной, кто плакал в этот день в поезде, мисс Нотт тоже призналась, что была расстроена, но она говорит, что переживает за родных – их дом близко расположен к театру военных действий. И лично я понимаю: в военное время детям и родителям тяжело быть порознь.

Церера молча согласилась с мнением декана, вздыхая. Том, сохраняя соответствующее выражение лица, чувствовал удовлетворение: его рыцари не были в числе главных подозреваемых, точного мотива нападавших профессора не знали из-за бессознательного состояния грязнокровки и они не могли найти обиженную девочку. Осталось лишь осторожно увести декана подальше от подозрений в попытке взлома министерской печати.

\- Профессор, а что будет, если мы так и не найдем прямых свидетельств?

\- Даже не представляю, Том, - сокрушенно вздохнул Слизнорт. – С одной стороны, нельзя оставлять этот инцидент без должного наказания, с другой – кого нам наказывать?

\- Вы совершенно правы: хуже всего - наказать невиновных, - Том тут же поддержал декана, после чего поинтересовался: - Вы же не думаете, что это Флинт, профессор?

\- Нет, Том. Артемиус, конечно, темпераментный молодой человек, но подобное зверство… - осторожно поделился с ними Слизнорт. – Я уверен, что мистер Прюэтт поспешил с обвинениями. Ох уж это многолетнее противостояние на почве квиддича…

\- Думаю, Игнатиус и вправду не разобрался в ситуации, сэр. Конечно, взлом министерской печати не то, на что способны школьники, - Том сделал паузу. Слизнорт бросил на него одобрительный взгляд. Момент был идеален. – А что известно про печать Рефужье, сэр? – и, не дав профессору ответить, продолжил: - Возможно ли, что сработал тот же эффект, что при инциденте Золлера полгода назад?

\- Активация внутренней бомбы при использовании боевой магии? – сразу же отреагировал Слизнорт. – Но на Золлере не было министерской печати секретности, Том.

\- Да, сэр, но он тоже был… магглорожденным беженцем, - Том едва не оговорился при декане, но, слава Мерлину, тот не заметил заминки. – И в газетах писали, что он тоже был связан с испытаниями оружия. А отсутствие печати могло быть причиной разницы в последствиях. Насколько я знаю, в инциденте Золлера пострадало полтора десятка человек. Что касается Рефужье, вполне возможно, что печать сдержала эффект.

Том ждал. От реакции Слизнорта сейчас зависело многое.

\- Том, это очень интересная версия, мы даже и не думали связать эти два события! - пораженно воскликнул Слизнорт. В его глазах Том не заметил ни тени подозрения, лишь чистый восторг. – Твои слова мне кажутся не лишенными логики, мальчик мой, я обязательно обсужу это с Дамблдором… Честно говоря, мы ведь точно не знаем, что сделали с мистером Рефужье, пока он был в тылу врага. Это объяснило бы многое, к тому же со студентов можно было снять большинство серьезных обвинений. Обычная драка, приведшая к активации… Как ты додумался до этой блестящей идеи, мальчик мой?

Похоже, расслабляться было рано.

\- Меня поразило, насколько серьезность повреждений не стыкуется с версией об обычной школьной драке, сэр, - скромно произнес Риддл. – К тому же обвинения в адрес моего факультета были хорошим стимулом всерьез задуматься над этой ситуацией. Лично я не верю в то, что кто-нибудь из слизеринцев мог совершить подобное.

\- Я горд, что пять лет назад Шляпа определила тебя на мой факультет, Том. Лучшим студентом и старостой не может похвастаться ни один из моих коллег, да простят они мне подобное бахвальство! – Слизнорт растроганно приобнял Тома за плечи.

\- Большое спасибо, профессор, но вы меня перехваливаете, я просто пекусь о благе родного факультета, - спокойно произнес он вслух и чуть обеспокоенно добавил: – Можем ли мы теперь идти, профессор? Я попросил Абрахаса предупредить, что мы задержимся по уважительной причине, но боюсь, профессор Бири будет недоволен, если мы пропустим всю первую часть урока.

\- Да, Том, думаю, что вы с мисс Крэбб можете идти, - Слизнорт еще раз окинул их довольным взглядом. – Я поговорю с профессором Дамблдором по поводу твоей идеи, Том, - еще раз повторил он. - Думаю, он согласится со мной, что на данный момент это одна из самых правдоподобных версий.

\- Спасибо, профессор, я буду рад, если мои идеи помогут расследованию, - Том кивнул декану и покинул класс вместе с Крэбб.

\- Ты такой молодец, - восхищенно произнесла Церера, едва за ними закрылась дверь. Том улыбнулся, хотя этот неуклюжий комплимент вызвал у него только лишь скуку. Это была тщательно просчитанная стратегия, а Крэбб видела лишь холку огромного спящего дракона. – Твоя версия просто гениальна! Что за инцидент Золлера?

\- На лондонском вокзале произошла стычка между беженцами, - терпеливо пояснил Том. – Некий Отто Золлер участвовал в драке, однако стоило ему произнести боевое заклятие, как из него хлынул такой мощный поток магии, что стоящих рядом людей просто разорвало. Сам Золлер, конечно же, тоже не выжил, приехавшие авроры собирали то, что от него осталось.

\- Какой ужас! – воскликнула Церера. – Что это было?

\- В голове Золлера, как потом оказалось, было что-то вроде бомбы, при произнесении им боевого заклинания она активировалась, - сухо объяснил Том, сам в это время думая о предстоящем разговоре с Дамблдором. - Это было сделано, чтобы защитить тайны, которые хранил этот беженец. Возможно, у Рефужье похожая ситуация.

\- Но как это возможно? Я имею в виду, заложить подобную бомбу в голову?

\- В лабораториях Гриндевальда проводится множество экспериментов, секреты которых нам пока не известны.

\- Но подобная жестокость… - кажется, даже Крэбб проняло. И, похоже, она забыла, что речь идет о грязнокровке. - Кто способен на такое?

«Мортусы», - про себя ответил Риддл, но не стал проявлять подобную осведомленность при Крэбб.

\- Это война, Церера, принципы человечности и морали тут не работают, - обманчиво мягко напомнил Риддл.

\- А Певерелл – над ним тоже ставились какие-нибудь эксперименты? Он же тоже беженец, - неожиданно спросила Крэбб.

Том, занятый выбором наказаний для своих Рыцарей, обернулся к Крэбб. Церера сегодня наталкивала его на интересные мысли.

\- Он не может поделиться с нами этой информацией, поэтому я не в курсе, - в голосе Тома прозвучало искреннее сожаление, смешанное с раздражением. Он отвел взгляд от лица напарницы и вспомнил пристальный взгляд Певерелла за завтраком. «Позже», - пообещал себе Том, ощутив странное чувство, подозрительно похожее на нетерпение.

***

На травологию они успели прийти как раз в момент, когда Герберт Бири решил начать занятие. Будучи в полной уверенности, что каждый новый семестр студенты ждут в большом нетерпении, словно это театральный сезон, он решил первые десять-двадцать минут занятия потомить благодарного зрителя, а самому проверить все штрихи и детали образа, в котором собирался предстать перед студентами. 

В этом году Бири появился в образе старика со всклокоченными волосами и покрытым мерзкими пятнами мертвенно-белым лицом. Поверх темно-зеленого одеяния был накинут старый потертый плащ серого цвета, а обе руки были заведены за спину. Без труда поняв, что перед ним баньши, причем мужского пола, Том потерял интерес к происходящему и задумался над сложившейся ситуацией. Он надеялся, что у Слизнорта хватит дипломатических способностей, чтобы удержать Энтони, а с ним и Министерство от вмешательства. Но если профессора затянут со сроками расследования… 

Послышались настороженные приветствия со стороны студентов, в основном, хаффлпаффцев, с которыми Слизерин делил сдвоенную пару. Том знал, что несмотря на всю эксцентричность Бири, хаффлпаффцы любили своего декана. Хотя это же хаффлпаффцы, во имя Салазара.

Слизеринцы поприветствовали «баньши» очень сдержанно, критически оглядывая внешний вид профессора.  
Услышав вопросы, Бири, сохранявший молчание, поднял правую руку и в установившейся тишине раскрыл плотно сомкнутые губы. Раздался душераздирающий вой, и все студенты мигом заткнули уши. В глазах многих появился настоящий ужас, когда они осознали, в каком виде пришел к ним сегодня профессор травологии. Том, заранее пробормотавший заклятие временной глухоты, отметил про себя перепуганных студентов. Человеческие страхи позволяли легко манипулировать людьми. Его Рыцари были раздражены, но спокойны. Взгляд Тома невольно скользнул к Певереллу, тот стоял с плотно заткнутыми ушами, но баньши явно не относились к числу его страхов. Том отвернулся от него и сосредоточил внимание на левой руке профессора, по-прежнему заведенной за спину. Через несколько мгновений вой прекратился, и слегка оглохшие студенты медленно опустили руки.  
Профессор травологии жутко ухмыльнулся и заговорил скрипучим голосом:

\- Добрый день, дорогие студенты! Я приветствую вас на открытии нашего нового сез… учебного года. Надеюсь, вы насладились моим маленьким представлением! И возможно, кто-то уже догадался о теме нашего сегодняшнего занятия?.. Кроме вас, разумеется, мистер Риддл, - быстро добавил профессор своим обычным голосом. – Я уверен, вы, как всегда, уже раскрыли всю интригу, но я прошу вас не разрушать ее пока, дайте шанс своим коллегам.  
Том вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул профессору. С Бири было просто – он всегда отдавал должное интеллекту Тома.

\- Вы собираетесь рассказать нам о баньши? – с ужасом спросила Маклагген.

Абрахас справа негромко фыркнул.

\- Нет, моя дорогая, Офелия, - мягко произнес Бири, качая головой. Том подозревал, что слабость профессора к глупым комментариям хаффлпаффки кроется в имени студентки. Бири на удивление прилично знал репертуар маггловских театров, без конца повторяя, что Шекспир явно был сквибом, и его талант – проявление наследственной магии, выразившейся «столь чудесным образом». У Тома сохранилось стойкое отвращение к Шекспиру еще со времен тех жалких маггловских постановок, которые приютские дети должны были давать осенью, чтобы заработать на теплую одежду для холодного сезона… Он оборвал собственную мысль. – Хотя ваша версия близка к истине, моя дорогая, - тем временем ответил профессор и похвалил студентку за правильно разгаданный облик. И неожиданно добавил, – А что скажет присоединившийся к нам в этом году мистер Певерелл?

Певерелл явно не ожидал, что спросят его. 

\- Я не знаю, сэр, - похоже, травология не была его коньком.

\- Никаких догадок? – продолжал допытываться Бири.

Певерелл на миг растерялся. Том наблюдал, как тот застыл, а затем оглянулся на сокурсников, которые внимательно смотрели на него. Новоявленный слизеринец пожал плечами, а затем в его голову словно пришла какая-то мысль, и он внимательно уставился на руку профессора, которую тот продолжал держать заведенной за спину.

\- Эм… этот вопль, сэр… Он был похож на вопль мандрагоры.

Неплохо, решил Том, на мгновение отвлекаясь от мысли о том, что нужно как следует укрепить ментальные щиты перед встречей с Дамблдором. Очевидно, новенький был способен анализировать, но неумело выражал свои мысли.

\- О, дьявольские силки! Совершенно верно, молодой человек! – расхохотался профессор, чем напугал пару особо впечатлительных студенток. Он, наконец, вытащил руку из-за спины и продемонстрировал классу мандрагору, находящуюся в сфере, наполненной землей. – Конечно же, это был именно этот вопль, - по мановению волшебной палочки сфера исчезла, и вновь раздался жуткий вой. Студенты, бывшие уже наготове, мигом заткнули уши.  
Восстановив сферу обратно, профессор поинтересовался: - Вам, я так понимаю, доводилось слышать вопль мандрагоры ранее, мистер Певерелл? Кстати, 10 баллов Слизерину за прекрасную догадку.

\- Да, профессор, - просто ответил тот.

\- Когда и при каких обстоятельствах? – поинтересовался Бири и сделал драматичный жест рукой, - я надеюсь, вы осознаете, насколько это важно?

Лицо Певерелла на миг приняло странное выражение, и Том, заинтересовавшись ответом, не без раздражения отметил, что его внимание опять переключается на беженца.

\- Эм… я проходил мандрагору в своей бывшей школе, профессор, - негромко произнес Певерелл. – На втором курсе.

\- Где же вы… - начал профессор, но затем оборвал себя, - о, простите, я забылся. Тем не менее, очень любопытно, - пробормотал он, - это слишком сложное растение, чтобы проходить его на втором курсе. Скорее всего, вы имели дело с ростками одомашненного вида, но я предпочитаю работать с взрослыми и дикими растениями, которые не в пример опаснее.

Профессора, будучи в курсе министерских печатей у беженцев, сразу же пресекали любые попытки узнать у них какую-либо личную информацию. Разговор, начинавший приобретать интересный оборот, оборвался. Похоже, стоило уже поручить Абрахасу узнать, где учился Певерелл ранее, подумал Том.

\- Но в таком случае вы, я думаю, знаете, - не дав Гарри отреагировать на неловкую смену темы, продолжил Бири, - все свойства данного растения. И в том числе, какие параллели можно провести с баньши в этой связи.  
Певерелл выглядел сбитым с толку. 

\- Оу… Нет, сэр.

\- В таком случае, вы узнаете нечто новое о мандрагорах! - с воодушевлением произнес профессор. – Это достаточно редкие сведения, и я удивлюсь, если кто-то сможет... Да, мистер Риддл, - настороженно произнес Бири, увидев поднятую руку слизеринского старосты.

\- Могу я высказать предположение, сэр? – почтительно спросил Том. Он хотел поскорей закончить эту порядком надоевшую ему жалкую пародию на урок.

\- Да, и я не удивлюсь, если оно окажется верным, дорогой Том, несмотря на то, что это очень трудный вопрос.

\- Благодарю, профессор. Крик баньши предвещает скорую смерть человеку, который услышал его, или кому-то из его близких родственников, - вслух произнес Том. Певерелл внимательно слушал его вместе со всеми присутствующими. - Мандрагора, согласно древнему преданию, обладает схожими свойствами. Человек, вырвавший ее из земли, слышит вопль, от которого умирает. Вы соединили оба образа?

\- Да, Том, ты совершенно прав, - слегка огорченно произнес Бири, но спустя мгновение просиял: – Я рад, что вы смогли оценить всю сложность моей задумки, мистер Риддл! Факт о мандрагорах, который вы упомянули, встречается только в одном кельтском трактате, который вы, конечно же, читали.

\- В изложении Герпо Омерзительного, сэр, - кивнул Том.

\- Да, первый известный создатель василисков должен был знать о мандрагорах… - усмехнулся преподаватель, а затем резко наклонился к ближайшей студентке с желтым полосатым галстуком: – Почему, мисс Фэй?

Та вздрогнула, а затем в замешательстве посмотрела на декана.

\- Если вы ответите на этот вопрос, то я подарю вам двадцать баллов, - доверительным тоном сообщил ей Бири. Та хранила молчание, и преподаватель обратился к стоящей неподалеку Елене Крауч, - или любому, кто ответит на этот вопрос. Кроме мистера Риддла.

Крауч очевидно не нравился пристальный взгляд профессора, решившего выдержать эффектную паузу. Молчание затягивалось, Елена начала краснеть, но пыталась скрыть свое смущение. Не надеясь на бескорыстную помощи от слизеринцев, она сталась сохранить лицо, думая о своей репутации. 

\- Потому что из сока мандрагоры изготавливается лекарство, которым можно вылечить остолбенение от взгляда василиска, - неожиданно раздался голос Певерелла. Том, никак не ожидавший подобного ответа, впился взглядом в лицо сокурсника, который смотрел на Елену и профессора. – В смысле непрямого взгляда... Через стекло, в отражении или… - он неловко оборвал сам себя, словно и так сказал слишком многое.

Кажется, Бири был в восторге, но Тома это уже не интересовало. Его взгляд пытался пробраться под кожу Певерелла. Он ощущал физическую потребность узнать больше об этом беженце. _Как же не вовремя_. Рядом стоящие Малфой и Лестрейндж бросали на Тома взволнованные взгляды, Блэк усмехнулся при виде безумной радости профессора. Певереллу были известны весьма редкие факты. И не просто известны… В отличие от Тома, эти знания он явно почерпнул не из книг. Он выглядел так, словно _уже сталкивался с тем, о чем говорил_. Том отмел безумную мысль о том, что Певереллу приходилось варить настойку от остолбенения из мандрагоры для жертв нападения василиска. Но вопрос оставался открытым.

Певерелл выглядел напряженным и – смирившимся? Он без особого энтузиазма выслушал похвалу профессора и быстро посмотрел на Крауч. Певерелл ждал ее признательности или хотел произвести впечатление? Нет, он уже отвернулся от девушки, как только… убедился, что ей комфортно. Бескорыстная помощь однокурснице – абсолютно не по-слизерински. Значит, либо шляпа ошиблась, либо у Певерелла какие-то виды на Елену.

Закончив со вступительной частью, Бири перешел к объяснениям, не забыв наградить Тома и Певерелла 20 баллами каждого. Том тем временем взглянул на часы. До конца занятия оставался час. Через 60 минут он уделит Певереллу все свое внимание.

***

Гарри чувствовал, что голова идет кругом. Он совершенно отвык от посещения занятий за последний год. К тому же, Бири вел урок в абсолютно уникальном и сумасшедшем стиле. Да и тема занятия… Гарри еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы не смотреть в сторону Риддла. У него было ощущение, что он оказался в эпицентре событий второго курса. Кажется, магглы называли это дежавю.

Он и так клял себя за то, что не смог сдержаться и все же помог Крауч с ответом. Она выглядела такой смущенной, что он пришел ей на помощь раньше, чем подумал о последствиях. _Как обычно_. Помимо шумных восторгов преподавателя, он заслужил несколько любопытных взглядов от сокурсников и – сканирующий от Риддла. Он был уверен, что своими знаниями о василисках привлек очень нежелательное внимание будущего Лорда. А тот наверняка знал о василисках всё, будучи змееустом. Гарри про себя чертыхнулся.

Урок наконец-то закончился, и он уже повесил сумку на плечо, когда в поле его зрения возник этот самый Риддл с приветливой и располагающей улыбкой.

\- Поздравляю с отличным дебютом, мистер Певерелл, - повторил он слова Бири, сказанные профессором в конце урока. Том произнес их так, что захотелось тут же улыбнуться в ответ на эту шпильку в адрес эксцентричного преподавателя. Но Гарри не поддался обаянию слизеринского старосты и лишь коротко пожал плечами:

\- Спасибо, Риддл.

Тома нисколько не смутила сдержанная реакция. Он с легкостью подстроился под шаг Гарри, выходившего из теплицы.

\- Ты знаешь, хорошо, что последней у нас травология, мы можем начать нашу экскурсию прямо здесь, - произнес он и остановился, едва они оказались на свежем воздухе.

Гарри до последнего надеялся избежать уединенной прогулки с юным Темным Лордом… К слову, где подростковые версии будущих Пожирателей? Гарри огляделся и увидел спины неразлучной троицы, идущей вместе с остальными в сторону замка. Видимо, Риддл предупредил их заранее и решил разобраться с ним в одиночку. 

\- Я не против, - произнес он нейтрально. – Надеюсь, это не займет много времени? Я бы хотел еще… зайти в библиотеку, - сказал он первое, что пришло ему в голову. Риддл сделал вид, что поверил ему, хотя во взгляде мелькнула ирония. Гарри подавил параноидальное ощущение, что Риддл уже забрался к нему в голову и без проблем читает все его мысли.

\- У нас около часа до ужина, - пожал плечами Том. – Думаю, быстрее мы вряд ли управимся, Хогвартс – большой замок, как ты уже, наверно, заметил.

Гарри кивнул, понимая всю бесполезность спора, и двинулся вслед за Риддлом в сторону квиддичного поля. 

\- Я покажу тебе площадку для квиддича, это недалеко. Как тебе твой первый день? – вежливо поинтересовался староста.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - коротко ответил Гарри, думая, что Риддл рассчитывал на более полный и эмоциональный ответ.

\- Прости за профессора Бири, он… часто увлекается, - располагающе улыбнулся Риддл. Гарри бы никогда не поверил, что дружелюбие Тома - фальшивка, если бы не знал наверняка. "Будущие Темные Лорды не должны уметь так искренне улыбаться", - с раздражением подумал он. 

\- Да, я заметил, - слизеринец ждал продолжения, и Гарри решил добавить, - но я нашел его даже в чем-то забавным. Никогда еще не встречал таких оригиналов на должности профессора. 

\- В твоей предыдущей школе не было таких интересных личностей? – сразу же спросил Риддл.

Гарри остановился.

\- Слушай, Риддл…

\- Ты можешь звать меня Том.

Гарри шокировано уставился на него.

\- Эм… спасибо, но я не думаю, что это уместно – мы знакомы всего второй день. 

\- Когда ты на травологии попросил Забини передать тебе лопатку для пересадки мандрагоры, ты назвал ее Каллисто, - заметил Риддл.

\- Ты следишь за мной? – вырвалось у Гарри.

\- Мы с Альфардом работали за соседним столом, нам было слышно, - покачал головой Риддл. – Может, это ты следишь за мной, Певерелл?

\- Откуда такой вывод? – спросил Гарри, внутренне холодея. 

\- Я имею в виду, что ты очень подозрительный, а люди чаще всего судят по себе… Это была шутка, - мягко произнес он. - Ты больше не на войне, Гарри.

\- Мы все же перешли на имена? – Гарри пытался хоть как-то контролировать направление беседы.

\- Ты против? В смысле, ты имеешь что-то против меня? - с искренней озабоченностью в голосе произнес Риддл и чуть наклонил голову: – Или моего имени?

Гарри пытался не позволить панике захлестнуть его. Риддл не мог пока ничего знать, его вопросы – лишь проверка или просто совпадение. Хотя, глядя в эти темно-синие глаза, внимательно ловившие каждую эмоцию на его лице, поверить в случайности было трудно.

\- Эм… нет, конечно… - он сделал над собой усилие и придал лицу равнодушный вид, - …Том.

Риддл победно улыбнулся.

\- Ты собирался рассказать мне о своей школе, - «напомнил» он.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Слушай, Р… Том, извини, но я не могу поведать ничего о своей прошлой жизни. Даже если бы и хотел, Министерство четко дало мне понять, что в обмен на убежище оно ждет от меня выполнения определенных условий.

\- То есть ты все же военный беженец, Гарри, - негромко произнес Риддл. 

Гарри непонимающе уставился на слизеринца, и тот объяснил, внимательно глядя ему в глаза:

\- Большинство беженцев – гражданские, Гарри, те, кто бежал от войны, потому что она разрушила их дома, угрожала их жизням и семьям. Но они никак не связаны с ней более. Военные же беженцы – те, кто знают что-то о самой войне, кто принимал в ней участие и играл определенную роль…

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

\- Нет, Том. Война забрала моих родителей и дом. Мне ничего не известно о самой войне. Мне просто некуда было идти, - он должен был придерживаться именно той версии, которую ему помог сочинить Дамблдор. 

\- Я соболезную тебе из-за родителей, Гарри, - тут же откликнулся Том. - Но я не понимаю, почему тебе нельзя рассказывать о своем прошлом в таком случае, - взгляд Риддла был тверд.

\- Не хочешь спросить об этом министерских чиновников? Возможно, тебе они ответят, - пожал плечами Гарри, надеясь, что его нервозность сойдет за волнение осиротевшего парня, оказавшегося в другой стране.  
Том внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Понятно. А как работает эта печать? Нам ничего не рассказывают, сам понимаешь, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся он, словно сознаваясь в невольном интересе. - Ты помнишь все, что с тобой происходило, но не можешь рассказать?

Гарри хотел бы изобразить простодушного идиота и сообщить Риддлу, что все его воспоминания стерты, но не сомневался, что тот легко почувствует ложь.

\- Помню. Но не то, чтобы там было нечто важное, - тут же добавил он.

\- Удивительно. Обычно самые любопытные истории начинаются с этих слов.

\- Не в этот раз, - сдержанно произнес Гарри. – Хорошее поле, - указал он рукой на площадку для квиддича, пытаясь переменить тему.

\- Ты играешь? – позволил ему это сделать Риддл.

\- Да, я люблю квиддич, - признался Гарри.

\- Замечательно. Факультет Слизерин приобрел отличного студента, - провозгласил Риддл. Кажется, Гарри начал понимать, как это работало. Все в Томе заставляло искать его общества и одобрения. Похвала из его уст звучала так, что все внутри дрожало от удовольствия и хотелось вновь и вновь испытывать это ощущение. Гарри усилием воли подавил это ужасное чувство.

\- Не то, чтобы особо… - пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.

\- Ты заработал сегодня сорок баллов. Деканы двух факультетов от тебя в восторге, - продолжил Том.

\- Это случайность, ну и удача отчасти. Школьная программа немного схожа с той, что я проходил ранее.

\- Это не выглядело случайностью или повторением зазубренных абзацев. Я думаю, ты обладаешь богатым жизненным опытом, - самым приятным тоном произнес Риддл, и Гарри не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не посмотреть на него снова. Взгляд Риддла был… гипнотическим, но в следующую секунду староста беззаботно спросил: - На какой позиции ты играешь?

\- Ловец, - сразу ответил Гарри, стремясь уйти от непонятных эмоций, вызванных неприкрытым восхищением Тома. Показным восхищением, напомнил он себе.

\- Ты будешь пробоваться в команду?

\- Да, мы уже договорились с Флинтом, - кивнул Гарри и свернул на дорожку вдоль трибун. – Ты любишь квиддич? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он. Волдеморт и квиддич - очень странное соседство.

\- Я болею за команду факультета, но сам не играю, - сдержанно ответил Том после секундной паузы. – Альфард и Абрахас в команде, ты можешь к ним присоединиться. 

\- Ты хорошо летаешь? – Гарри было действительно интересно.

\- Нет, - в голос безупречного слизеринского старосты впервые просочилось раздражение, - я неплохо держусь на метле, но это вряд ли относится к числу моих… талантов.

\- А что же относится? 

\- Учеба, полагаю, - тут же ответил Риддл с легкостью. – Академические успехи – то, что интересует меня в первую очередь. К тому же, я староста и должен поддерживать порядок на факультете.

\- А в будущем? – продолжал задавать вопросы Гарри.

\- Я подумываю совершить традиционное путешествие для волшебников по окончанию школы, хотя, может, и отложу его на более позднее время. Возможно, по возвращении я займусь преподаванием, - ровно ответил Том и тут же остановил поток вопросов, переводя тему разговора на Певерелла. – А какие у тебя планы после того, как ты окончишь Хогвартс?

\- Я еще не решил, - просто ответил Гарри.

К счастью, Риддл перестал задавать личные вопросы и приступил к описанию окрестностей Хогвартса. Они обошли Черное озеро, кромку Запретного леса и вошли в замок. Проходя мимо Большого Зала, Том предложил Гарри сесть рядом с Лестрейнджем за ужином. Гарри попытался возразить, что там нет места и что ему неплохо рядом с Крауч и Забини, на что Том чуть снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Мы живем в одной спальне и ходим на одни занятия, Гарри. Странно, что во время обеда ты отсаживаешься от нас на женскую половину.

Гарри вспомнил чуть насмешливые выражения лиц девушек за завтраком и обедом и с внутренним стоном кивнул. Кажется, он никогда сам не разберется, как работает эта сумасшедшая слизеринская иерархия. 

Попадавшиеся им навстречу студенты с интересом наблюдали за лучшим студентом школы и новеньким беженцем. Пару раз Риддл физически направлял Гарри в ту или иную сторону или дотрагивался до его плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание к той или иной аудитории. Гарри пытался не реагировать на близкое присутствие Тома и старательно изображал внимание. Когда Риддл демонстрировал ему библиотеку, Гарри равнодушно кивнул, и лишь когда они покинули помещение, насмешливый взгляд Риддла напомнил ему о прежнем жарком желании посетить эту часть замка. Но изображать интерес было уже поздно. Гарри лишь надеялся, что злой румянец не слишком заметен в вечерних коридорах.

Еще через полчаса они, наконец, оказались на Астрономической башне.

Гарри шел за Риддлом по винтовой лестнице с тяжелым сердцем. В последний раз он был тут во время убийства Дамблдора.

На очередном пролете Риддл неожиданно остановился и спросил:

\- Ты будешь участвовать в войне, Гарри?

Певерелл постарался ничем не выдать своего удивления.

***

Гарри Певерелл не умел скрывать эмоции. Том мог читать его, как открытую книгу. И тем непонятнее было, почему общая картина никак не желала складываться в его уме.

Том терпеть не мог, когда простые на первый взгляд задачи не решались. Но тем настойчивее он начинал искать ответ и тем быстрее находил слабое место у жертвы.

С одной стороны, с Певереллом все просто и понятно. Ничего особенного в нем не было: обычный парень, погруженный в переживания. Том мог представить, каково это - остаться сиротой в военное время. Но с другой стороны, все в этом человеке, в конце концов, не сходилось.

Певерелл был из тех, кто не любит и не умеет врать, Том без труда видел, как сильно не хватает новенькому слизеринцу этой неотъемлемой черты всех представителей змеиного факультета. И при этом он не просто постоянно недоговаривал. Он врал Тому. И это могло вызывать презрение и раздражение, если бы не одно но. 

Том привык, что ему врали, пытаясь выглядеть лучше. Но еще никто не пытался врать ему, чтобы избежать его положительного суждения. Никто не терялся и не напрягался от его комплиментов. Люди быстро подсаживались на его дружелюбие, быстрее и крепче, чем Лондонское общество на китайский опиум. Можно было подумать, что Певерелл вообще страдает низкой самооценкой, но – Том в это тоже не верил. Певерелл был в целом равнодушен к мнению однокурсников и преподавателей. А на это способен по-настоящему уверенный в себе человек.

Преимущество Тома было в том, что он знал, что на Певерелле стоит высшая министерская печать. Он выслушал весь этот бред про смерть родителей и потерянный дом, едва удерживая на лице маску сочувственного интереса. Салазар, в министерстве еще не настолько рехнулись, чтобы за убийство родителей давать высшую печать. 

К тому же, для человека, недавно потерявшего близких, новенький вел себя странно. Он не был погружен в свое горе. Он не искал сочувствия или поддержки. Он выглядел как человек, что-то решивший для себя и серьезно идущий к своей цели. И это имело отношение к войне, что бы он там ни говорил.

Том всмотрелся в растерянное лицо Певерелла, которого вопрос о войне явно застал врасплох. А ведь, несмотря на все старания парень все время держал самоконтроль в присутствии Тома. Значит, увлекся другими мыслями. Что же могла навеять этому беженцу Астрономическая башня? Дело тут явно не в банальной боязни высоты, ведь новенький играл в квиддич.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь, Р… Том?

Том по-прежнему делал вид, что не замечает легкой гримасы Певерелла, когда тому приходилось называть его по имени.

\- Мы говорили о будущем, мне стало любопытно, - простодушно произнес он. – Знаешь, я никогда не видел военных действий. Конечно, Лондон бомбят, но это совсем не то, что на континенте…

Гарри кивнул, как будто прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Том, как будто он представлял, каково жить в приюте во время войны.

\- Я устал от войны, и мое единственное желание, чтобы она, наконец, прекратилась, - медленно произнес Певерелл, его зеленые глаза серьезно смотрели из-под очков снизу вверх. Он будто бы хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал и двинулся дальше.

Это был не совсем ответ на вопрос, но большего Том пока не мог ожидать. Он поднялся наверх и оглянулся на сокурсника. Гарри осторожно преодолел последние ступеньки и, помедлив, ступил на площадку, будто бы опасался, что какое-нибудь привидение выскочит на него из-за угла. Хотя, судя по его реакции на Кровавого барона, которому он лишь кивнул, словно старому знакомому, – привидений Певерелл не боялся.

Новенький озирался по сторонам, кажется, совершенно забыв о Томе. Он не любовался видами, открывавшимися с башни, как это делали те же первокурсники, которые до их с Певереллом появления с восторгом бегали вдоль парапета, а теперь притихли в дальнем углу, а мгновением позже шумно умчались вниз по лестнице. Гарри окинул взглядом площадку, а затем уставился куда-то вдаль. Подобную реакцию Том уже видел у него пятнадцать минут назад, когда показывал совятню. Но тогда она была мимолетна, а сейчас… Певерелл полностью погрузился в себя.  
И Том вновь ощутил это. Магию Певерелла. 

Когда он подходил достаточно близко к Певереллу, как, например, вчера в гостиной или в спальне, ему казалось, что он ощущает отголоски магии беженца. Едва уловимые, настолько слабые, что кто-либо иной, не обладающий врожденным талантом, как Том, и не заметил бы. Даже сам он не был уверен до конца, ему хотелось бы больше времени, прежде чем делать выводы. Подобное случалось с ним лишь однажды, когда он познакомился с Дамблдором, пришедшим навестить его в приют и сообщить, что Том – волшебник. Том не любил вспоминать этот момент, но именно тогда Дамблдор позволил себе намекнуть на полную мощь своей магии – из пустого тщеславия и желания произвести впечатление на сироту, выросшего среди магглов в нищем приюте. Позже заместитель директора никогда не позволял себе подобного, успешно изображая добродушного и чудаковатого профессора.

Но с Певереллом было по-другому. Том специально дотрагивался до новенького во время экскурсии по замку, но ощущал лишь жалкие крупицы. Ему приходилось напрягаться, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то через несколько слоев одежды. А сейчас, когда новенький на секунду забылся и отвлекся от Тома, в воздухе снова появилось это ощущение чужой силы. Том с удивлением ощутил, как его собственная магия отреагировала на это. У него даже закололо кончики пальцев - так велико было желание прикоснуться. Риддл не успел еще осмыслить это, как Певерелл резко обернулся.

\- Это все? – просто спросил тот.

\- В целом, да, - улыбнулся Том. – Как тебе Хогвартс, Гарри?

\- Нравится, - искренне произнес Певерелл. – Как дома, - неожиданно добавил он, удивив Тома. Риддл часто ловил себя на схожих мыслях. Он шагнул к новенькому, и тот почему-то едва не отшатнулся к парапету. Чтобы скрыть замешательство, Певерелл поправил сумку на плече и посмотрел в сторону Запретного леса. Порыв ветра сдул челку его отросших черных волос, открывая лоб.

\- Этот шрам – откуда он? - Том протянул руку и раньше, чем Певерелл успел отреагировать, дотронулся до странной молнии. И тут же столкнулся с потрясенным взглядом зеленых глаз и обрушившимися на него эмоциями – страх, напряжение, шок… В эту же секунду Тома захлестнуло магией Певерелла. Риддл с жадностью впитывал ее: это была насыщенная, сильная магия с неожиданным терпким, тяжелым оттенком… Певерелл отступил на шаг, его лицо исказила злость, но он все еще выглядел ошеломленным.

\- Не смей… - начал он и отвернулся. Взяв себя в руки, он уже спокойнее произнес: - Я не люблю прикосновений, Риддл. А этот шрам – до сих пор болит.

\- Он выглядит старым, - негромко произнес Том.

\- Это болезненный шрам, неудачное падение с метлы, - резко произнес Гарри.

Том иронично поднял брови, но промолчал.

\- Прости, - спустя мгновение произнес он без капли раскаяния в голосе. Певерелл же не ждет заверений, что он больше не будет так делать?

\- Нам не пора на ужин? – спросил тот, не скрывая явного желания избавиться от присутствия Тома.

Том позволил ему это. На сегодня ему было достаточно пищи для размышлений. Он молча пропустил новенького вперед и двинулся вслед за ним по лестнице в полной тишине. Глядя на взъерошенный затылок Певерелла, он вдруг вспомнил терпкий оттенок, который ощутил в магии этого парня. Его собственная магия пахла так после занятий некромантией. Это была магия смерти.


	4. Глава 3. Игра теней

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в главе присутствует насилие, жестокость, кровь.

После той странной прогулки по замку Гарри избегал Риддла весь остаток недели. Стоило вспомнить, как юный Волдеморт прикасался к шраму-молнии, как злость и стыд за собственную вспышку снова захлестывали его. Риддл _не имел права_ делать это. Не имел права прикасаться к этому росчерку памяти, к изломанной нити, которая когда-то намертво связала младенца и убийцу. 

Гарри помнил разящий, насквозь прожигающий взгляд, в котором не было ни грамма сомнения или неуверенности. Казалось, Том готов был прямо там залезть Гарри в голову, но по какой-то причине этого не сделал.

Сейчас Риддл вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Гарри по-прежнему разыгрывал из себя беженца, который не мог делиться личной информацией, а Том и его слизеринцы почти не задавали наводящих вопросов. Конечно, он периодически ловил на себе беглый взгляд Риддла, когда староста, казалось, был занят каким-то совершенно иным делом. Но чуть позже Гарри отметил, что Риддл часто кидал сканирующие взгляды на все свое окружение. 

Гарри наблюдал. Его беспокоило то, что он не мог следить за Риддлом круглые сутки. Помня утро первого учебного дня, когда он проснулся в пустой спальне, в следующие дни Гарри заводил будильник на более раннее время. Но во сколько бы он ни вставал – ближайшая к камину кровать уже пустовала. И Гарри старался не думать о том, что, возможно, именно в этот момент Риддл стоит у входа в Тайную Комнату. И без того почти постоянно он ломал голову над тем, как помешать Тому найти этот вход. Например, можно было бы обрушить часть трубы, и это завалило бы проход, или запечатать вход каким-нибудь заклинанием. Дело осложнялось тем, что женский туалет на втором этаже был не только рабочим, но и часто посещаемым, поэтому стоило запастись терпением или придумать способ на время вывести туалет из строя. 

В древних книгах из тайника Певереллов, должен был существовать способ, как спрятать Тайную Комнату. Летом он успел перетащить часть имущества из Глостершира в свою новую гринготскую ячейку. Но чтобы посетить банк, нужно было дождаться первых выходных в Хогсмиде и найти там укромное место для аппарации.

Пока же Гарри пытался ужиться в Хогвартсе. Это было непросто, особенно в непосредственной близости от Риддла, который постоянно держал в напряжении. Хорошо еще, слизеринцы, приближенные к Тому, явно ослабили внимание к новенькому, уловив перемену в настроении своего лидера. Гарри быстро осознал, что не только его соседи по комнате так поступали – Риддлу, казалось, пытался угодить весь Слизерин. Его уважали, им восхищались, и создавалось впечатление, что за внимание старосты боролось не меньше половины школы.

Гарри еще никогда не видел, чтобы мнение одного-единственного человека выслушивали с таким вниманием. Риддл говорил, а любой слизеринец, казалось, внимал с открытым ртом. Том был невероятно обаятелен, но Гарри, сколько ни наблюдал за ним, никак не мог разгадать секрет его харизмы. Он подозревал, что дело, возможно, было в том, как Риддл разговаривал с людьми: все его внимание фокусировалось исключительно на собеседнике, на время, словно бы, заставляя поблекнуть окружающий мир. Внимательный темный взгляд вызывал трепет души, который каждый стремился продлить. А окружающие в этот момент завидовали счастливчику и желали оказаться на его месте. Все это было выше понимания Гарри…

Риддл всегда оказывался в нужном месте в нужное время. Он обладал поразительной выдержкой и быстро ориентировался в любой ситуации. Даже когда его что-то раздражало, он позволял себе лишь легкую гримасу, после чего парой коротких фраз разрешал конфликт. Во второй учебный день ему пришлось применить магию, и Гарри был впечатлен тем, с какой легкостью староста раскидал в разные стороны сцепившихся громил из банды Паркинсона и каких-то гриффиндорцев. И самое поразительное – и те, и другие, мрачно взглянув друг на друга, разошлись, ни слова не сказав самому Риддлу. Его уважали и, определенно, побаивались.

В первые дни Гарри недоумевал, почему никто не видел в Риддле будущего Темного Лорда, однако вскоре был вынужден признать, что ни Том, ни его ближайшие друзья действительно ничем себя не выдавали. Никто из них так ни разу и не заговорил о чистоте крови или темной магии. Конечно, грязнокровки были популярной темой среди слизеринцев, и пятый курс не был исключением. Но никто из соседей Гарри по комнате в разговорах не выказывал особой ненависти к магглам или полукровкам. Уже одно то, что они запросто общались с ним и внешне приняли его в свой круг, говорило об их небывалой терпимости. Гарри часто ловил на себе недоуменные и завистливые взгляды других слизеринцев и даже пару раз слышал, что ему как «непонятно откуда взявшемуся полукровке» невероятно повезло оказаться в ближайшем круге общения Тома. Но сам будущий Волдеморт и его Пожиратели Смерти подобных речей себе не позволяли.

Гарри понимал, что Риддл не стал бы окружать себя бесполезными людьми. Поэтому он также присматривался к ближайшим друзьям Тома. Малфой казался собранным и молчаливым, он с живым интересом следил за любыми новостями, будь то школьные известия или гоблинская экономика. Он мало походил на сплетника, но каким-то образом умудрялся знать все про всех. Стоило Тому или кому-нибудь из слизеринцев задать вопрос, он тут же выдавал четкий ответ, и можно было быть уверенным, что это самые достоверные сведения. Абрахас разделял интерес Тома к учебе, однако в своей любви к знаниям ничем не напоминал Гермиону – Малфой просто считал, что представителю его фамилии зазорно не знать школьную программу или подводить родной факультет потерей баллов. Гарри с трудом мог представить Абрахаса в неловкой ситуации.

Лестрейндж, в отличие от Малфоя, говорил много и эмоционально. Обычно он был прямолинеен и резок, часто критиковал преподавателей и других студентов. В нем было особенно заметно стремление быть рядом с Томом, он первым поддерживал точку зрения Риддла в разговорах. Гарри нередко с интересом выслушивал мнение Реджинальда, отмечая его своеобразную, часто совершенно извращенную логику. 

Альфард был самым шумным и болтливым из их компании. Как заметил Гарри, он имел много друзей на других факультетах, а знаком был наверняка со всем Хогвартсом. Что касается тем, то Альфард предпочитал обсуждать девушек. Вернее, не так: Блэк _постоянно_ болтал обо всех более-менее симпатичных девушках в Хогвартсе, иногда упоминая сомнительных приятельниц из Хогсмида и Лондона. Создавалось впечатление, что Альфард твердо решил усыпать свой жизненный путь осколками разбитых женских сердец. А еще он совершенно не ладил с Вальпургой, ругаясь с ней по несколько раз на дню.

Еще прошлым утром многие слизеринцы получили приглашения от декана на вечеринку, и к концу сегодняшнего дня все только и говорили о предстоящем вечере. Гарри не разделял общего восторга: встречи Клуба Слизней всегда были скорее непростой обязанностью, чем приятным времяпрепровождением. И он не сомневался, что так будет и на этот раз.

Впереди был еще один урок, и Гарри очень рад был этому обстоятельству в отличие от девушек, которых снедало нетерпение. Он кое-что слышал о профессоре по Защите от темных искусств: Галатея Меррисот была уже в годах, но слыла одним из самых сильных преподавателей Хогвартса и занимала свою должность уже не один десяток лет. Для Гарри, привыкшего к ежегодной смене учителей и зачастую к их полной некомпетентности, это оказалось неожиданным и приятным сюрпризом.

Войдя в аудиторию следом за Малфоем, Гарри с интересом оглядел помещение. Оно было разделено на две половины – на одной стояли парты, а вторая пустовала. Видимо, свободное место было отведено для практики, и сердце Гарри радостно трепыхнулось при мысли, что они будут не только изучать, но и _отрабатывать_ заклинания.  
Он едва успел сесть рядом со слизеринцами и вытащить учебник с пергаментом, как раздался удар колокола, с которым в аудиторию вошла невысокая, крепкого вида женщина с тяжелой, но удивительно импозантной походкой. Дверь за ней мигом захлопнулась, давая понять, что опоздавшим здесь не рады. Остановившись в пустой части аудитории, она развернулась к студентам, и Гарри смог лучше разглядеть ее. По седым волосам, лицу, покрытому морщинами, сутулым плечам было видно, что профессору Меррисот наверняка около семидесяти. Однако ее бодрый вид наводил на мысль, что она вряд ли ощущает свой возраст. Оглядев учеников сквозь толстые стекла в роговой оправе, она приступила к уроку. 

\- Добрый день, студенты! – поздоровалась она. На удивление, слизеринцы и равенкловцы, с которыми они делили сдвоенную пару, с одинаковым воодушевлением отозвались на ее приветствие. Больше уважения змеиный факультет выказывал только по отношению к Слизнорту на зельях.

\- Вижу, вы прекрасно отдохнули за лето. Многие из вас вытянулись чуть ли не на целый фут! Оливер, вас совершенно не узнать, - обратилась она к одному из равенкловцев, и тот смущенно покраснел в ответ. – А вы, девушки, определенно похорошели, - обратилась она к Забини и Крауч. – Мистер Блэк со мной полностью согласен, по всей видимости, - саркастично усмехнулась она.

Альфард, еще минуту назад уронивший перо и делавший вид, что никак не может его найти, в этот момент разглядывал ноги Каллисто. Услышав профессора, он мигом нашел то, что искал, и выпрямился за партой с лучезарной улыбкой.

\- Конечно, мэм, я бы заметил это даже под тем ослепляющим заклятием, которому вы нас учили в прошлом году!

\- Поразительно, как вы умудряетесь что-то запоминать, когда так заняты разглядыванием собственных однокурсниц, Альфард, - иронично заметила Меррисот. – Вот этим мы, собственно, и займемся сегодня…

\- Разглядыванием однокурсниц? – не удержался Блэк. Малфой, деливший с ним сегодня парту, с раздражением закатил глаза.

\- Еще одна ваша попытка выглядеть остроумным, и Слизерин начнет терять баллы, - строго осадила его Меррисот. – Мы будем проверять, что вы помните из учебной программы, потому что в июне вам предстоит сдача СОВ.

Альфард набрал воздуха для очередной реплики, но профессор не дала ему ничего произнести вслух:

\- Том, последите, чтобы ваш друг держал рот на замке во время занятия и не отвлекался, - обратилась она к Риддлу. 

Гарри признал, что более эффективного способа укротить Блэка не существовало. Определенно, Меррисот отлично знала своих студентов.

\- Думаю, для победителя Дуэльного клуба прошлого года это несложное задание? – с улыбкой спросила она, а затем оглядела аудиторию, которая уловив намек, разразилась аплодисментами. Меррисот, довольно кивнув, внимательно посмотрела на Риддла.

\- Вовсе нет, профессор, - тут же откликнулся Том, улыбаясь в ответ. – И спасибо, моя победа – большей частью ваша заслуга.

\- Я учу всех студентов, включая тех, кого вы победили в прошлом году, Том, - спокойно заметила Меррисот. – Поэтому победа – целиком ваше достижение. 

Гарри ощутил, что симпатия к профессору начинает таять: очередные дифирамбы Риддлу вызывали раздражение. Ему уже хватило предыдущих лекций, один только Слизнорт чего стоил. 

– Однако не советую расслабляться, Том, - неожиданно строго добавила Меррисот. – Вы – отличный дуэлянт и очень сильный волшебник, но самоуверенность сгубила не одного подающего надежды студента.

Улыбка на лице Риддла сменилась серьезным выражением, после чего он коротко кивнул:

\- Конечно, профессор.

Та отвернулась от Риддла и, пробежав глазами по рядам, неожиданно остановила взгляд на Гарри. Он почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой.

\- Мистер Певерелл, - обратилась она к нему, - Гарри, привыкайте, я всегда называю своих студентов по именам. За мой почти полувековой преподавательский стаж, на моих глазах сменилось множество Уизли, не говоря уже о Блэках.  
По аудитории прошелся смешок, даже Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться: многочисленность этих семейств была общеизвестным фактом.

– Однако стоит признать, что вы первый Певерелл на моем веку, - профессор смотрела на него выжидающе, словно раздумывая, чего от него ожидать. Гарри напрягся, но Меррисот не стала ни о чем его расспрашивать. 

\- Я надеюсь, где бы вы ни учились раньше, вас прилично подготовили по моему предмету, потому что учтите: просто на моих уроках не бывает, - прямо заявила она, но Гарри пришелся по душе ее тон.

\- Это хорошо, мэм, - искренне ответил он, чем вызвал несколько смешков от студентов и одобрительную улыбку пожилой преподавательницы.

\- Любите сложности, да? – уверенно произнесла она, и это был даже не вопрос. – Тогда давайте с вас и начнем сегодняшний урок. И имейте в виду, если я сочту уровень ваших знаний неудовлетворительным, вам придется ходить ко мне на дополнительные занятия и, в отличие от ваших однокурсников, вы не будете допущены к участию в Дуэльном клубе, - предупредила она.

Гарри вновь кивнул.

\- Давайте начнем с простого: какое самое эффективное и распространенное защитное заклинание вы знаете?

\- _Протего_ , - моментально ответил Гарри, ни на мгновение не задумавшись.

Меррисот довольно кивнула.

\- Если в бою вы ставите щит так же быстро, как отвечаете на уроке, это дорогого стоит, - прокомментировала она. 

– Тогда пойдем от обратного: как замедлить или остановить движущийся предмет?

\- При помощи _Импедимента_.

\- Хорошо. Что такое _Инканцеро_?

\- Связывающее заклинание.

\- Как можно победить противника, не владеющего невербальными заклинаниями?

Гарри потратил секунду на размышления.

\- Я бы наложил на него _Силенцио_ , - чуть неуверенно пожал он плечами.

\- Совершенно верно, - довольно кивнула Меррисот. Остальные студенты в аудитории с азартом следили за опросом, желая понять уровень знаний их новенького однокурсника.

– Перейдем к темным существам. Вы знаете, кто такой гриндилоу?

\- Водяной черт, - сразу ответил Гарри. - Живет в озерах и прудах, утаскивает своих жертв на дно. Наиболее уязвимое место - длинные костлявые пальцы, сломав их, можно победить существо, - сразу добавил он, не дожидаясь уточнения профессора. Кажется, вопрос про гриндилоу попадался ему на СОВах на пятом курсе.

\- Исчерпывающий ответ, - Меррисот казалась довольной и, не сбавляя темпа, продолжила опрос: – Кто такой боггарт?

\- Это существо, принимающее образ худших страхов.

\- Вам приходилось иметь с ним дело?

\- Да, мне доводилось его изучать в школьной программе.

\- И как вы справились?

\- Я… - Гарри помедлил. Его боггарт принимал форму дементора, из-за чего он падал в обморок. – Я знаю, что с ним можно бороться заклинанием _Ридикулус_ и смехом.

\- Верно, - профессор сделала вид, что не заметила его секундной заминки. – Назовите основные признаки оборотня.

\- Указательный палец удлиннен, - Гарри начал вспоминать то, что знал о… Ремусе, - заметное ухудшение состояния перед полнолунием, болезненный вид после полнолуния, боязнь серебра и луны…

\- Довольно, вы знаете, о чем говорите. Великолепно, Гарри! - с восторгом произнесла профессор. Сам Гарри чуть покраснел и улыбнулся. – Мы, конечно, посмотрим, как вы применяете все это на практике, надеюсь, что так же хорошо, как и отвечаете. Поэтому мой последний вам вопрос на сегодня: доводилось ли вам пользоваться Заклятьем блуждающего взгляда?

Гарри на миг растерялся, не зная, что ответить.

\- Нет, профессор. Я не практикую темную магию…

Стоило этим словам сорваться с его губ, как в классе повисла абсолютная тишина.

\- А откуда вы взяли, что это темная магия, Гарри? – помрачнев, спросила Меррисот. Гарри видел, как Риддл, развернувшись с передней парты, уставился на него немигающим, заинтересованным взглядом. Впервые за последние дни. Но самому Гарри в этот момент было не до него.

\- Эм… там, где я учился, оно приравнивалось к темномагическим, - нехотя ответил Гарри, поражаясь, насколько изменилось за полвека отношение к темным искусствам.

\- Что вы знаете об этом заклинании, Гарри? – серьезно спросила профессор.

\- Оно вызывает нечто похожее на огромный глаз, который перемещается по воздуху и охраняет определенную территорию. Он излучает красную ауру, которая наносит серьезные повреждения, стоит приблизиться к ней, - ответил Гарри, припоминая то, что читал о нем. 

\- Верно, - кивнула Меррисот. – И что из перечисленного вами является темной магией?

\- Оно наносит очень сильные повреждения вплоть до летального исхода… - ответил Гарри, словно это все объясняло.

\- Далеко не всегда, - возразила Меррисот. – К тому же большинство из тех заклинаний, которые кажутся безобидными, на первый взгляд, могут нанести гораздо более серьезный и гарантированный урон. Например, _Редукто_ , которое в Хогвартсе изучают на четвертом курсе, очень полезно для прокладки новых путей. А если его применить к живому человеку? – многие ученики скривились, представив эффект взрывающего заклятья. – Да, на результат я бы не советовала смотреть. А Заклятье Блуждающего Глаза на самом деле весьма эффективно в защите от незваных гостей. И к тому же с ним легко справиться при помощи простого _Флипендо_. Поэтому привыкайте, Гарри. У нашего министерства это заклинание не входит в списки запрещенных. 

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Видимо, растерянность отразилась на его лице, потому что Меррисот наблюдала за ним мгновение, а затем кивнула.

\- Мне достаточно того, что вы знаете это заклинание, Гарри, а с вашим отношением мы разберемся позднее, - она дождалась его неловкого кивка. – Тем не менее, вы заслужили пятнадцать баллов за один из лучших ответов, который я получала в начале пятого курса.

\- Спасибо, мэм, - искренне поблагодарил Гарри.

\- Абсолютно не за что – это ваша заслуга. Вот бы еще мои собственные студенты так же выдержали сегодняшний опрос, - обернулась Меррисот к аудитории, и многие поспешили слиться с партой.

Следующие полчаса профессор спрашивала других студентов, но, к удивлению Гарри, многие не знали ответов на казавшиеся ему несложными вопросы. Особенно девушки. Гарри, привыкший к тому, что Гермиона ни в чем не уступала ему по ЗОТИ, с удивлением слушал самые бредовые ответы: вытащить человека из воды при помощи _Агуаменти_? Перепутать _Релашио, Редуцио и Редукто_? Попытаться остановить оборотня заклинанием _Мелофорс_? То есть, превратив его голову в тыкву? _Серьезно_?

Когда очередь дошла до Риддла, он справился с вопросами так же легко и быстро, как и сам Гарри. Его дружки тоже отвечали весьма неплохо, но Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что каждый из них выдержал опрос не лучше него самого. Блэк при этом под пристальным взглядом Тома не предпринял ни единой попытки пошутить.

Меррисот в целом осталась довольна уровнем знаний своих студентов, хоть и поворчала по поводу самых глупых ответов. Раздав причитающиеся баллы, она объявила тему первого занятия и представила им темное существо, с которым им предстояло на сегодня справиться, – это был теневик.

Существо было заключено в особую клетку и металось в ней темным вихрем, не в состоянии усидеть на месте. По словам профессора, оно искало тень, которая являлась привычной и любимой средой обитания. Это был докучливый вредитель, который любил вызывать неполадки со светом и путать людей в полной темноте. Его магия заключалась в оптических иллюзиях, которые работали исключительно при отсутствии освещения: его жертвы не могли двигаться в темноте, потому что им казалось, что они вот-вот врежутся в стену.

Меррисот сообщила, что собирается выпустить теневика из клетки, предварительно поставив купол на пустой половине класса, чтобы существо не выскользнуло за его пределы. Задачей учеников было загнать вредителя обратно в клетку. Так как полной темноты на тренировочной площадке не наблюдалось, магия теневика не работала, но и без нее отправить его в клетку было трудной задачей – он мог прятаться в тени любого предмета.

\- Как же мы поймаем его? – раздраженным тоном поинтересовалась Кэрроу, с кислым выражением лица рассматривая нечисть в клетке.

\- Существует несколько способов, Миранда, постарайтесь додуматься до них сами, - пожала плечами Меррисот. Гарри понравилось, что профессор предлагала им самим найти выход из ситуации. Правда, его мнение разделяли не все.  
Первыми на другую половину класса рванули равенкловцы. Каждый из них пытался придумать оригинальный способ справиться с существом, но теневик играючи обходил все их ловушки. Он безобразничал под юбками и в волосах студенток, доводя тех до визга, дурил парней, заставляя их натыкаться на разные предметы. Гарри искренне смеялся вместе с остальными слизеринцами, ломая голову над тем, как можно поймать теневика.

Вскоре наступила очередь слизеринцев. Те избегали ошибок, допущенных равенкловцами, придумывая все более новые и оригинальные способы борьбы с существом. Однако теневик всегда оказывался быстрее. Малфой был первым, кто применил к себе заклинание, с помощью которого Меррисот окружила практическую зону, и теневик безуспешно пытался пробиться к нему через купол. Однако и Абрахасу не удавалось поймать противника. Лестрейндж, попав в тренировочную зону, палил заклинаниями в разные стороны, что мешало существу к нему пробраться, но, в конце концов, теневик сумел воспользоваться тенью, которую отбрасывала мантия парня. Блэк не придумал ничего лучше, как опустить купол над ними двумя, после чего принялся бороться с существом, которое было уже не радо, что добралось до Альфарда. Теневик ускользал от Блэка, но под куполом ему явно было тесно, и когда Блэк снял заклинание, он радостно скрылся под шкафом с артефактами.

Когда настала очередь Риддла, класс, до этого с шумом комментировавший действия других и в открытую смеющийся над самыми комичными попытками, заинтересованно затих. Риддл подошел к клетке, в которую ему предстояло поместить нечисть, и спокойно остановился возле нее, не дергаясь и не оглядываясь вокруг. Видимо, теневик что-то почувствовал, потому что не спешил показываться. Однако вскоре раздался неприятный смешок – существо собралось с силами, намереваясь потешиться над еще одним глупым студентом. Оно выглянуло из-за ножки стола, разглядывая очередного охотника. Риддл с улыбкой взглянул вниз, и тварь мгновенно исчезла оттуда, чтобы появиться за спиной Риддла. Тот на секунду на замер, а затем поднял в воздух свою палочку:

\- _Депульсио люминум!_

В следующий миг половина класса, на которой находился Риддл с теневиком, озарилась ярким светом. Гарри на секунду ослеп, но, несколько раз моргнув, восстановил зрение и увидел, как каждый предмет на той половине начал излучать свет, приобретя невероятную четкость. Теневик – прекрасно видимый невооруженными взглядом - застыл у стены, а затем начал в панике метаться в поисках убежища. Однако Риддл оказался быстрее. Молниеносным движением он поймал существо в прицел палочки и резким движением затащил того в клетку, после чего она захлопнулась, а в следующее мгновение весь свет с той половины класса словно переместился внутрь клетки. Теневик истошно заверещал, а Том улыбнулся, наблюдая за дергающимся в конвульсиях существом.

\- Прекрасно, Том! – раздался голос Меррисот. Она сняла защитный купол и подошла к Риддлу. – Десять баллов и... - профессор оборвала свою фразу, переведя взгляд на теневика, мечущегося в клетке, и затем чуть удивленно произнесла: – Том, снимите же заклинание, яркий свет для него подобен пытке.

Клетка тут же перестала светиться, и одновременно, словно какой-то огонь погас в глазах Риддла. 

В эту секунду прозвенел колокол, и Меррисот, перекрикивая поднявшийся шум, задала им соответствующий параграф из учебника и попросила к следующему разу подготовить устный ответ про теневых вредителей и способы борьбы с ними.

Гарри начал собирать вещи в сумку, когда услышал голос Альфарда:

\- Том, это было здорово! Что ты сделал? Это же явно не Люмос?

\- Конечно, нет, Альфард, - спокойно ответил Риддл. Вокруг них столпилось полкласса, тоже желая узнать, как Тому удалось справиться с теневиком. - Обычный Люмос тут бы ничем не помог, предметы по-прежнему отбрасывали бы тень.

\- Да, я отмел этот вариант по той же причине, - кивнул стоявший рядом с Риддлом Малфой.

\- Поэтому я применил заклинание отражения света, наложив его на каждую поверхность, - как само собой разумеющееся произнес Риддл, кивнув на противоположную половину класса. – Предметы перестали отбрасывать тень, и твари негде было спрятаться.

\- Я тоже вспомнил об этом заклинании, - проговорил какой-то равенкловец, - но оно требует невероятной концентрации. Я бы все равно не справился. Я надеюсь, у этой задачи есть еще какое-нибудь решение, более простое…

Риддл слегка улыбнулся.

\- Берг, ответ не в сложности заклинания. Просто нужно лишить существо привычной среды обитания, и тогда его очень легко поймать, - негромко произнес он.

В этот момент Гарри случайно встретился взглядом с Риддлом и поспешил отвернулся. Том словно говорил о нем самом. О лишенном привычной среды беженце. _Легкой добыче_. Гарри посмотрел на теневика, который больше не метался по клетке, забившись в самый ее угол, и вспомнил, с каким удовольствием Риддл наблюдал за мучениями этого существа.

«То, что ты родился в этом времени, а я только недавно тут, еще ничего не значит, - мысленно обратился он к Риддлу. – Мы еще посмотрим, кто у кого выбьет почву из-под ног». С этой мыслью Гарри покинул класс, не дожидаясь остальных слизеринцев.

***

Как и предсказывал Малфой, Слизнорт в разосланных приглашениях просил выглядеть подобающим образом. А это значит - парадной мантии не избежать. Певереллу и без того казалось, что он уделяет слишком много внимания своему внешнему виду, но ведь среди чистокровных слизеринцев не станешь носить свитера ручной вязки. Да и само время было иным: это не демократичные девяностые, это строгие сороковые. Мерлин, он еще не встретил ни одной девушки, одетой в джинсы, а все парни носили подтяжки вместо ремней.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за мантии, белоснежной рубашки с воротником-бабочкой и бархатного жилета, он шел вместе с соседями по комнате на встречу Клуба Слизней. Конечно же, слизеринцы выглядели, как всегда, безукоризненно. Гарри же считал большим достижением то, что свою одежду он купил практически самостоятельно, без помощи миссис Уизли, которой больше не было рядом. Правда, ассистентка, помогавшая ему в ателье, подобрала ему костюм на пару размеров меньше, чем он привык носить, и теперь, в узких прямых брюках со стрелками и одежде, сидевшей строго по фигуре, Гарри ощущал себя непривычно.

\- О Салазар, эти щиколотки в кружевных чулках будут мне сниться, - не умолкал Блэк всю дорогу, после того как увидел Каллисто Забини в гостиной. Малфой и Лестрейндж кидали на него насмешливые взгляды, хотя оба согласились, что у слизеринки отменный наряд, чем сразу вызвали у Блэка приступ ревности. Риддл не участвовал в этом разговоре и вряд ли вслушивался в перебранку своих друзей. Впрочем, по выражению его лица, как всегда, трудно было догадаться, о чем он думает. Тем более, Гарри старался не слишком часто смотреть в его сторону.  
К кабинету стягивались группки весело гомонящих студентов, уже издалека слышалась музыка. Сам хозяин вечера, сверкая драгоценными камнями в пуговицах жилета, на пороге встречал гостей. Гарри, по привычке пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы, искренне улыбнулся декану. Конечно, он считал Слизнорта тщеславным, падким на лесть и болтливым сверх всякой меры. Гораций проявлял неуемную энергию в отношении своих молодых протеже, и все для того, чтобы в будущем снимать лакомые сливки с новых связей. Но Гарри не мог не видеть, с какой гордостью профессор смотрит на своих студентов, как искренне радуется их достижениям.

\- Мальчики, проходите! Да-да, все заходим! Мы начинаем, - суетился профессор.

Певерелл прошел в кабинет вслед за Малфоем и чуть не врезался в какую-то высокую девушку. Это оказалась легко узнаваемая юная Минерва МакГонагалл, которая на его извинения только сухо кивнула и сжала губы в тонкую линию. Улыбаясь этой, кажется, вечной привычке будущего декана, Гарри оглядел кабинет, который в честь праздника был богато украшен и обставлен: стены были задрапированы дорогими тканями, тут и там стояли позолоченные подсвечники, явно из личной коллекции зельевара. В углу шипел граммофон, но за шумом разговоров сложно было разобрать мелодию. 

Повсюду толпились нарядно одетые студенты, в основном, представители старших курсов. Гарри узнал многих чистокровных слизеринцев, но было и множество незнакомых для него лиц с шестых и седьмых курсов других факультетов. Как заметил Певерелл, Риддл уже прошел вглубь комнаты, где его мигом окружил десяток студентов. Гарри с завистью отметил, что Том не стал наряжаться, как остальные: надев простую черную мантию и белую хлопковую рубашку, он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Более того, Риддл выглядел даже элегантно в этом незатейливом одеянии.

\- Спасибо всем, кто откликнулся на приглашение и решил провести этот вечер в нашей теплой компании! – воскликнул Слизнорт, прошествовав к столам и подняв кубок. Жестом он пригласил всех последовать его примеру, а сам, встав в центр комнаты, принялся картинно смаковать напиток.

\- Я решил устроить небольшой праздник в честь начала учебного года. Хочу всех предупредить, что ожидаю от вас в этом году только самых лучших результатов, - Гораций сначала сделал строгое лицо, но затем улыбнулся: - И хоть из-за стен Хогварста до нас доносятся тревожные вести, мы все должны держаться вместе и поддерживать друг друга в это нелегкое для нас всех время.

На миг печаль промелькнула на добродушном лице Слизнорта, показав, как сильна тревога в душе профессора, но он быстро взял себя в руки, вновь заулыбавшись.

\- Среди нас есть несколько новеньких студентов, с которыми мы сегодня познакомимся. Но сначала мы должны поздравить старых участников нашего Клуба с их достижениями, - профессор ловко выцепил из числа студентов, которые полукругом стояли вокруг него, девушку в длинном синем платье. – Несравненная мисс Лукреция Блэк получила в этом году значок старосты пятого курса Равенкло!

Раздались бурные аплодисменты в ее честь. Гарри заметил, что мужская часть хлопала особенно громко: еще бы – Лукреция выглядела потрясающе, поражая своей красотой и фамильными драгоценностями. Нисколько не засмущавшись от внимания, она присела в старомодном реверансе с легкой улыбкой на губах. С не меньшим энтузиазмом декан поздравил с тем же назначением Цереру Крэбб, одновременно расхваливая зеленый бархат ее платья.

\- А вот и коллега наших прекрасных дам, Игнатиус Прюэтт, - Гораций положил руку на плечо рыжеволосому юноше, - он также получил значок старосты, а еще он сегодня первый раз с нами. Но я думаю, что вы все уже узнали мистера Прюэтта за годы его обучения в Хогварсте, и он не нуждается в большем представлении.

Под аплодисменты в честь Игнатиуса, хоть и довольно скупые со стороны слизеринцев, Слизнорт двинулся дальше, пока не приблизился к высокому молодому человеку в черной мантии с ярко-красной отделкой по краям. 

\- А нашему храброму гриффиндорцу Алану Диггори повезло вдвойне. Подумать только, вместе со значком старосты он получил капитанскую квиддичную повязку! 

Гриффиндорцы бурно приветствовали своего нового капитана и префекта. А Гарри мигом узнал Диггори – это он сидел впереди него на зельях и постоянно успокаивал своего товарища пинками под партой. 

\- А что вы радуетесь, - протянул Альфард, демонстративно любуясь своими запонками в форме змеек вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание гриффиндорцу, - кубок все равно будет наш.

\- Ага! Вот и второй капитан, которого мы сегодня поздравляем с назначением, - сразу же переключился Гораций на Блэка. Диггори смерил слизеринца враждебным взглядом, в котором читался вызов. Стоящая рядом с капитаном Минерва дотронулась до его локтя, отвлекая:

\- Алан, мы еще утрем им носы на поле.

Послышались одобрительные смешки, а лица слизеринцев скривились, как от зубной боли. Гарри покачал головой: противоборство Гриффиндора и Слизерина старо, как сам Хогвартс, однако он отметил, что многие девушки с других факультетов смотрели на МакГонагалл явно неодобрительно. До него не сразу дошло значение этих взглядов. Гарри понял, что своей фразой Минерва показала принадлежность к квиддичной команде, что вряд ли одобрялось в консервативном обществе сороковых годов. Певерелл почувствовал гордость за своего декана, которая всегда была ярой болельщицей в годы его учебы. Только теперь ему придется играть против нее, если пробы на место ловца Слизерина будут успешны, с сожалением подумал он. Пока он размышлял об этой безрадостной перспективе, Слизнорт помирил квиддичных игроков и болельщиков, поздравив Альфарда с капитанской повязкой. После этого профессор нашел глазами Риддла, и на его лице расцвела самая широкая улыбка. Ах, вот и дошла очередь до Тома. Гарри сначала решил, что слизеринец будет первым, кто примет поздравления, но, видимо, декан оставлял своих фаворитов напоследок, чтобы уделить им больше времени.

\- Том, подойди ко мне, - Слизнорт довольно поглаживал усы, пока Риддл скользил к нему в центр комнаты. Как только слизеринец поравнялся с Горацием, тот схватил его под локоть, счастливо улыбаясь: - Том, мой мальчик! Я вижу, что ты далеко пойдешь! Подумать только – лучшие результаты экзаменов в конце четвертого курса, я даже не успел тебя с этим поздравить! А победа в Дуэльном Клубе? И что я вижу сейчас – заслуженный значок старосты на груди. Я не помню такого рвения в учебе даже у Дирка Крессвела, а я уже тогда говорил, что нам стоит ожидать от него многого. Но его назначение заместителем главы Отдела по Связям с Гоблинами стало настоящим шоком. Парню было всего 26! Чего же ждать от тебя, Том?

Риддл, возвышавшийся над профессором на добрый фут, сдержано улыбался и пытался незаметно освободить руку из захвата Слизнорта. Певерелл, видя едва заметное недовольство слизеринца, злорадно ухмыльнулся, стараясь при этом не думать, насколько действительно далеко пойдет Риддл в будущем. Однако через пару мгновений он сменил выражение лица на нейтральное, заметив подозрительный взгляд Лестрейнджа. Тот, казалось, круглосуточно не спускал с него глаз.

\- Ну что вы, профессор, - начал приятным тоном Риддл, когда стихли восторженные аплодисменты в его честь, - это я должен выразить вам благодарность за то, что доверили мне такую ответственную миссию и назначили старостой.   
Риддл был безупречно вежлив и почтителен, но при этом совершенно явно не собирался кланяться декану. А Слизнорт был настолько поглощен происходящим, что вряд ли замечал какие-то скрытые смыслы в поведении своего любимого ученика.

\- Как всегда, сама скромность, Том, - шутливо отмахиваясь, сказал Слизнорт, - Ну, не буду тебя больше смущать.

Как только Риддл вернулся на свое место, профессор неожиданно повернулся к Гарри.

\- А вот и наш новенький! Позвольте представить всем Гарри Певерелла, - Гораций точно так же схватил его под локоть и вывел в центр, как недавно Риддла. Сразу же десятки любопытных глаз уставились на него. – Я и мечтать не мог, что факультет Слизерина приобретет такого талантливого зельевара! Мистер Певерелл, вы ведь задумываетесь о карьере в зельеварении?

\- Нет, профессор. Я очень посредственный зельевар, - честно ответил Гарри, гадая, что же будет, когда на уроке зелий ему попадется рецепт, который он не изучал раньше. – Я задумываюсь о карьере в другой области.

\- Не преуменьшайте, ваше зелье на последнем занятии было безупречно. И все же, к чему в таком случае лежит ваша душа, молодой человек? – весело спросил декан.

\- Мне всегда нравилась Защита от Темных Искусств и квиддич, - признался Певерелл, с тоской понимая, что главным блюдом сегодня оказался именно он.

\- Ого! Мистер Блэк, вы же не забудете взять мистера Певерелла на отборочные испытания в команду? – сразу же подхватил тему профессор. – Я знаю, что в команде не хватает ловца, и это меня очень тревожит. 

\- Конечно, профессор. Если Певереллу очки не мешают держаться на метле и ловить снитч, то без проблем, - бодро ответил Альфард, оглядывая Гарри наметанным взглядом новоявленного капитана. 

\- Ну-ну, я помню Джоселина Вадкока, бедный парень не мог к четвертому курсу запомнить расположение кабинетов в замке, а посмотрите, какой он сейчас прекрасный загонщик в Палящих Пушках. Я не сомневаюсь, что в мистере Певерелле есть талант и к полетам. Тем более, у него идеальная комплекция для ловца. 

Гарри успел только нахмуриться в ответ на такое откровенное указание на его средний рост, как был втянут в группу студентов, увлеченно обсуждающих квиддич. Профессор все так же держал его под локоть и сыпал именами знаменитых игроков этого времени и названиями квиддичных клубов. 

\- Я считаю, что Международная Квиддичная Ассоциация правильно поступила, отменив мировые чемпионаты во время войны, - вставил Диггори, как только Слизнорт сделал паузу в своем монологе. Блэк сразу же издал недовольный возглас и собрался перебить гриффиндорца, но Алан продолжил: - Очень благородно с их стороны не тратить колоссальные средства на проведение чемпионатов. И стоит отдать должное Английской Ассоциации, которая взялась организовывать товарищеские матчи между местными клубами, чтобы собирать средства для пострадавших на войне.

\- Диггори, ты такой наивный. Похоже, у гриффиндорцев это диагноз. На самом деле, Ассоциация и Министерство Магии делают себе имя, жертвуя жалкую сотню галеонов, - скривился Альфард. - Им просто это выгодно. 

\- Не все такие меркантильные, Блэк, - вмешалась в спор Минерва, - хотя, если для тебя сумма в сто галеонов не деньги…

Слизнорт, видимо, потеряв интерес к разговору, грозившему перерасти в спор, отправился искать новых слушателей, все так же держа Гарри при себе.

\- Пойдем, мой мальчик. Познакомлю тебя кое с кем, - заговорщицки подмигнул декан. Певерелл мог только удивляться такому резкому переходу от официального обращения к фамильярности.

Спустя час у Гарри голова шла кругом от бесчисленных знакомств и многочисленных вопросов о его персоне. Тут и там слышались обрывки фраз о войне, Гриндевальде, гоблинской экономике, учебе, моде. Высокий семикурсник цитировал стихи из недавно переизданного сборника Персиваля Пратта, и никто не думал над ним смеяться, вместо этого вокруг парня собрался кружок девушек. Кто-то сделал граммофон погромче, и из него лился блюз, под который несколько парочек танцевали в центре комнаты. Риддл стоял среди самой большой группы студентов и обсуждал последние действия французского правительства в эмиграции. Похоже, никаких коварных планов он, по крайней мере пока, воплощать не собирался.

Ускользнув от Слизнорта к столу с напитками, Певерелл легко обогнул его, и, прихватив чашу с грогом, и прошел вдоль стены туда, где находился небольшой альков, завешанный тканью.

В этом укромном месте стояла Каллисто Забини. На ней блестело платье, открывающее щиколотки, о которых Гарри столько наслушался от Блэка. Забини курила, затягиваясь тонкой женской сигаретой через черный мундштук. 

\- Привет. Ты не против моей компании? – вежливо осведомился Гарри. За то короткое время, что он был здесь, он уяснил, что все очень обходительно и с уважением относились к слизеринке. 

Каллисто в ответ легонько пожала плечами. Гарри, восприняв это как положительный ответ, с облегчением прислонился к стене, прикрыв глаза и смакуя горячий грог. Спустя несколько минут, во время которых Певерелл наслаждался свободой от Слизнорта, Забини прервала молчание.

\- Ты не станешь рассказывать профессору? 

\- О чем? – не понял Гарри, но Каллисто вместо ответа сделала глубокую затяжку и выпустила розоватый дым. - О, нет. Конечно, нет. Это твое дело.

Гарри даже в голову не пришло донести на Забини. Сетуя на извечную слизеринскую подозрительность и осторожность, Певерелл, чтобы немного сгладить атмосферу, с легкой улыбкой сказал:

\- Тем более, я к декану больше не подойду и на милю по доброй воле.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - неожиданно призналась она. На вопросительный взгляд Гарри, Каллисто пояснила: - Слизнорт каждую вечеринку выбирает себе жертву, с которой обходит всех присутствующих. 

\- Тебе доводилось побывать на моем месте? – спросил Гарри, с трудом представляя таинственную Забини под ручку с сияющим пузатым деканом. 

\- Один раз, – Каллисто при этом сухо кивнула головой, а ее лицо приняло самое мрачное выражение. Однако ее уголки губ подрагивали, выдавая хорошее настроение. Гарри не без удивления понял, что Забини вполне приятный, с чувством юмора собеседник.

\- Но тебе здесь может понравиться. 

\- Не думаю, - нахмурился Певерелл, слыша веселый смех декана слишком близко к их убежищу, - у меня голова вот-вот треснет от количества новых имен. Я не запомнил и десятка.

\- Тебе следует найти себе здесь компанию, тогда Слизнорт будет считать, что ты пристроен и не скучаешь, - подсказала Каллисто, прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся голосу декана. Она достала новую сигарету и легко взмахнула палочкой, зажигая маленький огонек.

\- Тебе тоже не очень нравится вечеринка? – полюбопытствовал Гарри. 

\- Елена в последнюю минуту не смогла пойти. Без нее скучно, - просто ответила она, не желая вдаваться в подробности. 

Повисла небольшая пауза, Гарри не знал, о чем еще можно поговорить, но Забини его молчание, по всей видимости, не смущало. Сам он отвлекся на размышления о том, что хорошо было бы послушать обсуждение текущего положения дел на войне. Ему как путешественнику во времени было просто необходимо вливаться в эту эпоху, изучая и подстраиваясь под нее. Может, судьба и сделала выбор за него, останавливая поезд именно в 1942 году, но теперь он должен был вжиться в это время. Больше ему ничего и не оставалось, и Гарри надеялся, что предначертанного будущего с двумя магическими войнами, полными потерь, ему удастся не допустить. 

В эту минуту легкая ткань прикрывающая альков, колыхнулась, и показалась физиономия рыжего пятикурсника из Равенкло, которого Гарри видел на сдвоенных лекциях по чарам. Парень удивленно замер, уставившись на Певерелла и Забини. Равенкловцу в спину врезалась девушка, которую он тянул за руку за собой, послышалось ее ойканье.

\- Дорогая, кажется, здесь занято, - пробубнил парень. Девушка хихикнула и потянула его прочь, шепча что-то об укромном местечке, которое уж точно никто не найдет.

Гарри немного растеряно посмотрел на Забини. Каллисто выглядела рассерженно, хмуря черные брови.

\- Пойдут слухи, - констатировала она, - давай вернемся на вечеринку. 

Гарри не знал, что ожидать от этого равенкловца, а его подружку он видел впервые. Неужели она сразу всем растрезвонит, что видела их с Забини вместе? Гермиона никогда не сплетничала, вспомнил он, за что ее и недолюбливали Лаванда и Парвати. Они бы, к слову, не преминули пустить слухи о романе однокурсников.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - сказал он Забини, когда они вышли из укромного алькова и заняли место у стола с напитками, где было меньше всего студентов. Собственная репутация его мало волновала - сплетни всегда шли рядом с именем Гарри _Поттер_ , но Каллисто продолжала слегка хмуриться.

\- Не стоит, - покачала головой она. – С _ним_ лучше не связываться.

\- Почему? – заинтересовался Гарри. Этот парень не походил на того, кого стоит опасаться. 

\- Он друг Тома, - сказала Забини, и Гарри уставился на нее, никак не ожидая такого ответа. Это было уже интересно: равенкловец был другом Риддла, а Риддл как раз стоял под первым номером в списке его нынешних приоритетов. Гарри прошелся взглядом по комнате, ища слизеринского старосту, которого, благодаря высокому росту, легко было заметить все в той же компании студентов.

\- Не думаю, что меня это остановит… - начал Гарри, но Забини его перебила:

\- Ты новенький и совсем не знаешь здешних порядков, - Каллисто выразительно на него посмотрела: - Я не сомневаюсь в твоей смелости и _благородстве_. Но я бы посоветовала тебе хорошенько разобраться в обстановке, перед тем как что-то предпринять. 

\- Я понял, - кивнул Гарри. Это были первые искренние слова, которые он услышал от представителя Слизерина в этом времени. – И какая же здесь обстановка?

\- В этом ты разберешься сам, - легонько пожала плечами Забини. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже догадался, кто здесь задает тон и настроение.

Забини не делала больше явных намеков, но было ясно, что она заметила, как Певерелл высматривал Риддла мгновением ранее. 

\- Четыре года назад здесь все было по-другому, - вдруг негромко добавила она. – Я помню первый курс, Слизерин был не таким, как сейчас.

\- А каким? – серьезно спросил Гарри, не обращая внимания на Слизнорта, оповещающего о завершении вечера. В кои-то веки у него завязался по-настоящему интересный разговор.

\- Не таким сплоченным, - коротко ответила Забини, после недолгого раздумья. – Доброй ночи, Гарри.

Она покинула кабинет декана одной из первых. Гарри, не отыскав в толпе у выхода Риддла, внутренне напрягся, увидев его рядом с деканом. Но Том лишь пожал тому руку и сказал пару слов, после чего двинулся со своими друзьями к выходу. Размышляя о разговоре с Каллисто, Гарри шел в гостиную, по дороге нагнав своих однокурсников. 

\- Певерелл, где ты был? – воскликнул Блэк, заприметив его.

\- Прятался от Слизнорта, - пожал он плечами, вызывая понимающие улыбки у слизеринцев.

\- Почему ты не подошел к нам? – поинтересовался Риддл.

Гарри и в голову не пришло искать спасения от Слизнорта в компании слизеринцев. 

\- Вы стояли на другом конце комнаты, а стол с напитками был гораздо ближе, - просто пояснил он. Тем более, если Риддл так жаждал его общества, мог сам пригласить. Том кивнул, принимая такое объяснение, и сразу же задал следующий вопрос:

\- Как тебе вечер? 

\- Неплохо, - честно ответил Гарри. 

Эта была интересная, насыщенная эпоха, решил он, готовясь ко сну. Юные леди, надевающие на школьную вечеринку украшения из фамильных сейфов, и джентльмены, ухаживающие за ними. Люди, бывшие для него тенями из прошлого, светились молодостью и жизнью. Гарри почувствовал горечь: похоже, ему все-таки нравилось это сложное, непростое время, несмотря на Мировую Войну, сумасшедшего Гриндевальда и Тома Риддла, ищущего вход в Тайную Комнату. 

***

\- Энтони. Работает в Министерстве, предположительно, в Отделе Тайн. Возраст около пятидесяти, нервный, вспыльчивый. Наверняка, давний друг Слизнорта, - говорил Том своему верному эскорту, когда субботним вечером шел на встречу Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. 

Это было их первое полноценное собрание в новом году. Экстренная встреча в среду утром, когда Том предупредил о Рефужье и дал команду присматривать за Певереллом, не в счет.

\- У Слизнорта все Министерство - лучшие друзья, - нервно фыркнул Блэк, констатируя очевидное. Риддл проигнорировал эту реплику, и Альфард сразу же прикусил язык, видимо, поняв, что разрядить обстановку и смягчить этим Тома не получится. Вместо этого Риддл сосредоточил внимание на побледневшем Абрахасе, который перебирал в памяти имена возможных волшебников. 

\- Под описание подходит Вилсон с его скверным характером, только он уже стар и еле ноги волочит, поэтому уже лет пять не высовывается из Министерства. Вряд ли Слизнорт слышал о нем что-то новое и интересное. Остается Энтони Джонсон, он очень вспыльчив и мог выкинуть что-то, заслуживающее внимание декана.

Отвечая, Малфой не поднимал головы, и это говорило о том, что он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Лестрейндж же с самого утра был «дерганым», как когда-то выразился Флинт. Не расставаясь с палочкой, он весь день находился в болезненном предвкушении, зная, что сегодняшняя встреча во многом определит его положение в кругу Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. Реджинальду было абсолютно плевать на то, что о нем думают другие, но он высоко ценил мнение Тома. Всей своей сущностью он тянулся к силе и мощи, которые сулили темные искусства, а Риддл был олицетворением этого могущества. 

Именно эта жадная тяга и заставила Тома пару лет назад обратить внимание на сокурсника. Достаточно было застукать Реджи за темномагической практикой – неудачной, неумелой и просто болезненной, – чтобы увидеть, что в свои тринадцать Лестрейндж легко относится к физической боли, принимая ее как должное. Тогда Том изменил свое мнение о нем и вскоре от вежливого нейтралитета они пришли к более тесным и, как думал Реджинальд, дружеским отношениям. К тому времени Том уже сошелся с Малфоем и Селвином, а также с несколькими слизеринцами постарше, и к концу третьего курса провел первое собрание Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. 

\- Этот Джонсон, - между тем продолжил Малфой, не дожидаясь, когда Том сам начнет задавать вопросы, – первый заместитель Главы Отдела Тайн. Полукровка, с чистокровным отцом. Закончил Гриффиндор, его выпуск был где-то между 1908 и 1913 годами. Большего не скажу, но могу написать отцу, может, он знает что-то полезное для нас.   
Том кивнул, одновременно отвечая Малфою и приветствуя Эйвери, который вышел из параллельного туннеля. 

Им всем чертовски повезло: если бы Блэк, Малфой и Лестрейндж налетели в поезде на Певерелла с его высшей печатью секретности, то вечером в Хогварст прибыл бы сам Министр Магии, а к утру весь Слизерин был бы допрошен под Сывороткой Правды или проверен легиллиментами. Нужно больше узнать о Джонсоне, чтобы понять, чего от него ждать. Отмахнется он от инцидента с Рефужье из-за того, что пострадал никому не интересный тринадцатилетний грязнокровка, или воспользуется ситуацией, чтобы стать еще на шаг ближе к креслу Главы Отдела Тайн? Спасибо Салазару, этот Джонсон закончил Гриффиндор, а значит, просчитать его ходы особого труда не составит.

\- Том, это тот министерский, поставленный расследовать дело? – нашел в себе смелость поинтересоваться Блэк.

\- Именно. Из тех сведений о Джонсоне, которые получит Абрахас от отца, станет ясно, каковы ваши шансы попасть в Азкабан, - ответил Том, подходя к нужной стене.

Местом их встреч была древняя, заброшенная лаборатория. Том наткнулся на нее на третьем курсе, когда, начиная с подземелий, обследовал замок в поисках Тайной Комнаты. Входом в это помещение служил барьер, такой же, как на лондонской платформе 9¾. Пройдя сквозь стену, они оказались в вытянутом вглубь помещении, с низким, поросшим зеленым мхом потолком и толстыми стенами из грубой кирпичной кладки. 

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что почти все в сборе. Не хватало только Пьюси, но он появился через несколько секунд, шагнув через проход вслед за ними. Слизеринский семикурсник держал в руках жирную, упитанную крысу. Том легко отлевитировал крысу в воздух и взмахом палочки оборвал ее жизнь, перерезав горло. Как только кровь брызнула на стену, Том произнес заклинание, запечатывая барьер и ставя защиту против утечки темной магии через проход.

Это была традиция: крыс, а иногда котов или жаб для заклинания кровной магии приносил Пьюси. Слизеринец находил свою миссию почетной и важной, отчего свысока поглядывал на всех остальных, исключая, конечно же, троих пятикурсников, приближенных к Тому. На Лестрейнджа, Малфоя и Блэка здесь все смотрели с нескрываемой завистью.   
Это был последний год семикурсника Пьюси, и вскоре Тому придется найти преемника на эту роль. Определенно, это будет не взбалмошный, сумасбродный Блэк и не Лестрейндж, который принесет для жертвы не крысу, а маггловского младенца. Мелкие животные не предназначались для серьезных темных ритуалов, да и срок действия чар был коротким – всего пара часов, поэтому защитный купол Хогварста все еще не засек их. А как бы взвыла сирена, принеси они человеческую жертву! К тому же, надо немного уравновесить расстановку сил в группе, так что искать нового «крысолова» придется вне этой троицы. 

\- Добрый вечер, - негромко произнес Риддл, окидывая взглядом всю группу. 

Перед тем, как открыть некоторые свои тайны, Том долго присматривался к студентам и за несколько лет отобрал из них самых надежных и смышленых. Причем, чтобы заинтересовать Тома, недостаточно было быть отличником с высшими баллами по всем предметам. В каждом из выбранных студентов он чувствовал задатки и тягу к темной магии, это было ключевым фактором для посвящения в Рыцари. 

Те, у кого хватало смелости связаться с темной магией, знали, как легко попасть под ее влияние и нанести себе непоправимый вред. Первые шаги за завесу ее тайн должны были быть самыми осторожными и вдумчивыми. Том выступал учителем и проводником, для многих он был единственной возможностью утолить свою тягу к этим знаниям.

«В будущем необходимо изменить отношение общества к темной магии, из-за которого все, кто изучает ее, вынуждены скрываться, - думал Риддл, обводя взглядом свой небольшой отряд. - Министерство, с каждым годом склоняющееся к все более светлому курсу, нуждается в реформах. И сильный лидер, обладающий достаточной властью, магической силой и рычагами давления, которые обеспечат преданные слуги, сможет полностью перестроить магическое общество». 

В этом кругу авторитет Тома был бесспорен. Его уважали за то, что он самостоятельно погрузился в темные искусства и не обезумел от их силы и власти. Уже сейчас все понимали, что за право находиться рядом с Томом нужно играть по его правилам и четко соблюдать границы. К тому же, темная магия вызывала зависимость, и изгнание казалось страшнейшим наказанием. Поэтому каждый, кто допускал хоть малейшую оплошность, готов был на все, чтобы искупить вину. 

\- Пока ситуация складывается в нашу пользу, - начал Том волнующий всех разговор. - Я как можно дальше увел подозрения от попытки взлома министерской печати. Увы, виновных будут искать на Слизерине, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Я надеюсь, все понимают, что попытка все свалить на неких гриффиндорцев, напяливших слизеринские мантии, с треском провалилась бы.

\- Упаси вас Мерлин связываться с их деканом, - добавил Берг. 

\- Не стоит давать Дамблдору лишний повод вмешаться, - кивнул Том. – На данный момент нам остается ждать, когда грязнокровка придет в сознание. Профессор Слизнорт делает все, что в его силах, чтобы удержать Министерство от активных действий. Это и в его интересах тоже. 

\- Салазар, спасибо за такого декана, - тихо пробубнил Пьюси. 

\- Том, что будет, когда парень очнется? – хмурясь, спросил Эйвери.

\- Я поговорю с ним. 

Последовала минутная пауза – все обдумывали услышанное. На лицах некоторых читалось явное облегчение – они знали, что если Том взялся за проблему, им больше не о чем волноваться. Слизеринцы с радостью готовы были доверить все дело ему одному, признавая его силу, авторитет и, тем самым,– власть над собой. Кто бы из них еще мог так же легко обвести профессоров вокруг пальца, продумав все до мельчайших деталей? Никто, кроме Тома. Но расслабляться было еще очень рано, вся ситуация с грязнокровкой буквально висела на волоске и зависела от его усилий.

\- Том, ты разговаривал с Дамблдором? Он что-то подозревает? – спросил равенкловец Берг.

\- Я говорил с ним, - спокойно кивнул Том. Он на мгновение вспомнил пронзительный взгляд профессора и его извечное «есть ли еще что-нибудь, о чем ты бы хотел поведать мне, Том?». Он тогда использовал фальшивое воспоминание об экстренной встрече профессоров и старост сразу же после прибытия в Хогвартс, во время которой нападение на грязновкровку и вся ситуация в целом были для него неожиданностью. Держа эту мысль в голове, он, не моргнув, произнес «нет, профессор» с абсолютно нечитаемым и почтительным выражением на лице.

– Дамблдор прекрасно видит, что дело нечисто, - продолжил он. - Что касается подозрений, он, скорее всего, знает, кто за всем этим стоит. Но чтобы доказать это, ему придется занять сторону Министерства и нанести урон престижу школы проверками и допросами, а также стать врагом целого факультета. Не очень полезно для его репутации, не так ли? 

Рыцари кивнули, соглашаясь с ним. Особенно внимательно его слушали Малфой, Блэк и Лестрейндж, стоявшие чуть поодаль от всех остальных. Том задержал на них взгляд. Пора было переходить к делу.

\- Я напомню, что мы оказались в этом затруднительном положении благодаря троим присутствующим здесь слизеринцам, - Том подобрался к главной теме сегодняшней встречи. Глубоко вдохнув, он буквально почувствовал повисшее в воздухе предвкушение. Наконец, пришло время насытить свою злость. Судя по виду некоторых, не он один ждал этого момента.

\- Я бы не удивился, если бы под удар Слизерин подставила безмозглая шайка Паркинсона или даже Флинт, которого все подозревают в нападении. Признаться, я сам не ожидал такого проступка от кого-либо из Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. Каждый из здесь присутствующих обладает интеллектом, магически силен и уж точно достаточно осторожен, чтобы не подставить себя и остальных.

Том оглядел всех присутствующих и негромко спросил:

\- Неужели я ошибся?

Все посмотрели на провинившуюся троицу с насмешливой жалостью, предвкушая скорое наказание. Пьюси и его друг равенкловец Берг довольно ухмылялись, явно рассчитывая после сегодняшнего вечера занять места в ближайшем окружении лидера. 

\- Абрахас, Реджинальд, Альфард, - негромко продолжил Том, с удовлетворением наблюдая все растущую нервозность троицы, - не будь вы моими хорошими друзьями, я бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы защитить вас.

\- Том, не думай, что мы не благодарны… - начал Альфард, но был перебит на полуслове.

\- Вас видел Флинт…

Строго говоря, Артемиус не был очевидцем, он лишь догадался по их лицам о том, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее, а потом сопоставил факты. Но разве это меняет дело?

\- Мы разберемся с ним, - выступил вперед Лестрейндж, желая реабилитироваться. 

Том ощутил новый прилив злости: без его руководства в этом году эти недоумки не сделают ни шага. Блэк и Малфой, поняв, какую ошибку допустил их товарищ, кинули на него укоризненные взгляды. 

\- Единственное, что вы будете делать сейчас – это доказывать, что достойны остаться с нами, - отрезал Том.

\- Вас двенадцать, - он обвел глазами комнату: – Боюсь, что остальным девятерым непонятно, почему вы до сих пор здесь. Что ж, я дам им шанс проявить себя и наказать виновных. Мне интересно, сумеете ли вы убедить остальных, что имеете право называться Рыцарями.

Собрание одобрительно загудело, все держали волшебные палочки наготове. Обеим сторонам не терпелось начать дуэль, одной - защитить свои места возле Тома, другой – выиграть, тем самым кардинально изменив расстановку сил в группе. Возможно, если троица провинившихся проиграет, – самые близкие к Тому позиции займет кто-то другой.  
Риддл понимал, что как бы сурово ни наказал Малфоя, Блэка и Лестрейнджа, остальные будут считать несправедливым, что эти трое останутся в группе. Рыцари иногда попадали в школьные потасовки, но из-за этого разговор об исключении из группы никогда не возникал. Столь серьезная ситуация случилась впервые за два года. И она требовала соответствующих мер. Если этим троим удастся победить, - а Том оценивал их шансы как два к трем, - остальные Рыцари не смогут больше ставить под вопрос их присутствие здесь. Просто потому, что они докажут, что они лучшие. 

Поэтому, когда дуэль началась, Том отошел в сторону, окружив себя защитным щитом от случайных заклинаний, и начал с живым интересом наблюдать за происходящим. Ему нравилось следить за дуэлями – его Рыцари обладали значительными талантами и способностями и прекрасно развили их под его руководством. 

Сейчас, когда азарт боя вытеснил нервозность и страх перед наказанием, тройка провинившихся отчаянно защищала свое положение. И это было то еще зрелище. Ведь здесь не занятия школьного Дуэльного Клуба, во время которых его Рыцари, скорее, прятали свои силы и знания, а также сдерживались, чтобы, упаси Салазар, не проявить жестокость. 

Стоило Альфарду поднять палочку и ввязаться в драку, как сразу же стало ясно, что это - истинный Блэк. Только безумец мог рассчитывать на победу, просто доводя своих соперников до белого каления. Том бы не включил Альфарда в число лучших Рыцарей-дуэлянтов, но Блэк был хитер и изворотлив и этим компенсировал недостаток дуэльного мастерства. Риддл усмехнулся, услышав отборные ругательства Эйвери, когда Блэк в очередной раз с громким смехом ускользнул от луча заклинания, и проклятье Августуса попало в спину кому-то из равенкловцев.   
Малфой, напротив, был само хладнокровие: всегда молчаливый и собранный, в бою он опирался на трезвый расчет и быстрый анализ ситуации. Четко рассчитывая свои силы, он не делал ни одного лишнего движения. 

Совсем другим стилем дуэли отличался Лестрейндж. Он всегда нападал с особой жестокостью, славился яростными атаками, и только Том мог заставить его уйти в глухую оборону. Малфой и Лестрейндж были самыми младшими среди Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, но, несмотря на возраст, они все же были лучшими. 

Численный перевес, а также слизеринская хитрость и равенкловская изобретательность были главными козырями нападавших. Два Рыцаря – Пьюси и Берг – были лучшими друзьями и любили работать дуэтом, несмотря на принадлежность к разным факультетам и разницу в два курса.

Это всегда давало отличный результат, вот и сегодня им удалось серьезно ранить Малфоя. Благодаря изощренному проклятию, мышцы и связки левой руки все сильнее обвивались вокруг костей. Том с одобрением отметил высокий болевой порог Абрахаса, продолжавшего бой, – многие на его месте просто упали бы в обморок. 

Никто из представителей Равенкло не был кровожаден, они были равнодушны к физическим увечьям и обожали выискивать в толстых фолиантах заклинания иллюзий, зрительных обманов, психологических атак. Поэтому, когда Блэк с пронзительным криком упал на колени и обхватил руками голову, Том понял, что в ход пошел излюбленный равенкловский арсенал.

\- Сейчас ему кажется, что если он уберет руки, у него мозги через уши выльются, - крикнул Брэдли Тому, победно улыбаясь.

Но через минуту Брэдли сам упал на четвереньки, поскользнувшись в луже смрадной слизи, пролившейся из носа.   
После короткого, но ожесточенного боя против пятерых остались Лестрейндж и Малфой, находившийся уже на грани обморока. Риддл уже готов был объявить поражение, но Реджи, получив в грудь сиреневый луч болевого заклинания, в ярости выкрикнул:

\- _Остенде тантибус_!

Том знал это заклинание, оно было изобретено совсем недавно молодым темным магом, разводившим боггартов. Чары приобретали форму страхов своей жертвы, подобно самому существу. А главное, если жертв было несколько, создавался собирательный образ, объединяя в себе худшие страхи сразу нескольких людей. Причем, смех тут был бессилен, чтобы развеять чары, нужна была светлая магия. 

Рыцари, благодаря школьной программе, отлично разбирались и в ней, но Реджинальд сделал ставку на новизну и застал противников врасплох. 

Вот где равенкловское богатое воображение сыграло злую шутку. В середине комнаты, закрывая собой Лестрейнджа и двух его товарищей, появилось огромное существо. И, о Мерлин, Том даже залюбовался им. Определенно боггарт взял за основу трехголового цербера, причем все три пасти были огнедышащими, словно у дракона. Вместо глаз были бесконечные провалы адской бездны. И … щупальца? Том перевел взгляд на побледневшего Пьюси, который увлекался морскими романами. Салазар, парень боялся мифического Кракена. 

Главной ошибкой нападавших стало то, что они переключили свое внимание с Лестрейнджа и Малфоя на чудовище и принялись обстреливать его боевыми заклинаниями. Поэтому через минуту противников, одного за другим, обезоружил Лестрейндж, а волшебный боггарт исчез. Дуэлянты тяжело дышали, некоторые не могли удержать болезненные стоны. Лестрейндж и едва стоявший на ногах Малфой обернулись в сторону Тома, и тот, быстрым движением скинув с себя защитное заклинание, вышел на середину площадки. Рыцари замерли, ожидая вердикта. Повисла напряженная тишина.

\- Что ж, лето совершенно расплавило вам мозги, но не сказалось на ваших бойцовских навыках, - усмехнулся Риддл.

\- Абрахас, Реджинальд, Альфард, - все трое застыли, забыв обо всем, - вы доказали свое право остаться в кругу Вальпургиевых Рыцарей.

Улыбки озарили лица троих, в то время как остальные не сумели скрыть откровенный страх. Ведь они _не справились_ , и теперь может наступить их очередь отвечать за провал.

Том сделал паузу, давая возможность высказать возражения, но их, разумеется, не последовало. Проигравшие понимали, что упустили шанс избавиться от Блэка, Малфоя и Лестрейнджа.

\- Тем не менее, - неожиданно произнес он, и все затаили дыхание: - Я предупреждаю всех: еще один такой прокол, и пути обратно не будет ни для кого.

Все сразу же закивали, кое-кто произнес "да, Том". Риддл обвел взглядом весь круг, убедившись, что смысл его слов прочувствовал каждый. Он заметил, что Абрахас, несмотря на видимое облегчение, был уже на грани своих физических возможностей и держался на одной только фамильной гордости. Том кивнул, объявляя, что теперь каждый может привести себя в порядок.

Мертвенно-бледный Малфой тут же принялся короткими, резкими взмахами палочки накладывать контрзаклятья на левую руку. Блэк, пришедший в себя самостоятельно, сидел на пятках и весело улыбался:

\- Реджи, это было великолепно! Эта волосатая десятифутовая штука с щупальцами так меня поразила, что я даже забыл, что боюсь разлить свои мозги.

\- Это станет моим фирменным заклинанием, - Реджи оскалился в довольной улыбке, потирая солнечное сплетение.

Взаимопомощь после дуэлей была негласным правилом. Рыцари принялись приводить в сознание своих товарищей, Эйвери тут же принес лечебные зелья из тайника, запасы которого пополняли они сами. Сам Риддл оценивал ущерб, причиненный Блэку, – на его голову он имел сегодня свои планы. 

\- Что вы можете сказать о новеньком Певерелле? Я говорил вам присматривать за ним, - спросил Том, когда все пришли в себя.

\- Скажу, что директор Хогвартса совсем из ума выжил, потому что принял в школу последователя Гриндевальда, - ответил Берг, нехотя помогая Малфою с его рукой. Все-таки с контрзаклятьями лучше справлялся тот, кто сам и наслал проклятье. 

\- Гриндевальда? – всполошились равенкловцы со старших курсов, удивленно поднимая головы.

\- А, вы ж не видели, - немного растерялся Берг. Он взглянул на Тома и, получив утвердительный кивок, пояснил:- У парня знак Гриндевальда на запястье.

\- И что, он его не скрывает? – недоверчиво спросил Брэдли, счищая слизь с синего галстука. Пол под ним уже блестел чистотой.

\- Не то чтобы не скрывает, - задумчиво ответил Малфой, на лицо которого начали возвращаться краски. - Создается впечатление, что он постоянно забывает о нем. Как будто его раньше никогда не заботило наличие этой татуировки. И раньше не было необходимости ее скрывать.

Том отметил, что никто не обратил внимания на шрам на лбу у новенького, хотя это явно был не обычный порез и уж точно не след от падения с метлы, как пытался его уверить сам Певерелл. Больше походило на шрам после какого-то кровного ритуала.

\- А как он себя показал на занятиях? – спросил Пьюси, переводя тему. 

\- Да ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Лестрейндж. - Прошло всего три дня, чтобы судить…Успешно справился с чарами, трансфигурацией. Правда, на ЗОТИ прошел проверочный тест у Меррисот, как будто это ему ничего не стоило. 

\- Ага, и сварил Глоток Живой Смерти на «отлично». Но утверждал, что просто проходил это раньше, - добавил Блэк, тряся головой, чтобы окончательно прояснить восприятие. 

\- Может, он отказался от Гриндевальда, - вернулся к своей теме Брэдли. – Ну, знаете, перешел на нашу сторону, отказался от войны.

\- Ему шестнадцать, шлялся, Моргана знает где, целый год, - раздраженно ответил Эйвери. – Наличие какой-то татуировки не делает из него _Мортуса_.

\- А высшая печать секретности тебе тоже ни о чем не говорит? – в тон ему ответил Блэк. 

\- Взломать ее, и Модред с ним! Он на вид совершенно не примечательный, лохматый очкарик. Единственная проблема - он делит одну комнату с тобой, Том. Может засунуть свой нос куда не надо.

\- Я умею беречь свои секреты, - обманчиво спокойно ответил Риддл, обернувшись и пристально посмотрев на раздосадованного Эйвери. 

\- Прости, Том. Я не это имел в виду, - сразу же успокоился Аугустус.

\- А этот ваш Певерелл зря времени не теряет, - неожиданно хмыкнул Брэдли, переключив на себя всеобщее внимание.

– Вчера у Слизнорта я наткнулся в укромном уголке на него и на мисс Каллисто Забини. 

\- Не может быть! – чуть не заорал Блэк. 

Кругом послышались смешки – Альфард таскался за Каллисто на четвертом курсе, пока не получил от нее родовой сглаз на целый месяц в виде отвратительной вони изо рта. 

– У меня с ней вообще не получилось ни разу поговорить. За два месяца!

\- В этом-то и состоит твоя проблема, Блэк, - вставил Берг под всеобщий смех.

\- Я думаю, достаточно сплетен на сегодня, - одними губами улыбнулся Риддл. Обсуждение Певерелла перешло в пустую и глупую болтовню, которую Том не терпел. Все смешки и разговоры сразу затихли. – Вы можете быть свободны. В следующую субботу займемся практикой, считайте сегодняшнюю встречу разминкой после лета. Альфард, Абрахас, Реджинальд, если вы доказали и своим товарищам, что достойны находится здесь, лично я еще не проверил вас.

Услышав последнюю фразу, Рыцари, собирающие свои мантии и сумки, остановились, другие, на полпути к выходу, обернулись, выжидательно наблюдая. 

\- Вы свободны, - отчеканил Том, вскидывая руку и снимая защитный барьер с выхода. Ослушаться никто не посмел, и вскоре они остались вчетвером. 

Как бы на самом деле ни относился Том к своим Рыцарям, он действительно выделял этих троих, и на то были причины. Именно поэтому, собираясь их наказать, он исключил свидетелей. Пусть остальные волнуются и гадают, фантазируя о кровавых пытках. 

Но сперва стоило узнать, имела ли их выходка хоть какой-то положительный результат.

\- Что вы нашли в мозгах грязнокровки? – Том сразу перешел к интересующему его вопросу. 

Неловкое молчание подтвердило его худшие опасения. Салазар, неужели в Министерстве, наконец-то, начали делать что-то добросовестно? Видимо, повлияла война, раз ментальные блоки на беженцах оказалось не так просто взломать. 

\- Вы практиковали окклюменцию летом, как я велел вам? – спросил Том, подходя к сложившейся ситуации рационально и отодвигая свою злость на второй план.

Получив в ответ положительные кивки и настороженные взгляды, он довольно усмехнулся. Оттачивать свой дар легиллименции на тренированных окклюментах – что может быть лучше! Когда Том начал изучать ментальную магию, он открыл в себе талант к ней. Уже к концу четвертого курса он научился улавливать обрывки мыслей при простом зрительном контакте, при условии, что у человека мозг не был защищен ментальными щитами. Магглы же стали для него открытой книгой, причем он находил это чтение отвратительным. Но Певерелл с его высшей печатью был глухой стеной, и Риддл признавал, что без подготовки ему ее не преодолеть.

Том привык добывать интересующую его информацию незаметно и безболезненно для жертвы, чтобы не оставлять следов. Такая легиллименция требовала гораздо более высокой концентрации и весьма серьезных усилий. Но сейчас его нисколько не волновали чужие страдания, он собирался наказать провинившихся и отточить собственное мастерство.

\- Альфард, я начну с тебя. Даю тебе минуту, чтобы ты выставил свои щиты в полную силу. 

\- Да, Том, - послушно кивнул Блэк, сосредотачиваясь и уходя в себя. 

Легиллименция с ним будет разминкой, вряд ли после сегодняшнего заклинания Брэдли Альфард сможет показать хорошие результаты. 

Ровно через минуту Том вскинул палочку и произнес заклинание. Он не искал ничего особенного, он и так давно уже узнал все тайны своих приближенных слизеринцев. Но Блэк скрывал что-то конкретное, пряча какие-то воспоминания за обрывками впечатлений от летних каникул, проведенных в кругу семьи. Это подогрело интерес Тома, и он начал пробираться сквозь толпу сероглазых представителей разветвленного блэковского клана. Эксцентричные, сумасшедшие родственники за игрой в карты, выпивкой, танцами и пытками домовых эльфов. На смену им пришли фамильные портреты, сплетничающие, хихикающие, проклинающие. Благородный Дом Блэков всегда был силой, с которой всем в магической Англии приходилось считаться, он даже обеспечивал ментальную защиту своей крови. Том увеличил напор, и фамильная защита рухнула.

Слишком легко, разочарованно подумал он. Но тут Альфард начал подсовывать воспоминания о своих любовных похождениях. Проклиная шуточки Блэка и морщась при виде ведьмы едва ли не втрое старше Альфарда, с ярко накрашенными губами и мушкой на щеке, он сделал еще один рывок и, наконец-то, добрался до припрятанного воспоминания. 

Это была поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе, Альфард как раз закончил рассказ про эту неприличного вида даму.

_\- Модред, как тебя занесло в бордель? – смеялся Лестрейндж._

_\- Реджи, это же бесценный опыт для нашего друга, - саркастично протянул Малфой._

_\- Кстати, о бесценном опыте. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы добыть кое-какую информацию? – вдохновенно начал Блэк. – Реджи, ты подкинул интересную идею._

_\- Том будет доволен, сделаем ему подарок, - вставил Лестрейндж._

_\- Да вы с ума сошли, - зашипел Абрахас, - подумайте о последствиях._

\- Поистине бесценный опыт, - Том в гневе оборвал воспоминание. – Будь это министерская легиллименция, ты бы уже был на пути в Азкабан.

Блэк опустил голову под презрительным взглядом Тома. 

\- Приведи себя в порядок, - бросил Том, отвернувшись от Блэка к Лестрейнджу.- Реджинальд, - обманчиво мягко сказал Риддл, отчего Лестрейндж замер в тревожном ожидании, - не могу выразить, насколько я доволен твоим подарком. Не возражаешь, если я посмотрю, как ты готовил его для меня?

Скованно кивнув, Реджинальд встретился с Томом глазами. Риддл не стремился найти в мозгу Лестрейнджа что-то конкретное, он испытывал на прочность его защиту, просто листая воспоминания. Реджинальд обрывал их, подсовывая страницы скучного учебника. Ухватив воспоминание о Певерелле, который обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Лестрейнджу, как будто затылком почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, Том начал уже прицельно искать в памяти своей жертвы образы новенького. Среди кучи картинок, накопленных за несколько дней, Том заметил закономерность – Певерелл слишком часто кидал взгляды на него самого. Когда ментальные щиты Лестрейнджа начали трещать по швам, грозя вот-вот рухнуть, и воспоминания проигрывались почти полностью, на поверхность всплыла картинка Большого Зала. Это было сегодняшнее утро, сам Том в это время разговаривал с Абрахасом. Певерелл, не замечая подозрительного взгляда Лестрейнджа, задумчиво смотрел на Риддла - напряженным, внимательным взглядом, хмуря брови и почти не моргая. Реджинальд предпринял вялую попытку защититься, но Том, желая досмотреть воспоминание, остановил его, вдребезги разбивая щит. Заинтригованно он смотрел, как на лице Певерелла проступает явное неодобрение. Неужели Певерелл уже успел разузнать о нем что-то такое, чего ему знать явно не следовало? Из раздумий его вывел жалобный стон Лестрейнджа, явно не способного и дальше сдерживать ментальную атаку. Том опустил палочку, и Реджинальд рухнул на колени, выплевывая кровь, которая хлестала из носа и попадала в рот. 

\- Эй, дружище, подними голову, - шепнул Блэк, уже приведя себя в порядок и склонившись над Лестрейнджем с поднятой палочкой. 

Том глубоко вдохнул, концентрируясь, погружение в разум Лестрейнджа отняло больше сил, чем он рассчитывал. Последняя на сегодня ментальная атака должна была быть самой сложной: Абрахас, в отличие от его друзей, уделял больше внимания тренировкам по защите разума. Наверняка, Малфою самому хотелось проверить свой уровень: он встретился взглядом с Томом, и Риддл прочел в нем вызов. 

Разум Малфоя был хорошо организован, представляя собой бесконечные коридоры огромного поместья их семьи. Запертые двери, кладовые, лестничные пролеты, бальные залы, чердак, подвалы. Задаваясь вопросом, где Абрахас может хранить самые ценные знания, Том направился на поиски библиотеки. Он был приятно удивлен ловушками, тупиками, дверями, которые открывались с третьей попытки и вели в никуда. Охваченный азартом, он нашел библиотеку, двери которой поддались ему после довольно длительной борьбы. Но здесь не хранилось ничего, кроме мыслей об учебе в Хогвартсе и дополнительных материалах, которые Малфой изучал самостоятельно. Такими темпами ему придется очень долго искать что-то важное, не зная, где именно оно спрятано. Вздумай авроры копаться в голове у Абрахаса, они вряд ли добились бы от него чего-то вразумительного. Меняя тактику, Том ударил по ближайшей стене с такой силой, что по всему поместью задрожали стекла. После второго удара на пол полетели хрустальные люстры и семейный фарфор. Когда затряслись стены, Том посмотрел на потоки малфоевской магии, которые пытались удержать щиты на месте. Конечно, такими грубыми атаками, Тому пришлось бы ломать их очень долго, но его интересовало другое: на защиту какой из комнат Абрахас тратил больше всего сил. Проследив направление, Риддл двинулся на второй этаж и подошел к заветной двери. Он ясно ощущал панику и растерянность своей жертвы, явно не ожидавшей такой хитрости. Негромко смеясь и сметая все препятствия, которые пытался выставить Абрахас, Риддл вышиб дверь комнаты и услышал, как в реальности застонал Малфой. Здесь хранилось воспоминание о нападении на грязнокровку. 

_Абрахас, стоящий у двери купе, охранял выход и следил за заглушающими чарами. Блэк держал за шкирку Рефужье, а Лестрейндж сверлил его напряженным взглядом. Беженец являл собой жалкое зрелище: лицо и мантия залиты слезами и кровью, обильно текущей из носа, красные глаза от лопнувших сосудов. Рот Рефужье раскрылся в безмолвном крике. Парень бы давно рухнул на пол, если бы его крепко не держали._

_\- Кретин, - шипел Абрахас. – Иди ты к Мордреду с таким уровнем легиллименции. Ты же из него овощ сделаешь._

_\- Заткнись, Абрахас, - рявкнул Лестрейндж, не отрывая взгляда от грязнокровки._

_\- Это должен делать я, на худой конец, Блэк …_

_Малфой оборвал себя на полуслове, когда глаза Рефужье начали закатываться, а из ушей потекли струйки крови. Альфард моментально разжал пальцы, и беженец тряпичной куклой рухнул на пол._

_\- Самое время сваливать, не правда ли? – нервно усмехнулся Блэк._

Том вышел из разума Малфоя, и тот сразу потерял сознание. У Абрахаса была отличная защита, но тем хуже для него – ломать такие щиты значило причинять существенный вред физической оболочке воспоминаний.

\- Реджи, помоги Абрахасу прийти в себя, - негромко сказал Том, на миг устало прикрывая глаза. – Я закончил с вашим наказанием.

В гостиной Слизерина они оказались уже глубоко за полночь. Мертвенно-бледный Малфой не мог даже открыть глаза, пока не выпил пару флаконов обезболивающего зелья. Забыв про гордость, он добрался до гостиной, повиснув на плече Блэка. 

В спальне они неожиданно наткнулись на Певерелла: тот сидел в пижаме перед камином, тупо пялясь на огонь. Повернув голову на звук, новенький окинул их внимательным взглядом. Его глаза расширились сперва от шока, потом подозрительно сощурились, когда он оценил внешний вид Малфоя.

\- Не твое дело, - буркнул Лестрейндж, замечая этот взгляд. 

\- Чертовы гриффиндорцы, вечно лезут, куда не надо, - как будто оправдываясь за их вид, пробормотал Блэк. – Надо же было проучить их как следует, правда?

\- Конечно, - медленно кивнул Певерелл, а потом перевел внимательный взгляд на безукоризненно выглядевшего Риддла. Он смотрел на него так, словно видел насквозь и при этом не испытывал ни тени страха. Отвечая таким же прямым взглядом, Том удивился про себя: как можно было считать Певерелла посредственностью, неприметным очкариком?

В этот момент ему нестерпимо захотелось узнать, что творится в этой лохматой голове. Он подавил желание еще раз воспользоваться леггиллименцией, чтобы вскрыть высшую печать прямо сейчас. Интересно, насколько сложно будет взломать эту защиту и на что будет походить мозг беженца?


	5. Глава 4. Отложенная партия

Когда до хора соседских будильников осталась пара минут, Том отложил «Историю Рун» на тумбочку, подхватил сумку и направился к выходу. По пути его взгляд зацепился за сложное переплетение чар, окутывающее кровать Певерелла. Он уже разгадал основную составляющую этого своеобразного защитного купола, оставались лишь некоторые, незнакомые ему детали. Видимо, Певерелл совместил несколько заклинаний, чем слегка удивил Тома. Требовалось время, чтобы подобрать к ним ключ. «Но, - усмехнулся Риддл, - совсем немного». После того, как с Рефужье будет покончено, ему понадобится меньше суток, чтобы разобрать защиту Певерелла.

Этим ранним утром понедельника Тому предстояло нанести визит в лазарет. Профессор Слизнорт всегда чересчур волновался о благополучии своих подопечных – если Гораций не знал родителей студента как надежных и ответственных людей, то в начале каждого года такого ученика ждал осмотр у медсестры. Не то чтобы медицинский осмотр был ему совсем ни к чему - приютское детство неспроста было самым нелюбимым воспоминанием Тома - но лишнее напоминание о нем... 

Том прервал поток неприятных мыслей. Все-таки в кои-то веки утомительная забота учителей о его здоровье пригодилась, потому что дала шанс разузнать о состоянии Гастона Рефужье, который до сих пор не пришел в себя.   
«Да, ментальная магия не конек Лестрейнджа», - вернулся к своим давним мыслям Том. До тех пор, пока Реджи не выстроит ментальную защиту, по силе равную защите Абрахаса, а заодно не обучится концентрации и удерживанию связи, нельзя позволять ему практиковать легиллименцию. Горячность Реджи, его желание проявить себя, перевесили рациональные доводы Альфарда и Абрахаса. А теперь Рефужье имеет все шансы очнуться умственно неполноценным. Такой результат – полный провал и позор для легиллимента, которого обучает лично он, Том Риддл.

\- Том! Как я рада тебя видеть, – воскликнула мадам Лепре, стоило ему зайти в лазарет. Стараясь не обращать внимания на раздражающий резкий запах лечебных зелий, он двинулся к посту медсестры, находившемуся недалеко от больничных коек.

\- Здравствуйте, мадам Лепре, - растянул он губы в ответной улыбке, скрывая неприязнь к пожилой женщине. Мадам Лепре никогда ему не нравилась – она была слишком ласкова и нежна со всеми, принимала близко к сердцу проблемы каждого своего пациента. Том не переносил и не понимал такую отзывчивость, заставляющую жертвовать личными интересами и, может быть, даже собственной жизнью в угоду другим.

– Дорогой, как ты поживаешь? Как твой гастрит? – зачастила медсестра, открывая свой журнал для медицинских осмотров.

\- Я отлично себя чувствую, мэм, - протянул Том, - спасибо, не стоит волноваться.

\- Чудно! Ты помнишь мои наставления, что тебе не следует есть этот жирный бекон, а на завтрак обязательно должна быть овсянка…

\- Отлично помню, мадам Лепре, - перебил Том, наблюдая за тем, как пожилая медсестра поставила галочку напротив его имени и отложила журнал.

\- Молодец. А сколько раз за лето ты простужался? Твой ужасный иммунитет постоянно доставляет тебе массу неприятностей! Чего стоила та ангина прошлой весной? Бедняжка, прямо перед экзаменами и финалом Дуэльного Клуба.

Тому пришлось сделать глубокий вздох, чтобы выдержать паузу и не проклясть эту старую женщину. Как он сейчас ненавидел этот лазарет, медсестру, декана и свой убогий приют! Однако пожилая мадам не заметила его секундной заминки - отвернувшись от Тома, она принялась сосредоточенно что-то искать в своем шкафчике с лекарствами. 

\- Лето прошло без ... осложнений, - в конце концов, нейтрально выдавил он.

\- Вот и чудно! – вновь повторила мадам Лепре. – Но меня больше всего беспокоит твоя анемия ...

Ее глупое бормотание была прервано тихим стоном, а затем звоном сигнальных чар со стороны ближайшей кровати. Том обернулся одновременно с медсестрой.

\- Гастон пришел в себя! - охнула мадам Лепре, резко поднимаясь с места. - Подожди немного, мой дорогой, - торопливо кивнула она Тому. 

\- Конечно, мэм, - ответил он, внимательно следя за тем, как мадам Лепре исчезает за ширмой. _Рефужье очнулся во время его визита в лазарет._ Том подавил улыбку, торжествовать было пока еще рано. Ему еще предстояло придумать, как воспользоваться выпавшим ему счастливым шансом. 

Прикидывая, как бы избавиться от присутствия мадам Лепре, Том бросил взгляд на её стол. Рядом со стопками записок от родителей и списками настоек лежал журнал. Быстро оглянувшись и убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, Том пролистал записи. На одной из страниц его взгляд неожиданно зацепился за фамилию Певерелла, которому, судя по записи, предстояло побывать здесь не в экскурсионных целях: на следующий вечер ему был назначен осмотр. Значит, у новенького не было надежного опекуна, подытожил Том, быстро и бесшумно перелистывая страницы дальше. Вскоре он нашел записи, относящиеся к Рефужье. _«…Поступил без сознания, магического истощения не наблюдается, плохо реагирует на свет...»_. Слишком расплывчатое описание, чтобы напрямую свидетельствовать о ментальной атаке.

\- Том, дорогой, - мадам Лепре показалась из-за ширмы. За секунду до этого Том захлопнул журнал и отступил от стола медсестры, теперь изображая полное внимание. – Директор Диппет приказал сразу же известить его или кого-то из деканов, как только Гастон очнется. 

Мадам Лепре не стала задвигать обратно ширму, и Том впервые увидел беженца вживую. Он сразу же узнал Рефужье – в воспоминаниях Малфоя он достаточно подробно успел его разглядеть. 

Невысокий, тощий мальчишка испуганно озирался вокруг, широко раскрыв красные воспаленные глаза и словно не до конца осознавая, где находится. Грязнокровка был физически истощен, его серое, осунувшееся лицо практически сливалось по цвету с больничной фланелевой пижамой. 

\- Мне сходить за профессором Слизнортом? – вежливо предложил Том. 

\- Ох, дорогой, не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю, - засуетилась медсестра, поправляя подушки Рефужье, чтобы чем-то занять руки, - но профессор Дамблдор попросил меня лично известить его, директора Диппета или кого-то из деканов, не прибегая к помощи студентов. 

\- Конечно, я всё понимаю, мэм, - кивнул Том. 

\- Тогда могу ли я попросить тебя присмотреть за мальчиком в мое отсутствие и никого не пускать сюда?  
Том улыбнулся, не в силах подавить радость, вспыхнувшую в его груди. Профессор Дамблдор специально попросил мадам Лепре лично известить его, беспокоясь, что причастные к нападению студенты узнают о проснувшемся беженце раньше него. И вот мадам Лепре, честно выполняя данное ей поручение, оставляет Тома один на один с грязнокровкой, давая шанс поговорить с ним _первым_. Дамблдор перехитрил самого себя и невольно дал Тому преимущество. Теперь рыжий маразматик не успеет настроить Рефужье против Слизерина, обвинив факультет во всех возможных грехах.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мадам Лепре, вы можете идти, я гарантирую, что с Гастоном в ваше отсутствие ничего не случится, - заверил её Том. 

Рефужье беспокойно зашевелился на кровати. На его лице появились признаки паники, он даже предпринял слабую попытку привлечь внимание медсестры, но мадам Лепре уверенным тоном произнесла:

\- Мой дорогой, не волнуйся. Я оставляю тебя с самым надежным студентом и старостой во всем Хогвартсе, - она погладила Гастона по голове и положила ладонь на лоб, проверяя температуру. Кивнув Тому, мадам подобрала подол белых юбок и двинулась к выходу. 

Как только за медсестрой захлопнулась дверь в лазарет, Том с располагающей улыбкой двинулся в сторону больничной койки беженца.

\- Привет, меня зовут Том Риддл, а ты, должно быть, Гастон Рефужье?- он присел на соседнюю кровать, чтобы сохранить небольшую дистанцию между ними. 

Грязнокровка молча кивнул, бросив на него короткий подозрительный взгляд. 

\- Хорошо, что ты очнулся, мы переживали за тебя. Некоторые профессора даже опасались худшего, - продолжил Том, делая вид, что не заметил враждебной реакции Гастона. Он цепко смотрел на Рефужье, прикидывая, насколько пострадал разум мальчишки. 

\- Да уж, мне серьезно досталось, - слабым голосом с сильным акцентом ответил Гастон после минуты молчания, когда Том уже всерьез начал подозревать у него слабоумие.

\- Наверное, это ужасно - попасть в Хогвартс вот так, - продолжал Том, чуть наклонившись вперед и на миг окидывая взглядом белые стены лазарета. – Это самая замечательная школа в мире, я надеюсь, что ты со временем поймешь это, несмотря на то, что произошло. 

В ответ Гастон что-то неразборчиво пробубнил по-французски. Опустив голову, он уставился на пододеяльник, часто моргая и явно опасаясь смотреть на Тома. Когда же, решившись поднять взгляд, он разглядел факультетскую нашивку на мантии Тома, его глаза расширились от ужаса.

\- Происшествие наделало много шуму. На моем факультете особенно переживают о случившемся, - мигом откликнулся Том. - Никто не мог подумать, что ты пострадаешь так сильно из-за драки. Если бы была возможность избежать всего этого, любой из слизеринцев сразу же воспользовался бы ею.

\- Вы первые начали, - хрипло произнес Рефужье, набравшись смелости.

\- На Слизерине очень дорожат семейными узами. Твое нападение на девочку не могло не спровоцировать …

\- Какая девочка? Я никого не трогал, - предсказуемо отреагировал Рефужье, наконец, встречаясь с взглядом Тома.

\- Вот как? Дело в том, что никто не может с уверенностью сказать, что произошло. И одна из основных версий – что ты, оскорбив чью-то младшую сестру, ввязался тем самым в драку.

У Рефужье был вид затравленного маленького зверька. 

«У Лестрейнджа наверняка бы зачесались руки добить его», - отстраненно подумал Том. 

\- Я никого не трогал, - воскликнул Гастон. 

\- Расскажи мне, что произошло, - мягко приказал Том, борясь с искушением воспользоваться легиллименцией. Он не мог этого сделать – грязнокровка был очень слаб после нападения, за время комы основные травмы слегка залечились, но на полное восстановление уйдут недели. К тому же, даже если мозг беженца находился в порядке, было очень опасно пытаться пробраться в его разум - Дамблдор обязательно залезет в воспоминания Рефужье и обнаружит следы недавнего воздействия.

\- Но … 

\- Тебе есть что скрывать?

\- Я ничего не помню.

\- Совсем? Кажется, ты указал, что нападавших на тебя было несколько и ты помнишь факультетские нашивки на их мантиях. Значит, какие-то воспоминания у тебя сохранились. 

\- Это единственное, что было! Я ехал в купе seul … один, зашли они, их было…трое, - начал сбивчиво Рефужье, глядя в глаза Тому, который ощущал, что морально подавляет волю беженца, заставляя подчиниться и все рассказать. – Après… потом, они начали обсуждать меня, как будто я кусок антрекота.

\- Ты помнишь их лица? Имена? Что они от тебя хотели? – с нажимом спросил Том, едва разбирая английский Рефужье.

\- Non… нет, - покачал головой Рефужье.

\- Возможно, они упоминали имя сестры? 

\- Я не трогал ничью сестру!

\- Подумай, не толкнул ли ты ненароком кого-то? Рядом с твоим купе ехали девочки, быть может, все вышло случайно?

\- Я не знаю, - голос грязнокровки дрогнул и потерял былую уверенность. Том видел, как парень ушел в себя, силясь вспомнить тот ужасный для него день. 

\- Гастон, - позвал его Том.

\- Je ne sais pas, - в отчаянии повторил Рефужье по-французски и закрыл лицо руками. 

Том сделал паузу, не желая запугивать Рефужье больше необходимого, ему нужно было лишь запутать его, лишить уверенности. Это все, что было необходимо: грязнокровка не помнил нападающих, и никто не сможет докопаться до правды. 

В голове Тома в очередной раз коротко мелькнула идея подставить Флинта. Тогда этот идиот сам понял бы, что ему _не место_ среди Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. Однако Том отмел эту мысль как слишком рискованную. Если Флинту будет грозить Азкабан за взлом министерской печати, он не будет молчать и выдаст настоящих виновников.  
Рефужье тем временем, похоже, взял себя в руки. Этого грязнокровку, наконец, осенило, что он поддался слабости в присутствии другого парня, и его щеки пошли красными пятнами стыда. 

\- Что теперь будет? Меня отправят обратно? – упавшим голосом спросил он.

\- Не волнуйся, если ты невиновен, профессора обязательно докопаются до правды и накажут, кого следует, - произнес Том, одаривая мальчишку ободряющей улыбкой.

\- Я невиновен, - произнес Рефужье, стоя на своем. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Том, глядя на него выжидающе.

\- Я не помню, что кого-то обидел, даже … даже если это так.

\- Я верю тебе, - мягко произнес Том.

\- Что? – переспросил Рефужье: – Но как ты можешь быть уверен, ведь все говорят …

\- Мне не важно, что говорят остальные, - веско заявил Том и замер, прислушиваясь к шуму в коридоре. Похоже, их время подошло к концу, но Том не жалел – он узнал все, что хотел.

– Кроме тебя, никто больше не пострадал. Никакая обида, нанесенная неосторожным словом, не сравнится с тем, что тебе пришлось пережить, - проникновенно сказал он.

\- Merci, - прошептал Рефужье. – Ты очень добр ко мне.

\- Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня, - заверил его Том. – Виновные будут найдены, вот увидишь. 

Через минуту в лазарет вошла мадам Лепре в сопровождении директора и деканов Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Слизнорт радостно улыбнулся Тому, а по лицу Дамблдора при виде слизеринского префекта возле постели Рефужье пробежала тень.

\- Молодой человек, вы позволите нам поговорить с Гастоном наедине? – произнес Диппет.

\- Конечно, господин директор, - вежливо кивнул Том, на прощанье пожелав Рефужье скорейшего выздоровления.

\- Пожалуйста, не больше десяти минут, - попросила преподавателей мадам Лепре, отходя к своему посту и жестом подзывая к себе Тома. – Мальчик еще очень слаб.

Быстро проведя общую диагностику, медсестра выдала ему микстуры и коробочку с витаминами, велев вернуться через месяц за новой порцией. Том тем временем пытался уловить, о чем беседуют с Рефужье профессора под звуконепроницаемыми чарами, но тщетно.

\- Дорогой, ешь больше отварного мяса, оно поможет справиться с твоей анемией, - напоследок велела медсестра, поспешив обратно к Рефужье и профессорам.

Лазарет Том покинул в приподнятом настроении. Новая неделя началась как нельзя лучше. Если все сложится так, как он продумал, то ситуация с Рефужье разрешится уже через несколько дней, и он сможет выкинуть этого мальчишку из головы. А после – возьмется за более интересный проект. Проект, раскрывающий его Наследие.

*** 

В понедельник утром Гарри удалось выскользнуть из слизеринской гостиной и прийти на завтрак без своих соседей по спальне. Перед тем, как занять свое место в Большом зале, он замешкался, разглядывая стол гриффиндорцев.

\- Певерелл никак не может решить, где сидеть: рядом с Томом или возле своей новой подружки, - сказала Крэбб своей соседке Кэрроу, так что ее услышала половина стола. 

Гарри сразу же понял, что за воскресенье слух о нем и Каллисто успел облететь, по крайней мере, всю женскую часть Хогвартса. 

\- В любом случае получается недостаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать глупых сплетен,- произнес он вслух, отвязывая от лапы почтовой совы Ежедневный Пророк.

К столу подошли Блэк, Малфой и Лестрейндж, и Церера, проглотив резкий ответ, смерила его уничижительным взглядом.

\- Гарри, мог бы и нас подождать, - с наигранной обидой произнес Блэк.

\- Я чертовски голоден, - пожал тот плечами, накладывая себе яичницу с беконом.

\- По тебе и не скажешь, что у тебя волчий аппетит, - заметил Альфард, щуря глаза. – Хотя, это даже к лучшему – не сдует с метлы во время квиддичного матча.

\- Хаффлпаффские отбивалы скинут его на землю в считанные секунды, - ввернул Лестрейндж.

\- Сперва им придется догнать меня, - ровно ответил Гарри, отчетливо ощущая неприязнь Реджинальда. 

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался со всеми припозднившийся Риддл, занимая свое место в центре стола и мигом переключая внимание Лестрейнджа на себя.

Гарри внимательно оглядел Тома, в очередной раз пытаясь понять, чем тот мог заниматься до завтрака. Риддл был, как всегда, собран и сдержан, но по странному блеску в глазах Гарри понял, что этим утром что-то случилось.

\- Все хорошо, Том? – легко и невзначай спросил Блэк. _Слишком невзначай_. Кажется, слизеринцы как раз были в курсе, где пропадал их будущий Лорд.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Риддл, на секунду задержав взгляд на Блэке, прежде чем принять протянутую Абрахасом свежую газету. 

Посмотрев на бледного Малфоя, Гарри обернулся и вновь бросил взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Точно так же он следил за столом красно-золотых вчера, но в воскресенье в Большой Зал все приходили, когда им вздумается, и Гарри легко мог пропустить тех, кто его интересовал. Он заметил, что пришедшие на завтрак ученики львиного факультета, включая старшекурсников, выглядели целыми и невредимыми. Кто из них, сам не пострадав, так приложил Малфоя, что тот все воскресенье пролежал в кровати, ссылаясь на хандру и недомогание? Гарри еще мог предположить, что Абрахас проиграл в стычке против нескольких гриффиндорцев, но он был не один – Лестрейндж и Блэк явно были с ним в тот момент и тоже выглядели взъерошенными и немного помятыми.

Гарри был уверен в том, что друзья Риддла в состоянии постоять за себя. Поэтому сказка про драку показалась ему наспех выдуманным оправданием, а произошедшее на самом деле оставалось загадкой. Тем субботним вечером Риддл буквально испарился, через некоторое время за ним последовал Блэк, громко объявив о свидании, а Малфой и Лестрейндж отправились в совятню. То, что они вернулись одновременно вчетвером и за полночь, говорило о том, что ни на каком свидании в совятне слизеринцы не были. 

\- Кого ты там высматриваешь? - голос Лестрейнджа был полон подозрения. 

\- Никого, просто смотрю, - пожал плечами Гарри. Ему не нравилось его место за столом: он был вынужден сидеть спиной к Большому Залу, тогда как Риддл находился в куда более выгодном положении, видя перед собой всё и всех.

\- О, ты тоже заметил кое-что интересное за столом Равенкло?- подмигнул Блэк, оставив попытку прочесть спортивную колонку в развернутой Риддлом газете. 

\- Равенкло? – переспросил Гарри, обернувшись еще раз, чтобы рассмотреть стол воронов. Он не сразу понял причину волнения, охватившего тот конец Большого Зала: Лукреция Блэк сделала новую прическу, и та была ей очень к лицу. То, как она причудливо завила свои длинные черные волосы, сразу же напомнило Гарри об актрисах из старых фильмов, которые так любила тетя Петунья. Но встретившись с насмешливым взглядом Блэка, Гарри уверенно покачал головой и вернулся к завтраку. Девушки – это последнее, что сейчас занимало его голову.

\- Гарри, - громким шепотом позвал Альфард, делая круглые глаза: – Тебя не может не интересовать Лукреция!

\- Почему же? – не понял Гарри, не придавая разговору особого значения и бросив взгляд на Риддла, который, казалось, был полностью поглощен прессой и завтраком. 

\- Ну как же, Гарри, - протянул Блэк, - ты сам должен понимать _это_.

\- Что? – Певерелл, наконец, перевел свое внимание на сокурсника, смотревшего на него многозначительным взглядом.

\- Альфард имеет в виду, что если тебя не интересует Лукреция, то тебя не интересуют девушки вообще, - пояснил вместо Блэка Абрахас. Гарри уставился на слизеринцев, совсем не ожидая такого поворота разговора, отмечая, что взгляд Риддла перестал скользить по строчкам газеты, замерев на одной точке.

\- Ну, Абрахас, - с легкой укоризной произнес Блэк, но, не выдержав, все же переключился на Певерелла: - Так что? Он прав? 

\- Нет, - отрезал Гарри. Он еще впервые дни понял, что Блэк тратит кучу времени на болтовню о любовных делах, и ему совершенно не хотелось становиться объектом обсуждения и подобных шуток.

\- Может, брюнетки или … в случае, Певерелла, брюнеты, не в его вкусе? – подключился сидящий по другую сторону от Блэка Эйвери. В отличие от шутливого тона Альфарда, этот слизеринец говорил на полном серьезе. 

\- Очень остроумно, - начал Гарри, но был прерван звоном упавшей на каменный пол вилки. Обернувшись на звук, он понял, что это Малфой не справился со столовым прибором.

\- Прошу прощения, - холодно произнес Абрахас, морщась от неприятного звука. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него: Малфой все еще был болезненно бледен и рассеян. Чем же занимались его сокурсники в субботу вечером? Абрахас на секунду прикрыл глаза, как будто его слепил яркий утренний свет Большого Зала, и Гарри увидел темные, проступающие сосуды на его веках.

\- Ага, - неожиданно протянул Блэк, вырывая его из размышлений. Гарри оторвал взгляд от Малфоя и перевел его на Альфарда, который разглядывал его, словно узнал сокровенную тайну.

\- Гарри, тебе скоро предстоит увидеть Абрахаса в квиддичной форме, - томно закатил глаза Блэк: - Ах, это великолепное зрелище.

\- Бедный парень, у него ни единого шанса, - хмыкнул Эйвери. – Малфой никогда не посмотрит на лохматого очкарика. 

Мерлин, этот Эйвери, что – воспринимает на полном серьезе весь этот фарс, который устроил Блэк?

Гарри неверяще огляделся. Оказалось, что многие слизеринцы с интересом следили за разговором, и Гарри вдруг понял, что находится вокруг обычных подростков, обожающих сплетни. Похоже, единственный, кому было все равно, - это Лестрейндж. Он, обычно круглые сутки не спускавший с него глаз, сейчас не отрывал пристального взгляда от Тома. И Гарри даже не нужно было смотреть в ту сторону, чтобы быть уверенным, что сам Риддл следит за его реакцией поверх своей газеты.

\- Гарри, а ты смелый парень - так открыто заявлять о своих интересах, - Блэк уважительно покачал головой. – Мы, конечно, не магглы, но даже у нас случаются скандалы. Помню, мой дядюшка Регулус одно время волочился за твоим папашей, Абрахас, ох и наделало это шуму…

\- Альфард, - с нажимом произнес Малфой, устало подпирая ладонью лоб.

\- Да ладно, Абрахас. Эту историю все знают, - отмахнулся Блэк. – И я не виноват, что все мужчины малфоевской линии чертовски красивы. Даже Гарри оценил, с его-то зрением!

\- Он не виноват, что все Блэки – чокнутые, - со смешком вставил Эйвери.

\- И это говорит мне тот, чей стодвадцатилетний дед отправил сам себя на тот свет, надравшись бурбона и расщепившись при аппарации, - ответил Блэк под дружные смешки. 

В тоне Альфарда проскальзывало искреннее негодование – он был готов защищать семью от чужих нападок, даже от самых безобидных. Гарри едва сдержал смех, прикрыв ладонью губы, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, когда он заметил, что Риддл продолжает молча за ним наблюдать. 

Между тем, Альфард продолжил:

– Агустус, напомни-ка мне подробности.

– Его застукала бабка за игрой в преферанс с гоблинами на золото, - ответил Эйвери, сам едва сдерживая смех: - Но, Модред, знал бы ты мою бабку, ты бы сразу все понял. 

Блэк уже собирался что-то возразить, но в этот момент Риддл неожиданно свернул и отложил газету, уставившись за спину Гарри. Альфард мигом умолк, и Гарри, обернувшись, увидел идущего к ним декана, судя по бодрой походке, находившегося в приятном расположении духа.

\- Мои дорогие, потрясающие новости! – воскликнул Слизнорт, оказавшись возле их стола. - Очнулся Гастон Рефужье. Наконец-то мы сможем выяснить, что случилось в поезде на самом деле и поскорее забыть это ужасное происшествие, так омрачившее начало этого года. 

Слизеринцы зашептались между собой, а Гарри снова вспомнил о субботней драке. Альфард здорово отвлек его своей болтовней, но теперь в голову закралась мысль: а что, если та «стычка» как-то связана с Рефужье? Может… Он не успел додумать, так как следующая реплика профессора мигом привлекла его внимание:

\- Хотя Том, наверняка, успел поделиться с вами этой новостью. Наш староста всегда успевает раньше всех. Том стал первым другом мальчика, и я надеюсь, что вы последуете его примеру, - профессор довольно улыбнулся, однако при этом шутливо погрозил Риддлу пальцем: - Молодой человек, вы же знаете: некрасиво лишать меня привилегии рассказывать такие важные вещи!

\- Профессор, даю вам слово, ваша привилегия осталась за вами, - ответил Риддл, изображая святую невинность. – От меня никто и слова не слышал о Гастоне.

Сидящие рядом слизеринцы, как по команде выразили согласие со словами своего старосты, уверяя декана, что они действительно были не в курсе. Певерелл заметил, как некоторые бросают любопытные взгляды на Риддла, который выглядел абсолютно непричастным. Многие поглядывали еще и на Флинта, и Гарри припомнил бродившие по факультету слухи о его младшей сестре. Что-то странное происходило на Слизерине. Риддл – будущий Темный лорд - подружился с магглорожденным беженцем? Явно не из симпатии к последнему. Решил узнать секреты Рефужье или выяснить, что помнит француз о нападении?

\- Мой мальчик, я знаю, что могу всегда на тебя рассчитывать, - тем временем произнес Слизнорт, довольный ответом Тома. Порывшись в карманах изумрудного жилета, декан извлек свиток и, бегло просмотрев его, неожиданно нашел глазами Гарри.

\- Гарри, мой мальчик, ты же еще не был в лазарете? Завтра перед ужином мадам Лепре будет ждать тебя.

\- Зачем, профессор? – удивился Гарри.

\- Чтобы осмотреть тебя и выписать лечение, если это необходимо, - терпеливо объяснил Гораций.

\- Профессор, я совершенно здоров…

\- Ну-ну, я поверю твоим заверениям, после того, как мадам Лепре положит записку с результатами твоего осмотра мне на стол, - беспечно ответил декан, но в его тоне отчетливо слышались стальные нотки, показывающие, что профессор в этом вопросе не потерпит никаких возражений. - Если боишься заблудиться, попроси Тома – он отведет тебя.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Гарри, которому в голову пришла неожиданная идея.

Ему нужно было срочно увидеть Гастона, чтобы узнать, каким образом Риддл замешан во всем этом. И завтрашний осмотр предоставлял отличную для того возможность. Гарри сам был здесь под видом военного беженца, парень мог бы довериться ему, и вместе они бы докопались до правды. Однако до следующего вечера могло произойти что угодно. Гарри вспомнил, с каким довольным видом Риддл пришел на завтрак. Похоже, действовать нужно было как можно скорее, не дожидаясь осмотра.

\- Гарри, - он и не заметил, что у Слизнорта к нему было еще одно сообщение. - У тебя, как оказалось, не хватает одного дополнительного предмета. И наш заместитель директора, профессор Дамблдор, «приняв во внимание твои карьерные перспективы», как он выразился, рекомендовал тебя на Прорицания. Ты не имеешь ничего против?  
Гарри почувствовал, как сердце упало куда-то в желудок. _Он ненавидел прорицания._ Гарри бы с большим удовольствием выбрал Нумерологию или Древние Руны, даже если бы ему пришлось наверстывать два пройденных года по этим предметам самостоятельно.

\- Эм, хорошо, сэр, - без особого энтузиазма отозвался он наконец. Возможно, это профессор Прорицаний привил Риддлу тягу к пророчествам? 

\- Ты уверен, мальчик мой? – заметил его нерешительность Слизнорт: – Мы можем рассмотреть другие варианты. Я не в курсе, что ты изучал в своей прошлой школе, и мне приходится полагаться на твою ответственность: в конце года тебе предстоит выдержать СОВ по этому предмету.

\- Я брал этот предмет раньше, профессор, все в порядке, - быстро кивнул Гарри, видя, как навострили уши Риддл и его дружки, как только речь зашла о его прошлом. – Правда, у меня были непростые отношения с бывшими преподавателями… А кто ведет Прорицания в Хогвартсе?

\- Знаменитая Кассандра Трелони, - с гордостью ответил Слизнорт. Гарри буквально почувствовал, как его лицо вытягивается в удивлении. _Мерлин, только не это._

– Да-да, та самая Кассандра Трелони, - Слизнорт принял удивление Гарри за восторг. – Так что вам всем, конечно, очень повезло. 

Декан многозначительно замолчал, давая время осознать выпавший ему счастливый шанс. Гарри кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу, а Слизнорт повернулся к Тому:

\- Том, не мог бы ты позаботиться о том, чтобы Гарри успешно добрался до башни Прорицаний вместе с тобой?

\- Да, профессор. Этот урок у нас как раз сегодня первой парой, - кивнул Риддл.

\- Замечательно. Спасибо, Том. Я предупредил профессора Трелони о возможном появлении нового студента в ее классе, и это, конечно, не стало для нее сюрпризом.

Том рассмеялся вместе с профессором, на что Гарри выдавил вялую фальшивую улыбку. 

\- Пойдем, Риддл? – без энтузиазма кивнул Гарри, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

\- Конечно, _Гарри_ , - демонстративно поправил его Том. Гарри привычно скрипнул зубами и молча поднялся из-за стола.

***

Из Большого Зала они вышли вместе с остальными слизеринцами, однако вскоре Лестрейндж распрощался с ними и отправился в сторону подземелий. 

\- Приятных снов, - с завистью в голосе пожелал ему Малфой, наверняка желая присоединиться к нему и вместо первой пары пойти досматривать утренние сны.

\- Лестрейндж не ходит на Прорицания? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри, как только тот исчез из зоны слышимости.

\- Нет, профессор Трелони на первом же уроке сказала, что он зря теряет время.

\- Почему? – удивился Певерелл такой категоричности.

\- Она не объясняет своих слов, - просто ответил Риддл.

\- Но нам всем сразу стало понятно, что у Реджи просто нет способностей к ее предмету, - пояснил Блэк, показывая неприличный жест хорошенькой средневековой ведьме на портрете. 

\- И она так легко и быстро определяет, подходит ли студент? – спросил Гарри, не скрывая своего недоверия.

\- Мадам Трелони – прекрасный педагог, и у тебя будет шанс в этом убедиться, - ответил Риддл. - У тебя столько скептицизма по поводу этого предмета. Откуда он?

\- Ну… Прорицания – это так неточно и туманно… - пояснил Певерелл. - И обычно этим занимаются девчонки, всякие там третьи глаза и гадания на кофейной гуще.

\- Насчет девчонок ты прав, - тут же усмехнулся Блэк. – Кстати о девчонках, Гарри, ты все-таки поведаешь нам о своих увлечениях? У тебя осталась там подружка?

\- Это всё в прошлом, - после секундной заминки ответил Гарри. Блэк опять взялся за свое.

\- Что ж, это хоть о чем-то да говорит, - обрадовался Альфард и перепрыгнул через несколько ступенек: - Брюнетки явно не в твоем вкусе. Блондинки? 

\- Рыженькие, - уверено произнес Малфой. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не бросить взгляд на Абрахаса и тем самым выдать себя.

\- Рыженькие? Это может быть, - задумчиво протянул Блэк. – Они такие темпераментные.

\- Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не о гриффиндорском декане, - выгнул бровь Том, а затем повернулся к Гарри, неожиданно меняя тему: – Что Дамблдор имел в виду под твоими карьерными перспективами?

\- Без понятия, - Гарри пожал плечами, с раздражением отметив, что Риддл обращает внимание абсолютно на всё. – Я говорил ему, что пока не решил, кем хочу стать. Может, он предлагает мне спросить совета у хрустального шара?  
Альфард подавил смешок, и даже бескровные губы Малфоя растянулись в легкой усмешке, однако оба быстро сосредоточились, взглянув на Тома.

\- Или, может, он решил, что Прорицания дадут тебе какую-нибудь интересующую информацию? – абсолютно серьезно продолжил Том, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

\- Безусловно, - искренне подтвердил Гарри, заметив, как слизеринцы навострили уши. – Например, я уже знаю, что разглядывание чаинок усыпляет меня быстрее, чем составление натальных карт, но сны при этом снятся менее красочные.

\- Ты безнадежен, - фыркнул Альфард. – Мне кажется, он не протянет и десяти минут у Трелони, - обратился он к Малфою с Риддлом.

\- Посмотрим, - спокойно отозвался Том, остановившись. Они оказались перед огромным зеркалом, занимающим половину стены, и Риддл указал прямо перед собой: - После тебя, Гарри.

Гарри с сомнением протянул руку вперед, ожидая ощутить зеркальную гладь, но рука внезапно прошла сквозь ее поверхность.

\- С первого раза, - присвистнул Блэк.

\- Определенно, небезнадежный результат, - согласился Риддл. – Но не стоит на этом останавливаться, - с намеком произнес он, и Гарри, поняв его, прошел сквозь стекло.

Он совсем не ожидал оказаться в зеркальном коридоре вместо привычной ему лестницы с люком. Пройдя вдоль стен с бесконечным количеством отражений, он первым вышел в большую круглую аудиторию и осмотрелся. Увиденное поразило его воображение. Класс был выстроен в форме огромного амфитеатра, занимающего всю Северную башню. Прямо над Гарри возвышались несколько уровней, на каждом из которых стояли столики с небольшими диванчиками и расшитыми подушками. Свет проникал в помещение через большие окна, идущие по всей окружности аудитории. На невидимом ветру колыхался легкий, полупрозрачный тюль, воздух был пропитан тонкими, приятными ароматами. Гарри остановился, с интересом принюхиваясь, когда слизеринцы потянули его наверх к одному из столиков с двумя диванчиками, рассчитанному на четверых. Может, уроки Прорицаний будут гораздо интереснее в этом времени, с надеждой подумал он. И менее мрачными и удушливыми.

\- Наконец-то у меня будет полноценный партнер на уроках, - довольно сказал Альфард, плюхаясь на диван. Малфой и Риддл заняли противоположную часть стола, и Гарри оставалось только сесть рядом с Блэком.

\- Можно подумать, он тебе нужен, - спокойно возразил Малфой, кидая предупреждающий взгляд на Блэка, который планировал швырнуть в него подушкой. – На Прорицаниях ты никогда не занят заданиями.

\- Мадам Трелони – красивая женщина, такими любуются, а не слушают, - тоном знатока заявил Альфард, вытягивая длинные ноги под столом. 

\- Несмотря на то, что мадам Трелони прекрасно выглядит, она старше твоей матери, Альфард, - осадил его Риддл. Блэк уже собирался ответить очередной сомнительной сентенцией, но неожиданно совсем рядом раздалось:

\- Верное замечание, - Гарри, обернувшись, увидел очень красивую женщину, одетую в строгую элегантную мантию.  
Гарри сразу понял, что это и есть та самая знаменитая Кассандра, бабушка Сибиллы Трелони. Ее внучка чем-то неуловимо напоминала ее, но Гарри не мог проследить очевидного сходства. Женщина была явно немолода – глаза и манера держаться выдавали ее возраст, но это не мешало ей выглядеть действительно превосходно. Ее густые темные волосы, совсем не тронутые сединой, были уложены в аккуратную прическу, открывающую ее скулы и лоб. Кассандра Трелони была лишена костлявой угловатости своей внучки, двигаясь с приятной глазу плавностью и грацией.

\- Я прекрасно помню вашу маму студенткой, мистер Блэк, - светло улыбнулась она. – Ирма, безусловно, относится к числу красивых женщин, а вы в этом, как вам кажется, так хорошо разбираетесь, - Альфарду хватило совести покраснеть, но он не был бы Блэком, если бы, вздернув голову, не продолжал смотреть в глаза профессору Трелони.  
\- И ваша матушка определенно опровергает ваш вывод о том, что красивых женщин не стоит слушать, - с намеком добавила Кассандра. Блэк улыбнулся и склонил голову, признавая поражение. 

Гарри напряг память, вспоминая, что мог знать о матери Альфарда, и в его сознании всплыло семейное дерево Блэков. Ирма, в девичестве Крэбб, приходилась матерью Сигнусу, Альфарду и Вальпурге. Гарри помнил, что Сириус отзывался о ней, как об очень властной женщине. Единственная дочь Вальпурга унаследовала от нее силу и дурной характер, а вот средний сын Альфард – красивую внешность, о которой упомянула мадам Трелони. Гарри понял, что Церера, их староста, приходится Альфарду кузиной, и удивился этому открытию. Но, видимо, Ирма Крэбб и ее сестра были абсолютно непохожи: Церера была крупной девушкой с тяжелыми чертами лица, тогда как ее двоюродный брат Альфард определенно собрал в себе лучшие черты родителей.

Вынырнув из размышлений, Гарри заметил, что профессор, улыбаясь, по-прежнему стояла у их стола, хотя аудитория была заполнена и лекция должна была вот-вот начаться.

\- Мистер Певерелл, - обратилась она к нему, - рада вас видеть на моих занятиях.

\- Я тоже рад, профессор, - ответил Гарри, чувствуя странную неловкость.

\- Ваш экземпляр учебника и все необходимые материалы будут ждать вас в зеркальном коридоре, - сообщила она. – Можете не возвращать их мне, они ваши, - и, не дав Гарри возразить, сказала: – Я отнюдь не обеднею, издательство печатает мои книги абсолютно бесплатно, к тому же, если вы закажете учебник по почте, то получите свой экземпляр как раза к первому дню СОВ.

Это здорово напомнило ему об Гилдерое Локхарте, но лицо профессора Трелони выражало абсолютное спокойствие без капли тщеславия, поэтому Гарри с легким облегчением кивнул: с этим профессором ему не придется подписывать открытки для фанатов. 

– И так как вы наш новичок, то вот ваше специальное задание на сегодня…

Гарри ощутил, как у него засосало под ложечкой: он никогда не был силен в прорицаниях, они с Роном всегда развлекались на уроках, придумывая десятки предсказаний ужасной смерти. Ему совсем не хотелось выставлять себя полным дураком, чтобы с позором быть изгнанным из класса, как это было с Лестрейнджем. 

Профессор тем временем взмахнула палочкой, и на столиках появились чайные сервизы и вазочки с маленькими аппетитными пирожными и свежими яблоками.

\- Мистер Певерелл, я поручаю вам попробовать все виды пирожных в течение моего занятия и в конце сообщить мне, какое из них вам больше всего понравилось, - серьезным тоном сообщила она.

\- Я очень постараюсь, мэм, - столь же серьезно кивнул Гарри, успокаиваясь. Ему определенно начинала нравиться эта профессор, и если она не станет награждать его судьбоносными пророчествами в будущем, у них вполне могут сложиться отличные отношения. 

\- Итак, вы очень вовремя заговорили о возрасте, - обратилась к студентам мадам Трелони, начиная урок. – Потому что сегодня мы будем определять с вами ваш истинный возраст.

Рука Гарри замерла по пути к тарелке с пирожными. Согласно официальной версии, ему было шестнадцать, как раз, чтобы с оговоркой о годе скитаний, попасть на пятый курс, иметь возможность сдать СОВы и _стать однокурсником Тому Риддлу_. И теперь он понятия не имел, как его новоприобретенный статус несовершеннолетнего выдержит проверку Прорицаниями. Блэк, уловив его замешательство, с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу:

\- Не переживай ты так, - шепнул Альфард, по своему истолковав эмоции Гарри, - ну, окажется тебе тринадцать, все равно уже можно играть в квиддич. 

\- Квиддич – взрослый спорт, - тихим серьезным тоном возразил Малфой, - детям не место в команде.

А профессор тем временем спокойно продолжила объяснять задание:

\- Истинный возраст мага складывается из нескольких составляющих. Первая – это возраст тела, физической оболочки. Он необязательно совпадает с реальной датой рождения. На возраст физической оболочки влияет все то, что телу пришлось пережить за все годы. И ваш образ жизни скажется на этой цифре.

Кое-кто из студентов неуютно поерзал на этих словах, Гарри отчетливо услышал «м-да» Блэка. 

– Вторая составляющая – ваш эмоциональный возраст, он показывает зрелость ваших чувств. Следующая – ваш интеллектуальный возраст, насколько зрело вы мыслите. Мы с вами учимся в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства, вы – будущие дипломированные маги, поэтому уровень волшебства также будет учитываться. Ваша магия растет вместе с вами и не может не влиять на вас…

Трелони перечислила еще несколько менее важных, с ее слов, критериев, которые Гарри уже не слышал. Сейчас над ним нависла серьезная угроза разоблачения – он не мог позволить себе проходить этот тест! Услышав о реальной дате рождения, он в панике начал соображать, как ему избежать выполнения задания. Гарри серьезно раздумывал, не отпроситься ли ему в лазарет, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Но этим он выдаст себя – слизеринцы сразу же заподозрят неладное, ведь пять минут назад он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Бросив взгляд на Риддла, сидевшего напротив, Гарри не без удивления заметил, что тот тоже напряжен. Наверняка, занятия темной магией и прочие сомнительные дела не проходили даром, и теперь Риддл опасался разоблачения не меньше сидевшего рядом с ним Гарри Поттера. Гарри не мог не оценить иронию ситуации.

Но как только перед ним появился пергамент, он выдохнул с облегчением. Первые две строчки задания были заполнены красивым почерком:

_Гарри Певерелл_

_Дата рождения – 31 июля 1926 года (шестнадцать реальных лет на момент проведения проверки)_

Профессор Трелони, по всей видимости, заранее приготовила для каждого студента отдельный пергамент с выписанными данными из хогвартского реестра. Немного успокоившись, Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на тесте. Отвечая на вопросы, выбирая из предложенных вариантов нужные пункты, перерисовывая непонятные ему символы, Гарри расслабился и даже машинально потянулся к пирожным, помня о дополнительном задании.

Через тридцать минут, запечатав пергамент с ответами при помощи магии, как было указано на последней строчке, Певерелл выпрямился и осмотрелся. Малфой и Блэк еще не справились с заданиями, причем Альфард комментировал себе под нос вопросы. Рядом с Риддлом лежал готовый пергамент, сам слизеринец молча, с каким-то научным интересом, наблюдал за Малфоем. Неужели волновался о последствиях субботней драки?

Спустя несколько минут, во время которых Гарри вновь начал переживать о результатах, все остальные справились с заданиями. Как только девушки из Равенкло за соседним столиком, хихикая, запечатали свои пергаменты, профессор объявила, что все результаты уже находятся внутри и посоветовала вскрыть свитки. Большинство возбужденно загомонило, заглушая ворчание недовольных «этой странной мешаниной вопросов и инструкций».

За их столиком Блэк первым раскрыл свой пергамент и удивленно присвистнул. Гарри с любопытством заглянул туда. Вместо выполненных заданий, на листке красивым почерком были выведены результаты:

_Альфард Поллукс Блэк_

_Дата рождения – 17 октября 1926 года (пятнадцать реальных лет на момент проведения проверки)_

_Истинный возраст – **семнадцать лет** ;_

и дальше в ряд шли отдельные составляющие его возраста с соответствующими цифрами.

\- Семнадцать. Я старше своего обычного возраста! – воскликнул Альфард. – А сколько у вас?

\- Неудивительно, что тебе _всего лишь_ семнадцать, - с легким оттенком самодовольства заметил Малфой, не давая Блэку выхватить свой пергамент с заданиями.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя сорок два, - проворчал Блэк, и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: - _Абрасакс_.

\- Я просил не называть меня так, - рассердился Малфой: - _Альдебаран_.

Блэк воспользовался секундной заминкой Малфоя, чтобы выхватить у того пергамент.

\- Восемнадцать, - Альфард сперва окинул Абрахаса оценивающим взглядом, а затем пересел на соседний диван, чтобы приобнять его: - Вот это удача, я как раз предпочитаю партнеров постарше!

Гарри постарался сдержать улыбку, глядя эту комедию. Студентки из Равенкло за соседним столиком возбужденно зашептались, исподтишка наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Риддл бросил на друзей раздраженный взгляд, а затем принялся внимательно изучать их результаты.

\- К Моргане тебя и твои идиотские шутки, Альфард, - холодно процедил Малфой, покрывшись при этом легким румянцем. Гарри впервые видел его таким.

-Расслабься, Абрахас, здесь все совершеннолетние, ну, разве кроме Гарри, так что нечего стесняться, - «успокоил» его Блэк, после чего подмигнул равенкловкам.

Малфой тем временем проглядел пергамент Блэка.

\- Неудивительно: девятнадцать за физический возраст и всего лишь тринадцать за эмоциональный, ты сущий ребенок в стареющем теле, Альфард, - мстительно прокомментировал он. Блэк возмутился, взявшись за диванную подушку.  
Тем временем Риддл вскрыл свой пергамент и принялся с особенным вниманием изучать его содержимое. Двое слизеринцев сразу прекратили свою перепалку, следя за действиями своего лидера. 

\- Сколько у тебя, Том? – осторожно спросил Альфард, как только Риддл поднял глаза от свитка.

\- Двадцать один, - коротко ответил он, слегка улыбаясь. Видимо, Риддл счел этот результат приемлемым, если решил поделиться с остальными.

\- Ничего себе! – воскликнул Блэк, восхищенно глядя на Тома.

\- Я и не сомневался, - кивнул Малфой Риддлу. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, уже по одному уровню магии эта цифра могла быть в полтора раза больше.

Риддл довольно улыбнулся, а Гарри тем временем решился спросить:

\- А сколько у тебя на самом деле за уровень магической силы?

Риддл внимательно посмотрел на него, не спеша отвечать. А затем перевел взгляд на запечатанный пергамент в руках Гарри.

\- Как насчет обмена? Я даю тебе посмотреть мои результаты в обмен на твои.

Предложение застало Гарри врасплох. Он был так охвачен желанием узнать результаты Риддла, что на короткий миг совсем забыл про свой свиток.

\- Я не знаю, я их еще не смотрел, - настороженно отозвался он. Хотя на второй строчке и отображалась дата, записанная в его современном свидетельстве о рождении, Гарри боялся, что от остальных результатов можно ожидать чего угодно, вплоть до значений со знаком минус.

\- Тогда так даже интересней, не правда ли? – спросил Том и протянул обе руки вперед – со своим свитком и пустую - в ожидании результатов Гарри. – Честный обмен. Если, конечно, тебе нечего скрывать… Возраст – это же пустяк, что в нем особенного?

Блэк и Малфой и даже те глупые равенкловки за соседним столом – теперь все смотрели на них, и Гарри, как назло, не мог придумать, как можно отказаться от сделки, которая и вправду внешне выглядела абсолютно невинно. Повисло неловкое молчание. Гарри почувствовал справа чье-то присутствие – обернувшись, он увидел профессора Трелони, глядевшую прямо на него. С легкой улыбкой она чуть заметно кивнула головой. Могло ли это означать, что ему нечего бояться? Странно, он хотел доверять профессору, несмотря на то, что он видел ее впервые в жизни. Из раздумий его вывел Блэк, которому надело ждать - он неуловимым движением выхватил у Гарри пергамент и передал Тому:

\- Перестань вести себя, как старая дева, Гарри! Не представляю, с чего тебе так стесняться своего возраста, - проворчал он.

–Ты же должен понимать, что Альфард пошутил насчет твоих тринадцати лет, - добавил Малфой.

Том тем временем передал свой свиток Гарри.

\- После тебя, - вежливо произнес Риддл, не сводя с Гарри внимательного взгляда.

Гарри, чувствуя, что тревога за свои результаты буквально сжигает его изнутри, тем не менее, развернул свиток Риддла и углубился в чтение:

_Том Марволо Риддл_

_Дата рождения – 31 декабря 1926 года (пятнадцать реальных лет на момент проведения проверки);_

_Истинный возраст – **двадцать один год** ;_

_Физический возраст – двадцать лет;_

_Эмоциональный возраст – семнадцать лет;_

_Интеллектуальный возраст – двадцать один год;_

_Уровень магической силы – двадцать шесть лет…_

Список был достаточно длинный, но Гарри запомнил первые самые важные пункты, и по каждому из них – кроме эмоционального - Риддл был старше даже реальных восемнадцати лет Гарри.

Как только Том убедился, что Певерелл дочитал его результаты до конца, он медленно развернул чужой пергамент. Гарри чувствовал, что внутри него вот-вот лопнет натянутая струна.

Риддл воззрился на пергамент. С его лица мигом пропала улыбка и расслабленность. Он метнул быстрый и опасный взгляд на Гарри.

\- Это шутка? – негромко спросил он, и в его голосе послышалась угроза.

Гарри замер на месте, отчетливо ощущая, как по венам начинает разливаться адреналин. "Вот и исправил будущее, провалил все на первом же уроке _чертовых Прорицаний_ ", - с горечью подумал он, сжимая покрепче палочку.  
Том, продолжая сверлить его тяжелым взглядом, развернул результаты лицом к нему, и Гарри увидел девственно чистый пергамент. Он сам шокировано уставился на нетронутый чернилами лист. Кажется, у него даже вырвался вздох облегчения. Угроза прошла, смутно осознал он. Риддл некоторое время изучал его, а затем обратил вопросительный взгляд на преподавателя.

\- Мистер Певерелл, мистер Риддл, прошу прощения, - вмешалась профессор Трелони. – Видимо, учитывая кое-какие обстоятельства мистера Певерелла, мне стоило немного изменить процедуру теста, я не подумала об этом.

\- Нет, нет, ничего страшного, профессор, - быстро произнес Гарри и как-то нервно улыбнулся преподавателю. Он понял, что Трелони намекает на его Министерскую печать секретности. Проблема была в том, что никакой печати у Гарри не существовало, а пергамент с заданием все равно оставался чист.

\- Конечно, не стоит извиняться, профессор. Все в порядке, - кивнул Том, отбросив пустой пергамент на стол, а затем посмотрел на самого Гарри. – Я уверен, что Гарри поделится со мной своими результатами, как только они окажутся у него на руках.

\- Мистер Певерелл, останьтесь после занятия, мы придумаем, как это сделать, - распорядилась Трелони и двинулась к центру. – Итак, все остальные получили свои результаты. На следующее занятие прошу принести вас таблицы с заполненными графами. Вся нужная информация либо уже есть в ваших ответах, либо должна быть заполнена вами самостоятельно. В следующий раз на основе полученных сегодня результатов мы рассчитаем основные периоды вашей жизни, опишем каждый из них и составим общий прогноз с рекомендациями. Не забудьте прочитать соответствующий параграф учебника и принести заполненные таблицы. На сегодня все свободны.

Студенты, шумно переговариваясь, начали покидать уютную аудиторию.

\- Если тебя долго не будет… - начал Малфой.

\- Не ждите меня, я доберусь до трансфигурации сам, - кивнул Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на Риддла.

\- Четвертый этаж, восточное крыло, - напомнил ему Блэк. Гарри кивнул и, мигом закинув свои вещи в сумку, направился к учительскому столу. 

Профессор взмахом палочки убрала посуду со столиков и распахнула окна, впуская свежий осенний воздух в аудиторию. Когда последние студенты, благодаря за урок и чай с пирожными, покинули аудиторию, Трелони обернулась к Гарри.

\- Мистер Певерелл, у вас удивительные результаты теста, - без долгих вступлений произнесла она.

\- Эм… профессор, их вообще нет, - неловко произнес Гарри, не понимая, почему Трелони с таким интересом смотрит на него и его пустой пергамент.

\- В этом все и дело, - улыбнулась она. – Прорицания - область очень туманных и расплывчатых знаний. Никто не может предсказать вашу будущую жизнь со стопроцентной вероятностью. Министерская же печать секретности скрывает события прошлого. Она не может влиять на предсказания. 

\- Тогда почему у меня пустой пергамент? – нервно сглотнул Гарри. 

\- А это уже вопрос к вам, - обратила на него испытующий взгляд профессор.

\- Я просто выполнил задания, следуя инструкции, - выдавил из себя Гарри, не зная, что ответить.

\- Я уверена в этом, мистер Певерелл, иначе вы бы не смогли запечатать пергамент. Также на моих заданиях стоит защита от проделок – мистер Блэк уже ее опробовал, если вы не заметили, - мадам Трелони замолчала на мгновение. - Вопрос не в том, что вы сделали, вопрос в вас самом.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Кроме Дамблдора никто не был посвящен в его тайну, но Трелони была очень близка к разгадке.

\- А что вы сами думаете, профессор? – прямо спросил он.

\- Зная эти задания, как никто, я могу сказать вам одно, мистер Певерелл, - промолвила провидица: - Если данный тест не выявил ваш возраст, значит, по какой-то причине сделать это невозможно.

Повисла недолгая пауза.

\- То есть он не может определить мой возраст? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Да, но это удивительно! Судя по всему, у вас его просто нет.

\- Возраста? – Гарри не мог себе представить такое.

\- Как я уже говорила, прорицания – очень туманная наука, - улыбнулась мадам Трелони, - но если я захочу, я могу разглядеть судьбу каждого сквозь этот туман. Ваша история моему взгляду недоступна.

\- Вы уже сталкивались с подобным? – спросил Гарри, размышляя об услышанном. 

\- Нет, мистер Певерелл, я вижу подобное впервые. Вы удивили меня, а это непросто сделать, поверьте мне. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не самый обычный человек, юноша.

Гарри был в замешательстве – не имея возможности сказать правду профессору Трелони, ему почему-то совсем не хотелось лгать ей.

\- Вам не стоит мне ничего объяснять, Гарри, - мягко произнесла она. – Подобные тесты вы делаете для себя и не обязаны делиться со мной своими результатами. Вы меня понимаете?

\- Да, профессор, - кивнул Гарри, а затем искренне добавил. – Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Какие пирожные вам, кстати, больше всего понравились? – неожиданно спросила она. Гарри растерялся, но честно ответил:

\- Шоколадные.

\- Как интересно, - улыбнулась профессор, поднимаясь из-за своего стола. Гарри понял намек, что ему пора уходить. Он подхватил сумку и уже собирался распрощаться, когда Трелони неожиданно добавила: – За вашим столом уже есть любитель шоколадных пирожных.

Гарри заинтересовался:

\- Да, и кто же?

\- Мистер Риддл, - ответила профессор, странно улыбнувшись. – Том полюбил эти пирожные с первого занятия – совсем, как вы. Занятно, что у вас совпали вкусы.

\- И что бы это могло значить? – пробормотал Гарри. Он мысленно поклялся, что больше не притронется к шоколадным пирожным, как бы их ни любил.

\- Что у вас серьезный соперник, - легким тоном произнесла Трелони, однако Гарри показалось, что говорит она не о пирожных. Или не только о них. – Будьте начеку.

\- Я уже понял, - кивнул Гарри. – Доброго дня, профессор.

\- Всего доброго, мистер Певерелл, не забудьте забрать учебники в коридоре.

Гарри кивнул и вышел из аудитории. Он сделал пару шагов по пустому зеркальному коридору, после чего заметил, что одно из отражений машет ему рукой. Оно протянуло ему стопку учебников, и Гарри без колебаний шагнул сквозь стекло, оказавшись на той стороне прохода вместе со стопкой новеньких экземпляров Прорицаний в руках. 

Закинув их в сумку, Гарри бегом помчался вниз по лестнице. Слизеринцы, по всей видимости, не любили опаздывать на уроки Дамблдора, раз Малфой сам затронул эту тему. На счастье Гарри, у него была уважительная причина припоздниться на урок – его задержала Трелони. Правда, ему придется немного приврать. Сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы добежать до лазарета, поговорить с Гастоном и добраться обратно? В крайнем случае, если разговор затянется, он может затем пожаловаться на плохое самочувствие и обратиться к медсестре.

Звон колокола на урок застал его как раз на подходе к Больничному крылу. Гарри сбавил скорость и услышал голоса в отдалении. Заглянув за последний поворот, ведущий в лазарет, он увидел директора Хогвартса в сопровождении незнакомого волшебника.

\- Я сделаю выводы только после того, как сам переговорю с мальчиком, - с жаром воскликнул незнакомец.

\- Конечно, конечно, - кивнул старый директор, медленно волочась к входу в Больничное крыло. Незнакомец, видимо, привыкший к ходьбе быстрым шагом, был вынужден постоянно останавливаться, дожидаясь Диппета. 

Гарри выругался про себя. Увидеть Рефужье сейчас у него не получится, к Гастону направлялись гости. А следующий шанс представится только завтра вечером во время медицинского осмотра. Мерлин знает, что успеет вытворить Риддл за эти полтора дня. 

С тяжелым сердцем Гарри пошел на Трансфигурацию. Время явно играло на руку Наследнику Слизерина.

*** 

Весь следующий день Гарри с нетерпением ждал часа, назначенного ему для визита в лазарет. Он понимал, что в ближайшие дни это единственный шанс увидеть Рефужье и хоть что-то от него узнать. 

Как назло, день тянулся невыносимо долго. Последней парой во вторник стояла История Магии с профессором Биннсом. Биннс стал приведением задолго до сороковых, и на его лекции Гарри ощутил такую знакомую скуку, словно не путешествовал во времени вовсе. И эту лекцию он уже слушал раньше... Хотя "слушал" – пожалуй, будет преувеличением.

В душной аудитории студенты Слизерина и Гриффиндора даже не пытались делать вид, что пишут конспекты. Те, кто не заснули под гипнотически-монотонную речь, листали журналы, тихонько разговаривали или просто смотрели в окно. 

Казалось, Риддл был единственным, кто не страдал от царящей духоты и скуки. Как образцовый староста он со стремительной скоростью конспектировал лекцию, подавая пример остальным. Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на несколько исписанных с обеих сторон свитков на парте Риддла - столько конспектов у самого Гарри едва ли скопилось с первого дня учебы. Лестрейндж, деливший парту с Риддлом, без всякого интереса записывал отдельные фразы профессора. Он периодически кидал на Тома тоскливые взгляды, но, не видя ответной реакции, возвращался к собственному конспекту.

Сидящий прямо за ними Блэк даже не пытался вникнуть в бормотание Биннса. Сбросив мантию и закатав рукава рубашки, он рисовал на пергаменте квиддичные схемы, периодически толкая локтем сидящего рядом с ним Малфоя и интересуясь его мнением по поводу различных комбинаций. Абрахас, пытаясь вникнуть в тоскливую лекцию о блестящей роли английских магов в Лондонской конференции 1830-31 годов, раздраженно шипел на Блэка. Тем не менее, он каждый раз все же выслушивал его идеи и исправлял что-то на подвинутом к нему листке со схемами. Гарри обратил внимание, что сидевший через проход Алан Диггори изредка кидал в сторону двоих слизеринцев хмурые взгляды, справедливо полагая, что их задумки ничего хорошего гриффиндорской команде не сулят.   
Ближе к концу пары Блэк все же заметил ненавязчивую слежку, хотя Диггори старался не выдать своей заинтересованности. Альфард мрачно посмотрел на гриффиндорца, после чего написал что-то на чистом куске пергамента, смял в шарик и запустил в Диггори. Тот успел увернуться, и бумажный комок попал прямо в голову его соседу Хамфри. Ловко поймав отскочивший шарик, Алан неспешно, с демонстративным равнодушием развернул его. Пробежав глазами по написанным строчкам, он бросил на ухмыляющегося Блэка раздраженный взгляд, а затем что-то шепнул заглядывающему через его плечо Хамфри. Тот захихикал. С лица Блэка сразу сошла довольная ухмылка, он выпрямился, с подозрением косясь на гриффиндорцев. Малфой тоже уловил перемену и, оторвавшись от осточертевшей лекции, вместе с Альфардом принялся наблюдать, как Диггори приписывает что-то в ответ и запускает обратно на их парту.

Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть развернутый между слизеринцами пергамент. На листке была нарисована схема с двумя командами, где корявые фигурки в зеленых мантиях наносили разгромное, судя по счету, поражение игрокам в красной форме. Под этим живописным шедевром шла короткая переписка:

_\- Диггори, я могу показать тебе свои самые гениальные схемы, но боюсь, даже это не спасет вас от проигрыша в сезоне. Кому пришло в голову назначить тебя капитаном? Дамблдору? Он выбрал тебя по тому же принципу, по которому подбирает с утра свои сумасшедшие наряды?_

Под запиской Блэка ровным почерком был выведен ответ Алана:

_\- Можешь оставить свою «гениальность» при себе, Блэк, если не знаешь даже количество игроков в команде. Напомни, кто назначил тебя капитаном? Слизнорт? По тому же принципу, по которому из жалости ставит тебе «Выше ожидаемого» на уроках?_

Гарри пересчитал количество зеленых человечков и убедился, что Блэк второпях нарисовал на одного игрока больше. Послышалось ругательство Альфарда и фырканье Малфоя. Блэк с раздражением стер лишнего игрока. 

-Один-ноль, - прошептал Абрахас, чем вызвал очередную вспышку негодования у Альфарда.

Прозвеневший в следующую секунду звонок вмиг рассеял тоскливое оцепенение, и студенты принялись поспешно собираться, стремясь как можно скорее покинуть душный класс. Гарри быстро смел чистые листки в сумку и, ожидая, когда освободится проход, посмотрел на первую парту. Риддл, скатывая в свитки исписанные пергаменты, бросил взгляд на записку, забытую Блэком. Пробежавшись по лежавшему к нему вверх ногами тексту, староста перевел взгляд с переругивающихся Блэка и Малфоя на довольных собой гриффиндорцев, оценивая ситуацию. Ничего не сказав, он направился за Лестрейнджем к выходу.

\- Эй, Блэк! – услышал Гарри уже у самой двери и вместе с остальными слизеринцами обернулся на окрик.

– Семь! – медленно и внятно произнес Диггори, показывая соответствующее количество пальцев: – Именно столько игроков в команде. - Гриффиндорцы замерли, наблюдая за сценой, а Хамфри за спиной Диггори ухмыльнулся во весь рот. – Знаешь, это несложно запомнить, если у тебя есть мозг.

Блэк отреагировал на колкость широкой улыбкой:

\- Семь, Диггори? Ты уверен, что хочешь всем напомнить, сколько голов от меня вы пропустили в прошлом сезоне? – улыбка на лице Алана мигом сменилась злым румянцем. 

Блэк вплотную шагнул к нему.

– Будь уверен, в этом сезоне я засажу в кольца твоей команды в два раза больше, и твой бездарный дружок Хамфри мне не помешает, - произнес он прямо в лицо гриффиндорскому капитану и, развернувшись, направился к выходу.   
\- Если бы ты еще играл честно, Блэк!.. – закричал ему вслед Хамфри.

\- Этот вратарь-дырявые руки что-то хотел мне сказать? – громко поинтересовался Блэк, вызвав издевательские ухмылки слизеринцев.

В коридоре Альфард победно уставился на Малфоя.

\- Хорошо, один-один, - пожал плечами тот: - Но в два раза больше? Хочешь повторить хогвартский рекорд Джоселинд Вэдкок? Это уже пятнадцать лет никому не удается, она же чемпион столетия по количеству забитых голов. Не мне тебе напоминать про матч Паддлмира против Летучих мышей Балликастла. 

Альфард состроил гримасу.

\- Гриффиндорцы сильно обнаглели после назначения Диггори. Как будто это их спасет от позорного поражения. 

\- До них одних никак не доходит, почему Диггори назначили капитаном, - бросил Лестрейндж. – Всем известно, чей он племянник. 

Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Он уже узнал, что в сороковых помощником Министра Магии был Элдрич Диггори, но был не в курсе степени его родства с Аланом. Тем не менее, Гарри сомневался, что гриффиндорец использовал семейные связи, чтобы стать капитаном. Это был слизеринский подход, гриффиндорцы так не поступали. Но он решил оставить свое мнение при себе.

\- Согласен с Реджи, - тем временем воскликнул Блэк, - все знают, что летом Диггори гостит у «дядюшки Элдрича».

\- Это не значит, что он плох как капитан, - хмуро возразил Малфой. - Говорят, это он придумал ту комбинацию, благодаря которой им удалось обыграть Хаффлпафф в прошлом сезоне. У парня развито аналитическое мышление.

\- Абрахас, - сварливо начал Блэк, - ты говоришь о гриффиндорце! Какое, к дракклам, аналитическое мышление? И мышление вообще? 

В этот момент мимо прошла какая-то шатенка в форме Хаффлпаффа, и Альфард мигом преобразился.

\- Боунс, только посмей еще раз разбить мне сердце, явившись к Слизнорту с этим неудачником Брэдли! – прокричал он ей в спину.

\- И с кем же мне пойти, Блэк? – усмехнулась та, бросая кокетливый взгляд из-за плеча. Гарри нахмурился, узнавая в ней ту сплетницу, которая наткнулась на него и Каллисто. 

\- С тем, кто обеспечит тебе приятный вечер, - тоном завзятого донжуана промурлыкал Блэк, и Боунс, рассмеявшись, исчезла в ближайшей аудитории.

\- И вправду, Альфард, о каком мышлении может идти речь? – усмехнулся Риддл, неожиданно включаясь в разговор. Малфой с Лестрейнджем засмеялись в ответ.

\- Вернемся к этому разговору, когда Кубок Школы будет у меня в руках, Том, - беспечно отозвался Блэк, не отреагировав на подколку.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, Альфард, - иронично кивнул Риддл.

\- Нам нужно как следует провести отборочные, - перешел на деловой тон Блэк. – Ты придешь на них, Том?

\- Это необходимо? – без особого энтузиазма спросил Риддл. 

\- Только ты можешь заставить Реджи встать рано утром в субботу, а мне важно услышать его мнение. - Лестрейндж попытался огреть Блэка учебником, но тот увернулся. – Так что, Том?

\- Возможно, - с улыбкой ответил Риддл, а через мгновение перевел острый взгляд на Гарри: – Ты куда-то собрался?  
Гарри, успевший сделать лишь пару шагов в сторону, неловко замер.

\- Эм… в лазарет, у меня назначен осмотр, - вполне обыденным тоном напомнил он.

\- Да, я помню. Тебя проводить? – застывших посреди коридора слизеринцев огибали потоки студентов, но Риддла, похоже, это не волновало. Он внимательно смотрел на Гарри.

\- Справлюсь сам, спасибо.

\- Обращайся, _Гарри_.

Гарри коротко кивнул, стараясь в очередной раз не реагировать на раздражающую интонацию, с которой Риддл произносит его имя.

Не теряя времени, он свернул в сторону лестницы, ведущей в лазарет. Риддл может подождать, а он, наконец, получит хоть какие-то ответы на свои вопросы.

***

Уже на подходе к Больничному крылу Гарри столкнулся с Флинтом. Вид у того был злой, как у водяного черта. Увидев Певерелла, он, не здороваясь, пронесся мимо, слегка задев его плечом. Гарри нахмурился ему вслед, но старшекурсник уже покинул коридор. 

Зайдя в лазарет, Гарри снова вспомнил о прошлом. Как частый гость больничного крыла, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что все выглядело почти так же, как и в будущем. В помещении витал знакомый запах лекарственных трав, зелий и настроек, за века пропитавший эти стены. У одной из кроватей суетилась пожилая женщина, одетая в длинное темное платье с белым фартуком. Ее седые волосы слегка выбивались из-под небольшой медицинской шапочки.  
Когда она обернулась на звук, Гарри смог разглядеть ее доброе, испещренное морщинами лицо с голубыми выцветшими глазами.

\- Ох, дорогой, - вздохнула она, поправив ширму рядом с кроватью и приближаясь,- ты, наверно, пришел на плановый осмотр?

Гарри кивнул, насторожившись. Встреча с Флинтом вызвала у него нехорошее предчувствие, а теперь, глядя на суетливые движения и встревоженное лицо медсестры, он только уверился в своих подозрениях.

– Прости, как тебя зовут?

\- Гарри Певерелл, мэм, - ответил он, переведя взгляд на кровать, отгороженную ширмой.

\- Мадам Леп’ге? – тут же донеслось оттуда. Очевидно, там находился Рефужье. И Гарри не мог не заметить: голос парня звучит _панически_.

\- Да, Гастон, подожди секундочку, я сейчас, - забеспокоилась мадам Лепре и произнесла скороговоркой: – Прости, дорогой, придется все отложить на завтра. Ты сможешь зайти рано утром?

\- Что-то случилось, мэм? – спросил Гарри, не двигаясь с места. – С Гастоном все в порядке?

\- Он скоро будет в порядке, - произнесла мадам Лепре, отворачиваясь. - Он пришел в себя вчера, но мне нужно было запретить любые посещения. Его пришли навестить, но бедный ребенок испугался громкого голоса. Он так расстроен…

\- Его напугал Риддл? – быстро спросил Гарри, вспомнив, как тот опоздал на завтрак.

\- Нет, нет, что ты. Как Том может кого-то напугать? Он такой воспитанный юноша, - медсестра с искренним недоумением посмотрела на него, и Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы в раздражении не закатить глаза. Дамблдору можно было посочувствовать – видеть зло там, где остальные видят ангельскую личину, было чертовски тяжело. Он не стал комментировать реплику мадам Лепре, вспомнив слизеринца, встретившегося ему по дороге.

\- Тогда… это был Флинт? 

\- Да, это был Артемиус, - подтвердила медсестра. - Его младшая сестренка поступила в Хогвартс и была чем-то сильно огорчена. Артемиус хотел спросить у Гастона, не знает ли он, в чем дело.

\- Понятно, - Гарри перевел взгляд на ширму. – А могу я поговорить с ним, мадам Лепре? Может, мне удастся его успокоить?

\- Я собираюсь дать ему снотворное, дорогой, ему нужно отдохнуть. Профессор Дамблдор запретил пускать к мальчику других студентов из-за этого расследования, но я думала, что дружеская поддержка и внимание пошли бы мальчику на пользу. С Томом они так славно пообщались… Кстати, не передашь Тому его витамины? Я совсем забыла отдать их ему вчера. Он должен пить их два раза в неделю, он знает. А сейчас ступай на ужин, завтра утром я приму тебя, Гарри, - мадам Лепре передала ему пузырек с пилюлями и кивнула в сторону двери. – Возможно, завтра Гастон лучше воспримет желание с ним пообщаться, - негромко добавила она.

Гарри вновь оказался в коридоре. Встреча с Рефужье откладывалась еще на день.

Направляясь в Большой зал, он злился: вновь никакого результата. Он просто катастрофически отставал от Риддла.

***

\- Как прошел осмотр? – спросил Том, стоило Гарри появиться на ужине в Большом Зале.

«Ужасно, благодаря вам с Флинтом», - хотелось ответить ему, но вместо этого он нейтрально пожал плечами.

\- Медсестра не смогла меня принять, - он полез было в сумку за витаминами, но пронизывающий взгляд Риддла остановил его.

\- Какие-то проблемы в Больничном крыле? – небрежно бросил тот, но Гарри уловил замаскированный интерес.

\- Без понятия, - равнодушно ответил Гарри, глядя прямо ему в глаза. 

Том улыбнулся, не отводя взгляд.

\- Возможно, тебе стоило пойти со мной. Может, больше бы повезло, _Гарри_.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь сам, спасибо, _Том_ , - в тон ответил он.

Риддл еще мгновение удерживал его взгляд, а затем отвернулся, продолжая прерванную беседу с Малфоем. Гарри же мысленно вздохнул и принялся за еду, воздавая должное пирогу с почками.

За столом этим вечером царило нехарактерное для Слизерина радостное возбуждение. После ужина должно было начаться то, чего с нетерпением ждали все ученики Хогвартса, начиная с четвертого курса: первая встреча Дуэльного Клуба. На дуэли в это военное время ходили в обязательном порядке.

Гарри мрачно размышлял о том, что случится, если ему выпадет шанс сражаться с Томом Риддлом. Тогда к проблеме Рефужье и Тайной Комнаты добавится еще одна. Он не боялся позорного поражения, но ему совсем не хотелось раскрывать всему Хогвартсу секрет одинаковых сердцевин их с Риддлом палочек. Гарри почти сожалел, что не додумался провалить проверочный тест у профессора Меррисот, чтобы та запретила ему участие в Дуэльном Клубе. Хотя вряд ли это бы навсегда решило его проблему. При попытках выяснить, каким образом подбирались соперники для дуэлей, Гарри натыкался на загадочные улыбки и многозначительно молчание. _Черт бы побрал эту слизеринскую скрытность._

Сразу после ужина столы в Большом Зале раздвинули, и вместо них посреди зала появился длинный подиум. Вокруг него столпились студенты, пребывая в приподнятом настроении и явно предвкушая интересное зрелище. Гарри, похоже, был единственным, кто не горел желанием увидеть «что-то особенное».

\- Хочу поучаствовать сегодня! - Блэк окинул нетерпеливым взглядом толпу вокруг.

\- Жди своей очереди, - хмыкнул в ответ Лестрейндж. 

\- О, Реджи, помолчи, - раздраженно проворчал Альфард. - Тебя-то Шляпа любит, в прошлом году чуть ли не на каждом собрании Клуба выбирала …

\- Шляпа? – с удивлением перебил его Гарри.

\- Сортировочная Шляпа, - спокойно кивнул Малфой, стоящий на шаг впереди, рядом с Риддлом. 

\- Причем тут она? - в растерянности спросил Гарри, как раз в тот момент, когда в Большой Зал вошли профессора, среди которых были деканы всех четырех факультетов. Дамблдор шел впереди остальных, неся в руках потрепанную Сортировочную Шляпу. Сразу за ними плыл такой же древний, как и сама Шляпа, трехногий табурет.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, что за интрижки у Шляпы с этой табуреткой, - тихо произнес Блэк на ухо Певереллу, - она всегда требует, чтобы их выносили вместе.

\- Я даже не хочу знать, - помотал головой Гарри, против воли улыбаясь. Сопротивляться обаянию Блэка порой было невозможно.

Водрузив Шляпу на приплывший табурет рядом с дуэльным подиумом, Дамблдор отошел на пару шагов в сторону. Остальные профессора, за исключением Меррисот, расположились за превращенным в небольшой столик преподавательским столом в конце Большого Зала. 

\- Спасибо, Альбус, - произнесла профессор Меррисот, выступая вперед. – Дорогие студенты, добро пожаловать на первую в этом учебном году встречу Дуэльного Клуба! - зал разразился радостными аплодисментами. - Перед началом я оглашу правила дуэльного кодекса для новеньких членов нашего Клуба и для тех, кому нужно освежить их в памяти. 

Профессор строго посмотрела на четвертый курс, который был допущен к участию впервые, чтобы убедиться в их полном внимании, а затем повернула голову к шумной гриффиндорской группе, которая тут же угомонилась.

\- Наши встречи будут проходить один раз в две недели, - произнесла профессор в полной тишине. - Каждая встреча занимает два часа. Сколько пар успеет выступить за это время, зависит только от вас и вашей расторопности. Сами правила дуэли следующие: ученики вправе использовать как вербальную, так и невербальную магию. Ученик вправе использовать заклинания, не входящие в школьную программу, заклинания для старших курсов, а также заклинания продвинутой сложности при условии владения ими на уровне не ниже «Выше ожидаемого». Запрещены боевая темная магия, разрушительные стихийные заклинания. Последние разрешены исключительно в случае, если участник дуэли полностью контролирует заклинание и может управлять масштабами его действия. Также запрещено под страхом исключения и уголовной ответственности перманентное отрезание конечностей, а также их сжигание. За умышленное нанесение тяжелых травм, неснимаемых проклятий, убийство, а также преднамеренную порчу школьного или личного имущества противника, участник дуэли несет полную ответственность и отвечает согласно тяжести содеянного им нарушения. 

Гарри, имевший представление о Дуэльном Клубе по единственной встрече на втором курсе, и то, благодаря Локхарту, больше походившей на фарс, был впечатлен. Он даже присвистнул в изумлении.

\- Все серьезно, - откликнулся Блэк.

\- Жаль, никого еще не убили, - мрачно пошутил Реджинальд. 

\- Сегодня, - продолжила Меррисот, - профессор Дамблдор будет ассистировать мне. Альбус, раздай, пожалуйста, ученикам пергамент.

Гарри удивился тому, что Меррисот обращалась к Дамблдору, словно просила ученика раздать проверенные контрольные классу. Конечно, в этом времени Дамблдор был еще молод и не носил пока титул «величайшего мага», но подобное обращение к профессору все равно вызывало у него невольное удивление. 

\- Меррисот учила Дамблдора, когда он еще был студентом, - негромко сообщил Малфой. Видимо, Гарри не заметил, как озвучил что-то из своих мыслей. – Когда ей предложили стать заместителем Диппета, она отказалась, предложив кандидатуру Дамблдора.

\- Почему? – с интересом спросил Гарри.

\- Сказала, что такого рода вещи ей неинтересны, и ими должны заниматься молодые, - ответил Абрахас.

\- Откуда ты знаешь обо всем? – Малфой кинул на него вопросительный взгляд, и Гарри пояснил: - Ну, это же довольно… конфиденциальная информация.

\- Моя семья уже второе столетие входит в попечительный комитет Хогвартса, - тон Абрахаса сразу напомнил Драко. «Малфои всегда были у власти!» - так же горделиво произнес тот почти полвека спустя.

Гарри улыбнулся. Дамблдор тем временем взмахом палочки создал рой маленьких бумажных розовых сердечек, которые, сделав круг по воздуху, устремились в руки ученикам.

\- Продиктуйте пергаменту свое имя и фамилию, - проинструктировала студентов Меррисот строгим тоном. - И не вздумайте жульничать!

В Большом Зале поднялся гомон. Слизеринцы рядом с Гарри называли свои имена сердечкам, с отвращением держа их за самые кончики.

\- Надеюсь, на следующем собрании Клуба ей будет ассистировать Слизнорт, - прошипел Лестрейндж, - Дамблдор всегда устраивает цирк.

\- А если ассистирует профессор Бири? – спросил Гарри, который до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к эксцентричному преподавателю травологии. Кажется, сегодня тот был в образе привидения с цепями. Настоящие привидения Хогвартса недобро поглядывали на него с другого конца зала, всем видом выражая неприятие «сородича». Впрочем, похоже, Бири это ничуть не смущало.

\- Слава Мерлину, ему позволяют ассистировать крайне редко! – в притворном ужасе воскликнул Блэк. - В прошлый раз он устроил подобие рыцарского турнира, где юноши отстаивали честь дам своего сердца! – он хотел еще что-то добавить, но тут кто-то из хаффлпаффцев завопил:

\- Они кусаются! 

\- Конечно, они могут кусаться, щипаться, а особо упрямым, называющим неверно имя и фамилию, дают подзатыльники, молодой человек, - мигом отреагировал Дамблдор.

Гарри не без трепета назвал свою новую фамилию, однако сердечко не предприняло никаких попыток укусить его. Вместо этого на кусочке бумаги проявилось «Гарри Певерелл», и пергамент выпорхнул из его рук. Он заметил, что некоторые слизеринцы преобразовали свои розовые сердечки в зеленые прямоугольники, не в силах смириться с экстравагантным выбором Дамблдора.

Записки с именами быстро собрались в дружный рой. Послушный движению палочки Дамблдора, он сделал еще один почетный круг по Большому Залу и устремился прямо в раскрытый рот Сортировочной Шляпы. Когда последнее сердечко залетело ей в рот, она ожила, закряхтела, после чего задумчиво пожевав тряпочным ртом, выплюнула сложенную записку в воздух. Стоящий рядом Дамблдор ловким движением поймал ее и, не читая, передал записку Меррисот.

\- Итак, напомню, что участники тренировочных боев выбираются Сортировочной Шляпой произвольно, независимо от факультетской принадлежности, но обязательно с одного курса. И наш первый участник, - профессор ЗОТИ развернула записку и громко огласила: - Том Риддл!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, и Риддл направился к подиуму.

\- Напомню, что Том является победителем прошлогоднего Дуэльного Турнира, в финале которого он одержал блистательную победу над двукратным чемпионом Хогвартса Эдвардом Питтсом. 

Когда стихли продолжительные аплодисменты, все вновь перевели взгляд с Меррисот на Шляпу. Древний артефакт задумчиво сморщил то, что заменяло ему лицо, и перед тем, как выдать имя второго дуэлянта, громко прокомментировал:

\- В этом зале мало достойных противников для Тома. Сегодня мы посмотрим, как он справится с равенкловским умом!

\- Джон Уилкокс, - назвала Меррисот соперника Риддла.

Гарри сразу уловил легкую гримасу недовольства на лице Риддла. Было видно, что он хотел для себя другого соперника. Риддл даже не оглянулся в сторону равенкловца, поднимавшегося на помост.

Под дружные хлопки Равенкло и двух других факультетов невысокий юноша встал напротив Риддла. На его побледневшем лице читалось явное нежелание сражаться с доставшимся соперником.

\- Неинтересно, - фыркнул Лестрейндж, - Шляпа могла выбрать для Тома кого-нибудь посерьезнее, чем этот грязнокровка.

\- Тут даже нет смысла делать ставки на то, сколько он продержится, - разочарованно протянул Блэк, обращаясь к Малфою. На что Абрахас сдержанно кивнул:

\- Согласен, больше минуты не протянет.

Певереллу было искренне жаль равенкловца. Его очевидная нервозность на фоне спокойной уверенности Риддла особенно бросалась в глаза. Слизеринец был выше соперника на целую голову, держался спокойно и с достоинством - его нисколько не смущало, что он находится на подиуме на глазах у всех. Приветствуя противника, он чуть наклонил голову, – минимум, требуемый дуэльными правилами. 

Гарри с напряжением ожидал демонстрации сил и способностей Риддла, но этого не случилось. Он играючи отразил летящее в него проклятье ватных ног и легко обезоружил противника. Все, включая поклоны, действительно заняло не больше минуты. Риддл вернул волшебную палочку Уилкоксу, не взглянув на него, принял поздравления от профессора ЗОТИ и вернулся к остальным. 

\- Не повезло, Том, - посочувствовал Лестрейндж.

\- Ничего, - сухо ответил Риддл, обводя взглядом компанию слизеринцев и чуть задерживаясь на Гарри: - В следующий раз будет лучше.

Затем дуэли стали более продолжительными, но смотреть было особо не на что: на помост выходили новички. И лишь после трех поединков среди четверокурсников, Шляпа начала разглагольствовать о том, что неплохо бы посмотреть на девушек, и определилась с очередной дуэльной парой.

\- Минерва МакГонагалл, - назвала новую участницу профессор.

Гриффиндор шумно взорвался аплодисментами и криками приветствий, когда староста шестого курса вышла вперед.

\- И ее соперником будет, о, извините, соперницей, - поправилась Меррисот, - Вальпурга Блэк!

Слизерин приветствовал свою участницу не так шумно, как гриффиндорцы. Под сдержанные аплодисменты ведьма из чистокровного рода Блэк направилась к подиуму. Когда Вальпурга ступила на помост, Альфард прокричал:

\- Да прольется кровь, Вальпурга! Будет повод перевестись в Дурмстранг! 

\- Уверен, выиграет МакГонагалл, - негромко произнес Риддл, явно не в восторге от собственного предсказания. - Задавит Вальпургу своей трансфигурацией.

\- Не зря она любимица Дамблдора, - неприязненно подхватил за Томом Лестрейндж. Хоть в его голосе не было ни капли уважения, Гарри стало приятно своеобразное признание способностей его будущего декана. И, конечно, он болел за МакГонагалл!

Блэк вместо поклона чуть опустила подбородок, МакГонагалл, напротив, соблюдая традиции, отдала дань уважения своей сопернице. Минерва попыталась сразу взять инициативу в свои руки и задать тон дуэли, начав с несложных заклинаний, но едва не была оглушена мощным _Ступефаем_. Слизеринцы одобрили такой поворот, но Гарри хранил молчание, не выдавая своих истинных предпочтений. 

Когда дуэль набрала обороты и девушки перешли на невербальную магию, профессор Меррисот стала комментировать происходящее, чтобы младшим курсам было понятно. Вскоре Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что стиль Вальпурги сильно напоминает манеру безумной Беллатрикс: такой же яркий, наступательный, эффектный, с использованием всевозможных уловок, при этом слизеринское хладнокровие просто летело к черту. Хотя по сравнению с племянницей, отсидевшей четырнадцать лет в Азкабане, Вальпурга была вполне адекватна. Пока что. 

\- Она сейчас не сдержится и проклянет МакГонагалл чем-нибудь темномагическим, - негромко заметил Лестрейндж, внимательно наблюдая за поединком. 

\- Заработает взыскание, - равнодушно пожал плечами Альфард. 

Вальпурга действительно послала в Минерву слабое темное проклятье, вызывающее секундное помутнение разума, видимо, надеясь, что оно останется не замеченным профессорами. Как только оно попало в цель, Блэк воспользовалась мгновенным замешательством своей противницы и с ликованием прокричала обезоруживающие заклинание. Гарри с гордостью отметил, что МакГонагалл сумела отразить его, хоть и в самую последнюю секунду - сам он вряд ли бы смог лучше. 

\- А вот здесь Вальпурга ошиблась, - спокойно прокомментировал Риддл. 

\- Почему? Она едва не победила, МакГонагалл сейчас сдуется, - влез со своим мнением стоящий неподалеку Эйвери.

\- Она ее только разозлила, - покачал головой Малфой, когда стало ясно, что Риддл не намерен отвечать.

МакГонагалл теперь действительно напоминала рассерженную кошку. Убрав с лица выбившуюся прядь волос и сжав губы в тонкую линию, она стиснула волшебную палочку. В следующую секунду в воздух взмыло несколько табуреток, которые вмиг превратились в стаю ворон и атаковали Вальпургу. Блэк вполне успешно отбивала их нападение, но через мгновение пуговицы на ее мантии превратились в огромных черных жуков. Некоторые девчонки из толпы завизжали, сама Вальпурга на секунду поддалась панике и сразу же была сбита с ног и обезоружена.   
Гриффиндор взорвался бурными овациями. Минерве, вымотанной, но довольной, подал руку Дамблдор, помогая спуститься с подиума.

\- Мисс Блэк теряет сорок баллов и получает взыскание за использование Дурного Сглаза, - сухо произнесла профессор Меррисот. 

Гарри не смог сдержать торжествующей улыбки и тут же наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Риддла. Эмоции пришлось сразу же взять под контроль. 

Следующей парой стали два гриффиндорца - Диггори и его друг Хамфри. Еще первого сентября Гарри понял, что Сортировочная Шляпа обладает определенным чувством юмора, и сейчас она явно выбрала этих двоих, чтобы поразвлечься. Это совсем не походило на бескомпромиссный поединок слизеринки и гриффиндорки. Ребята дурачились, обливая друг друга водой, выращивая ромашки из ушей, меняя цвета школьной формы на ядовито-розовый и голубой, вызывая взрывы хохота в Большом Зале.

Многие слизеринцы откровенно скучали, одни - закатывали глаза, другие - злились.

\- Аналитическое мышление? – презрительно бросил Альфард Малфою. 

Абрахас невозмутимо кивнул: 

\- Увидишь, когда Диггори попадется серьезный противник.

\- Посмотрите на этого гриффиндорского маразматика, - прошипел Реджи, кивая в сторону Дамблдора. - Он просто счастлив.

Гарри понимал, что Дамблдор радовался, что его студенты в такие трудные времена не потеряли чувства юмора и способны на безвредные шалости. Но Слизерин под предводительством Риддла жаждал крови и власти и не был способен оценить простые радости жизни.

В конечном итоге дуэль закончилась победой Диггори. Его соперник лежал на подиуме и не мог подняться, обессилев от хохота – голову Диггори украшали ослиные уши. 

Когда Шляпа назвала Реджинальда Лестрейнджа, Гарри стало жаль его соперника-хаффлпаффца даже больше, чем того парня с Равенкло, которому выпал жребий тягаться с Риддлом. Гарри уже понял, что железный самоконтроль не позволит Тому на виду у всего Большого Зала причинить серьезный вред магглорожденному сопернику. Но Лестрейндж, разозленный веселой дуэлью гриффиндорцев, может устроить настоящий бой с полным арсеналом опасных проклятий. Гарри перехватил напряженный взгляд Риддла, устремленный на Реджинальда. Лестрейндж слегка кивнул Тому в ответ и, сделав глубокий успокоительный вдох, повернулся к своему сопернику. 

Бойней это, конечно, нельзя было назвать, но после короткой ожесточенной дуэли хаффлпаффца явно ждала ночь в лазарете. Наблюдая за битвой, Гарри чувствовал, что желудок сжимается от чувства опасности. В магии Лестрейнджа видна была самая настоящая одержимость: столько в ней было неуправляемой ярости, жажды уничтожения и тотального господства. Гарри бросил взгляд по сторонам и поразился: неужели, кроме него, никто не замечает этого? После дуэли Лестрейнджу было вынесено строгое предупреждение за излишнюю, на грани дозволенного, жестокость. 

\- У тебя явно со Шляпой какие-то тайные делишки, - Блэк осклабился в лицо спустившемуся с помоста Реджинальду. – Она слишком часто тебя выбирает. Поделись секретом?

Гарри заметил, что по телу Лестрейнджа пробегает легкая дрожь. Видимо, азарт дуэли еще не отпустил его - все закончилось слишком быстро, и нерастраченный адреналин курсировал по венам. 

\- Нужно просто любить и уметь сражаться, Альфард, - с превосходством произнес Реджинальд и перевел взгляд на Риддла.

\- Еще немножко, и ты бы его покалечил. А сам бы вылетел из Хогвартса, - негромко заметил Том, но, тем не менее, поощрительно улыбнулся: – Молодец, что сдержался.

От этой скупой похвалы Лестрейндж буквально просиял. Гарри поднял в удивлении брови: кто бы мог подумать, что этот мрачный взвинченный парень способен улыбаться так счастливо, так по-детски? Такое чувство, что даже за крошечное одобрение со стороны будущего Темного Лорда Реджинальд готов продать душу.

Эта дуэль оказалась последней на сегодня, и Меррисот объявила о закрытии Дуэльного Клуба. Поаплодировав, студенты отправились к выходу из Большого Зала. 

\- Ну как, Гарри, ты бы хотел поучаствовать? – спросил его Блэк по пути в гостиную.

\- Шляпа не спрашивает мнения, у меня не будет выбора, - пожал плечами он. 

\- Не сильно ты рвешься в бой, а, Певерелл? - чуть насмешливо протянул Реджинальд. 

Гарри раздумывал, что ему ответить на это. Например, «в моей жизни было достаточно битв и смертей»?

\- Тут многое зависит от противника, - вставил замечание Риддл.

Гарри кивнул. В этом с Риддлом было трудно не согласиться.

В слизеринской гостиной было более шумно, чем обычно. Старшие курсы обсуждали бои. Многие посчитали нужным подойти к Риддлу и Лестрейнджу и поздравить их с победой. Гарри заметил, что, несмотря на то, что дуэль Тома была совсем короткой, на него смотрели с большим восхищением. 

\- Пойду поздравлю Вальпургу с поражением, - подмигнул Альфард остальным и двинулся в сторону девушек-шестикурсниц. 

Лестрейндж и Малфой вступили в разговор с Эйвери, который предлагал более эффективную, с его точки зрения, атаку, вместо продемонстрированной Реджинальдом в бою. 

Гарри между тем взглянул на время и решил, что уже пора в спальню. Утром он планировал как можно раньше посетить лазарет, чтобы спокойно и обстоятельно пообщаться с Рефужье. Он в последний раз оглядел гостиную – и не нашел Риддла на том месте, где тот стоял буквально несколько минут назад, а именно: в толпе восторженных четверокурсников, которые слушали его рассказ о прошлогодней победе и спрашивали советов. Толпа была на месте, только Риддла там больше не было. Гарри напрягся, оглядываясь, и успел заметить Риддла на выходе из гостиной в компании Флинта.

Здесь было что-то нечисто. Гарри убедился, что друзья Риддла увлечены своими разговорами и на время выпустили его из поля зрения, и незаметно покинул гостиную. Эти двое выглядели слишком подозрительно, они явно были каким-то образом замешаны в истории с Рефужье.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Гарри сначала растерялся, а затем наугад двинулся в сторону, ведущую глубже в подземелья. Что-то подсказывало ему, что эти двое предпочли тихое безлюдное место для своих разговоров. Он шел по коридору, заглушая шаги, и вскоре услышал негромкие голоса. 

-… не говорил со мной все эти дни.

\- Тебе не пришло в голову, что я мог быть занят? - кажется, это был Риддл.

Замедлив шаг, Гарри, стараясь слиться со стеной, нырнул в неглубокую, но сокрытую полумраком нишу и, наложив на себя недавно разученные чары невидимости, осторожно выглянул в коридор. Флинт с Риддлом стояли в одном из тупиковых коридоров, где находилась единственная дверь, по-видимому, ведущая в одну из старых, неиспользуемых аудиторий. До Гарри, стоящего в десяти ярдах от них, доносился яростный шепот Флинта:

\- Я не думал, что он закатит такую истерику!

\- Ты не должен был встречаться с ним, я не просил тебя об этом, - холодным тоном осадил его Риддл.  
Гарри сразу понял, что речь шла о Рефужье, и сейчас старался не пропустить ни единой детали и ничем не выдать себя.

\- Я его даже не запугивал, задал пару вопросов. Откуда я знал, что все так обернется? Лепре сразу выгнала меня и сказала, что сообщит Дамблдору, старая курица!

\- Он вызовет тебя, - тут же отреагировал Риддл.

\- Уже, - с гримасой сообщил Флинт. – Завтра после ужина ...

Он перешел на шепот, и Гарри потянулся вперед, напрягая слух, но Риддл неожиданно оборвал Флинта на полуслове. Как будто почувствовав чужое присутствие, он резко обернулся и взмахнул палочкой в его сторону. Гарри почувствовал, как чары невидимости рассеиваются на нем каким-то невербальным заклятьем. Он вовремя отступил обратно в нишу, скрывшись в ее тени. Колдовать Гарри не осмелился – слизеринцы прислушивались к каждому шороху.

\- Кто-то появился в коридоре, скройся, Флинт, - услышал он негромкий голос Риддла. - Переговорим завтра, я сам найду тебя.

Воцарилась тишина, а спустя мгновение Гарри услышал тяжелые шаги Артемиуса. Прятаться было негде. Гарри стоял, сокрытый лишь тенью ниши. Он задержал дыхание, и через мгновение Флинт, не заметив его, прошел мимо. Гарри проследил, как он скрылся за поворотом и, обернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с Риддлом.

\- _Гарри_ , - опасным тоном произнес тот, глядя в упор и закрывая собой весь проем ниши: – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Искал тебя… Почти столкнулся с Флинтом, - небрежно произнес Гарри, делая вид, что только что оказался в этой части подземелий. 

Внутри все было напряжено, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выхватить палочку. Это бы мигом насторожило Риддла. Пока что тот окидывал его внимательным взглядом и не двигался с места, не позволяя убраться прочь. 

\- Искал меня? – заинтересованно переспросил Том. 

\- Да, я просто… мы могли бы выйти отсюда? Скоро отбой, - Гарри сделал шаг вперед, но Риддл вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, неожиданно шагнул вперед, загоняя Гарри глубже в нишу. Он протянул руку, загораживая выход, почти касаясь ею груди Гарри.

\- В чем дело, Певерелл? Опять следишь за мной? – Том усмехался, но в его глазах горела смертельная опасность.

\- О чем ты? – уставился на него в ответ Гарри. – Я не понимаю...

\- Неужели? - Риддл наклонился вперед, и пространство между ними сократилось до минимального. – Ты постоянно смотришь на меня. Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?

\- Ничего, – пожал плечами он, но Риддл словно бы и не слышал.

\- Если ты и дальше будешь вести себя так, то я начну думать, что Альфард был прав, – недобро усмехнулся Риддл, внимательно глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Прав? – удивился Гарри, не имея ни малейшего представления, что тот имеет в виду, и чувствуя раздражение от его близкого присутствия. – Насчет чего?

\- Что тебя не интересуют девушки.

Гарри уставился на Риддла. Тот выгнул бровь в ответ.

\- Что за _чушь_? – наконец, возмущенно произнес Гарри. - Ты думаешь, я?... – он даже не смог озвучить этот бред.

\- Определенно, - с невозмутимым сарказмом кивнул Риддл. – Я постоянно чувствую твое внимание, и это наталкивает не на те выводы.

И внимательно оглядев его еще раз, заговорил уже серьезно:

– В таком случае, может, ты развеешь мои сомнения и признаешься, что тебе _на самом деле_ нужно от меня, Певерелл?

Гарри фыркнул и вытащил из кармана свое прикрытие. Риддл воззрился на зажатую в его руке баночку с витаминами.  
\- Мадам Лепре просила передать тебе это. Забирай. И убери руку – я собираюсь пойти спать.

Риддл изучающее смотрел на него мгновение, а затем, убрав руку, перегораживающую проход, неожиданно накрыл ею ладонь Гарри и баночку с пилюлями. Внезапное прикосновение вызвало странное ощущение, не похожее на привычную при контакте с Волдемортом боль. Гарри почувствовал всплеск собственной магии... А в следующее мгновение отдернул руку так быстро, словно держал ее в пасти дракона. Риддл еще секунду смотрел на баночку, на которой только что встретились их руки, а затем медленно убрал ее в карман. Он отступил на шаг, и Гарри, мигом обогнув его, направился прочь.

\- Гарри… - догнал его голос Риддла у поворота.

Он обернулся. Том стоял на прежнем месте.

\- В следующий раз, если решишь передать мне что-то важное, не обязательно ждать так долго, - серьезно произнес он. Гарри без труда прочитал смысл, скрытый в этих словах.

\- Это от мадам Лепре, - небрежно бросил он в ответ. – Не думаю, что в ближайшее время у меня появится что-то важное для тебя.

\- В любом случае, - голос Риддла был нейтрален. – Тебе не стоит ходить одному по подземельям – это может завести тебя не туда, - он сделал краткую паузу, после чего произнес, как ни в чем не бывало: - Доброй ночи, Гарри. И спасибо за витамины.

\- Не за что, - бросил Гарри и покинул злосчастный коридор.

Уже в спальне он задался вопросом: насколько далеко на самом деле простирается подозрительность и настороженность Риддла? Впредь ему стоило быть более осмотрительным. В следующий раз у него может не оказаться под рукой оправдания вроде дурацкой баночки с витаминами. Гарри в который раз пожалел, что лишен отцовской мантии-невидимки, здорово выручавшей его ранее. Ему нужно будет придумать ей достойную замену.  
Зато он узнал, что Риддл и Флинт замешаны в нападении на Рефужье, причем последний явно совершил какую-то глупость сегодня, разозлив этим Риддла. Гарри не терпелось как можно скорее расспросить Гастона Рефужье обо всем этом.

Засыпая, он вспомнил о странном всплеске собственной магии. Что это означало? И почему прикосновение Волдеморта не обожгло привычной болью?


	6. Глава 5. Изменчивая удача

На следующий день Гарри проснулся очень рано и сразу отправился в лазарет. В коридорах Хогвартса, залитых утренним солнечным светом, было пустынно: большинство студентов до сих пор не отошли от лета, просыпаясь перед самим завтраком. Когда Гарри покидал спальню, все его однокурсники еще сладко спали. Все, кроме одного.

Иногда Гарри задавался вопросом: спит ли Том Риддл вообще? С одной стороны, Гарри видел задернутый полог его кровати, когда просыпался глубокой ночью из-за очередного кошмара. Но вот застать Риддла спящим ему не удавалось ни разу: тот обычно пропадал после ужина, а затем неожиданно появлялся в общей гостиной, или же мог задержаться «по поручениям декана» до поздней ночи. В момент его появления вся комната словно преображалась: Риддл занимал лучшее место - у камина, всегда пустующее в его отсутствие, и слизеринцы оживлялись. А иногда Риддл проводил весь вечер, обложившись книгами и конспектами, и тогда никто не смел беспокоить его. Но чем бы тот ни занимался, он всегда ложился далеко за полночь. А на рассвете его кровать уже пустовала.

Волдеморт во времени Гарри спал очень мало, если спал вообще (насколько можно было судить по обоюдной связи с ним), и сам Гарри всегда считал это следствием ритуалов, которым Темный Лорд подверг свое тело. Теперь же он мог видеть, с чего все начиналось…

Гарри ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику, но тут же одернул себя. В конце концов, чего он ожидал? Что Риддл окажется любителем понежиться в кровати, просыпая завтрак? Мерлин, если Гарри не вмешается, то через пару месяцев тот убьет Миртл, затем своих маггловских родственников (повесив вину на дядю Морфина Гонта) и создаст первый хоркрукс. Кто еще способен на такое в _шестнадцать_?

В самом решительном настроении он вошел в лазарет, твердо намереваясь получить, наконец, нужную ему информацию.

\- Доброе утро, мадам Лепре, - поздоровался он с медсестрой, направляясь к ее столу.

\- Доброе утро, дорогой. Гарри, да? – в ответ на его утвердительный кивок она продолжила: - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Есть ли какие-то жалобы?

\- Я полностью здоров, мадам, - ответил Гарри. 

Его сейчас совершенно не волновал результат осмотра. Путешествие стерло с его тела все шрамы, кроме молнии на лбу, одарив взамен знаком Даров Смерти на запястье. Наличие проклятого следа, оставленного Волдемортом в ночь Хэллоуина, не на шутку тревожило его – значило ли это, что смертельное проклятье не выбило из него хоркрукс? Пожалуй, ответ на этот вопрос страшил его не меньше, чем Тайная Комната, чей ужас должен был вырваться наружу в ближайшие месяцы. 

\- Замечательно, Гарри, но давай я все же тебя осмотрю? – улыбнулась медсестра, открывая журнал и делая пометку рядом с его фамилией. 

В следующие несколько минут Гарри только и успевал исполнять инструкции мадам Лепре и следить за порхающей в ее руках волшебной палочкой. При этом медсестра то ворковала, то причитала над ним, вызывая у Гарри чувство неловкости.

\- Мадам Лепре, хотел спросить, как чувствует себя Гастон после вчерашнего? – Гарри вставил реплику, едва медсестра отвлеклась на очередные пометки в своем журнале.

\- Он успокоился, слава Мерлину и профессору Дамблдору, - с улыбкой ответила мадам Лепре, заполняя его медицинскую карту. - Сегодня мальчику гораздо лучше, и он с аппетитом съел завтрак… 

\- Профессор Дамблдор навещал Гастона? – спросил Гарри, впрочем, не удивляясь. 

\- Поздно ночью, когда действие снотворного зелья закончилось, профессор Дамблдор поговорил с мальчиком и заверил, что все в порядке, - поделилась медсестра. 

«И, наверняка, подробно расспросил Гастона о произошедшем», - подумал Гарри. 

\- У тебя низковато давление, Гарри, и меня беспокоит твое зрение… - Лепре, похоже, закончила осмотр.

\- Я всегда плохо видел, это наследственное, мадам, - пожал он плечами.

\- Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, Гарри, - задумчиво произнесла медсестра, записывая что-то в его карте. – И тебе понадобятся витамины, поэтому зайди ко мне на днях.

\- Хорошо, мадам Лепре, - быстро кивнул Гарри, желая поскорее перейти к главному вопросу. – А могу я сейчас поговорить с Гастоном?

Медсестра подняла голову, и Гарри взволнованно продолжил:

\- Уверен, что смогу поддержать его, вы же знаете, я тоже беженец… 

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - Лепре на секунду замолчала в нерешительности, но вскоре отодвинула журнал и поднялась с места: - Не возражаешь, если я сначала спрошу его мнение? Возможно, после того как Артемиус навестил его…

\- Конечно, я все понимаю, - перебил ее Гарри, не желая, чтобы медсестра оправдывалась перед ним. 

Мадам Лепре по-доброму улыбнулась ему и не спеша направилась к единственной больничной койке, огороженной ширмой. Прошла минута, и Гарри понял, что Гастон не хочет никого видеть: несмотря на тихие уговоры колдомедика, он не соглашался никого принимать. И если Гарри ничего не предпримет, то опять останется ни с чем.

Он направился к койке Рефужье.

\- Привет, - заглянув за ширму, он заговорил с Гастоном самым дружелюбным тоном, на какой только был способен. - Я Гарри, Гарри Певерелл, тоже беженец. Как и ты.

Мадам Лепре, прерванная на полуслове, в нерешительности перевела взгляд с перепуганного Гастона на Гарри, который и не думал двигаться с места. Не сейчас, когда ему нужны были ответы на некоторые вопросы. 

\- Прости, толком ничего не могу тебе рассказать из-за этой штуковины в голове, которую здесь называют печатью, - прямо продолжил Гарри, - но я не мог не прийти и не поддержать тебя.

На лице Гастона промелькнула целая гамма различных эмоций, но, наконец, глядя на открытую улыбку Гарри, он робко улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Я же говорила тебе, что Гарри - очень приятный молодой человек, - сразу отреагировала мадам Лепре, заметив перемену в настроении Рефужье. - Как ты думаешь, ты хотел бы с ним подружиться? 

Гастон молчал, и Гарри с нетерпением ждал его ответа. Наконец, Рефужье почти незаметно кивнул, и Гарри вместе с мадам Лепре вздохнули с облегчением. 

\- Ну, вот и умница, - ласково произнесла медсестра и провела рукой по волосам Гастона, убирая каштановые пряди со лба. - Я буду неподалёку.

Вставая, мадам Лепре послала в сторону Гарри неожиданно проницательный и строгий взгляд, напоминая тем самым об ответственности. Гарри серьезно кивнул и занял место медсестры у постели Рефужье.

Гастон совсем не выглядел на свой возраст, сразу же решил Гарри, лишь взглянув на беженца. Это был бледный, испуганный ребёнок, закутанный в больничные простыни. Совершенно беспомощный и растерянный вид Рефужье вызвал у Гарри прилив злости – ему было жаль мальчика, который пострадал сам, а теперь еще и обвинялся в нападении на первокурсницу. Гарри был уверен в том, что знает, кто причастен к этому. Оставалось надеяться, что Рефужье поможет вывести виновного на чистую воду.

\- Я успел узнать, что тебя зовут Гастон Рефужье, - начал разговор Гарри, и когда мальчик молча кивнул, продолжил: - Когда медсестра обещает выпустить тебя отсюда? 

\- Je… Я начну занятия на следующей неделе, - ответил он не слишком довольным тоном. Голос у Гастона был тих, и сквозь сильный французский акцент было трудно разобрать слова. Гарри бы ничего не понял, не будь у него опыта общения с семейством Делакур. 

\- В школе, где я учился раньше, я частенько попадал в лазарет, и медсестра постоянно держала меня там кучу лишнего времени. Так что я понимаю тебя, - улыбнулся Гарри. 

\- На тебя нападали… aussi? - спросил Гастон. И, видимо, вспомнив подходящее слово на английском, переспросил: - Тоже?

\- О, нет, не совсем так, - ответил Гарри, кривя душой, - квиддич, потасовки со школьными врагами, да и просто приключения всегда находили меня сами собой.   
«Волдеморт, акромантулы, василиск, Пожиратель Смерти в роли профессора, дементоры…» - Гарри решил не озвучивать полный список. 

\- То, что случилось с тобой, - ужасно, - вместо этого произнес он. - Надеюсь, профессора найдут настоящего виновника и накажут его не только за нападение на тебя, но и за попытку выставить зачинщиком.

Рефужье как-то странно на него посмотрел, размышляя над чем-то, после чего признался:

\- Твой факультет, Слизер’ин… никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от вас, - озадаченно произнес он и после короткой паузы закончил мысль: - Нападения или др’ужбы.

Гарри понимающе кивнул: Гастона атаковали слизеринцы, затем Том Риддл стал его первым другом, после – Артемиус Флинт запугал до истерики, а сейчас Рефужье наверняка не знает, чего ожидать от самого Гарри.

\- Том тоже поверил мне, - вдруг вспомнил Гастон и светло улыбнулся.

\- Потому что твоя правота очевидна, - ответил Гарри, задумываясь над стратегией Риддла. Тот сразу же подружился с Гастоном, наверняка обещал помощь... В какую игру Риддл играет, а главное, как он собирается выйти сухим из воды?

\- Il est ton ami... эм, он твой др’уг? – просто спросил Гастон, но Гарри ощутил затаенный интерес и волнение. 

Похоже, Риддл умудрился глубоко залезть под кожу этому беженцу, осознал Гарри. Ответь он сейчас, как на самом деле относится к Риддлу, Гастон бы навсегда закрылся от него. 

\- Я не могу назвать его другом, - вымучено улыбнулся Гарри, пытаясь сделать вид, что его расстраивает сей факт. – Мы знакомы всего нечего, но мы живем в одной спальне, вместе ходим на уроки и общаемся. 

\- Вы обязательно подр’ужитесь, - вдруг выдал Рефужье, - Том добр’. Я думаю, у вас много… одинакового?

\- Несомненно, - перебил его Гарри. Оглушительная популярность Риддла успела порядком достать его, и сюда он пришел уж точно не за этим. – Но сейчас я хочу подружиться с _тобой_ , Гастон. 

\- Сertain… конечно, - ответил он, немного растерявшись от такой прямолинейности.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе разобраться с тем, что произошло в поезде, - серьезно произнес Гарри. 

\- Я бы сам был рад, если бы знал… но это сложно, - Гарри видел, как насторожился Гастон. Он ощутимо напрягся, то и дело бросая взгляд сторону ширмы в ожидании, что кто-то придет и спасет его от неприятного разговора.

Гарри поспешил успокоить его:

\- Не бойся, ты можешь рассказать мне правду.

\- Я… я ничего не помню. Я не хочу. Я не хочу помнить! Je ne veux pas me souvenir!

\- Никаких деталей? Любая мелочь может оказаться полезной, - Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно, давя на него, но как еще он мог помочь Гастону? 

\- J'ai promis… Я обещал пр’офессору Дамблдор’у.

\- Что? 

\- Пр’офессор’ сказал, что это для моего же блага. Не говор’ить никому.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Прямо перед его носом велась большая игра, в которой участвовали Дамблдор, Слизнорт, какой-то чиновник из Министерства, Риддл и даже Флинт. Но в этот круг никто не хотел пускать посторонних. Кроме чертова Риддла – как будто его участие было необходимым условием. Гарри провел рукой по волосам, стараясь скрыть досаду. 

\- Ты можешь поговор’ить avec Том, я р’ассказал ему все, что помнил… - Гастон резко замолчал на полуслове, и, подняв взгляд, Гарри увидел, что тот в ужасе смотрит на него, бледный, как полотно. 

\- Гастон? – с тревогой спросил Гарри, не понимая, что могло случиться за секунду.

Мальчик словно оглох, его бескровные губы затряслись в немом ужасе, и он поспешил закрыть рот ладонью, не давая всхлипу вырваться наружу. 

\- Гастон! – Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, ища причину его паники. Но Гастон смотрел прямо на него, точнее на его лоб. Нахмурившись, Гарри поспешил пригладить челку, закрывая волосами шрам-молнию. 

\- Гр’индевальд… - прошептал Гастон. – Этот знак…cette balafre…

\- Этот шрам - последствие падения с метлы, Гастон, - уверенно возразил Гарри, хотя на самом деле был сбит с толку. Гриндевальд использовал молнию? Он был уверен, что Темный Лорд в этом времени использовал знак Даров Смерти для своих целей. 

\- Non, н-не только. Е-еще татуир’овка, - заикаясь, произнес Гастон, бросив взгляд на руку Гарри, и стал глазами искать мадам Лепре. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он начнет звать медсестру на помощь.

\- Гастон, - настойчиво позвал Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, как ему успокоить его. Он потянулся было к кровати, но передумал – Гастон был в ужасе.

\- Я не знаю, откуда у меня знак Гриндевальда, - негромко произнес Гарри. 

Гастон замер. Он сидел, повернувшись к Гарри спиной, готовый соскочить с кровати и убежать в любой момент.

\- Я действительно не знаю, - продолжил Гарри. – Понятия не имею. 

\- Тебе стер’ли память? – осторожно спросил Гастон. 

\- Возможно. Надеюсь, что нет, - ответил Гарри, внимательно следя за Гастоном. – Хотелось бы помнить все, что со мной произошло. 

\- Ты думаешь, я могу вер’ить тебе? – прошептал Рефужье. – Ты сказал, что хочешь стать мне др’угом…

\- Я хочу! Я не сторонник Гриндевальда, я, как и ты, укрываюсь от войны в безопасном месте, - воскликнул Гарри, ощутив отчаяние из-за того, что приходится врать этому мальчику. Страх Гастона перед Гриндевальдом был настолько велик, что Гарри не мог не жалеть его. Люди так же боялись Волдеморта, и даже развоплотившийся на тринадцать лет бестелесный дух темного мага вызывал такой трепет, что многие не в силах были произнести его имя. 

\- Я оказался в Хогвартсе этим летом, профессор Дамблдор выслушал меня и помог мне, - быстро проговорил Гарри. - Вряд ли он так легко пустил бы сюда последователя Гриндевальда, так?

Упоминание имени Дамблдора произвело ожидаемое впечатление на Гастона. Он вновь забрался вглубь кровати под одеяло и повернулся в сторону Гарри. 

\- Это все ужасно, - прошептал он, и тише добавил себе под нос, - ...terrible.

Гарри почувствовал, как много смысла скрывается в этой простой фразе: бегство от войны, вечный страх, недоверие.

\- Я даже не знаю, что означает этот знак, - произнес Гарри, озвучивая свою давнюю мысль. 

\- Сам Гр’индевальд и его пр’иближенные используют его, - неожиданно ответил Гастон, и Гарри замер, глядя тому прямо в глаза. Мальчик неуверенно умолк, но затем продолжил, кивнув на лоб Гарри: - И Зиг. 

\- Зиг? - недоуменно спросил Гарри.

\- Молния, - пояснил Гастон. – В Гер’мании это Зиг.

Гарри моргнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы его шрам-молнию называли «зиг». Что это – скандинавский или какой-то славянский символ? Гарри ощутил, насколько ему не хватает Гермионы. И сразу же другая мысль взволновала его: не только Гриндевальд, но и его приближенные используют эти символы. За кого принимают самого Гарри здесь, в Хогвартсе? Кем его видит Риддл и его дружки, пытаясь выпытать у него что-то о войне и его прошлом? Уж не приближенным ли Гриндевальда? 

\- Что означает этот «зиг»? – сразу же спросил Гарри у Гастона.

Тот замотал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Но те, кто могут носить этот знак, – очень стр’ашные люди, - еле слышно прошептал мальчик, по-прежнему бледный, как простыня.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Рефужье вновь замотал головой, на этот раз – сильнее.

\- Я не могу говор’ить… Дамблдор’ и р’асследование…

\- Все будет хорошо, Гастон, - тут же вновь поспешил успокоить его Гарри. – Виновные будут найдены, и тебя оправдают.

Рефужье кивнул:

\- Пр’офессор Дамблдор сказал, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы р’азобраться в этом.

«Надеюсь на это», - мысленно согласился Гарри, но его не покидало неприятное предчувствие, что все не так просто.

\- Он верит тебе, - просто произнес Гарри. – И я верю тебе.

\- И Том, - тут же добавил Гастон. – Как я сказал, Том знает все, что мне удалось вспомнить. Это немного, но ты сказал, что важна любая мелочь. Excusez-moi, мне не хочется вспоминать о пр’оизошедшем еще р’аз, и мое обещание Дамблдор’у…

\- Я понял, - с досадой кивнул Гарри. 

Он видел, с каким недоверием Гастон смотрит на него, избегая прямого зрительного контакта. И Гарри был не в силах развеять предубеждения Рефужье в один миг. Он вспомнил свой опыт: на втором курсе люди шарахались от него, как от больного драконьей оспой, из-за того, что Гарри говорил на парселтанге, в то время как монстр из Тайной Комнаты охотился на магглорожденных. Что уж говорить об этом времени: Гастон был на войне, и Гарри с символами Гриндевальда на теле не вызывал у него ни капли доверия. 

\- Дорогой, ты опоздаешь на завтрак, - послышался голос медсестры. 

Через пару секунд она заглянула за ширму и с тревогой посмотрела на Гарри и Гастона. Гастон улыбнулся медсестре с затаенным облегчением.

\- Выздоравливай, - кивнул ему Гарри.

Попрощавшись с мадам Лепре, которая обещала положить результаты его осмотра на стол профессора Слизнорта сегодня же, Гарри покинул лазарет. 

Он был в тупике. Возможно, ему стоило обсудить все с Дамблдором… Если только подвернется удобный случай, тут же решил он. Дамблдор никогда открыто не говорил о своих подозрениях и мыслях. Разговор с ним мог оказаться бесполезным – у Гарри не было доказательств вины Флинта или Риддла, а если бы они были у Дамблдора, тот бы уже ими воспользовался.

И, в конце концов, он оказался здесь, чтобы остановить Риддла, а не решать головоломки вместо старого директора. 

А пока ему оставалось надеяться, что какие бы тайны ни скрывала печать в голове Рефужье, Риддлу не удалось до них добраться.

***

Вечером того же дня Альбус Дамблдор неожиданно возник в слизеринской гостиной собственной персоной. Слизеринцы вмиг затихли: не каждый день к ним спускался ненавистный декан Гриффиндора, резко выделяясь своей пестрой мантией в полутемных подземельях. Ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Дамблдор пришел за ним, Том отложил «Историю Рун» и принялся терпеливо выжидать, когда заместитель директора пояснит, что ему понадобилось.

\- Прошу простить за беспокойство, - произнес Дамблдор, обращаясь ко всем, и, найдя взглядом Тома, продолжил. – Мне всего лишь нужен мистер Риддл. Том, не мог бы ты пройти со мной в кабинет профессора Диппета?

\- Конечно, сэр, - ровно ответил Том. Внутри он напрягся: он знал, что в кабинете директора сейчас сидит Флинт, и похоже, на Артемиуса пытаются повесить нападение на грязнокровку. Если тот уже не сдал Тома и его Рыцарей. 

Сидящие рядом Рыцари заметно побледнели, также догадавшись, зачем вызывают Тома. Если все пойдет плохо, они будут паковать чемоданы этим же вечером. Пробираясь к выходу, Том наткнулся взглядом на Певерелла: тот смотрел на него с подозрением и… удивлением? На время выбросив из головы мысли об этом беженце, он покинул гостиную вслед за профессором Дамблдором. 

Конечно, Певерелл был загадкой. Этот новенький как-то бесшумно умудрялся влезать в его дела, смотрел на него с откровенным недоверием, а вчера с таким упорством искал его в запутанных слизеринских подземельях, чтобы отдать забытую баночку с витаминами. _Какая любезность_ \- особенно со стороны человека, который пока не входит в число его поклонников.

«Не время», - в который раз повторил себе Том. Он займется Певереллом позже. _Если с Рефужье все пройдет по плану_.

Выйдя в коридор, Том легко подстроился под широкий шаг профессора. 

\- Леденец? - у Дамблдора на раскрытой ладони оказалась разноцветная горсть конфет.

\- Нет, спасибо, - все так же вежливо и невозмутимо отреагировал Том, мысленно желая, чтобы у профессора выпали все зубы от такого количества потребляемого сладкого. 

Сейчас Тома занимал вопрос: зачем Дамблдору понадобилось спускаться в подземелья вместо Слизнорта? Почему бы не послать кого-то из студентов? Он явился лично явно не для того, чтобы подпортить репутацию Тома, вызвав его к директору перед всем факультетом. Такой человек, как Дамблдор, прекрасно понимал, насколько жалки такие приемчики. И уж тем более, осознавал, что они не поколеблют положение Тома на Слизерине. Видимо, Дамблдор просто не доверял Слизнорту, беспокоясь, что Гораций, сам будучи слизеринцем до мозга костей, что-то может предпринять в последний момент. Или Дамблдор надеялся, что Тома выдаст волнение? 

Но тот был само хладнокровие. Однако молчание затягивалось, и, в конце концов, Том начал диалог первым:

\- Директор хочет видеть меня, сэр? 

\- Ммм, - задумчиво кивнул Дамблдор, с живым интересом рассматривая картины на стенах. 

«Как будто не видел их сотню раз», - мысленно фыркнул Том. 

\- Дело в том, что директор беседует с мистером Флинтом о случившемся в поезде, - легким тоном произнес Дамблдор и перевел проницательный взгляд на Тома. 

Не сказать, что этот ответ застал Тома врасплох. Они оба знали, зачем идут в кабинет директора. Однако по-прежнему было непонятно, сдал ли его Флинт? 

\- Сэр, а какое отношение Артемиус имеет к случившемуся в поезде? – спросил Том, выждав некоторое время, не желая показывать, насколько волнует его этот вопрос. 

\- Гастон считает, что мистер Флинт был один из тех, кто напал на него, - ответил Дамблдор. Вздохнув, он добавил: - Бедный ребенок.

«Флинт просто мастерски себя подставил», - холодно констатировал Том. Даже его Рыцари с их неудачной попыткой взломать печать прокололись не так серьезно, как вчера Артемиус. Доведя беженца-грязнокровку до истерики прямо перед носом у профессоров, Флинт просто прямым текстом указал на себя как на главного подозреваемого.

\- Но Гастон сказал, что он не разглядел лиц нападавших, - осторожно произнес он вслух. Было очевидно, что Дамблдор верил в невиновность Рефужье, и Том понимал, насколько это может быть опасно. Неприятный холодок пробежался вдоль его позвоночника, но он силой воли быстро взял свои эмоции под контроль: Дамблдору ничего не стоит заметить его смятение. 

\- Мы думаем, что Гастон не мог вспомнить своих обидчиков из-за шока, - спокойно произнес Дамблдор, время от времени кидая на Тома внимательные взгляды. - Память вернулась сейчас, когда мальчику стало лучше, и он успешно идет на поправку. Ты знаешь, мадам Лепре считает, что Гастон сможет приступить к занятиям уже на следующей неделе.

У Тома рябило в глазах – свет факелов отражался на расшитой золотыми звездами мантии профессора, раздражая глаз. «Мы думаем», сказал Дамблдор. Кого он имел в виду? Директора, министерского пса Джонсона или Слизнорта? 

\- Отличная новость, сэр, - кивнул Том, а затем решил задать главный вопрос: – А по какому поводу меня хочет видеть директор? 

\- Мистер Флинт попросил, чтобы ты присутствовал, Том. Он настаивает на том, что не причастен к нападению и во время произошедшего находился с тобой. 

Ах, вот оно что. Том сжал зубы. Чертов Флинт, совершенно беспомощен и бесполезен. Очевидно, профессора загнали Артемиуса в угол, и тот решил повесить все разборки на него. Том глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться: в ситуации был свой плюс, ведь тем самым Флинт признавал в нем сильнейшего и вряд ли мог на что-то претендовать после этого. И самое главное, Артемиус, похоже, не сдал Рыцарей. По крайней мере, пока.

\- Как тебе пятый курс, Том? – вдруг спросил Дамблдор, отвлекая его от мыслей.

\- Отлично, сэр. Тем более, я всегда рад вернуться в Хогвартс, вы же знаете.

\- А как наш новенький студент? Гарри Певерелл?

\- Хорошо, - осторожно ответил Том, не ожидавший этого вопроса. Почему Дамблдора волнует беженец? Хочет затащить его в свой кружок преданных светлой магии и каким-то дурацким идеям? – Он кажется вполне… дружелюбным. 

\- Гарри - молодец. После того, что он пережил, он сумел остаться добрым и чистым мальчиком, - ответил Дамблдор, кивая.

У Тома с губ почти сорвался вопрос, но он в последнюю секунду захлопнул рот. Вместо этого, он произнес:

\- Конечно, война – это очень страшно, особенно, когда гибнут близкие тебе люди.

Профессор повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Блеснула оправа очков-полумесяцев. Да, Том едва не попался на удочку Дамблдора: чуть не спросил, что ему известно о Певерелле. Определенно, Дамблдор знал некоторые тайны беженца, но глупо было ожидать, что он поделился этой информацией, а Том лишь выдал бы свой интерес. 

\- Мудрость поколений, - произнес Дамблдор, называя пароль горгулье. 

Поднявшись в директорский кабинет, Том в первое же мгновение оглядел всех присутствующих. За своим столом сидел дряхлый Диппет, напротив него – нервничающий и бледный Флинт, который уставился на вошедшего Тома с таким облегчением, что тот ощутил желание проклясть это ничтожество. Чуть поодаль, сбоку в мягких креслах расположились Слизнорт и Энтони Джонсон. Гораций ловко разливал душистый чай по кружкам, тут же стояло блюдо с выложенными горкой пирожными. 

\- А вот и Том! – воскликнул Слизнорт, завидев его. 

Том прошел вглубь кабинета, ощущая присутствие Дамблдора за спиной. Дверь за ними захлопнулась сама собой.

Теперь все зависело только от него.

***

\- Том! Что все это значит? – зло прошипел Флинт, нагоняя быстро спускающегося вниз по лестнице Риддла.

\- Не здесь, Флинт, - бросил через плечо Том, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек. 

\- Я хочу объяснений, - Флинт предпринял попытку схватить Тома за плечо, но тот, словно почувствовав это, резко обернулся и замер на месте. Флинт был вынужден затормозить и ухватиться за стену, чтобы не налететь на Тома. 

\- Я сказал тебе – не здесь, - ледяным тоном повторил Том. Стоя на нижней ступеньке, он все равно смотрел на Артемиуса сверху вниз. Флинт мигом подрастерял свой пыл. Кивнув, он молча двинулся вслед за Томом.

Том был раздражен и чувствовал нарастающую головную боль, но не поддавался ей. Все висело на тончайшем волоске – малейший прокол с его стороны, и полетела бы куча слизеринских голов, начиная с Рыцарей как нападавших, Флинта и его самого, знавших правду о произошедшем, и заканчивая репутацией Слизнорта. 

Салазар, сегодня Том понял, что их декан способен был защитить факультет от разъяренного дракона, не говоря уже о каких-то министерских чиновниках. Во что верил Слизнорт, оставалось тайной, Том мог лишь строить предположения. Но в одном он был уверен точно - профессор не зря занимал пост декана Слизерина. Невозможно было стоять во главе их факультета и оставаться при этом доверчивым и простодушным добряком. 

Расследование завершилось. Прямых доказательств, уличающих Флинта, не было. Единственную косвенную зацепку Артемиус предоставил сам, лично, испугав грязнокровку в лазарете так, что тот поспешил «вспомнить» нападавших. За что Флинта и ждал завтра разговор в кабинете декана на предмет недостойного поведения.

Они спустились в тот же туалет на первом этаже, где разговаривали первого сентября. Флинт прошелся вдоль кабинок, проверяя, одни ли они в помещении, Том взмахнул палочкой, накладывая полог тишины, после чего отошел к подоконнику, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь успокоиться. 

Он был уверен, что Дамблдор вычислил нападавших, но своевременные действия самого Тома, отсутствие прямых улик и поддержка Слизнорта позволили им всем выйти сухими из воды. Моргана, будь у Дамблдора хоть одна действительная зацепка, он бы уже подписывал разрешение на использование сыворотки правды у Министра Магии! И тогда бы его друзей ожидало несколько лет в компании дементоров, а самого Тома – исключение из Хогвартса. Том подавил желание проклясть Артемиуса. Дамблдор видел его насквозь! Флинту бы не помешала хорошая встряска пыточными заклинаниями. Может быть, после этого до идиота дошло бы то, что Том советовал еще несколько лет назад: _учить окклюменцию_. 

\- Том, какого черта ты не подтвердил, что видел меня в поезде? – бросил Флинт, нервно расхаживая вдоль кабинок.

\- Ты серьезно? – негромко переспросил Том, но в его тоне звучала смертельная опасность. Хотя Флинт, очевидно, ее не слышал.

\- Да! – Флинт ударил кулаком по двери одной из кабинок, отчего та слетела с петель. 

\- А как ты себе это представлял? – тем же тоном продолжил Том, следя за каждым шагом Флинта: – Я радостно закиваю, что во время нападения на грязнокровку находился рядом с тобой, мне легко поверят и нас отпустят делать домашнее задание на завтра? 

\- Том, с твоей репутацией так бы и было! – воскликнул Флинт. – _Тебе_ бы поверили.

\- И позволь спросить, кто бы мне поверил? Министерский полукровка, который меня знать не знает, но страстно желает восстановить справедливость и наказать виновных? Или, может, Дамблдор, у которого я любимый ученик?

Последние слова Том прошипел с нескрываемым сарказмом. Вперив во Флинта змеиный, приковывающий к месту взгляд, он продолжил:

\- Не вышло бы, Флинт. Столько доверия мне никто не выкажет. Они уже поверили мне с первокурсницей. Во второй раз это выглядело бы подозрительно, и они бы стали допрашивать весь факультет в поисках виновных. Допрашивать, _Артемиус_ , а не приглашать на чай с пирожными. Понимаешь? 

\- Поэтому ты решил спихнуть все это на меня? – зло выплюнул Флинт. - Отличный выход, главное, давний проверенный способ – найти козла отпущения, чтобы выгородить своих Рыцарей. 

\- Флинт, ты идиот. Ты пришел в лазарет и угрожал этому больному беженцу. Кто просил тебя к нему лезть? 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я волнуюсь о Клаудии...

Том опешил. Он даже позабыл на миг о своем гневе. Непроходимая тупость в людях не переставала поражать его. Флинт _знал_ , что не было никакой обиженной девочки, _знал_ , что Рыцари напали на грязнокровку. И, тем не менее, он решил пойти и проверить. Не скрывая своего презрения, Том ответил:

\- Одним этим глупым поступком ты обеспечил себе первое место среди подозреваемых.

\- Но я не виноват! _Ты понимаешь это или нет_!? – со злостью выкрикнул Флинт.

\- На тебя хотели повесить взлом министерской печати, - чеканя каждое слово, произнес Том. 

Флинт, кажется, пришел в себя и осознал, на кого повысил голос. Хотя они и были одного роста, Том возвышался над ним, придавливая к полу волнами темной, угрожающей магии.

По-настоящему испугавшись, он нервно сглотнул и попятился назад.

\- За это сразу в Азкабан, Флинт, если ты не в курсе, - не спуская ледяных глаз с собеседника, продолжил Том. - И, вместо благодарности за спасение твоей шкуры, я получаю упреки, хотя причина на самом деле в твоей собственной тупости. 

\- Том, прости, - потупившись, негромко попросил Флинт и поспешил ослабить узел галстука нервным движением. - Я не хотел обвинять тебя. Ты, правда, ни в чем не виноват. Спасибо тебе за то, что вытащил оттуда. Я не думал, что меня вызовут в кабинет директора, где окажется толпа народа… 

Том глубоко вздохнул, возвращая контроль над своей магией, и отвернулся к окну. Продолжать этот диалог больше не было смысла. 

\- Том, я честно не думал, что я говорил, - продолжал испуганно лепетать Флинт.

\- В этом вся проблема, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Том, – ты не думаешь. Поэтому тебе не место среди моих Рыцарей, Флинт. Ты провалил проверку.

В ответ послышалось громкое сопение, но Флинт молчал – ему нечего было возразить, даже до него дошло, что просить сейчас Тома о вступлении было не лучшим моментом. 

– Разговор окончен, - Риддл взмахнул палочкой, снимая чары. 

Он слышал, как Флинт помялся на пороге в нерешительности, боясь спросить или сказать что-то лишнее, и спустя минуту вышел, так и не сказав ни слова.

Переведя взгляд с теплиц, виднеющихся за окном, на свое нечеткое отражение в стекле, Том замер, погрузившись в воспоминание о прошедшей встрече. В чем-то Флинт был прав: не только Тому нужен был козел отпущения. 

Том решил, что идеальным вариантом будет обвинить Флинта, но не в попытке взлома министерской печати, а в нападении с целью защитить сестру. Джонсон первым делом спросил, видел ли Том в поезде Артемиуса в то время, когда все произошло. Он ответил то, что так хотел от него услышать министерский пес:

 _\- Мистер Джонсон, признаюсь, у меня ощущение, что я встретил весь Хогвартс-экспресс по дороге в школу. Наверняка, так и было. Я просто не помню, кого я видел и когда_.

Этой фразой Том подтвердил подозрения Джонсона о виновности Флинта. Министерский пес просто засиял, когда прочел желаемый скрытый смысл в словах Тома. Затем нужно было увести всех от версии, что имела место попытка взлома министерской печати, и Том вновь упомянул инцидент Золлера, выдвигая предположение, что, возможно, в голове Рефужье была заложена бомба. Слизнорт мгновенно ухватился за эту идею, раскрывая мысль Тома. Увы, но грязнокровку проверяли в Министерстве на подобные проклятья, перед тем как наложить печать секретности. В этом Джонсон был непреклонен и твердо стоял на своем. 

Тем самым довольно неплохой план рухнул, и Тому оставалось только использовать внезапное озарение Рефужье насчет нападавших. 

Грязнокровка врал, обвиняя Флинта. Он был напуган и сбит с толку, он не знал всей правды и был не уверен в себе самом. Рефужье просто и бесхитростно поспешил обвинить Артемиуса, защищая себя. Любой слизеринец на его месте сделал бы это более продуманно, стараясь не защитить себя, а напасть в ответ. 

_\- Я вижу несостыковку в словах Гастона, - сказал Том, пользуясь паузой в разговоре Джонсона и Дамблдора. - Еще в поезде, когда ему оказывалась первая медицинская помощь, он утверждал, что не смог разглядеть лица нападавших и заметил только факультетские нашивки. Следовательно, любой сделает вывод, что атакующие использовали какие-нибудь маскирующие чары. Сейчас же выясняется, что Гастон все-таки сумел разглядеть лицо Артемиуса. А как же остальные?_

_\- К чему ты клонишь? – подозрительно спросил Джонсон. Рядом с ним в кресле заерзал Слизнорт, выжидающий момента, когда Тому понадобится его поддержка. Но он прекрасно справлялся сам._

_\- Том имеет в виду, что Гастон в этом случае может говорить неправду, - объяснил Дамблдор, - но, думаю, мы можем закрыть глаза на то, что мальчик говорил в поезде, ведь у него была такая травма, и он находился в состоянии шока._

_\- После того, как Гастон пришел в себя, у него было много времени, чтобы обдумать случившееся, - кивнул Том. – Но мне кажется подозрительным то, что он поспешил обвинить Артемиуса только после того, как тот навестил его в лазарете._

_\- Возможно, лицо мистера Флинта всплыло в памяти мальчика, как только он его увидел? – спросил Дамблдор. Том покрепче сжал в руках чашку чая, чтобы не выдать своего волнения подрагивающими пальцами. Чертов Дамблдор._

_\- Но Артемиус расспрашивал Гастона исключительно о своей сестре. Откуда тут взяться обвинению в попытке взлома министерской печати? – не уступал Том._

_\- Мерлин, неужели этот мальчик действительно сам ввязался в драку? - охнул Слизнорт._

_\- Мне кажется это единственным правдивым объяснением, - принялся рассуждать вслух Том: – Когда Гастон в поезде пришел в сознание, логичней всего для него было бы сказать, кто на него напал. Он мог бы назвать приметы своих обидчиков, если бы его действительно атаковали. Или утверждать, что не знает нападавших, тем самым скрывая свою вину в случившейся драке._

_\- Мальчик, ты должен понимать, насколько серьезно обвинение во взломе министерской печати, - сказал Джонсон, прожигая Тома взглядом. – Тринадцатилетний ребенок не стал бы разбрасываться такими обвинениями, чтобы замести следы драки._

_\- А ребенок ли он? – поинтересовался Том, держа зрительный контакт с министерским псом. - После того, что он пережил и видел на войне?_

_\- Ох, это ужасно. Мы ведь совсем ничего не знаем об этом мальчике, возможно, он настолько сломлен произошедшим с ним… - принялся причитать Слизнорт._

_\- Я думаю, то, что он определил Артемиуса в качестве нападавшего, – это прямое доказательство того, что он пытается скрыть факт драки, сэр. Ведь Флинт пришел к нему в лазарет именно за тем, чтобы расспросить его о своей младшей сестре, после чего Гастон сразу же поспешил обвинить его, - повторил Том свой аргумент._

_\- Возможно, мистер Флинт был чересчур настойчив в своих расспросах, чем испугал ребенка, - вставил Дамблдор._

_\- Мы всегда можем спросить мадам Лепре, она наверняка была неподалеку во время того разговора, - не сдавался Том._

Том подготовил почву для Слизнорта, и как только Дамблдор осторожно намекнул на использование сыворотки правды, тот с яростью и змеиной хитростью принялся отстаивать своего ученика.

Дамблдор уступил только после того, как Слизнорт откровенно намекнул на отсутствие прямых оснований, необходимых для использования сыворотки правды. Все, что мог предъявить Дамблдор Министру, – были его личные подозрения. 

_\- Альбус, ты предвзят! – воскликнул тогда Слизнорт. – Ты в лицо знаешь всех, кто на твоем факультете способен на всевозможные проделки – невинные и не очень. Я с такой же уверенностью говорю о своих студентах, и я ручаюсь, что никто из них не пошел бы на такое преступление._

_\- Армандо, что ты думаешь? – обратился Слизнорт к директору._

_\- Да, я полностью с тобой согласен, смело можешь так и поступать, – отозвался тот невпопад, явно утомленный долгим разбирательством._

В целом, беседа закончилась примерно так, как и предполагал Том. Но эта победа имела неприятный привкус страха, ведь разоблачение было так близко… Том презирал в себе это чувство и поспешил задвинуть его подальше в подсознание, под надежные ментальные барьеры. Когда-нибудь он забудет, что такое страх, навсегда. 

Подойдя к умывальнику, Том выкрутил кран с холодной водой. Умывшись, он ощутил, что достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. 

«А ведь Джонсон был в удивительно хорошем расположении духа сегодня», - подумал Том, спускаясь в подземелья. Он догадывался, что Слизнорт пустил в ход свои личные запасы коллекционного алкоголя, чтобы задобрить вспыльчивого министерского чиновника. Нужно будет приказать Рыцарям приготовить хороший подарок Слизнорту на Рождество. Слизеринцы платят свои долги и не забывают оказанных им услуг. 

К Тому быстро вернулся холодный рассудок. Вот-вот расследование подойдет к концу, и, наконец, он займется тем, что давно ожидает его внимания. 

Не скрывая триумфальной улыбки, он вошел в общую гостиную. Реджи тут же обернулся в его сторону. Альфард замолчал, оборвав обсуждение квиддича с Эйвери. Абрахас – единственный, кто был абсолютно спокоен. Увидев выражение лица Тома, он улыбнулся.

***

\- _Абрасакс_ , напомни еще раз, зачем нам сегодня еще одна пара зелий? – со стоном протянул Блэк по пути в подземелья. 

Гарри оторвал взгляд от окна, где солнце уже клонилось к закату. Пятый курс Слизерина и Гриффиндора вместо того, чтобы по своему усмотрению использовать свободное время до ужина, был вынужден отправиться к Слизнорту. Столпившиеся у поменявшей направление лестницы студенты выглядели хмурыми и сонными, зевая и вяло реагируя на происходящее. После Истории Магии идти в подземелья еще на один урок казалось сущим издевательством. Большинство, похоже, задавалось тем же вопросом, что и Блэк.

\- Затем, мой дорогой _Альдебаран_ , - невозмутимо отозвался Малфой, - что у нас СОВы на носу, и мы не можем позволить себе пропускать лекции. А так как декан был вчера занят и не смог провести урок… Он же объяснил все за завтраком.

\- Я прослушал, - отмахнулся Блэк, видимо, не чувствуя угрызений совести по этому поводу. - Мне послышалось, или ты назвал меня «дорогим»? – тем не менее, оживился он.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул и сдержанно отозвался:

\- Ты прав – тебе послышалось.

\- Когда-нибудь придет день, и ты, Абрахас, прозреешь и поймешь, сколько времени потратил впустую, отрицая очевидное, - трагическим голосом оповестил Блэк.

Лестрейндж за его спиной хмыкнул и с интересом уточнил:

\- И под «очевидным» ты имеешь в виду?... 

\- Даже знать не хочу, - пробормотал Малфой.

\- Что же еще, как не наше с Абрахасом влечение друг к другу? - обыденным тоном отозвался Блэк. – Гарри подтвердит, - неожиданно повернулся он к нему. – Гарри, ты же тоже видишь это?

-Да, особенно со стороны Абрахаса, - со смешком отозвался Гарри, оглядываясь на кислое лицо Малфоя. 

Они спустились в холл и остановились, пропуская часть народа, решившего перед ужином прогуляться у озера. Неподалеку от них, у двери в Большой зал, столпилась группа привидений.

\- Вот видишь! – торжествующе обратился Блэк к Малфою. – Даже Гарри заметил. С его-то зрением, - в сотый раз за неделю добавил он.

Гарри хотел уже привычно возмутиться, когда:

\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в вашу беседу, но считаю своим долгом напомнить вам о манерах. Мистер Блэк, не забывайте, с кем вы разговариваете, - неожиданно раздалось сбоку, и собравшиеся студенты с удивлением уставились на Почти Безголового Ника. 

Ник тем временем, игнорируя шокированные взгляды гриффиндорцев, с почтением поклонился застывшему Гарри. 

– Милорд, прошу прощения, что сразу не выразил Вам свое почтение. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что не смел отвлекать Вас пустой болтовней от дел.

Гарри, который чувствовал, будто пол под ним неожиданно превратился в трясину, и его медленно засасывает внутрь, медленно кивнул.

\- Да, спасибо, Ник, - ответил он внезапно севшим голосом. – И тебе не стоило переживать, все в порядке, - добавил он, понятия не имея, что происходит.

\- Милорд весьма великодушен, - откликнулся Ник, заметно волнуясь.

Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы веселый и непринужденный Ник разговаривал с кем-либо таким тоном. На лице привидения было написано полное подобострастие. _За кого его принял Ник?_

\- С каких пор привидение Гриффиндора считает себя вправе учить манерам представителя древнего и благородного дома Блэк? – встрял Альфард, всем видом демонстрируя оскорбленное достоинство. Гарри уже понял, что, как только разговор затрагивал семью, Блэк становился непривычно серьезным.

Ник важно расправил плечи и слегка замерцал.

\- С тех самых пор, как вы, мистер Блэк, позволяете себе подобное по отношению к самому…

Гарри почти услышал привычное «самому Гарри Поттеру» и тут же воскликнул:

\- Ник, прошу тебя, не стоит раздувать скандал. Альфард не собирался оскорбить меня, это наши дружеские с ним шутки, - попытался замять он конфликт, который и так уже оброс толпой случайных зрителей. Большинство студентов были свободны до ужина и с интересом наблюдали за разыгрывавшейся сценой с разных концов холла.

\- Я просто не мог позволить ему так разговаривать с моим…

\- С твоим кем? – раздался холодный голос Риддла.

Гарри оглянулся на Риддла, чей темный пристальный взгляд был устремлен на привидение.

\- Мы с Ником - давние знакомые, - мигом вставил Гарри, тоже уставившись на гриффиндорское привидение и молясь Мерлину и Моргане, чтобы тот понял его. Ник выглядел сбитым столку, но постепенно недоумение на его призрачном лице сменилось смутным пониманием.

\- Конечно, мы познакомились… - закивал он, но неловко замолчал, и Гарри остро ощутил, с каким вниманием его слушают все окружающие. И особенно - стоящие за его спиной слизеринцы.

\- На встрече Клуба обезглавленных охотников! – выпалил Гарри и добавил: - Именно поэтому я считал неучтивым упоминать наше с тобой знакомство.

\- О, это старая боль, милорд, - отмахнулся Ник. – Конечно, я до сих пор с обидой вспоминаю ту встречу. Еще бы! Сэр Патрик Делэйни-Подмор тогда не постеснялся напомнить мне о сорока пяти ударах тупым топором, которые пришлись на мою бедную шею, после чего затеял игру в поло отрубленными головами…

\- Какой кошмар, - сочувственно кивнул Гарри, неожиданно вспомнив как на Юбилее Смерти Ника, который он посетил с Роном и Гермионой на втором курсе, этот самый сэр Патрик начал играть в хоккей своей головой прямо во время торжественной речи именинника. – Он отвратителен, - искренне добавил он.

Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, и, желая поскорей закончить публичное представление, с намеком произнес:

\- Ник, у нас зелья… 

\- Мы, безусловно, можем поговорить позднее, сир, - кивнуло привидение, тут же уловив тон Гарри, и отплыло дальше, освобождая путь в подземелья. – С нетерпением буду ждать нашего следующего разговора. Не смею больше задерживать, милорд.  
Гарри кивнул и первым двинулся вместе с остальными на урок – вот-вот должен был раздаться удар колокола.

\- Ты знаком с гриффиндорским привидением? – тут же поинтересовался Абрахас, стоило им покинуть Большой Холл.

\- Да, но это было давно, и, если честно, я не был уверен, что наше знакомство… в силе, - тщательно подбирая слова, прокомментировал Гарри.

\- Что ты забыл на собрании обезглавленных привидений? – с удивлением поинтересовался Блэк, до сих пор выглядевший немного хмурым.

\- Мы случайно забрели на него с друзьями, - пожал плечами Гарри с легкой улыбкой. Он хорошо помнил юбилей Ника, особенно оркестр, издававший ужасные скрипучие звуки, и протухшую еду на банкетном столе.

\- Как интересно, - негромко раздалось сзади.

Гарри обернулся к Риддлу, который внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Что именно?

\- Думаю, любопытно будет услышать о твоих друзьях, с которыми вы забредали в такие необычные места, - промолвил Риддл. – Когда это было, ты сказал?

\- Я не говорил, - тут же отозвался Гарри. – Не помню уже, несколько лет назад. Я был уверен, что Ник и не вспомнит меня.

\- Привидения - потусторонние существа, время для них течет не так, как для людей. Нет ничего удивительно в том, что он помнит тебя, - негромко сообщил Риддл, а затем резко сменил тему. – Он, должно быть, невероятно уважает тебя, Гарри.

\- Разве он не со всеми так учтив? – ровным тоном спросил он у Риддла, понимая, как это выглядело со стороны. Ник назвал его «милордом»! Призраки были последними, от кого Гарри ожидал подвоха. Он мысленно дал себе слово, что переговорит с ними, как только выдастся такая возможность.

\- Нет, Гарри, - легко пояснил тот. - Если бы Ник не был привидением, то я бы подумал, что он признал в тебе своего сюзерена.

\- Разве такое возможно? – не выдержал Лестрейндж.

\- Если только Гарри не Глава Клуба обезглавленных охотников, - произнес Блэк, вызывая всеобщий смех.

Гарри через силу улыбнулся и отвернулся от продолжающего сверлить его взглядом Риддла. Разговор на этом, слава Мерлину, утих. Удар колокола застал их на пороге кабинета зелий, но едва они переступили его, как профессор Слизнорт поймал их на входе. 

\- Гарри! Боюсь, сегодня тебе придется пропустить наше занятие, - громко сообщил декан. Взяв Гарри за локоть, он негромко продолжил: - С тобой хотел бы поговорить один человек из Министерства. Не беспокойся, он занимается расследованием инцидента с Гастоном Рефужье и просто хотел бы задать тебе пару вопросов.

\- Певерелла в чем-то подозревают? – тут же встрял Лестрейндж.

\- Салазар, нет, конечно! Реджинальд, как вам могло прийти такое в голову? Просто сегодня мистер Джонсон решил поговорить с определенной группой студентов, - заговорщически поведал он им, после чего громко обратился к остальным ученикам, заполняющим аудиторию: - Рассаживаемся, через мгновение мы уже начинаем! Гарри, тебе к мистеру Диппету, - вновь обернулся он. – Сам найдешь дорогу или попросить Тома тебя проводить?

Гарри ожидал, что ему придется вновь открещиваться от навязчивой опеки Риддла, но тот неожиданно произнес:

\- Профессор, я уже показывал Гарри, где находится кабинет директора, и вообще, он отлично ориентируется в Хогвартсе, поэтому, если возможно, я бы предпочел остаться в аудитории.

\- Гарри, ты доберешься сам? – уточнил у него Слизнорт, вкладывая ему в руку кусочек пергамента с паролем.

\- Конечно, сэр, - кивнул Гарри и, перед тем как покинуть аудиторию, бросил недоверчивый взгляд на Риддла. 

Что-то не сходилось: Риддл определенно был замешан в этом деле и что-то знал. Гарри был уверен в этом, а подслушанный разговор Риддла и Флинта только подтвердил опасения. Но сейчас тот упускал возможность выведать что-то новое, оставаясь на уроке зелий.   
Гастон рассказал Риддлу все, что помнил. И напрашивался неутешительный вывод: Риддл оказался доволен полученной информацией и чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Кажется, Рефужье не врал и _действительно_ не помнил ничего важного. «Или, - подумал Гарри, подходя к горгулье, охраняющий вход в директорский кабинет, - Риддлу удалось затуманить мозги Гастону».

Гарри уже бывал в кабинете директора летом, когда только очутился в этом времени. Профессор Дамблдор представил его Диппету, конечно, уже после того, как Гарри якобы поставили министерскую печать секретности. Тогда у него было странное ощущение: с одной стороны, он смутно помнил, как выглядел офис Диппета из дневника Риддла, но с другой, уже привык видеть его совсем другим, наполненным диковинными вещами и артефактами, принадлежащими Дамблдору. Особенно пусто выглядели места, где когда-то будут стоять омут памяти и золотая жердочка Фоукса. Гарри мог поклясться, что лежащая на полке Распределяющая Шляпа подмигнула ему.

Диппет приветственно кивнул ему и указал на кресло напротив. Слева от Гарри сидел незнакомый хмурый волшебник – он видел его в понедельник возле лазарета, когда очнулся Рефужье, – а справа расположился профессор Дамблдор в непривычно строгой для него темно-синей мантии. С рыжими мантикорами. 

\- Мистер Певерелл, - доброжелательным тоном обратился к Гарри профессор Дамблдор, - мистер Джонсон хотел бы задать тебе пару вопросов. Не волнуйся, они носят достаточно формальный характер…

\- Ну-ну, Альбус, давайте не будем спешить с выводами, - перебил его тот, круто беря разговор в свои руки. – Энтони Джонсон, Заместитель Главы Отдела Тайн, Министерство магии, - представился он, протянув руку. Он окинул Гарри цепким взглядом, задержавшись на мгновение на слизеринском гербе на его мантии. – Если я не ошибаюсь, нам не довелось встречаться с вами раньше, мистер Певерелл.

\- Нет, сэр, - спокойно ответил Гарри, внутренне подобравшись. Дамблдор уверял, что проблем с легендой о печати быть не должно, поэтому паниковать не стоило, ему следовало лишь уверенно сыграть свою роль.

\- Высшая печать, не так ли? – уточнил Джонсон.

\- Да, сэр, - кивнул он, уверенно глядя в лицо чиновнику.

\- Могу я узнать, кто принял решение поставить вам именно высшую печать?– с прищуром уточнил тот.

\- Энтони, вам прекрасно известно, кто отдает подобные приказы и что они не обсуждаются, - спокойно отозвался профессор Дамблдор вместо Гарри. – Я могу вас уверить, что Министр в курсе, я лично обсуждал с ним каждого беженца, поступившего в этом году в Хогвартс.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в том, что вы провели отличную предварительную работу, Альбус, - тут же откликнулся Джонсон, - но хочу вам напомнить, что, несмотря на все это, я здесь расследую нападение на одного из студентов, за которого Академия несет ответственность.

\- В полном объеме, - невозмутимо подтвердил профессор Дамблдор.

Джонсон некоторое время смотрел на заместителя директора, затем перевел взгляд на Гарри. 

\- Итак, мистер Певерелл, насколько мне известно, вы прибыли в Хогвартс не вместе со всеми.

Гарри кивнул, подтверждая его слова.

\- Я понимаю, что вас не было в поезде первого сентября, но обязан спросить: видели ли вы что-либо подозрительное тем же вечером?

\- Нет, сэр, - покачал головой Гарри.

\- А знаком ли вам Гастон Рефужье? 

\- Да, я познакомился с ним в лазарете... – начал Гарри, но был перебит Джонсоном:

\- Вы навещали мистера Рефужье в лазарете? – во взгляде чиновника появился нехороший огонек. – Зачем?

\- Я пришел в лазарет, чтобы пройти медосмотр у мадам Лепре, - ответил Гарри ровно, пытаясь унять растущую непрязнь к Энтони Джонсону. 

«Это его работа», - напомнил себе Гарри. 

\- И там вы познакомились с Гастоном Рефужье, - подытожил чиновник. – О чем вы разговаривали? 

\- Я просто поддержал Гастона и пожелал ему скорейшего выздоровления, - Гарри почувствовал внимательный взгляд профессора Дамблдора, который тоже следил за разговором.

\- Вот как, - кивнул Джонсон, по-новому взглянув на него. – То есть вы ничем не можете поделиться с нами касательно расследуемого дела, мистер Певерелл?

\- Боюсь, что нет, сэр, - после секундной паузы ответил Гарри и бросил взгляд на профессора Дамблдора.

\- Думаю, мы можем отпустить Гарри, у него сейчас занятия с профессором Слизнортом, и я надеюсь, Энтони, у вас больше нет к нему вопросов, - мигом отозвался тот.

\- Не торопитесь, Альбус, у мальчика есть официальное освобождение от урока, - не поддался на уговоры Джонсон, а затем развернулся к Гарри. – Еще пара вопросов, мистер Певерелл. Вам знакомы Артемиус или Клаудия Флинт? 

\- Да, сэр, с Артемиусом Флинтом я познакомился вечером первого сентября, он слизеринец, как… и я, - чуть замешкался он. – Но с тех пор мы не общались. А Клаудия?...

\- Это его сестра, Гарри, - пояснил профессор Дамблдор.

\- Я видел ее, но никогда лично не говорил с ней, - пожал плечами он.

\- Вы не помните, первого сентября девочка выглядела расстроенной? – спросил Джонсон.

\- Я не видел ее в этот день, сэр.

\- Возможно, вы заметили что-то подозрительное в последующие дни?

\- Нет, сэр, - Гарри выдерживал пристальный взгляд чиновника несколько мгновений, по истечении которых Джонсон устало вздохнул.

\- У меня больше нет вопросов, мальчик может идти, - оповестил он.

\- Директор? – Дамблдор вопросительно посмотрел на Диппета.

\- Как вы чувствуете себя в Хогвартсе, мистер Певерелл? Все в порядке? – поинтересовался тот.

\- Да, спасибо, сэр, все отлично, - почтительно ответил Гарри.

\- Славно, - директор кивнул, и Дамблдор поднялся со своего места:

\- Я немного провожу тебя, Гарри.

Они были уже у двери, когда Энтони окликнул его снова:

\- Мистер Певерелл, будьте осторожны, - серьезным тоном посоветовал он. – В наше время многих может заинтересовать ваша высшая печать.

\- Да, сэр, я понимаю, - ответил Гарри и, попрощавшись, покинул, наконец, кабинет Диппета.

\- Прости, что пришлось оторвать тебя от занятий, Гарри, но это обязательная процедура, - начал профессор Дамблдор, шагая по пустынному коридору и незаметно накидывая на них обоих полог тишины. – К тому же мы с тобой давненько не разговаривали наедине. Я был занят расследованием нападения на мальчика…

\- Я понимаю, профессор, - кивнул Гарри. – Есть какие-либо версии?

\- На самом деле, расследование уже подходит к концу, и мистер Джонсон выполняет лишь формальность, опрашивая студентов, - сообщил профессор Дамблдор, и по его тону Гарри понял, что что-то не так.

\- То есть виновные были найдены? - уточнил он. 

\- Согласно официальному заключению, нападение на Гастона Рефужье не было попыткой взлома министерской печати, это была обычная подростковая драка, и не более того, - процитировал профессор Дамблдор, а затем пояснил: - Гастон указал, что одним из нападавших был мистер Флинт, но мистеру Флинту незачем было нападать на Гастона, только если он не хотел защитить кое-кого. Так что самое страшное, что ему грозит – выговор и серия отработок с профессором Слизнортом. Возможно, мистер Флинт будет лишен поста префекта, но этот вопрос должен быть вынесен на обсуждение Ученого совета Хогвартса.

\- Флинт? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри. – То есть, все поверили в то, что Гастон обидел первокурсницу?

\- Не все, Гарри, - со вздохом ответил профессор Дамблдор. – Но у нас есть свидетельства двух старост Слизерина, мисс Крэбб и мистера Риддла, о том, что Гастон обидел маленькую девочку в поезде. К тому же мистер Флинт до смерти испугал Гастона в лазарете, тем самым подтвердив эту версию. 

\- Профессор, но эту девочку никто не видел! – Гарри не думал, что расследование завершится так быстро, не обнаружив никаких твердых доказательств. – Что, если Гастон никого не трогал и кто-то действительно пытался взломать его печать? 

\- Увы, Гарри, это всего лишь предположения и домыслы, - покачал головой профессор Дамблдор. – Как только в расследовании появилась версия об обычной школьной драке, процедура была упрощена. Мистер Джонсон осмотрел Гастона и заявил, что печать не была вскрыта и информация осталась в секрете. А это все, что интересовало Министерство. В условиях войны дела об обычных школьных стычках не рассматриваются слишком долго, и мой коллега Гораций несколько раз это подчеркнул. – Дамблдор сделал паузу, а затем внимательно посмотрел на Гарри: – Я решил спросить у тебя лично, Гарри: возможно, тебе известно что-то, что могло бы пролить свет на это дело? Без фактов все наши догадки – ничто.

\- Нет, сэр, - с искренним сожалением покачал головой Гарри. – Я думаю, что в этом замешан Том Риддл, - негромко сообщил он, и Дамблдор сразу же остановился.

– Его друзья явно нервничали в тот вечер, - продолжил Гарри. - К тому же я слышал, как Риддл отчитывал Флинта в заброшенном коридоре за то, что тот испугал Гастона Рефужье в лазарете. Все это выглядит очень подозрительно, но ничто из этого не может послужить доказательством причастности Риддла или его друзей.

Дамблдор медленно кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, Гарри, - негромко произнес он. – Том всегда ведет себя крайне осторожно и продуманно, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности заподозрить его в чем-либо незаконном. Дело будет закрыто в ближайшие дни, и я ничего не могу поделать с этим.

Гарри помрачнел.

\- Я пытался поговорить с Гастоном, но ничего не вышло, - сообщил он, решив промолчать о том, как он напугал мальчика знаком Даров Смерти и шрамом-молнией.

\- Прости, Гарри, это я попросил мистера Рефужье не рассказывать ничего никому из студентов, - ответил Дамблдор, - из-за расследования _и других заинтересованных лиц_ , - выделил он.

Гарри кивнул, понимая, что речь идет о Риддле. Но одновременно с этим он знал, что эта мера предосторожности не сработала – Риддл обошел ее, он был быстрее.

\- Мне пора возвращаться, есть еще несколько человек, которые ехали в тот день в поезде и которых мы должны спросить о случившемся, - сообщил профессор Дамблдор, но слегка замешкался. – Гарри, есть… еще кое-что… о чем я хотел бы тебя спросить, - по его непривычно колеблющемуся тону Гарри понял, что сейчас Дамблдор спросит о чем-то важном.

\- Ты сразу сообщил мне, что не можешь ничего рассказать о будущем, и я всячески поддерживаю тебя в этом. Но есть кое-что, что меня интересует, - Гарри весь обратился в слух. - В нашу первую встречу, ты сказал, что прибыл сюда, чтобы остановить большую войну, и тебе прекрасно известно, что сейчас мы как раз находимся в состоянии большой войны. Но я не мог не заметить, что на все вести с континента ты реагируешь весьма спокойно, если не сказать, - Дамблдор посмотрел на него поверх своих очков, - равнодушно. Но вместе с тем есть некто, кому посвящено твое безраздельное внимание, и мне, как не обделенному наблюдательностью человеку, это весьма заметно. Я не прошу тебя ничего мне рассказывать, - сразу сообщил он, - я просто хотел удостовериться, что ты по-прежнему помнишь, зачем оказался тут, и ничто и _никто_ не отвлекает тебя от твоей цели, - голубые глаза смотрели на него в упор. – Иногда обаяние отдельных личностей может привести к тому, что мы забываем о важном и не замечаем, что дело идет к катастрофе.

\- Я понимаю, о чем вы, профессор, - кивнул Гарри и твердо добавил: - Можете не беспокоиться, я помню, зачем здесь оказался и с кем имею дело.

\- Это хорошо, Гарри, тогда позволь мне спросить чуть иначе: есть ли что-то, что я должен знать о Томе Риддле и его будущем участии в войне? – напрямую спросил Дамблдор.

\- Нет. Я сообщил вам все, что было нужно, и я сам разберусь с этим, - ответил Гарри. - Это действительно важно, профессор. Если мне понадобится помощь, я сразу скажу вам об этом, сэр.

Гарри с самого начала твердо решил, что в этот раз он не хочет впутывать в это Дамблдора – он не хотел повторения истории. В этот раз все должно было быть по-другому.

\- Хорошо, Гарри, - помолчав, согласился Дамблдор, - договорились. Но держи меня в курсе дел, хорошо? – он дождался кивка Гарри. - Теперь нам стоит разбежаться каждому по своим делам, не так ли? – подмигнул он и, сняв полог тишины, направился обратно к кабинету Диппета.

Гарри неспешно возвращался обратно, урок Слизнорта подходил к концу, и можно было сразу идти на ужин, но что-то тянуло его в подземелья. _«Есть некто, кому посвящено твое безраздельное внимание»_. Неужели это так заметно со стороны, или Дамблдор, как всегда, видит больше остальных? Наверняка Риддл с его паранойей это заметил и успел заподозрить что-то неладное. Ему следовало ослабить внимание и изменить линию поведения, раз она не приносит никаких плодов. Риддл продолжал заниматься своими делами, оставаясь неуловимым. Как проследить за тем, кто исчезает, словно змея в высокой траве? Гарри повеселило сравнение, но тем не менее, сама ситуация не прибавляла оптимизма. 

Подходя к аудитории Слизнорта, Гарри услышал аплодисменты. «Очередное чудесное зелье, сваренное безупречным слизеринским старостой?» – с гримасой подумал он, потянув на себя дверь.

\- О, мистер Певерелл, вы как раз успели к награждению победителей! - весело воскликнул Слизнорт.

\- Победителей, сэр? – удивленно переспросил Гарри, застыв в дверях.

\- Да, мы провели повторное соревнование на лучшее зелье, - прошу прощения, что это случилось в ваше отсутствие, - и мистер Риддл вышел несомненным победителем!

Гарри воззрился на зажатый в ладони Слизнорта приз. Флакон с жидкой удачей. _Феликс Фелицис_.

Риддл не сводил взгляда темных глаз с флакона в руке декана. На его лице застыло выражение триумфа. Овации усилились, и Гарри словно оглушило. 

_Риддл заполучил зелье удачи, пока я был у Диппета_. 

Именно поэтому он отказался покидать урок. В отличие от Гарри, он помнил про это глупое соревнование, устроенное Слизнортом. Но как можно было самому забыть о нем?!

Гарри ощутил злость, негодование и шок при мысли, что может натворить Риддл, владея чистой удачей. Эмоции вихрем кружились в его груди, грозясь вырваться наружу. А затем – он ощутил другую волну таких же сильных чувств. Волну эйфории. Волну чужих эмоций.  
Гарри откуда-то знал, что они принадлежат Риддлу, он удивительно четко различал их. Это была дикая радость, словно Риддл уже принял зелье и точно знал, что стоит сделать. Гарри чувствовал, что клокочущая внутри него самого злость разгоралась тем сильнее, чем ярче он ощущал эмоции Риддла. 

Риддл словно почувствовав что-то, перевел свои глаза на Гарри, и как только их взгляды столкнулись, эмоции будто бы вошли в резонанс. Раздался звук разбитого стекла, вскрики, и все неожиданно исчезло.

Окружающий мир с его оглушительной тишиной неожиданно обрушился на плечи Гарри тяжелым грузом. В классе воцарилось гробовое молчание. Все студенты смотрели на Слизнорта, по правой ладони которого стекали капли золотистого зелья, смешанные с каплями крови, а на полу рядом с ним лежали осколки некогда целого флакона. В следующее мгновение поднялся шум, кому-то из девушек стало дурно, некоторые слизеринцы повскакивали с мест, желая помочь декану. Слизнорт, отойдя от шока, с трудом успокоил класс.

\- Тише, пятый курс! Нет, Абрахас, спасибо, со мной уже все в порядке, - и действительно, декан легким движением стряхнул осколки и наложил повязку, остановившую кровотечение. – Даже более чем, так как _Феликс Фелицис_ уже попал в мое тело и, несомненно, скоро начнет действовать, - подмигнул он студентам. Однако на его лице до сих пор читалось крайнее изумление.

– Не стоит волноваться. Думаю, проблема была в бракованном флаконе, я всегда покупаю у проверенных мастеров, но в военных условиях многие начинают экономить на сырье, и качество продукции начинает серьезно страдать, - Слизнорт говорил так, будто пытался убедить в этом не только студентов, но и самого себя. – Так или иначе, я приношу свои извинения, Том, - обратился он к Риддлу. – К сожалению, это был последний флакон зелья из моих запасов, но даю слово, что сегодня же начну варить новую порцию, и приз найдет своего победителя, как только будет готов.

На лице Риддла было непривычно мрачное выражение, и по блеску в глазах Гарри чувствовал, что тот, должно быть, в ярости. Однако тон его был идеально выдержан и лишь чуть менее почтителен, чем обычно.

\- Это означает, что я получу его вместе с моими пасхальными подарками, сэр? – Риддл сумел выдавить из себя улыбку.

\- Боюсь, что никак не раньше, Том, еще раз мои извинения, - закивал Слизнорт и принялся раздавать домашнее задание, после чего объявил, что все могут быть свободны.

Гарри устало выдохнул, ощущая, что угроза миновала. Напряжение момента отпустило его, дав почувствовать последствия магического истощения. Гарри помнил: так бывало в детстве, после того как он использовал стихийную магию, запрыгнув на крышу или перекрасив волосы преподавателя в голубой цвет. Но то было в детстве, он уже давно научился контролировать свою магию. С чего бы стихийным всплескам начаться вновь? 

\- Ты в порядке, Гарри? – заботливо уточнил подошедший Слизнорт. – Как прошла встреча?

Гарри, который так и стоял в дверях класса, подвинулся, пропуская к выходу бурно обсуждающих произошедшее гриффиндорцев. 

\- Хорошо, сэр. Правда, от меня не было никакой пользы, - ответил он, подходя ближе к Слизнорту. 

\- Я говорил об этом Энтони… мистеру Джонсону, - кивнул Слизнорт. – Ты ведь даже не прибыл в Хогвартс на экспрессе. Право, что ты можешь знать? Но Энтони хотел соблюсти все формальности, чтобы быть уверенным.

Гарри, заметив, с каким интересом вслушивались слизеринцы, поспешил перевести тему.

\- Как ваша рука, сэр? 

\- В порядке, это пустяки. Зельевару, постоянно работающему с опасными ингредиентами, не страшна пара осколков стекла. Ума не приложу, как такое могло случиться, - запричитал профессор Слизнорт. – Ох уж эти обманщики из Лют… Знаете, я всегда покупаю только сертифицированную продукцию в Косом переулке, - поспешно добавил он, чуть повысив голос: – Но видимо, в этот раз что-то разладилось у них на производстве.

\- Несомненно, профессор, вам стоит подать на них в отдел магической правозащиты, - воскликнул Блэк, от которого, судя по хитрому выражению лица, тоже не укрылась оговорка Слизнорта.

\- Или в гильдию защиты прав потребителей, - невозмутимо кивнул Малфой, включаясь в игру.

\- Ох, мальчики, с этих шарлатанов невозможно ничего спросить, они явно на этом деле не одного фестрала съели, - отмахнулся декан, поспешно отходя к шкафу с ингредиентами. 

\- С чего он вдруг взорвался? – уже серьезным тоном негромко спросил Блэк, когда они выходили из аудитории. – Бракованный флакон из Лютного так может? – уточнил он у Малфоя.

\- Сомнительно, - хмуро покачал головой тот. – Разве что при резкой смене температуры или давления, но я сомневаюсь, что Слизнорт стал бы настолько сильно давить на него, - задумчиво произнес он.

\- Ты забыл еще кое-что, Абрахас, - негромко произнес Риддл. Большинство студентов боязливо поглядывали в его сторону: несмотря на то, что Риддл вел себя как обычно, что-то опасное проскальзывало в его облике. Маска вежливой учтивости сошла с его лица, и Риддл окинул коридор темным, пугающим взглядом, словно выискивая виновного. Их однокурсники старались скорее обогнать их и скрыться за поворотом. – Ты забыл про прямое магическое воздействие, - четко произнес он, и слизеринцы мигом насторожились.

\- Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь посмел бы, Том? – неверяще спросил Лестрейндж. 

\- Даже у гриффиндорцев не настолько отбито чувство самосохранения, чтобы покуситься на твой приз, - вставил Блэк.

\- Не знаю, кто это был, - медленно произнес Риддл. – Но если мне станет известно, кто это сделал, никакой _Феликс Фелицис_ не спасет его от ответа.

***

Ранее субботнее утро выдалось на удивление теплым и приятным. Погода была идеальна для отборочных испытаний по квиддичу. Гарри сразу вспомнил свое первое знакомство с игрой, когда Оливер Вуд притащил его на поле, объясняя правила. Тогда тоже светило мягкое, не слепящее глаза солнце, дул ветерок, принося со стороны Черного Озера легкую прохладу и свежесть.

Гарри невольно наслаждался погодой, вместе с остальными слизеринцами направляясь в сторону поля под гулкий шум оживленных дискуссий. Факультет нуждался в новом охотнике и ловце взамен выпустившихся в прошлом году игроков. Из разговоров было ясно, что к радости многих команду покинул Грегори Мальсибер – он был никудышным ловцом и капитаном. 

Слизерин был первым факультетом, устроившим отборочные испытания. Блэк, который зарезервировал поле на это время чуть ли не в первый учебный день, сокрушенно вздыхал и умолял Салазара послать ему достойных игроков.

\- Гарри, скажи мне, что ты хороший ловец, - жалобно попросил Блэк. Гарри только в это утро слышал этот вопрос уже в пятый раз.

\- Оставь свои глупые надежды, Альфард, - ответил за него Лестрейндж. - Слизеринская команда всегда играла со слабым ловцом. И выигрывала, - надменно добавил он.

Однако Блэка явно не устраивал подобный вариант: как новый капитан он хотел собрать лучшую команду за историю Хогвартса и поэтому сейчас продолжал смотреть на Гарри с совершенно невыносимой мольбой в глазах. Сам Гарри еще накануне твердо решил, что нет смысла отвечать на пустые вопросы, когда можно просто показать. Он ни разу не подтвердил и не опроверг предположения Блэка и сейчас просто произнес:

\- Скоро увидишь.

Они уже приближались к полю, и Гарри с удивлением осознал, что на трибунах собрался уже почти весь факультет. Видимо, для Слизерина отборочные по квиддичу были своего рода светским мероприятием, которое даже чопорные слизеринки посчитали своим долгом посетить. Правда, что неудивительно, ни одной из них не было среди участников проб. 

\- Квиддич очень популярен в Хогвартсе, - услышал Гарри спокойную реплику за спиной и, обернувшись, увидел Абрахаса. Тот заметил, что Гарри удивлен, и пояснил: – Каждый студент считает своим долгом посетить межфакультетские игры, а финал кубка по квиддичу, наряду с финалом Дуэльного клуба, – самое посещаемое событие всего учебного года.

\- О, - произнес Гарри. – Надо же… Я думал, что соберутся только претенденты и их болельщики. Тем более так рано в субботу. Лестрейндж все утро ворчал, я был уверен, что он не пойдет.

Малфой пожал плечами. 

\- Тут соберутся все, - и добавил, словно это все объясняло: - Даже Том пришел.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Риддла, идущего неподалеку в сторону трибун в компании Лестрейнджа, и услышал, как тот недоверчиво говорит:

\- Ты же не любишь квиддич, Том. На прошлогодних испытаниях ты засел в библиотеке…

Риддл не смотрел на него, оглядывая толпу. Заметив взгляд Гарри, он ободряюще кивнул ему, желая успеха в отборочных. Гарри слегка наклонил голову, после чего сразу же отвернулся. Через мгновение к ним неожиданно пристроился Орион Блэк.

\- Как Лестрейндж помнит, что Том делал год назад? – оглядываясь в их сторону, недоверчиво спросил он.

В глазах Малфоя появилась усмешка, и уголки его губ чуть приподнялись.

\- У Реджи свои методы, - туманно ответил он.

Желающих пробоваться на позиции охотника и ловца в команду было предостаточно - видимо, Малфой, как всегда, не ошибся, когда говорил о безумной популярности квиддича. Хотя у самого Гарри были сомнения по поводу зрелищности игр. Он со смешанными эмоциями смотрел на Чистомет-3 в своих руках, развивавший в лучшем случае шестьдесят миль при попутном ветре(когда его Молния за десять секунд разгонялась до ста!). На такой старой модели Гарри летать еще не приходилось, и он неожиданно осознал, что у его соперников, летавших на этих древних экспонатах с детства, есть значительное преимущество перед ним.

На поле их уже ждали действующие члены команды. Флинт, занимавший позицию вратаря, болтал с загонщиками – Паркинсоном и Эйвери. Все трое выделялись внушительным ростом и крупным телосложением. Глядя на Флинта, Гарри подумал, что тому даже необязательно сдвигаться, чтобы защитить все три кольца сразу. Однако, команда не делала ставку только на грубую силу: оба охотника, Блэк и Малфой, не отличались выдающейся мускулатурой, зато наверняка были быстры и маневренны. 

Гарри одолевали сомнения. Ему не претило играть за Слизерин против Гриффиндора – в этом времени чувство факультетской вражды было чуждо ему. Но членство в команде означало, что Гарри придется тратить время на частые тренировки, командные сборы и бесконечные обсуждения стратегии игры, вместо того, чтобы заниматься тем, ради чего он действительно отправился в это время. Ему и так казалось, что он слишком много часов тратит на уроки и общение с другими слизеринцами. Он до сих пор не выкроил время, чтобы поговорить с хогвартскими привидениями и больше ни разу не видел Рефужье. Собственное бездействие злило его. Он дал себе слово, что после отборочных займется и тем, и другим.

Гарри рассчитывал, что квиддич даст ему возможность общаться с Малфоем и Блэком. Разговоры с ними наедине, без внимательного взгляда Риддла в спину, могли оказаться очень полезными. Гарри рассчитывал выведать что-либо важное – если не от Малфоя, так от Блэка, который всегда был более открытым и спонтанным, когда Риддла не было на горизонте. 

После победы Риддла на зельях открытие Тайной комнаты стало лишь делом времени: Гарри был уверен, что знает, на что Риддл потратит свой первый глоток _Феликса Фелициса_ , когда получит фиал следующей весной.

Свисток, оповещающий о начале отборочных испытаний, прервал его раздумья. Блэк, велев сделать круг над полем в качестве первого задания, сразу же отправил на трибуны тех, кто едва сидел на метле. 

\- Мерлин, Каспиус, я бы на твоем месте не стал так позорить свою семью! – воскликнул Блэк, когда у какого-то слизеринца не получилось дать команду «вверх» своей метле. 

Гарри неожиданно сам столкнулся с трудностями. В воздух он поднялся крайне неуклюже, виляя в разные стороны и вызывая насмешки однокурсников. Но вряд ли это была его вина - Мерлин, по сравнению с Молнией эта метла была настоящим бревном!

Однако это не помешало ему, поднявшись в небо, ощутить подзабытое чувство восторга. Гарри сделал круг над полем, осваиваясь с метлой и пытаясь разогнать ее до максимальной скорости. Метла была медленной и норовистой, но с маневренностью дела обстояли немного лучше, Гарри даже удалось удачно опробовать пару приемов. 

\- Гарри, смотри, осторожней со спиралью, - проорал Блэк. – Если свалишься, это будет великий позор – все девушки факультета смотрят на тебя!

Гарри чертыхнулся, мысленно «поблагодарив» Блэка. Конечно, весь факультет уставился теперь на него, что не помешало ему плавно выйти из спирали.

Следующие испытания не отличались особой сложностью. Блэк заставлял их летать змейкой, огибать кольца, плавно и резко сбрасывать и набирать высоту. За какие-то полчаса число участников отборочных сократилось втрое. Трибуны бурно реагировали и улюлюкали, до кандидатов доносились смешки и издевательские комментарии. Некоторые не выдерживали психологического давления и уходили с поля или делали серьезные ошибки – на поле валялись обломки пары метел, а в Больничном крыле стало на несколько пациентов больше.

Начались испытания охотников, и кандидаты поднялись в воздух, по очереди пытаясь забить квоффл в кольца, охраняемые Флинтом. 

\- А ты хорошо натаскал Ориона, - заметил Малфой, обращаясь к Блэку.

Гарри, оказавшийся рядом с ними в этот момент, отыскал взглядом кузена Альфарда в небе и согласился с Малфоем – тот действительно хорошо держался на метле. Быстрый и ловкий, не отличающийся большими габаритами, он обладал неожиданно метким броском.

\- У нас было целое лето, - откликнулся Блэк, горящими глазами следя за происходящим у колец. 

Гарри искренне не завидовал кандидатам. Флинт был мрачен и зол и играл очень жестко, не стесняясь при возможности сильно пихнуть претендента или отбить в него квоффл. И это только на отборочных испытаниях! Можно было представить себе, как Артемиус играл против ненавистного Гриффиндора. Несколько кандидатов едва усидели на метле, а некоторые ребята с младших курсов бросили эту затею и спустились на землю. Ориону Блэку единственному удалось забить гол и выиграть испытания. Трибуны разразились аплодисментами и криками, приветствующими нового участника команды. Вспомнив, что это отец Сириуса, Гарри ощутил волну симпатии и вполне искренне поздравил нового охотника с отличным результатом. 

Наступила кульминация отборочного тура: ловец являлся ключевым игроком команды. На трибунах началось волнение и, кажется, делались ставки.

\- Последнее разминочное задание, - крикнул Блэк. – Пролетите пять кругов на скорость, при этом попробуйте не попасть под бладжер.

Вместе с претендентами в воздух взмыли загонщики. Недобрые ухмылки Эйвери и Паркинсона сулили ночь в лазарете и дозу костероста всем, кто будет недостаточно поворотлив. Было непросто, но Гарри сумел прийти первым и был отобран вместе с двумя другими претендентами в финал, перед началом которого Блэк объявил пятиминутный перерыв. 

\- Как настроение, Гарри? – бодро спросил Альфард. Его голос слегка охрип от громкого крика, а на щеках появился яркий румянец. – Готов поймать снитч?

\- Все отлично, - кивнул Гарри. – Я рад за тебя - наконец, ты получишь ответ на вопрос о моих способностях, - добавил он, и Блэк рассмеялся.

\- Ты здорово справился с этой бойней, которую устроили Элвин и Аугустус, - кивнул он в сторону загонщиков. – Если станешь ловцом, будем постоянно обсуждать стратегию и придумывать новые схемы.

\- А Том с Реджинальдом не будут возражать? – приподнял бровь Гарри.

\- Нет. Смотри, им интересно, - Блэк кивнул на трибуну.

Гарри обернулся и среди множества лиц разглядел Риддла и Лестрейнджа, сидящих в первом ряду одной из трибун. Лестрейндж что-то энергично объяснял, наклонившись к Риддлу.

\- Реджинальд не в команде? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Не-а, - ответил Альфард. Хмыкнув, он добавил: - Слишком неусидчив для метлы. Мы как-то летом собирались поиграть у Малфоев, охотник из него еще ничего, а на позиции загонщика входит в раж.

\- Боишься, что он может кого-то покалечить? – спросил Гарри.

\- Я за него боюсь: тогда, летом он едва не убился, свалившись с метлы. Последствия оказались не такими уж серьезными – всего-то разбил затылок, который сразу же залечили. Только шрам остался, - рассказывал Альфард своим беззаботным тоном. - Сейчас пусть лучше просиживает матчи на трибунах и составляет компанию Тому.

Гарри еще раз нашел глазами Риддла на трибуне и вспомнил, как на Астрономической башне сказал тому, что его шрам на лбу – от падения с метлы. Риддл, прекрасно зная, как выглядят подобные отметины, уже тогда должен был понять, что Гарри соврал ему.

Блэк объявил окончание перерыва, и Гарри с нехорошим предчувствием оседлал метлу.

***

Том в очередной раз слегка поморщился от громкого крика кого-то из болельщиков. Салазар, он ненавидел квиддич. 

Шумная, во власти эмоций, теряющая над собой контроль толпа - вот во что превращался его факультет во время школьных матчей. Это слишком напоминало ему о магглах и их нелепом увлечении футболом, который так обожали мальчишки в Вуле. Все, кроме него, - он никогда не принимал участия в играх, что делало его еще более не таким. Его рациональный ум никогда не сможет понять, как можно себя вести так, словно от забитого мяча зависит твоя жизнь. Ему претило то, насколько маги походили на магглов в такие моменты.   
Однако вместе с тем он прекрасно понимал, насколько важное место занимал квиддич в факультетской жизни. Том регулярно посещал все игры и поддерживал Слизерин – но ровно столько, сколько диктовали факультетские правила приличия, покидая поле практически сразу после свистка судьи и высказанных поздравлений. Он даже спокойно мирился с участием в игре своих Рыцарей – Малфоя, Блэка и Эйвери, которые «болели» этим видом спорта.

Лестрейндж составлял компанию Тому на трибунах. Будучи азартным и страстным игроком, Реджинальд не рвался на поле. В прошлом году, когда освободилось место охотника, Блэк и Малфой были против приема Лестрейнджа в команду. Реджинальд на удивление спокойно воспринял это, и Том знал, что это неспроста.

Он оторвал взгляд от затылка Лестрейнджа с едва видимым шрамом и посмотрел на поле, где в этот момент Альфард что-то рассказывал Певереллу. 

Новенький с каким-то непонятным предубеждением относился к Тому. Видимо, инцидент на Астрономической Башне насторожил его. Почему? Певерелл не казался запуганным беженцем, как Рефужье, и Том никогда не давил на него. Высшая печать секретности свидетельствовала о том, что Певерелл многое повидал и, по идее, не должен был пугаться пристальных взглядов. Что же так настораживало этого беженца? 

Пока длилось расследование инцидента с Рефужье, Том не мог всерьез заняться этим вопросом. Он на время отступил в тень, дав своим Рыцарям задание сблизиться с Певереллом и выудить максимум информации, а также ни на мгновение не оставлять его одного.   
Новенький, не возражая, проглотил приманку, и ловушка захлопнулась. Певерелл с интересом общался с соседями по комнате, внимательно слушая Абрахаса, частенько споря с Реджинальдом и перебрасываясь шутками с Альфардом. Но он не поддавался ни теплоте, ни открытости Тома и как будто не замечал откровенно выраженного расположения.

Теперь, когда дело Рефужье закрыто, Том все чаще и чаще вспоминал знакомство с магией Певерелла, ее насыщенное послевкусие… Как только утихнет шумиха, устроенная Рыцарями, Том займется его высшей печатью.

Пока же, насколько он мог судить, у Певерелла были неплохие шансы попасть в команду, а значит, о чем он сам и не подозревал, еще крепче связать себя с их компанией. 

В воздухе сейчас находилось девять игроков – команда и три претендента на позицию ловца. Причем в голову одного из этих троих мгновением раньше прилетел бладжер, ловко распасованный загонщиками. 

\- Неплохо сработали, - ухмыльнулся рядом Реджи, провожая взглядом медицинские носилки, на которых выносили с поля Нотта, - Паркинсон молодец, не пощадил своего дружка. Для команды все самое лучшее. – Он оглядел поле, и в его взгляде вновь загорелся огонь.– Остались только Певерелл и Пьюси. 

Том не понимал, зачем Пьюси пошел на пробы – это был его последний год в Хогвартсе, и у него явно было чем занять свое время. Например, подготовкой к ТРИТОНам и встречами Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. 

Летающие в небе фигуры выглядели чуть смазанными, единственный, кого легко было узнать среди других игроков, был Певерелл. Его обычно взлохмаченные волосы теперь напоминали настоящее воронье гнездо. И только он носил очки, которые периодически бликовали на солнце.

\- Очки – это минус, - тут же откликнулся Лестрейндж, словно прочел мысли Тома. – В дождливую погоду такой ловец ничего не увидит.

\- Существуют особые заклинания на подобные случаи, - спокойно отозвался Том, не отрывая взгляда от фигуры Певерелла и наблюдая за тем, как тот ловко уходил от загонщиков, старавшихся взять его в клещи, и параллельно высматривал снитч. - Он неплох, - негромко констатировал Том.

Лестрейндж тут же предсказуемо резко отреагировал, оторвавшись от наблюдения за игрой:

\- Он явно не в форме, давно не играл.

\- Почему ты так решил? – заинтересовался Том.

\- Сейчас он неплохо держится, - неохотно признал Лестрейндж, – но ты видел, как он начинал? Выглядел так, словно метлу в первый раз видит.

Том мгновение обдумывал слова Реджинальда, а затем негромко произнес:

\- Может, он действительно никогда не летал на подобных метлах - _британских_ метлах, я имею в виду.

Лестрейндж тут же замолчал, а затем рассмеялся и покачал головой:

\- Салазар, точно. Том, ты гений!

Том позволил себе легкую усмешку и перевел взгляд на поле. Лестрейндж тоже вернулся к наблюдению за отборочными – мимо них как раз пролетели Эйвери с Паркинсоном, гнавшиеся за неуловимым новеньким. Реджинальд проследил взглядом за тем, как тот резко затормозил, чуть не слетев с метлы, и нахмурился:

– И все равно – странно летает.

\- Выясни у него, какие метлы он предпочитает, - негромко произнес Том, так, чтобы никто, кроме Лестрейнджа, его не слышал. – Особенно, сделанные немецкими производителями.

Реджинальд коротко кивнул, и они оба принялись молча наблюдать за ходом отборочных, принимавших неожиданный поворот.

Загонщики были уже явно взбешены неуловимостью Певерелла. Второй претендент, Пьюси, был давно ими забыт, и пользовался ситуацией, летая высоко над полем в поисках снитча. Абрахас и Альфард, до этого работавшие с Орионом, бросили перекидываться квоффлом и наблюдали за тем, как Певерелл не дает себя убить Эйвери и Паркинсону. 

Новенькому стоило отдать должное – он отлично держался. Том не мог не заметить, что у парня талант к этому делу, он летает легко и соображает в воздухе примерно так же, как Том в учебной аудитории – быстро и безошибочно. 

Но только Том подумал об этом, как Певерелл неожиданно направил метлу прямо в сторону загонщиков. 

\- Что он делает? – воскликнула Елена Крауч, сидящая неподалеку вместе с Забини.

\- Решил рискнуть, - мрачно отозвался Реджинальд и добавил: - Там снитч.

Прямо у подножия их трибуны действительно порхал золотой крылатый шарик, и вся троица быстро приближалась к нему. Загонщики окружили Певерелла, зажимая между собой и не давая свернуть. Весь факультет предвкушал уже красочное столкновение…

Которого не случилось. 

Певерелл чудом сумел развернуть метлу вертикально в дюймах от трибуны и, повиснув на ней, стрелой взлетел вверх вдоль стены. У самого ее края он вытянул руку, а затем, держась за древко одной рукой, сделал в воздухе головокружительное сальто назад, избежав столкновения с преследующим его снизу бладжером. Вернув метлу в горизонтальное положение, Певерелл выкинул свободную руку в воздух, и в зажатом кулаке Том увидел трепыхающийся снитч. 

Трибуны на мгновение затихли в изумлении, а затем взорвались бешеным воплем. Том даже не поморщился, когда в уши ударил крик множества глоток: его внимание было полностью обращено на зависшего прямо напротив их трибуны ловца. На лице Певерелла играла счастливая улыбка, глаза светились упоением. Том неслышно выдохнул и только сейчас осознал, что последние несколько секунд не дышал. 

Певерелл уже спускался на землю, где собирались члены команды. Факультет гудел, Лестрейндж напряженно молчал, а Том анализировал новое для него ощущение…

На пятом курсе у Тома Риддла, впервые за все годы обучения в Хогвартсе, - пусть всего на несколько секунд – перехватило дыхание от игры в квиддич.

***

Гарри задыхался. Блэк так крепко стиснул его, что был риск не дожить до первой тренировки. Когда Альфард все-таки отпустил его, по плечу похлопал улыбающийся Малфой. 

Трибуны шумели, как будто Слизерин уже выиграл Кубок школы, в крови до сих пор кипел адреналин. 

\- Ты, потомок виверны…

\- Альфард!

\- …где ты так научился летать? – отмахнувшись от Малфоя, спросил Блэк. – Ты что, играл за сборную своей страны, пока не приехал сюда?

\- Нет, конечно, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Я играл в школьной команде.

\- Что это за… - начал спрашивать Блэк, но заметив, как напрягся Гарри, замял тему. – Неважно. Главное – теперь ты играешь не с ними, а с нами, и Кубок школы будет наш!

Вся команда громко заулюлюкала, поддерживая слова капитана.

\- Ты просто отвратителен, - доверительным тоном сообщил ему Блэк, когда они направились к раздевалкам, то и дело кивая слизеринцам, спешившим к ним с трибун. – Все эти дни ты видел мои страдания по поводу отборочных и словом не обмолвился о том, как шикарно летаешь!

\- Я просто никак не мог решить, по какому поводу тебе сочувствовать. В эти дни ты так страдал, не в силах выбрать между семикурсницей с Равенкло, подругой Лукреции, и еще какой-то знакомой из Лондона… - с задумчивым видом протянул Гарри.  
Блэк, нисколько не смутившись, продолжал широко улыбаться.

\- Очень слизеринский ответ, - одобрительно отозвался Малфой вместо него.

Блэк кивнул:

\- Ты быстро вливаешься в наш факультет, мы даже не ожидали, - хлопнул он Гарри по плечу. – Все-таки старушка Шляпа знает свое дело!

Это был сомнительный комплимент, о чем Блэк, конечно, не догадывался; он лишь искренне демонстрировал Гарри, что тот принят. 

\- Я даже не сразу понял, с чего ты рванул к этим трибунам, прямо в руки этим двум головорезам, - продолжил Блэк. – Даже не представляю, как ты умудрился в этой мешанине разглядеть снитч!

Гарри уже собирался ответить, когда Блэк посмотрел вперед и перебил его:

\- О! Там у раздевалки Том с Реджи, - удивленно воскликнул он.

Малфой посмотрел туда же и задумчиво кивнул.

\- Том хочет поздравить Гарри, - негромко произнес он.

Скорее всего, он был, как всегда, прав. Легкая эйфория и ощущение расслабленности мигом улетучились из тела. И сейчас, подойдя к Риддлу, Гарри вдруг ощутил, что он уже не в небе, а стоит на твердой земле.

\- Гарри, поздравляю, отличное выступление, - сдержанно улыбнулся Риддл, и Гарри, как ни старался, он не мог уловить фальшь в его голосе.

\- Спасибо, Том, - кивнул он, не глядя Риддлу в глаза.

\- Поздравления, - сдержанно бросил Лестрейндж. Гарри вновь кивнул в ответ и собрался уже пойти в раздевалку, когда тот неожиданно перевел взгляд на метлу в руках Гарри: – Как тебе Чистомет?

\- Неплохо, - решил отделаться коротким ответом Гарри, но Блэк развил тему.

\- Тебе нужно приобрести Комету, - подхватил он, словно озвучивая мысль, которая уже крутилась в его голове. – Чистомет для тебя туговат, ты чуть медлителен на нем. Последняя Комета очень неплоха, моя тетка Юфимия недавно приобрела такую в подарок мужу, он неплохо о ней отзывался.

\- А как насчет Тайфуна? – поинтересовался Лестрейндж со странным интересом в глазах.

\- Я давненько не летал, отвык немного…от любых метел… - ответил Гарри после секундной заминки. 

Что-то подсказывало ему, что Лестрейндж неспроста заинтересовался именно этой метлой. Он напряг память, и перед глазами замелькали строчки из «Квиддич сквозь века». Тайфун был творением немецких мастеров. _Слизеринцы опять пытались что-нибудь разнюхать о его прошлом._

\- Нет, на Тайфуне, к сожалению, не летал. Предпочитаю Комету и Чистомет, - добавил Гарри как ни в чем не бывало. - Мне нужно в душ, увидимся позже, - он развернулся и со спокойной совестью направился в раздевалку, ощущая, что именно сейчас его выступление на отборочных можно окончательно считать успешным.

*** 

Стрелки часов уже давно перевалили за полночь, а в спальне мальчиков пятого курса Слизерина до сих пор горел свет.

Том пролистал пару страниц «Истории Рун» и уже хотел отложить книгу и все-таки уделить сну пару часов, когда его взгляд зацепился за знакомый символ. Он внимательно оглядел новый раздел книги, посвященный скандинавским рунам, и впился взглядом в изображенный там знак молнии. _Руна Солнца_ , гласило название. 

_(Другое название - руна Соулу) Могущественная руна, несущая в себе солнечную энергию. Древние присваивали эту руну тем, кто обладал способностями к огненной магии, так как верили, что ее обладатели несут в себе частицы энергии самого Солнца._

Далее шло подробное описание истории возникновения, эволюции руны, ее название на разных языках. Том бегло пробежал глазами по строчкам, не находя никакой ценной для себя информации. Он разочарованно пролистал еще несколько страниц, пока не заметил короткую надпись, сделанную от руки на одном из полей книжки. 

\- Руна Зиг, - прочел Том задумчиво. 

Открыв алфавитный указатель, он не нашел там руны с таким названием. Том заложил страницу и отложил книгу. Осмотрев темную комнату, он в который раз зацепился взглядом за задернутый полог кровати, на которой спал Певерелл. _Обладатель уникального шрама от падения с метлы._

Том решил, что необходимо как можно скорее узнать больше о знаке молнии. Он терпеть не мог, когда не располагал нужной информацией. Завтра же он прошерстит библиотеку в поисках ритуалов с Руной Солнца. Хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что искать нужно было именно Руну Зиг. Именно она откроет загадку Певерелла. А еще он на ближайшем уроке Рун расспросит профессора Ридвина.

Том неслышно подошел к кровати новенького, чуть морщась из-за сквозняка у двери. Он провел палочкой по пологу, заставляя защитный купол вспыхнуть и показаться во всей своей затейливой красоте. Сразу же кровать окружили искрящиеся золотые нити, теперь видимые невооруженным глазом.

Том нехотя признал, что впечатлен этой работой. А еще пришлось признать, что он недооценивал ее.

Он так и не нашел последний ключ к защитному куполу. Признаться, это только подогревало его интерес. Тому редко попадались сложные задачи, и он с удовольствием их решал. Кажется, это была одна из них. 

\- _Остенде мидла деарум,_ \- прошептал Том, пробуя сотое заклинание. Защитный полог вспыхнул, по золотым нитям прошла алая рябь, и его ужалило слабым электрическим зарядом.

Том с тихим шипением отдернул руку. 

Очередная неудача не расстроила его - у него было еще множество идей и достаточно времени, чтобы разгадать эту загадку.

А пока что Певерелл мог быть спокоен за свой сон.


	7. Глава 6. Последователь Гриндевальда

Абрахас Малфой затянул идеальный узел слизеринского галстука, подхватил сумку и вышел из спальни. Реджи с Альфардом уже сидели в гостиной на широком диване и синхронно клевали носами. На завтрак все трое двинулись под аккомпанемент душераздирающих зевков. 

Когда Абрахас покидал спальню, Певерелл только выбрался из кровати. Вид у того был помятый, что неудивительно — слизеринцы, благодаря стараниям Альфарда, все выходные праздновали отборочные так, словно кубок школы уже принадлежал им. Абрахас не был против вечеринки, но не растягивать же ее на целых два дня! Впрочем, Том внезапно одобрил идею, и Абрахасу, уставшему от всеобщего веселья, оставалось только радоваться, что он успел сделать домашнее задание на понедельник заранее. В конечном счете, вечеринка закончилась только в воскресенье в полночь, когда Слизнорт, обычно терпимо относившийся к факультетским мероприятиям, объявил, что это переходит все границы и разогнал всех по спальням. 

Альфард, затеявший это внезапное празднество, все два дня слонялся с откровенно несчастным видом: он получил письмо от Глэдис Эпплби — блистательной охотницы Холихедских гарпий, в котором она отказывала ему во встрече.

— Гарри, — после отборочных Альфард, казалось, проникся особым доверием к новоприобретенному ловцу: — Представляешь, она написала, что ей приятно мое внимание, и поблагодарила за верность их команде… 

— Еще бы! В прошлом сезоне ты поставил на Гарпий столько галеонов, что на них можно было купить дракона, — фыркнул Реджи.

— Если только валлийского зеленого, — тут же живо откликнулся Альфард. — Как раз под цвет их квиддичной формы.

— Даже не думай, Альфард. Они и так базируются в Уэльсе! Какой смысл им дарить дракона, когда у них там целый заповедник? — хмуро пробормотал Абрахас, с опаской оглядываясь в поисках Вальпурги. Но та сидела на другом конце гостиной в компании подружек и не слышала, на какие траты готов ее брат ради покорения звезды квиддича.

— Ты такой правильный, терпеть не могу твое занудство, — пожаловался Альфард с тяжелым вздохом. — И что я в тебе нашел?..

— Не во мне, в Глэдис, — поправил его Абрахас, переключая его внимание обратно на Эпплби. 

— Она помолвлена, — скорбно промолвил Блэк и вынул колдографию Глэдис Эпплби, где спортсменка приветственно махала рукой. Внизу стоял ее автограф и надпись: _Альфарду от Глэдис. Самому преданному фанату_. Альфард посмотрел на колдографию и тяжело вздохнул сотый раз за вечер.

Певерелл поглядывал на него с искренним сочувствием. Новенький был единственным, кто пока еще принимал за чистую монету страдания Блэка, остальные давно устали считать, сколько же раз терзал Альфарда любовный недуг. 

Певереллу еще повезло, подумал Абрахас, с содроганием вспоминая конец четвертого курса и неудачную попытку Блэка залезть под юбку Забини. Это обернулось для него серьезным сглазом, причем Том тогда отказался помочь, и Альфард изводил всех страшной вонью изо рта целый месяц.

— Ужасная ошибка, — продолжил Альфард. Абрахас возвел глаза к небу и услышал смешок Реджи. Певерелл тоже улыбнулся, на его щеках играл хмельной румянец. Абрахас в который раз за вечер принялся гадать, куда делся Том.

— Замуж за капитана Палящих пушек выходят в двух случаях, — возвестил Альфард, вытянув два пальца. — При отсутствии вкуса и от отчаяния.

— Я уверен, ты спасешь ее от этой участи, — проникновенно произнес Певерелл. Абрахас критично окинул его взглядом и внезапно осознал, что их беженец не настолько пьян, как кажется. И явно не просто так оказался в Слизерине — несмотря на все усилия, им не удалось вытянуть из него никакой информации. «Том будет разочарован», подумал Абрахас, ощущая неприятный холод в желудке.

— Безусловно, она выберет меня, — расцвел Альфард, все еще болтая об Эпплби. — Выиграем кубок у гриффиндурцев с самым разгромным счетом в истории, а затем посмотрим, как она ответит на мои ухаживания!

После этого Альфард вновь приложился к контрабандно привезенному огневиски и наутро понедельника выглядел так, словно вся тяжесть этого мира давила ему на виски. Реджи выглядел чуть лучше, хотя с субботы находился в непонятном мрачном расположении духа. Все они с радостью не пошли бы на завтрак, если бы не полученное накануне непреклонное указание Тома не опаздывать.

На то существовала важная причина: в воскресенье Гастон Рефужье выписали из лазарета, и сегодня он в первый раз должен был появиться в Большом зале. Сам Том пропадал где-то по своим делам, но Абрахас не сомневался, что увидит его на завтраке. Так и случилось.

Подтянувшиеся сонные студенты с вялым любопытством рассматривали героя первосентябрьского скандала, пока Диппет представлял мальчика всей школе. Рефужье по-прежнему выглядел болезненным и напуганным. Абрахас вспомнил, что в поезде у грязнокровки тоже был нервный вид, но оборвал свою мысль: Дамблдор внимательно следил за слизеринским столом. Под взглядом Тома Реджи с Альфардом тоже перестали пялиться на грязнокровного беженца.

После сортировки Рефужье неожиданно попал на Равенкло. Абрахас был уверен, что тот окажется на Хаффлпаффе, но, видимо, француз был не так глуп. Коротко взглянув на Тома, Абрахас понял, что тот думает о схожих вещах.

— Так чем закончилась история с этим Рефужье? — внезапно громко поинтересовался Гойл. Он оглядел стол и, не заметив фигуры Флинта, добавил: — Это был Артемиус?

Он явно рассчитывал услышать ответ от Тома. Тот резко повернул голову и холодно посмотрел на недалекого шестикурсника. Абрахас в который раз подумал, что родство с троллями все-таки не проходит даром — задавать при всей школе подобные вопросы было верхом идиотизма. И так все факультеты поглядывали в их сторону, перешептываясь. Слизеринцы делали вид, что не замечают эти взгляды, невозмутимо поглощая завтрак, совсем как их декан за учительским столом.

— Почему бы тебе не поинтересоваться у самого Флинта? — прохладным тоном посоветовал Том Гойлу, что вызывало несколько смешков с разных концов стола. Гойл также заулыбался, не понимая, что смеются над его тупостью.

— Артемиус же сказал, что его не будет, он у завхоза, — негромко пробормотал Паркинсон своему дружку так, чтобы остальные столы не слышали. — Ты что, совсем идиот?

— Я забыл, — замотал головой Гойл. — Прости, Том, — глухим голосом извинился он и виновато уткнулся в тарелку.  
Все остальные вернулись к своим разговорам, больше тему беженца никто — по крайней мере, вслух — поднимать не решился. Завтрак шел своим чередом.

Незадолго до удара колокола в Большом зале появился Певерелл. Малфой на секунду замер, разглядывая хаотично торчащие в разные стороны волосы, неровно повязанный галстук и незастегнутую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Проглотив замечание, вертевшее на языке по поводу неряшливого внешнего вида, он сдержанно кивнул Певереллу, когда тот опустился на свое место рядом с Реджинальдом. Последний при этом едва заметно нахмурился.

— Всем доброе утро, — заспанным голосом поздоровался Певерелл, пропустив реакцию Реджи, и пододвинул к себе тарелку с кашей. Но прежде чем начать есть, он, обернувшись, оглядел зал и замер, увидев французского беженца за столом Равенкло.

— Рефужье выписали из лазарета? — выпалил он и спустя мгновение наткнулся на острый взгляд Тома. Весь факультет уже понял, что тема под запретом, но проспавший Певерелл об этом не подозревал, и все с интересом предвкушали, как Том преподаст новенькому урок.

Абрахас посмотрел на Тома и убедился, что тот прекрасно осознает: весь стол уставился на них в ожидании.

— Да, мадам Лепре заверила, что с ним все в порядке, — сухо оповестил он.

— Расследование все-таки закрыто? — с недоверием поинтересовался Певерелл.

— Да, закрыто, — Том отложил вилку и в упор посмотрел на него: — Ты так переживаешь за его судьбу, Гарри...

— Простое любопытство, — пожал плечами тот, но Абрахас был уверен, что это была ложь. Впрочем, Тома ответ Певерелла тоже не обманул.

— Осторожно, — спокойно произнес он, и в его голосе зазвенело явственное предупреждение. — Как известно, любопытство сгубило кошку.

— Я… змея, — Певерелл странно споткнулся на втором слове, и Том вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— Я бы посоветовал тебе, Гарри, лучше маскировать свой интерес.

Певерелл неподвижно смотрел на Тома, во взгляде его читался вызов, а с языка явно был готов сорваться хлесткий ответ. Сонной расслабленности как не бывало.

Абрахас тем временем ощутил, как от напряжения одеревенели мышцы. А еще он сильно удивился: уже давно никто не смел _так_ смотреть на Тома. _И как у Певерелла только хватало духу?_

— Гарри! — дуэль взглядов оборвалась появлением декана, сиявшего радостной улыбкой: — Еще раз поздравляю со вступлением в команду, мистер Певерелл, — с шутливой серьезностью поздравил Слизнорт.

— Благодарю, сэр, — ответил Гарри без всякой радости, словно и не прославился благодаря отборочным. И вообще, он выглядел раздраженным, будто был недоволен, что их непростой разговор с Томом прервали. Абрахас подумал, что любой другой бы на его месте чувствовал облегчение.

— Не за что, мой мальчик, — тем временем подмигнул Слизнорт. — Теперь тебе ни за что нельзя пропускать завтраки, когда от тебя зависит честь Слизерина!

Слизнорт наклонился к самому уху Певерелла и что-то прошептал. Глаза новенького упрямо блеснули за стеклами очков.

— Профессор, этого не может быть! — негромко ответил он. — Я совершенно здоров.

— Не стоит спорить, Гарри, — неожиданно произнес Реджи, услышавший тихий разговор. С улыбкой, в которой читалось откровенное злорадство, он пододвинул к Певереллу тарелку с беконом: — Тебе с твоим малокровием надо хорошо питаться.

— Я зайду к мадам Лепре, — кивнул Певерелл декану, полностью проигнорировав Реджи и метнув хмурый взгляд в сторону Тома, который, конечно же, внимательно прислушивался к разговору. 

— Не забудь, пожалуйста, — похлопал его по плечу Слизнорт и обернулся к ним: — Доброе утро, мальчики! Краем уха я слышал, что вы обсуждали Гастона Рефужье, — беззаботным тоном начал он.

Абрахас подумал, что лучшего декана, нежели Гораций Слизнорт, найти невозможно, что бы там гриффиндорцы с их рыжим идиотом себе ни думали. Слизнорт выглядел настолько беспечно, словно не было никаких перешептываний и косых взглядов в сторону его факультета.

— Я жду от вас помощи вашему новому коллеге! — с чувством произнес он. — К счастью, все недоразумения улажены, и, Том, в который раз я хотел поблагодарить тебя за участие в расследовании. Это значительно облегчило нам работу!

— Считаю своим долгом помогать своему факультету и школе, профессор, — улыбнулся Том.

Гладкость ответа не обманула Абрахаса и остальных слизеринцев: Том в своей короткой фразе на первое место поставил интересы факультета, а затем уже всей остальной школы.

Слизнорт улыбнулся, также уловив подтекст.

— Прими благодарность лично от меня, Том, — кивнул он и обратился ко всему факультету с пожеланиями удачного дня, после чего направился к выходу из Большого зала.

Покидая Зал вслед за ним, Абрахас подумал, что Том был как всегда прав, велев приготовить декану бутылку коллекционного бренди в качестве рождественского подарка.

Некоторое время они шли на Прорицания в тишине: Том с Певереллом впереди, а Абрахас с Альфардом и Реджи следовали за ними.

— Прости, если мой интерес покажется тебе нетактичным, но профессор упомянул малокровие? — поинтересовался Том.

— Понятия не имею, — подчеркнуто пренебрежительно отозвался Певерелл и с некоторой язвительностью добавил: — С чего такой интерес к моему здоровью? Я слышал, что любопытство — плохое качество.

Реджи ускорил шаг, но Абрахас схватил его за локоть — Том не нуждался в защите и помощи, порыв Реджи мог его лишь разозлить.

— Это входит в обязанности старосты, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Том, не отреагировав на колкость. Хотя Абрахас был уверен, что он не забудет ершистости новенькому.

— Понятно, — Певерелл кивнул и следом поинтересовался: — У тебя тоже малокровие?

Альфард беззвучно поперхнулся воздухом: Певерелл сегодня бил все рекорды дерзости. Сам того не подозревая, он поднял самую нелюбимую для Тома тему, в которую не посвящались даже Рыцари.

— Почему ты так решил? Я плохо выгляжу? — Том был спокоен и ироничен. То, как он умел держать себя при посторонних, всегда восхищало Абрахаса.

— Нет… Но разве ты не посещаешь мадам Лепре? — спросил Певерелл.

— Это обычная практика на Слизерине, — сухо оповестил его Том.

На следующем повороте Реджи попрощался с ними и направился в гостиную Слизерина. Напоследок он кинул неприязненный взгляд на Певерелла, продолжившего путь рядом с Томом. Абрахас незаметно улыбнулся: Реджи всегда болезненно реагировал, если кто-то посторонний фокусировал на себе интерес Тома. И хотя Том явно не собирался приближать новенького к себе и уж тем более посвящать его в Рыцари, Реджи не нравилось, что Певереллу доставалось столько внимания. Особенно, когда тот вел себя настолько непочтительно.

Абрахас еще раз вспомнил дерзкий взгляд Певерелла за завтраком и покачал головой — Гарри понятия не имел, насколько опасно и глупо бросать вызов Тому. Если он впредь будет вести себя благоразумно, то о нем просто забудут после того, как Том выудит из него всю необходимую информацию. И это в лучшем случае. Но если нет…

А если нет, Том просто его уничтожит. Абрахас видел такое уже не раз.

* * *

Певерелл не мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы не понять расстановку сил на Слизерине, думал про себя Том. Поначалу дерзкое поведение новенького выглядело, словно вызов, будто тот пытался оспорить его главенство на факультете. Но, — Том смерил взглядом Певерелла, который упрямо смотрел перед собой, — на самом деле все было куда проще.  
Певерелл не пытался занять место Тома, он просто-напросто был безрассудно смел и прямолинеен. «Довольно гриффиндорская черта, не ошиблась ли Шляпа, отправив его на Слизерин?», — мрачно подумал Том. Ему совершенно не хотелось гриффиндорского идиотизма на своем факультете. А еще у Певерелла, по всей видимости, отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения, хотя целый год в бегах должен был научить его хоть чему-то. Гарри не мог не ощутить исходящую от Тома угрозу, но Том не уловил ни капли страха в его взгляде. 

Том невольно сравнивал Певерелла и Рефужье: оба — беженцы, у обоих — печати секретности. Но что-то подсказывало Тому, что если бы Певерелл был в поезде первого сентября — ситуация обернулась бы совсем иначе. 

Всех беженцев с континента было нетрудно вычислить в общей хогвартской массе: они изо всех сил стремились с ней слиться. Рефужье вел себя абсолютно предсказуемо, и к концу завтрака большинство студентов забыли о его существовании. А Певерелл одним своим внешним видом на завтраке вызвал кучу пересудов, даже того не заметив. Как слизеринец Том мысленно поморщился от такой невнимательности, но при этом он понимал, что за этим стояло больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

На прошлом уроке Прорицаний, Певерелл выполнил свою часть уговора и показал Тому результаты теста на истинный возраст. У них был одинаковый показатель физического возраста, но он превосходил Тома на пару лет в эмоциональном плане. Впрочем, общий балл сравнялся благодаря оценке интеллекта — у Тома она была равна двадцати одному, тогда как у Певерелла — девятнадцати баллам. Это был неплохой результат, признавал Том, особенно для человека, которому на самом деле шестнадцать. Видимо, целый год скитаний неизвестно где прибавил Певереллу мозгов.

Но самым странным показателем у Певерелла был уровень магической силы. На пергаменте было написано: _показатель невозможно определить, на момент проведения теста колеблется в районе 25,9._

Это было крайне загадочно. Что мог значить колеблющийся магический уровень? Конечно, он колебался у всех магов — медленно рос, понемногу увеличиваясь, пока не достигал максимума. Но это был постепенный, требующий долгого времени процесс. По результатам теста могло выходить, что магический уровень Певерелла рос гораздо быстрее, чем у обычных волшебников. 

Сам уровень магической силы также беспокоил Тома. Ни у кого, кроме него самого, не было такого высокого результата. У Альфарда он был равен девятнадцати годам, у Абрахаса — двадцати. Том прикидывал, что у Реджинальда вышло бы около двадцати двух-двадцати трех, проходи он тест. Но никто из его Рыцарей не был силен так, как Певерелл. Это настораживало. И Том поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень бы хотелось увидеть Певерелла в действии. _Какая сила скрывалась в этом невзрачном парне?_

Было похоже, что Певерелл не придал особого значения высокому результату, все еще с долей недоверия относясь к предмету в целом. По всей видимости, он вообще вначале посчитал профессора Трелони шарлатанкой, зарабатывающей себе на жизнь выдумыванием любовных гороскопов. Это было просто парадоксально, учитывая, что Кассандра Трелони была самой известной провидицей, чья слава выходила далеко за пределы Хогвартса, и ее предмет пытались взять абсолютно все студенты Хогвартса. То, что Певерелл совершенно ничего о ней не знал, говорило о том, что в стране он недавно, если только не скрывался у магглов.

Когда они прошли сквозь зеркало, кабинет Прорицаний уже был полон студентами — все стремились как можно раньше занять лучшие места в аудитории. Певерелл настороженно огляделся, и Том вспомнил, как вытягивалось в удивлении его лицо на первом уроке. Это напомнило Тому его собственную реакцию — он сам был настроен скептически в начале третьего курса, когда впервые поднялся на Северную Башню. 

Тогда профессор Трелони окинула взглядом всех студентов и нескольких сразу отправила восвояси, пояснив, что у них нет дара к ее предмету. Когда профессор посмотрела на Тома, он тут же понял: она _знает_ что-то о его будущем. 

Тот урок стал знаковым, определившим отношение Тома к предмету. Профессор Трелони начала с самого простого, знакомя их с азами прорицания, а именно — с гаданием на чаинках. У Тома чаинки приняли форму волшебной палочки, выпускающей сноп искр. Толкования этого символа не было в книге, и тогда Том обратился к профессору Трелони за разъяснениями. 

Посмотрев на чашку, она перевела взгляд на Тома. В ее глазах читался какой-то фатализм, будто он был вестником беды, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

— Этот символ означает могущество и величие, мистер Риддл, — сказала ему тогда профессор Трелони. — Нечасто он выпадает кому-то. При всей моей многолетней практике, я впервые вижу его у столь юного волшебника. — Улыбнувшись, она добавила: — Вы особенный, Том Риддл.

Спустя два года у профессора Трелони появился еще один особенный ученик с загадочным результатом теста — Гарри Певерелл. Впрочем — Том остановил свои мысли — стоило окончательно разобраться с Рефужье, Певерелл мог подождать. 

Темой сегодняшнего занятия был прогноз самых важных дат в жизни. И Том рассчитывал узнать о своей судьбе что-нибудь важное. После объяснения теории профессор Трелони раздала свитки с заданиями, и им требовалось сделать расчеты самостоятельно, основываясь на полученных на прошлых занятиях данных. Студенты с энтузиазмом взялись за дело, а профессор тем временем обходила весь класс с колодой таро и просила всех выбрать по одной карте, объяснив, что им она понадобится на следующем занятии.

Том быстро справился с заданием, и, запечатав свиток, был вынужден дожидаться конца урока. Рядом сидящий Абрахас одолел лишь половину, и недовольно шипел на Альфарда, который его постоянно отвлекал. Певерелл тоже корпел над заданием. Сегодня его прическа не отличалась от той, что была у него во время испытаний по квиддичу. Часть челки стояла дыбом, обнажая грубый росчерк шрама-молнии. Том уже заметил, что Певерелл частенько дотрагивался до него. Интересно — это привычка или _след от падения с метлы_ до сих пор беспокоил его?  
Взглянув на шрам Певерелла, Том вспомнил о выходных, которые он провел в библиотеке. Альфард, затеявший вечеринку в честь успешных отборочных, обеспечил Тому парочку спокойных дней. Он смог посвятить время исследованиям, и никто не беспокоил его по глупым пустякам. Ему удалось найти множество древних ритуалов с руной Соулу, из чего напрашивался вывод, что это был один из любимых символов норманнов: они использовали его для всего, начиная с защиты урожая от пожаров и заканчивая дикими ритуальными плясками вокруг костра на праздник Белтайна. Однако Том очень сомневался, что шрам Певерелла — попытка друидов принеси его в жертву богу Беленусу. 

Мог ли странный колеблющийся уровень магии Певерелла быть последствием ритуала с руной Солнца? Или здесь играл важную роль другой символ?

Том, к своему недовольству, не нашел ни единого упоминания руны Зиг. Оставалось ждать четверга — следующего урока с профессором Ридвином, и если там он не получит ответа на свой вопрос, всегда была возможность взять у Слизнорта пропуск в Запретную секцию. Все равно он хотел просмотреть несколько книг, названия которых были выписаны в его дневнике.

— Я написал Глэдис стихи. Теперь она не сможет устоять, — заявил Альфард, привлекая к себе внимание всех сидящих за столом. — Вот слушайте:

_Наколдуй Репаро на мое сердце_

_И я подарю его своей императрице_

— Это ужасно, Альфард, — скривился Абрахас, а Певерелл не смог удержать смешок.

— Я могу еще добавить:

_И я засверкаю для тебя, словно солнце_

— Тебе говорил кто-то, что стихи должны _рифмоваться_? — вскинув бровь, спросил Абрахас. 

— Мерлин, опять ты занудствуешь, — со вздохом протянул Альфард. — Гарри, что ты думаешь? 

— Боюсь, она не оценит, — искренне ответит тот.

— Гарри, ты совершенно не разбираешься в поэзии! — воскликнул Альфард. Когда Певерелл лишь согласно кивнул, легко улыбаясь, Блэк продолжил: — Значит, и в девушках ты ничего не смыслишь. И как ты собираешься найти себе подружку? С твоей прической это уже будет непросто, а ты к тому же совершенно не проявляешь инициативы. 

— Уверен, что-нибудь придумаю, — легко отмахнулся тот. Судя по реакции Певерелла, слова Альфарда его нисколько не задели и перспектива остаться без подружки новенького не беспокоила. Том равнодушно подумал, что ему такая позиция невольно импонирует. Конечно, он всегда мог абстрагироваться от болтовни Альфарда о всяких глупостях, но это не могло не раздражать. А Певерелл был спокоен и сдержан, как он сам или Абрахас.

— Ты знаешь Ричарда Вонса, Гарри? — между тем не унимался Альфард. — Семикурсник с Равенкло. Так вот, эта дылда выучила томик стихов Персиваля Пратта, и теперь у него нет отбоя от девчонок.

— А то, что он капитан команды по квиддичу, совсем неважно, — заметил Абрахас, не скрывая сарказма. 

— Я тоже капитан команды, — в тон ему ответил Альфард. — И ты видишь, до чего я докатился! Моргана, самому приходится бегать за девчонкой, стихи, поэзия…Что будет дальше …

— Кажется, для вас любовные переживания мистера Блэка сегодня важнее моего урока, молодые люди, — раздался совсем рядом голос профессора Трелони. 

— Простите, профессор, — улыбнулся Альфард, он хотел что-то добавить еще, но Том, оторвавшись от задания Певерелла, бросил на Блэка короткий, выразительный взгляд, который всегда заставлял Альфарда замолчать. 

Профессор кивнула Тому и протянула колоду карт их столу.

— Возьмите по одной. Как я уже говорила, карта вам понадобиться на следующем уроке, поэтому сохраните ее. 

Альфард первым выхватил карту и, посмотрев на нее, торжественно объявил:

— Королева пентаклей. 

— Я бы сказал, _королева драмы_ , — негромко фыркнул рядом Абрахас. Похоже, даже малфоевская невозмутимость уже не выдерживала любовных страданий Альфарда.

— И вы помните с прошлых курсов, что она означает, мистер Блэк? — спросила тем временем профессор, сделав вид, что не расслышала комментария Абрахаса.

— Материальное благополучие и … _великодушие_ , — последнее слово Альфард выделил и осмотрел всех за столом, задержав чуть вопросительный взгляд на Томе. Он дождался положительного кивка и спрятал карту в карман.

— Если бы я знал, что предсказания профессора Трелони не могут быть ошибочны, я бы никогда не поверил, что в тебе есть эта черта, — вслух протянул Абрахас и, не слушая возражения Блэка, взял свою карту. — Туз пентаклей. Карьера и процветание.

— Хорошая карта, Абрахас, — похвалил Том и потянулся за своей: — Колесо Фортуны.

Том на несколько секунд воззрился на карту в руке, где на колесе фортуны, разбитом на знаки Зодиака, величественно восседал сфинкс.

— Непростая карта, Том, — негромко заметила профессор Трелони. Он кивнул, отмечая, что Абрахас и Альфард озабоченно смотрели на него, тогда как у Певерелла был такой вид, словно он не имел малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь. 

— Меня ждут взлеты и падения, — натянуто улыбнулся Том. Он прямо посмотрел на своих Рыцарей, и те, спохватившись, поспешили скрыть свои эмоции. Том не собирался падать, несмотря на то, что говорили ему глупые карты. 

— А что именно подразумевается под взлетами и падениями? — вдруг спросил Певерелл, внимательно рассматривая карту Тома.

— Уж точно не толкование в буквальном смысле, _Гарри, —_ чуть насмешливо произнес Том. Певерелл негромко фыркнул, явно не оценив сарказма.

— Мистер Певерелл, ваша очередь.

Новенький как-то неуверенно посмотрел на профессора Трелони, но немедля потянулся к колоде. Тома начинала забавлять настороженность, с которой Певерелл относился к заданиям провидицы.

— Рыцарь жезлов, — оповестил Певерелл, читая название на карте, и честно признался: — Понятия не имею, что это значит.

— О, но мне сказали, что вы изучали Прорицания ранее, — озадаченно произнесла профессор.

— Верно, профессор, — Певерелл на миг замолчал, подбирая слова: — Но один из преподавателей в той школе … была … был несколько некомпетентен. Какие карты сулят скорую гибель и другие беды? — вдруг спросил он.

— Смерть, Дьявол, Башня, — перечислила профессор и Певерелл просиял:

— Эти карты мне знакомы. Видите ли, преподаватель в прошлой школе обожал предсказывать мне разные ужасы, и иногда мне кажется, она … он специально это делал.

— Какой непрофессионализм, — с искренним негодованием воскликнула профессор Трелони.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты так был скептично настроен, Гарри, — кивнул Абрахас. Альфард нашел это забавным и улыбался, по классу ходили шепотки, Том серьезно подозревал, что равенкловки за соседним столиком свернут себе шею, если продолжат так пялиться на Певерелла. 

— И мы раскладывали карты в своего рода пасьянс… — продолжил тот и запнулся, при виде выражения лица профессора Трелони. Она была в ужасе.

— Зачем они это делали? — с недоумением спросил Абрахас. Альфард кивнул, показывая, что его тоже интересует ответ на этот вопрос. 

«Действительно, откуда им это знать?» — подумал Том, вспомнив миссис Коул, раскладывающей старую, замусоленную колоду. Почувствовав раздражение, он поспешил выбросить эту картинку из головы.

— Это маггловский способ гадания, — пояснил Том, внимательно следя за Певереллом. Вид у того был виноватый, как будто он всерьез переживал, что расстроил Трелони. 

— Оставим эту тему, — произнесла профессор. — Итак, кто подскажет мистеру Певереллу, что же означает Рыцарь жезлов?

— Рыцарь жезлов указывает на то, — тут же отреагировал Том, — что Гарри — человек страстный и стремится к переменам. 

Альфард присвистнул, равенкловки за соседним столиком захихикали. Том ожидал, что смутит Певерелла такой прямой характеристикой, и уже хотел было насладиться его замешательством, но тот лишь кивнул, соглашаясь с таким определением.

— Верно, Том, — кивнула профессор Трелони, и, перед тем как перейти к другим студентам, произнесла, — Заканчивайте сегодняшнее задание. 

Альфард принялся подкалывать Гарри по поводу страстности его натуры, намекая на необременительные сексуальные связи, а Том углубился в размышления о выпавших картах. Пентакли у его Рыцарей не стали для него сюрпризом. Как и собственное Колесо фортуны. Том читал, что эта карта выпадала лишь неординарным волшебникам и баловням судьбы. Он знал, что по-настоящему успешные люди верили в счастливую фортуну этой карты, несмотря на трудности. Волновал лишь «фактор неопределенности» — карта подсказывала, что что-то могло пойти не так, как было задумано, и что неведомая игра судьбы могла неожиданно перевернуть Колесо…

Том перевел взгляд на карту, вытянутую Певереллом. _Всадник, Рыцарь Посохов_ или _Воин Скипетров_. Человек, готовый к действию. Романтик, готовый на риск ради _благородной цели_. Том в очередной раз подумал: что Певерелл забыл на Слизерине? Карта ему определенно шла.

Через пятнадцать минут, когда все, наконец, справились с тестом, профессор Трелони произнесла:

— В зависимости от того, насколько аккуратно вы выполнили задание, на пергаменте должно появиться от трех до семи дат. Чем точнее ваши расчеты, тем больше дат вы получите.

Том уже почти вскрыл свой свиток, когда внезапно Певерелл как бы невзначай спросил:

— Что, больше не будем меняться результатами? 

Рядом вмиг затихли Абрахас и Альфард. Том бросил быстрый взгляд на все еще запечатанный свиток Певерелла. Существовала вероятность, что он опять окажется пустым.

— Ты решил проявить инициативу, _Гарри_? — спросил Том, растягивая губы в опасной улыбке.

— Да или нет? — спросил тот, выразительно глянув на протянутую руку, в которой был зажат свиток.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? — легко согласился Том, продолжая улыбаться. 

Это действительно был первый раз, когда Певерелл первый обратился к нему. Неужели новенький чувствовал вину за свою дерзость и таким образом пытался сгладить углы в их общении? 

Том принял свиток Певерелла и протянул свой в ответ. Развернув пергамент, вместо ожидаемого пустого листа, он обнаружил лишь одну дату:

_1942_

— Ну что ж, — констатировал Том. — Могло быть и хуже. Ты делаешь успехи, — насмешливо сообщил он, отбросив пергамент на стол.

— Но должно же быть как минимум три даты, — Абрахас перевел вопросительный взгляд с Тома на Певерелла.

— Прорицания никогда не были моим коньком, — криво улыбнулся тот.

— Мерлин, Гарри, — покачал головой Альфард: — Какая ты серая и посредственная личность. Всего один год, и тот заканчивается через пару месяцев. Вот у меня три: сорок пятый — это понятно, выпуск из Хогвартса, еще шестьдесят шестой и семьдесят четвертый. Надеюсь, последний — это не год моей смерти.

Том бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но Альфард не заметил этого, он разглядывал результаты Абрахаса.

— У тебя тоже шестьдесят шестой! — воскликнул Альфард, показывая пальцем на дату на результатах Абрахаса. — Это год нашей с тобой свадьбы. 

— К этому времени я обзаведусь семьей и наследником, Блэк, — раздраженно ответил Абрахас.

— Вот именно, а еще — разочаруешься в браке и осознаешь, кто твоя настоящая любовь! 

— У тебя семь дат, Том, — произнес Певерелл, мигом привлекая внимание Тома. Он отвернулся от застывших Рыцарей и уставился на развернутый пергамент. 

На листке Тома строчка действительно показывала семь дат:

_1943, 1946, 1956, 1981, 1994, 1995, 1998_

Разум Тома мгновенно включился в работу. Обилие результатов подтверждало вытянутую карту — его жизнь явно не будет однообразной. И Том не мог не отметить — семь дат, самое магическое число. За всеми расчетами от Тома не укрылось, что у Певерелла был столь же задумчивый вид. Он так внимательно оглядывал каждую дату, словно читал в ней нечто большее, нежели набор цифр.

— Ну что ж, Гарри, — проговорил Том, решив его отвлечь. — Как сказал Альфард, через несколько месяцев твой самый важный год закончится. Случилось ли уже что-то особо значимое? 

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Певерелл. 

На секунду их взгляды встретились, Том вгляделся в зеленые глаза напротив и ощутил толстую, непробиваемую стену высшей печати, защищающей воспоминания Певерелла. Удар колокола заставил новенького моргнуть и быстро отвести взгляд. 

Том аккуратно сложил пергамент со своими результатами и вложил в свой дневник. Взглянув на дату, он с неожиданной досадой подумал, что до четверга еще целых три дня.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Гарри остался один. После травологии у всей «блистательной четверки» появились неотложные дела: Том бросил что-то про очередное поручение декана, и Реджи увязался за ним. Блэк и Малфой поспешили в совятню отправить письмо Глэдис, причем Абрахас с чувством проворчал что-то вроде «как ты мне дорог со своими амурными приключениями». После чего вся четверка отчалила, договорившись увидеться с Гарри на ужине.

Гарри не был наивным дураком, чтобы не понимать, что слизеринцы затевали что-то, явно его не касающееся. Он лишь надеялся, что это не будет связано с Рефужье и что больше никто не пострадает. Он честно пытался предупредить Гастона об опасности из-за общения с Риддлом, но тот, завидев его, попросту сбежал. Гарри всерьез начал задумываться, не совершил ли он ошибку, решив не маскировать шрам на лбу. Ведь, скорее всего, именно загадочная «Зиг» была всему виной. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно постарается еще раз отловить Гастона, а сейчас у него были не менее важные дела. 

До ужина оставался час, и Гарри отправился на поиски Почти Безголового Ника. Не имея ни малейшего понятия, где может находиться привидение, Гарри побродил по верхним этажам, напуская на себя крайне сосредоточенный вид, чтобы отбить у попадавшихся на пути студентов желание пообщаться. Как назло, никто из привидений ему не попадался, и спросить о Нике было некого. Пару раз призрачные фигуры исчезали в стенах буквально в двадцати шагах, и он не успевал их окликнуть. 

Минут через сорок бесполезных поисков, Гарри начал спускаться вниз, надеясь, что Ник может опять крутиться где-то в холле, рядом с Большим залом, в ожидании ужина. Интуиция его не подвела: тот действительно важно прогуливался в компании нескольких призраков где-то на десятифутовой высоте. Радостное чувство при виде привидения в миг померкло, когда он осознал, что никак не может подобраться к Нику: в холле было полно студентов. Он отошел к стене, делая вид, что кого-то ждет, сам же принялся выжидать подходящего момента. 

Разговор с Ником был очень важен — за прошедшие дни Гарри удалось узнать немного. Начавшиеся тренировки, на которые он возлагал большие надежды, состояли из одного только квиддича. «Как ни странно», — с сарказмом добавлял Гарри. Блэк, похоже, всерьез вознамерился добиться благосклонности Эпплби, разгромив Хаффлпафф с Гриффиндором, и нещадно гонял новоявленную команду в погоне за школьным кубком. До фанатичности Вуда ему, конечно, было далеко, да и это было только начало, но времени на откровенные беседы тоже не оставалось.  
Риддл по-прежнему время от времени ускользал от внимания Гарри, как змея в высокой траве, и способа проследить за ним, чтобы при этом не выдать себя, Гарри пока не придумал. Можно было, конечно, разругаться со всеми и избавиться от постоянной компании будущих пожирателей, тем более, что в последнее время она стала чересчур навязчивой. Но идти на открытый конфликт Гарри решил только в крайнем случае. 

Постепенно холл все больше наполнялся студентами, группами проходившими в Большой зал. Гарри подумал, что Риддл с друзьями скоро вернутся, а у него так и не получится поговорить с Ником. Он уже было хотел послать в приведение какое-то слабое заклинание, чтобы незаметно привлечь к себе внимание, как его отвлекла подкатившаяся к ногам редиска. Гарри глупо уставился на непонятно откуда взявшийся овощ, пока еще один не угодил ему в коленку. Гарри вздернул голову и увидел, что за ближайшими доспехами прятался Пивз и целился прямо в него.

— Пивз! — воскликнул Гарри, уворачиваясь от летящего ему в лицо снаряда.

Пивз неожиданно прекратил атаку и, деловито покрутив головой по сторонам, поманил Гарри пальцем к себе.

— Я похож на идиота? — пробубнил Гарри, но через пару мгновений все же подошел к полтергейсту.

— Ваше Величество, — елейно пропел Пивз, отвешивая поклон, но Гарри не упустил ехидный взгляд черных глаз.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя дурацкое обращение к себе.

— Что нужно _Вам? —_ передразнил его полтергейст.

— Пивз, у меня нет на тебя времени, — отмахнулся Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Ему совершенно не хотелось стать объектом для очередной шутки полтергейста посреди холла, полного студентов.

— Вы уже давно не сводите глаз с де Мимси, — протянул Пивз, и Гарри замер. — И выражение лица у вас точь-в-точь как у нашего придурковатого завхоза, когда смотрит на мои ловушки, перед тем как вступить в них, — мерзко захихикал он.

— А тебе какое дело до этого? — с искренним интересом спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Пивзу. Полтергейст при этом почти успел спрятать редиску в карман, и Гарри решил, что с его стороны было весьма опрометчиво поворачиваться спиной. 

— Потому что, если я могу что-то сделать для вас, то я это сделаю. Вам что-то нужно от хранителя Гриффиндорской башни? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Пивз. 

— Да… — медленно проговорил Гарри, не сводя с Пивза взгляда. Тот при этом завис в воздухе, как будто взгляд Гарри приковал его к месту. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с Почти Безголовым Ником. Без свидетелей, — продолжил Гарри. Пивз внимательно ловил каждое слово, при этом его губы кривились в оскале, обнажая острые зубы. Словно какая-то странная сила удерживала его рядом с Гарри, причиняя неудобства своевольному полтергейсту и заставляя подчиняться чужой воле.

Пивз коротко кивнул, и Гарри подумал, что Хогвартс еще никогда не видел его таким послушным. Впрочем, перед тем, как отправится к группе призраков, в которой находился Ник, Пивз, не удержавшись, запустил последней редиской Гарри в висок. 

Словив ту на автомате — по размеру она мало отличалась от снитча — Гарри положил неожиданный трофей в карман и принялся с любопытством наблюдать за происходящим. Пивз подлетел к гриффиндорскому привидению сзади и, подкравшись совсем близко, выкрал его оружие, после чего, с восторгом размахивая клинком над головой, унесся вверх по лестнице.

— Безобразие! — воскликнул Ник, кидаясь за полтергейстом, который, безумно хохоча, улепетывал прочь. 

Гарри понял, что это его шанс. Выждав пару минут, он направился вслед за привидениями и на первом же пролете лестницы столкнулся со школьным завхозом. Тот бранился вполголоса, брызжа слюной, и из его слов Гарри смог разобрать «проклятый полтергейст», «Зал трофеев» и «всегда идеальный порядок». Гарри двинулся вслед за ним на четвертый этаж. 

Стоило ему подняться, как в коридоре, ведущем в Зал трофеев, он сразу увидел Ника, прилаживающего свое оружие обратно в ножны. Криво висящие на стенах портреты — явные жертвы шалостей Пивза — требовали немедленно привести их в порядок.

— Я ничем не могу вам помочь, леди Стюарт! Вам придется подождать, пока наш завхоз не освободится, — утешал Ник рыжеволосую ведьму в строгом черном одеянии, чья комната оказалась перевернута верх дном.

Гарри тут же вынул палочку и направил на стену:

— _Директо Планус_! — произнес он, и все картины на стенах выровнялись. 

Ник обернулся и тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Благодарю вас, монсеньор! Я не ожидал помощи от Вас, — привидение резко склонило голову, и она опасно накренилась.

— Не стоит, Ник, — тут же выпалил Гарри, наблюдая за настораживающими колебаниями головы Ника. — Мне было нетрудно, — он спрятал палочку в карман: — К тому же я искал тебя.

— О, это весьма удачное стечение обстоятельств, сир! Чем могу Вам быть полезен?

Гарри на всякий случай оглядел пустынное крыло — все уже, должно быть, отправились на ужин. Только из Трофейного зала доносились глухие проклятья завхоза. Он на всякий случай накинул на них с Ником полог тишины и спросил:

— Почему ты так официально ко мне обращаешься? 

Ник выглядел удивленным.

— Потому что я чувствую Вашу магию, — ответил он с озадаченным видом. — Может, я не самое внимательное приведение на свете, но такое я бы никогда не упустил, ведь Вы буквально окутаны ею.

— Моя магия? — удивленно промолвил Гарри, не ожидая такого ответа. Никто раньше не чувствовал в его магии ничего особенного. — А что с ней?

— Она сильна, и мы не можем не чувствовать трепет перед ней, сир.

— То есть дело в том, что у меня сильная магия? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. 

Он пытался найти хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему. Пивз сам предложил ему помощь! По сравнению с «Гарри Поттер, ты злодей!» это был явный прогресс.

— Конечно, монсеньор, она не только сильна. Мы ведь не обращаем внимания на просто сильных волшебников, но магия смерти, да еще такой мощи… 

— _Магия смерти_? — перебил его Гарри, холодея. — Не может быть…

— Но кому, как не призракам, знать это? — Ник определенно выглядел сбитым с толку, словно ему приходилось объяснять первокурснику, почему не стоит будить спящего дракона. — Мы все ощутили Ваше присутствие, как только вы переступили порог школы… Вы выглядите удивленным, милорд, — добавил Ник, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Гарри.

— Потому что я понятия не имею, что это значит, — соврал Гарри. Внутри него появилось неприятное ощущение, словно то, чего он в глубине души опасался и о чем старался не думать, вырвалось наружу. Он посмотрел на знак Даров Смерти на запястье. _Но как такое возможно?_

— Быть может, Вам стоит обратиться к книгам? Это единственный надежный источник знаний в наши дни, — деликатно заметил Ник, вырывая Гарри из размышлений. — Ко мне осознание Вашей магии пришло само по себе. Я просто знаю, что вы непростой волшебник, и что моя задача исполнять Ваши желания и по мере сил быть Вам полезным.

А вот и причина странной услужливости Пивза. 

— И все привидения чувствуют это? — уточнил Гарри.

Ник кивнул.

— Почему тогда никто из них не сказал мне об этом раньше? И почему, кроме тебя, никто не заговорил со мной? 

— Я прошу прощения, сир. Я уже рассказал Вам, что ощущение Вашей магии пришло к нам сразу, но мы не мгновенно сумели распознать ее. Поначалу она казалась слабее, но в последнее время я ощущаю Вашу магию более отчетливо.  
Гарри вспомнил результаты теста Трелони: « _показатель невозможно определить_ ». То есть…

— То есть, она растет? — спросил он у Ника.

— Вполне возможно, — кивнуло привидение. — По крайней мере, она явно становится отчетливей. Что же до Вашего вопроса, почему ни одно из привидений не решилось заговорить с Вами, то могу предположить, что они опасаются докучать Вам, к тому же, мой пример вовсе не вдохновил их на подобное же безрассудство, — Ник задохнулся, и Гарри поспешил его успокоить:

— Все в порядке, Ник, я не сержусь. Тот случай в холле не доставил мне ровно никакого неудобства, — произнес он и невольно вспомнил пронизывающий взгляд Риддла.

— Я уловил Ваше напряжение и понял, что это нечто, что Вы хотели бы сохранить в тайне, — тактично промолвило привидение.

— Да, прошу тебя, об этом не стоит никому знать. И попроси остальных привидений не распространяться на эту тему, даже если их спросят… 

На задворках сознания Гарри мелькнуло воспоминание о диадеме Равенкло, и его озарила гениальная мысль:

— Серая Дама! Ник, можешь передать ей мою просьбу не общаться со слизеринцами и особенно с Томом Риддлом? 

— Я не представляю, с чего миледи заводить с ним разговор, но раз уж на то пошло, мистер Риддл — на редкость приятный собеседник… — пробормотал Ник, но под тяжелым взглядом Гарри завершил свою фразу совершенно иным образом: — Я передам Вашу просьбу Серой Даме.

Гарри кивнул.

— Спасибо, Ник. Если мне понадобится с тобой переговорить наедине, как я могу связаться с тобой?

— После ужина вы можете найти меня неподалеку от кабинета профессора Дамблдора. Но если я срочно понадоблюсь, Вы всегда можете спросить любое привидение. 

— Я понял, — кивнул Гарри, размышляя, получится ли незаметно от остальных слизеринцев встречаться с Ником. — У меня еще одна просьба, Ник.

— Все, что угодно, — кивнуло привидение.

— Обращайся ко мне на «ты» и перестань называть меня милордом, — и, предупреждая возражения, Гарри продолжил: — Это выглядит подозрительно, мне приходится выкручиваться и выдумывать правдоподобные причины для остальных.

— О, я понимаю, ми… мистер Певерелл.

— Просто Гарри.

— Я постараюсь, — отважно кивнул Ник, и Гарри, показав ему большой палец, направился в противоположное крыло на этаже.

Гарри решил пропустить ужин, вместо этого у него было еще около часа до закрытия библиотеки. Мисс Букберри несколько удивленно отреагировала на его запрос, но проводила его к небольшой полке с книгами по некромантии. 

— Это только общая информация, молодой человек, — сказала она, с подозрением поглядывая на слизеринскую нашивку на его мантии. — Если вам нужны более углубленные знания, обратитесь к кому-нибудь из профессоров за пропуском в Запретную секцию.

Проведя в библиотеке с четверть часа, Гарри пришел к выводу, что ничто из представленного здесь ему не поможет. Он успел пролистать несколько общих работ по магии смерти, но там все сводилось к пространным рассуждениям об отделении души от тела и расщеплении магического ядра при смерти волшебника, а также к примерному описанию некоторых распространенных некромантских практик. На этом все заканчивалось.

Секция преданий и сказаний тоже ничем особенным не порадовала. Гарри прекрасно понял все намеки Шляпы еще первого сентября, а слова Ника только подтвердили его догадки насчет наследия Певереллов с Дарами смерти, однако помимо текста самой сказки, а также краткой биографии Барда Билля, Гарри ничего не нашел. Попрощавшись с мисс Букберри, Гарри покинул библиотеку. Ему однозначно стоило посетить Гринготтс при первой же возможности и взглянуть на книги из тайника, что он успел перенести в ячейку. Ему ничего не стоило взять пропуск в Запретную секцию, но Гарри, помня свой неудачный опыт, решил воспользоваться им только в крайнем случае. Он твердо решил не идти с этим вопросом к Дамблдору — со своим наследием он должен был разобраться лично.

Радовало одно: в этом они с Риддлом были равны. Тайная Комната до сих пор оставалась закрыта. А еще Гарри позаботился о том, чтобы Риддл при всем желании не смог найти упоминаний о хоркруксах ни в одной книге библиотеки Хогвартса — Дамблдор лично изъял все подобные издания по его просьбе еще летом. Хоть и стоило больших усилий убедить его не задавать при этом лишних вопросов.

На подходе к кухне, где Гарри намеревался попросить у домовиков что-нибудь на ужин, помимо редиски, болтающейся в кармане, он вновь увидел Пивза, мастерившего очередную «приятную» неожиданность для студентов хаффлпаффа.

— Ваше Высочество! — важно поприветствовал его Пивз, снимая цветастую шляпу с бубенчиками и низко кланяясь. Бубенцы противно зазвенели, словно кто-то провел ногтем по стеклу.

— Не паясничай, — ответил Гарри, оглядывая Пивза на предмет опасных сюрпризов.

— Разговор удался? — спросил тот, и Гарри заметил, чем именно занимался полтергейст до этого: на полу красовалась зеленая лужа непонятной субстанции. 

— Вполне, — кивнул он. — Спасибо, Пивз.

— Пожалуйста, — степенно отозвался полтергейст. — Чем еще могу быть полезен?

— Ничем, пожалуй… — начал Гарри, а затем внезапно его озарило. — Пивз! Ты бы мог для меня пошпионить кое за кем? Только незаметно, — строго добавил он, с сомнением разглядывая яркий наряд полтергейста.

— Можете не сомневаться во мне, — усмехнулся Пивз и внезапно стал прозрачным. 

Гарри удивленно присвистнул.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты следил за моими соседями по комнате — Риддлом, Малфоем, Блэком и Лестрейнджем… но в первую очередь за Риддлом! И постоянно докладывал мне, где они и чем занимаются. И так, чтобы никто нас не заметил, — проинструктировал он Пивза, больше не удивляясь тому, насколько внимательно его слушал полтергейст.

— Лорда Смерти интересует слизеринский староста? — тот растянул губы в неприятной ухмылке, но одного взгляда Гарри хватило, чтобы она пропала. Или, вернее, вспышки его магии. Гарри неожиданно ощутил, что это была именно она, и в груди разлилось приятное осознание собственной силы.

— Есть — следить за Риддлом! — отдал честь полтергейст и с жутким хохотом исчез в ближайшей стене.

Хаффлпаффцы, мгновением позже наводнившие коридор, с удивлением уставились на улыбающегося студента в слизеринской форме, который стоял рядом с недоделанной ловушкой у входа в их гостиную. В этот момент Гарри осознал, что сегодня, кажется, останется без ужина.

* * *

— Салазар, зачем я выбрал Руны! Я явно был не в себе… и Том, как ты можешь выглядеть таким свежим и выспавшимся? 

Реджинальд не любил рано вставать, но утро четверга, когда после позднего урока Астрономии приходилось идти на первую пару Рун, было для него особенно ненавистным. Том, который в принципе не понимал, как можно тратить столько драгоценного времени на сон, проигнорировал вопрос. В его груди росло нетерпение и раздражение — он уже практически _неделю_ пытался узнать о руне Зиг. Во вторник он даже выделил целый вечер на то, чтобы покопаться в библиотеке, но часы поиска снова не принесли ничего нового. 

Том знал, что может заняться более важными и насущными делами, чем бесполезный поиск какой-то руны. Рефужье должен был вот-вот расколоться, а еще, кажется, Том нашел интересное упоминание о Тайной комнате, но вместо того, чтобы думать об этом… _Чертов Певерелл со своими загадками_. Если сегодня Том не получит нужной ему информации от профессора Ридвина, он все выходные проведет в Запретной секции, а Альфарду придется устраивать еще одну вечеринку, чтобы никто не смел его беспокоить.

— Как я завидую Гарри, он даже на завтрак не пошел, — вздохнул Альфард.

— Я сдам СОВы и не буду брать Астрономию в следующем году, — сказал Реджи. — Ненавижу одну только башню, не говоря уже о предмете.

— Тебе хорошо, а я не могу бросить. Что это за Блэк без отличного ТРИТОНа по Астрономии? 

— Конечно, ты же у нас «звездный» мальчик, — усмехнулся Абрахас.

— Когда твое имя можно разглядеть в телескоп в одном из созвездий — это, знаете ли, накладывает кое-какие обязательства, — резонно возразил Альфард.

— Тебя назвали в честь какого-нибудь предка, у вас же имена повторяются из поколения в поколение, — возразил Реджинальд.

— А вот и нет, — отрезал Альфард, заходя в кабинет Рун. — Советую освежить в памяти генеалогическое древо Блэков, Реджи. Я первый Альфард в семье, назван в честь звезды в созвездии Гидра. Другое ее название — Сердце Гидры.

— То-то ты, Блэк, оказался на Слизерине. Тебя даже назвали в честь скользкой змеи, — хмыкнул Диггори, стоя возле одной из последних парт и разбирая сумку. 

— Я даже разговаривать с тобой на эту тему не буду, — скривился Альфард. — _Алан —_ это что за имя вообще? Маггловское? 

Гриффиндорец приподнял брови, а затем кинул «случайный» взгляд в сторону Тома. Альфард сразу же побледнел и растерял свой пыл.

— Иди к Модреду, Диггори, — прошипел он, мимоходом толкая того плечом. — Прости Том, — уже тише добавил он, — против твоего имени я ничего не имею против.

— Приятно это осознавать, — холодно ответил Риддл. 

Рядом Реджи уставился на Альфарда так, словно тот совсем спятил. Абрахас, качая головой, тихо произнес:

— _Альдебаран_.

Том был внешне спокоен, хотя внутри ощущал холодную ярость. Он чувствовал, что Альфард осознал, какую глупость сморозил, и заодно убедился, что Диггори тоже избегает смотреть в их сторону. Как же он _ненавидел_ свое имя.… Сейчас он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Но стоило дожидаться выпуска из Хогвартса, и он возьмет другое имя — то, которое создал сам…

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал класс профессор Ридвин. 

Том моргнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться на уроке и, наконец, узнать что-то об этой треклятой руне Зиг. 

— Я надеюсь, вы выполнили домашнее задание, — профессор несколько нервно взмахнул палочкой, заставляя пергаменты с эссе студентов устремиться на преподавательский стол. 

— Итак, — начал профессор Ридвин, потирая руки. — Последние два урока мы занимались повторением пройденного за два года материала, и теперь, наконец, можем перейти к основной теме пятого курса. — Профессор взмахнул палочкой, и на доске появился большой круг, состоящий из рун. 

— Арманический футарк, — гордо объявил он, взмахнув еще раз палочкой, отчего руны в круге засветились золотистым цветом.

Многие закатили глаза — профессор Ридвин был одержим рунами и считал свой предмет самым важным. Доходило до того, что преподаватель не очень лестно отзывался о тех, кто не взял Руны на третьем курсе. Но Тому было не до этого. _Одна из рун в круге была руной Соулу._

— Если на прошлых курсах мы учились читать и переводить руны, то в этом году мы начнем составлять заклинания при помощи рун, постигнем азы ритуалов. Арманический Футарк — это рунный алфавит, где не просто каждый символ имеет свою силу, но и разные комбинации рун служат разным задачам. 

— Для вас очень важно овладеть Арманическим Футарком, с его помощью вы сможете накладывать защитные, бытовые, лечебные чары, — вдохновенно вещал Ридвин. — В дальнейшем вы сможете самостоятельно использовать Арманический Футарк в сочетании с Астрономией и Прорицаниями для более сложного и продвинутого волшебства.

Профессор Ридвин взмахнул палочкой, и вокруг рунного круга появилось еще несколько: с Зодиакальными созвездиями, месяцами, лунным циклом. Каждый круг засветился своим цветом, и профессор с удовольствием посмотрел на проделанную работу. С еще большим воодушевлением он пустился в дальнейшие объяснения, и Том обратился в слух. Он знал, что профессор очень увлекающийся человек, и в запале может рассказать весьма интересные вещи. Так что нужно лишь выждать подходящий момент, чтобы спросить о руне Зиг.

— Его послушать, так нам даже палочки не нужны, — тихо фыркнул рядом Реджи. — Все можно делать с одними лишь рунами. А проклятья, сглазы, пытки, в конце концов?

Том нахмурился и сделал жест рукой, распознав который, Реджи сразу же полез в сумку и извлек оттуда записную книжку. Этот блокнот Реджи завел в начале четвертого курса и постоянно использовал для переписок с Томом на особо скучных уроках. Подверженный приступам обычно чуждой ему сентиментальности, Реджинальд хранил каждый их диалог. 

Том знал, что может изменить мнение Реджи о рунах и, открыв блокнот на чистой странице, написал:

_Экриздис «113 способов причинить невыносимую боль рунами»_

Глаза Реджи расширились в удивлении, когда он прочел это.

 _Экриздис?! Основатель тот самый крепости, которая позднее стала Азкабаном? Том, как ты узнал вообще об этой книге?_ — написал он в ответ. Взглянув на профессора Ридвина, который перешел на разбор рун Арманического Футарка и не следил за дисциплиной в классе, он передал записную книжку Тому.

 _Была в Запретной секции. Сейчас изъята_.

_Кто-то из студентов попался?_

Том знал, что Реджи был бы ужасно рад кровавой истории о нерадивом студенте и попытке применить опасные руны в стенах Хогвартса.

 _Нет. Министерство изъяло книгу, она попала в реестр запрещенных, за хранение полагается срок в Азкабане_.

Реджи задумчиво смотрел на ответ, и можно было нисколько не сомневаться, что он планирует прогулку по Лютному переулку в ближайшие каникулы, чтобы найти эту книгу.

Том довольно улыбнулся: он сам многое отдал бы за эту книгу. Но зачем что-то отдавать, когда Реджи принесет ее добровольно? 

— Руна Эйваз, руна защиты, к сожалению, утратила свое первоначальное значение, когда Гриндевальд стал использовать ее в своих целях, — профессор посмотрел на руну в кругу, которая сейчас светилась зеленым, акцентируя на себе внимание студентов.

Кажется, нужный момент настал.

— Эйваз — очень сильная руна, особенно в сочетании с другими рунами из ее группы … Да, Том? — прервался профессор, когда заметил поднятую руку.

— Профессор, но ведь руна Эйваз не единственная руна, используемая Гриндевальдом, не так ли? — спросил он. Класс моментально затих. Том знал, что лучше задавать подобные вопросы один на один, но он не мог упустить такого шанса.

— Недавно я наткнулся на руну Соулу, — продолжил Том, — которую я вижу в Арманическом Футарке, но мне попалось также другое ее название…

— Руна Зиг, — кивнул профессор, подсвечивая зеленым символ молнии в рунном круге на доске. Том прекрасно чувствовал, как взгляды Абрахаса и Альфарда прожигают ему затылок. Рядом сидел хмурый Реджи. 

— Да, сэр. Но что она может означать? Насколько я знаю, руна Соулу передает энергию Солнца, и мне интересно, как она может быть использована Гриндевальдом.

— Том, как всегда, впереди курса, все знает о рунах, которые мы еще не проходили, — похвалил его профессор. — Что же касается руны Зиг — мне неизвестно, для каких именно целей ее использует тот, кто называет себя Темным Лордом. Но известно, что Зиг используется, как отличительная черта кое-каких … элитных отрядов Гриндевальда.

Том замолк, доброжелательная улыбка, с которой он обращался к профессору, сползла с его лица. 

— Модред и Моргана, — тихонько выругался за его спиной Альфард.

— Эй, но такой же знак на лбу у вашего новенького, Певерелла? — воскликнул кто-то из гриффиндорцев, по всей видимости, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим слизеринцам. 

Классу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить последнюю фразу, после чего началась буря. 

— Он что — последователь Гриндевальда?

— Шпион в Хогвартсе!..

— Он единственный беженец, попавший в Слизерин. Это не совпадение!

У Тома промелькнула мысль, что все же стоило обсудить руну Зиг с профессором лично и без свидетелей. Ведь слухи в Хогвартсе разносятся быстрее совиной почты, и уже к обеду весь замок будет твердить, что Певерелл — сторонник Гриндевальда. Но, с другой стороны, — будет интересно посмотреть на реакцию новенького, тем более, если он _действительно_ сторонник Темного Лорда, он может как-то себя выдать. 

— Тише, класс, — воскликнул профессор Ридвин. — Никто не стал бы принимать в школу последователей Гриндевальда и шпионов. Мерлин упаси! Сколько мальчику лет? Четырнадцать? Шестнадцать? Ну что за абсурд! 

Профессор вернулся к лекции, но никто не слушал его больше с должным вниманием. Том чувствовал на себе взгляды всего факультета, все хотели обсудить с ним новость. Гриффиндорцы тихо перешептывались и с подозрением косились на слизеринцев. 

Когда прозвенел звонок, студенты львиного факультета, едва успев записать домашнее задание, вскочили со своих мест и, громко обсуждая Певерелла, дружно повалили из класса. Слизеринцы, наоборот, не спешили покидать помещение.

— Том, — окликнула его Церера Крэбб, подходя к его парте. Понизив голос, она спросила, — Это правда? Певерелл действительно поддерживает Гриндевальда?

Из-за широкой спины Крэбб выглядывала Кэрроу, недалеко перешептывались Забини и Крауч, тоже поглядывая в его сторону. 

— Гарри нам сказал, что бежал от войны, — пожал плечами Том и, собрав вещи, направился к выходу. — Даже если он и _был_ сторонником Гриндевальда, то явно разочаровался в нем. 

— Эй, Том, что у вас случилось? — спросил Эйвери. В коридоре возле кабинета стоял шестой курс Слизерина, ожидая начала урока.

— Отойдем, — кивнул он Эйвери, зная, что Рыцари следуют за ним.

— Если не вернусь к началу урока, скажите Ридвину, что я заболел, — бросил Аугустус рядом стоящим Нотту и Паркинсону. Под красноречивым взглядом Тома те быстро кивнули, в их глазах читались ревность и зависть — они сами хотели оказаться на месте Эйвери и быть частью тайн Вальпургиевых Рыцарей.

В соседнем же коридоре нашлась пустая аудитория.

— У нас мало времени, — скупо произнес Том, накладывая защитные чары: — У нас Трансфигурация через пятнадцать минут. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эйвери, оглядывая непривычно серьезные лица Абрахаса и Альфарда. — Так что произошло?

— Певерелл — _мортус_ , — с порога заявил Реджинальд. 

У Аугустуса вырвался смешок, но он замолчал, когда стало ясно, что это не шутка.

— У него руна Зиг на лбу, — спокойно пояснил Том, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Эйвери. — Только что Ридвин сказал, что это отличительный знак элитной группы Гриндевальда.

Аугустус не подвел.

— Драккл задери! — воскликнул он.

— Он полукровка, — вдруг сказал Абрахас, — Шестнадцатилетний полукровка. Как он может быть _мортусом_?

— А что если … — тут же начал Эйвери, но замолчал.

— Говори, — приказал Том.

— Певерелл сказал, что его родителей убили. Что если Гриндевальд не знал сначала, что у него мать грязнокровка?

— Если отец Певерелла был последователем Гриндевальда, втайне женился на грязнокровке, а потом это всплыло на поверхность… — подытожил Абрахас. — Звучит логично.

— Логично? — Том в удивлении поднял брови. — Если маггловская кровь его матери стала причиной убийства родителей, это бы научило его осторожности. Вместо этого, Певерелл в первый день объявил во всеуслышание в Большом Зале о своем статусе полукровки.

«Должна быть какая-то другая причина бегства Певерелла из Германии», — про себя подумал Том. Вдруг в мозгу всплыл их разговор первого сентября, когда Том рассказал Певереллу о семье Селвина, уехавшей из Англии, чтобы поддержать Гриндевальда. 

— _Глупо присоединяться к тому, кто проиграет войну и потянет с собой на дно всех своих последователей, —_ произнес тогда Певерелл. Что, если разгадка именно в этом?

— Если он поддерживает Гриндевальда, он вполне может оправдывать убийство родителей, как расплату за предательство, — пожал плечами Аугустус. 

— Да что за выдумки! — взорвался Альфард. — Ну не может Гарри быть _мортусом!_ Он же совершенно … _безобидный_.

— Какое глубокое замечание, — ледяным тоном произнес Том, пронизывая Альфарда взглядом. — Основанное на мнимой дружбе с тем, о ком я поручил вам выведать все возможное.

Его троица приближенных тут же поникла.

— Э, как вам повезло, парни, — попытался разрядить обстановку Эйвери. Том перевел на него вопросительный взгляд. — Спите в одной спальне с гриндевальдовским головорезом.

— Поменяться не хочешь? — ядовито спросил Абрахас.

— Том, — заговорил Реджинальд. — Позволь написать Селвину в Германию. У него отец уже попал во внешний круг Гриндевальда, он может что-то знать о Певерелле.

Это была неплохая идея. Селвин мог оказаться хорошим источником информации. «При условии, что Певерелл на самом деле сбежал из лап Гриндевальда», — подумал Том. 

— Хорошо, — вслух ответил он. — Аугустус, предупреди остальных, пусть смотрят в оба, — Эйвери серьезно кивнул.

— Сегодня по Хогвартсу пойдут слухи, и Певерелл может занервничать и как-то выдать себя.

— Понял, Том, — перешел он на деловой тон. — Может, стоит провести собрание сегодня вечером?

Они уже собирались на этой неделе — им не удалось провести собрание на выходных в привычное время. Было бы странно, если с факультетской вечеринки исчезнет так много народу. Поэтому Том собрал всех в понедельник в свободное время перед ужином, чтобы, по крайней мере, успеть рассказать все подробности об уже закрытом деле Рефужье.

— Нет, — покачал головой Том. — Собираться полным составом ради этого — слишком опасно сейчас. Просто предупреди, кого сможешь. 

Он внимательно оглядел каждого. Альфарда явно расстроил такой поворот событий. Но Том не сомневался — Блэк последует за ним, несмотря на привязанность к беженцу. Аугустус и Абрахас все еще раздумывали над полученной информацией, приводя в уме все доводы за и против. А вот Реджинальд с его просьбой написать Селвину выглядел так, будто желал доказать Тому, что Певерелл на самом деле никакой не мортус. _Почему?_ От одной только мысли, что может знать приближенный к Гриндевальду человек, у Тома в груди просыпалась колоссальная жажда знаний. Это был бы королевский подарок.

— Пять минут до начала урока, — оповестил Абрахас, кинув взгляд на часы.

Том кивнул и, перед тем как все покинули кабинет, снял защитные чары. Эйвери распрощался с ними и пошел на Руны, тогда как Том и Рыцари быстрым шагом отправились на Трансфигурацию. 

Том сосредоточенно загонял все сегодняшние воспоминания под ментальные щиты. «Знал ли Дамблдор наверняка, кем является Певерелл?» — промелькнула у него внезапная мысль.

Дамблдор проявлял интерес к беженцу — внимательно следил за ним, особенно, первые дни. Спросил о нем самого Тома на прошлой неделе, когда они шли в кабинет директора. Возможно, он тоже в чем-то подозревал Певерелла, как постоянно подозревал Тома?

***

Реджинальд Лестрейндж считал себя настоящим слизеринцем. Он был представителем древнего рода, одним из Священных двадцати восьми, как назвал их автор нашумевшего недавно «Справочника чистокровных волшебников».  
Дед утверждал, что грязнокровок в их семье никогда не было и впредь не будет, но еще ребенком Реджи слышал какие-то слухи-сплетни… Впрочем, это всего лишь злословие тех, кто подобным наследием похвастаться не мог.  
Кровь Лестрейнджей по чистоте никак не уступала Блэкам, и была определенно чище малфоевской — все знали, что много поколений назад один из Малфоев спутался с вейлой, обеспечив своим наследникам ослепительно белые волосы. Сами Малфои никогда этого не признавали и яро открещивались от родства с волшебным существом. Но магию не обманешь.

Реджинальд искренне презирал магглов и сквибов, недолюбливал полукровок, особенно из древних знатных родов. Мезальянсы он считал предательством, и как говорил его отец, за подобное стоило возродить средневековый закон и изгонять из волшебного сообщества навсегда. Предатели крови были хуже обычных грязнокровок, и поэтому когда первого сентября Гарри Певерелл громко объявил вслух, что его мать — «магглорожденная», Реджинальд невзлюбил его сразу же. 

Абрахас выкопал, что Певереллы были старейшим магическим родом с корнями более древними, чем у великих основателей Хогвартса. Так что среди знакомых Реджинальду людей был лишь один человек, способный сравниться по знатности с новеньким. Это был Том, наследник непревзойденного Салазара. 

Реджи невольно вспомнил о том, как они познакомились с Томом, и по иронии судьбы это было одно из самых мучительных его воспоминаний. Том произвел просто отвратительное впечатление на Реджинальда бедной одеждой и вопиющим отсутствием манер. Естественно, Реджи молчать не стал и поспешил сообщить об этом однокурснику, одетому, как грязнокровный оборванец. И — горько пожалел, причем, уже очень скоро. Нелепая маггловская фамилия, которую, как позже узнал Реджи, сам Том ненавидел всей душой, поначалу обманула многих. Но вскоре кровь великого Основателя дала о себе знать, и его потомок занял подобающее место на факультете. 

Свое положение на Слизерине Реджинальд зарабатывал многие годы и знал, сколько людей мечтают оказаться на его месте. Он мог похвастаться тем, что лучше остальных знал Тома, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Том никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом и своей семье. На рождественские и пасхальные каникулы он оставался в Хогвартсе, а вопрос о лете всегда приводил его в мрачное расположение духа. На четвертом курсе Абрахасу удалось узнать, что летние каникулы Том проводит в маггловском приюте в бедном районе Лондона, и за это Малфою пришлось дорого поплатиться… 

Прошлое Тома было окутано тайной, и понять, как чистокровный маг мог оказаться в столь жалком месте, не представлялось возможным. Вместе с Абрахасом и Альфардом они пришли к выводу, что здесь имела место семейная драма, о которой Том умалчивал, и они уважали его право хранить фамильные секреты. Подобное не было редкостью на Слизерине. За чрезмерное любопытство можно было дорого поплатиться. И те, кто не понимал законов факультета и беспечно нарушал их, очень быстро оказывались в дальнем конце стола. Все, кроме Певерелла.

Реджи, прекрасно помня ошибку, совершенную в первый день учебы, поначалу пытался внимательнее присмотреться к беженцу, но чем больше он находился рядом с полукровкой, тем больше отвращения вызывал у него Певерелл.  
Он не делал различия между студентами — однажды в разговоре беженец обмолвился, что, по его мнению, магглорожденные имеют столько же прав, сколько чистокровные волшебники. А на одном из уроков травологии он передал волшебные утеплители глупой грязнокровке с Хаффлпаффа и даже рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ на ее ошеломленные слова благодарности. 

Уже за одно это его стоило выгнать из приличного общества, — мрачно думал Реджи. Певерелл разрушал образ правильного слизеринца, и это при том, что он общался с самыми лучшими людьми факультета, не приложив к тому ни грамма усилий.

Том, конечно, утверждал, что Певерелл ценен информацией, которой владеет, что, как только она достанется им, сам источник быстро окажется вне круга их общения, на социальном дне Слизерина, где и сгинет. 

Но Реджинальд в последнее время видел, как часто Том смотрит на новенького, говорит о нем вслух, и Салазар знает, сколько же времени Том размышлял об этом ничтожестве! Он проявлял к нему такой интерес, какого не удостаивал прежде никого вне круга Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. В глубине души Реджи съедало неприятное чувство: вдруг однажды Том решит приблизить полукровку к себе, вопреки собственным словам и правилам факультета. Поэтому Реджи с нетерпением ждал ответа от Селвина, отчаянно надеясь, что их друг из Германии ничего не слышал о беженце, и что Певерелл окажется пустышкой с дурацким шрамом на лбу.

— Проверь все европейские школы на предмет наличия там Прорицания. Особенно те, в которых за последние шесть-семь лет сменялся преподаватель, — негромко поручил Том Абрахасу в понедельник на встрече Вальпургиевых Рыцарей. 

— Почему ты решил, что у него менялся преподаватель? — тихо уточнил Абрахас, и Реджи почувствовал вскипающее раздражение — даже без этого чертова беженца они продолжали говорить о нем. _Том_ продолжал говорить о нем.

— Он сказал «преподавателИ», а место обучения, судя по его разговорам, не менял. К тому же узнай, какая школа недавно лишилась талантливого ловца.

Реджинальд скрипнул зубами. Ах да, еще и отборочные… на них Певерелл выглядел, как победитель. И ему рукоплескал весь Слизерин! 

Факультет, изначально настороженно относившийся к новенькому, быстро заметил, что тот допущен в круг Тома, и теперь проявлял редкую доброжелательность по отношению к нему. Большинство, конечно, выжидали, когда Том более четко определит статус Певерелла, и, пока он не спешил с этим, держали нейтралитет.

— А я пока узнаю, когда гриффиндорское приведение в последний раз покидало пределы Хогвартса, — негромко сообщил Том.

— У кого ты узнаешь подобный бред? — удивленно поинтересовался Альфард.

— У меня свои источники на той стороне, — туманно ответил Том.

Реджи чувствовал раздражение — Том тратил слишком много времени на беженца, даже с учетом печати и этой глупой руны на лбу… Что-то в новоявленном однокурснике было не так, и Реджинальд чувствовал это нутром. Он не верил, что Певерелл был _мортусом_. Реджи готов был спорить на что угодно, что сторонники Гриндевальда выглядят совсем по-другому.

— Благодаря твоим усилиям, скоро у Певерелла будет дыра в затылке, и нам даже не придется ломать головы, как вскрыть его печать, — негромко произнес Абрахас в субботу утром, когда они сидели в факультетской гостиной.  
Удивительно, но Том, пять минут назад вернувшись от мадам Лепре, решил провести это время с ними. Певерелл занял его место на осмотре в лазарете и освободил их от своего присутствия на ближайшие минут сорок.

Реджи наслаждался обществом друзей и Тома. В столь ранний час практически никого не было в гостиной, и они могли обсудить свои дела. Том недавно оповестил их, что пришло время нового посвящения. Сейчас он набрасывал у себя в дневнике имена кандидатов в Вальпургиевы Рыцари, которых они должны были обсудить на следующей встрече. Реджи искренне надеялся, что фамилии Певерелла там не будет.

— Я надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам, что не в ваших интересах связываться с высшей печатью секретности? — негромко произнес Том, но от его тона Реджи ощутил холод вдоль позвоночника.

— Мы не собираемся претендовать на него, Том, — кивнул Абрахас. — Ты ведь дал понять, что займешься им лично.

— Как только разберусь с Рефужье, — ответил Том, внимательно оглядев их лица, после чего убрал ежедневник в сумку. 

У него была назначена встреча с Рефужье, которого он пообещал сопроводить к мадам Лепре на осмотр. Том обещал, что много времени это не займет. Пока же они были представлены сами себе. Певерелл еще не появлялся.

— Ты выдаешь себя своей неприязнью, Реджи, — произнес Малфой, едва за Томом закрылся проход.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Абрахас? — резко повернулся Лестрейндж, понимая, о чем идет речь. Вернее, о ком.

— Ты же знаешь, что эмоции мешают делу, — невозмутимо продолжил тот. — Ты так смотришь на него, словно он отбирает у нас Тома.

— Мне не нравится, что он во все лезет и даже живет вместе с нами, — раздраженно бросил Реджи. — И Том уделяет ему слишком много внимания.

— Внимание Тома не твоя собственность, — осадил его Абрахас. — И он сам решает, как поступать. Или ты хочешь оспорить его решения? 

— Нет, конечно, — вспыхнул Реджинальд. Альфард хлопнул его по плечу с другой стороны:

— Не переживай, ему никогда не попасть в Рыцари, и как только Том разберется со всем, тебе не придется с ним общаться, — дружески поддержал он. — Он интересен своим прошлым, и только.

— Хотя и сам по себе достаточно необычен, — задумчиво бросил Абрахас.

— Да, жаль, что он не из наших. С ним здорово летать в одной команде, — с искренним сожалением отозвался Альфард. — Да и общаться весело.

— А я бы с большим удовольствием надрал ему задницу, — вырвалось у Реджинальда.

Альфард с Абрахасом весело рассмеялись:

— Тебе вполне может подвернуться такой шанс в Дуэльном клубе, — кивнул Малфой. — Только учти, наш беженец может быть совсем не прост, — с намеком произнес он.

Реджи прекрасно помнил, что Абрахас с Альфардом рассказали ему после урока Прорицания.

— То, что в каком-то тесте у него выпал громадный показатель силы, еще ничего не значит! — Он не питал абсолютно никакого уважения к старой провидице с того момента, как она развернула его в дверях своей аудитории на третьем курсе. — Он не может быть равен Тому! — воскликнул он.

— Да, с этим Трелони как-то погорячилась, — озадаченно почесал затылок Альфард. 

— Так или иначе, не стоит его недооценивать, — отрезал Малфой.

— Ты считаешь, я проиграю ему? — щеки Реджи загорелись злым румянцем.

— Я считаю, что ты почему-то реагируешь на него острее, чем на Рефужье, с которым Том сейчас проводит гораздо больше времени, — спокойно отреагировал Малфой.

— Рефужье — полное ничтожество, — фыркнул Реджинальд, — там говорить не о чем.

— Ну вот видишь, ты сам признал, что Певерелл интереснее, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Чем же Том хуже?..

А на следующий день Том вернулся с прогулки с Рефужье поздно, и на его лице было написано предвкушение триумфа. Все они сразу поняли, что произошло нечто значительное.

Альфард, быстро сориентировавшись, попросил Певерелла, как раз покончившего с домашним заданием, отнести расписание их тренировок на утверждение Слизнорту. Сам он «зашивался» с нумерологией и никак не успевал. При этом нельзя было допустить, чтобы этот свиток попал в чужие руки. Абрахас тут же подыграл, заявив, что списывать ему больше не даст. Певерелл окинул их внимательным взглядом, но, не найдя причин отказаться, пошел к декану.

— Спасибо, Альфард, — поблагодарил Том, оценив ловкость, с которой тот спровадил Певерелла. 

Блэк разулыбался:

— Ерунда. Как поживает Гастон? Он не захотел тебе ничего рассказать?

— Захотел, — с довольным видом кивнул Том.

— Правда?

— Он же доверяет мне как _другу_ , — прозвучал ироничный ответ. — Но я отказался.

— Почему?! — на лице Альфарда было написано удивление. Абрахас тоже вопросительно смотрел на Тома.

— Потому что позже я незаметно вытащил из него все сам, а Гастон остался в полной уверенности, что я по-прежнему ничего не знаю, но мне можно доверять, как никому другому, — терпеливо объяснил Том очевидные для него вещи.

— _О_ , — повисла восхищенная тишина.

— Это филигранно, — восхитился Альфард. Реджи согласно закивал.

— И что же было внутри? — жадно спросил он.

— Немного, честно говоря, но информация интересная, — Том внимательно оглядел троицу и сообщил, понизив голос:

— Гриндевальд разрабатывает маскирующие чары для крупных военных объектов магглов, которые смогут преодолевать магические барьеры…

— Он сошел с ума! — возмущенным шепотом отреагировал Абрахас.

— Здравомыслие Гриндевальда давно уже не тема для обсуждений, — холодно заметил Том. — Его маниакальное стремление к господству давно извратило и дискредитировало любые идеи о превосходстве чистокровных. Он не остановится ни перед чем и готов пролить галлоны чистой крови ради победы. Но сейчас не это главное. Рефужье видел последние испытания, — Том сделал вескую паузу и, еще более понизив голос, произнес: — Что-то мне подсказывает, что вскоре мы увидим это изобретение в действии.

* * *

Последние четыре дня очень напомнили Гарри второй курс, когда Тайная Комната была открыта, и весь Хогвартс узнал, что он змееуст. Студенты шептались, тыкали в него пальцами и провожали косыми взглядами. Некоторые спешили как можно быстрее убраться с его пути. Гарри улавливал обрывки фраз: что-то о Гриндевальде, германском шпионе, стороннике Темного Лорда... Над всем этим — не будь ситуация такой серьезной — он бы с удовольствием посмеялся. «Гарри Поттер — последователь Темного Лорда». Пророк бы бился в экстазе.

Особое внимание уделялось его шраму. Очевидно, его приняли за одного из тех «очень страшных людей», о которых говорил Рефужье. То, что студенты только сейчас связали знак молнии с Гриндевальдом, говорило о том, что об этой связи знали немногие и заговорили они об этом недавно. Возможно, Гастон все же поделился своими опасениями с однокурсниками. Или он что-то рассказал Риддлу, а тот сделал эту информацию достоянием всей школы.

Рефужье вообще всю прошедшую неделю частенько появлялся в компании Риддла. Обычно подозрительный и осторожный, рядом с _Томà_ он вмиг менялся, становясь радостным и открытым. Гарри представлял себе реакцию Рефужье, скажи он Гастону, кто такой на самом деле его "лучший друг Том". Но даже просто заговорить с Рефужье было невозможно, тот избегал его едва ли не демонстративнее, чем своего «официального обидчика».

Флинт, в которого полетели все шишки, всю прошлую неделю ходил на отработки. Гарри не уставал удивляться: Артемиус покорно целую неделю чистил котлы в лабораториях Слизнорта и помогал завхозу, хотя, скорее всего, был невиновен. Что сделал Риддл? Поставил Флинта в тупик, угрожал, шантажировал? Может, пообещал что-то? Или Артемиус действительно был замешан в деле Рефужье?

Сам Артемиус упрямо молчал, и задавать ему вопросы никто так и не решился — вкус костероста и мучительная ночь в лазарете во все времена казались студентам малопривлекательной перспективой. А Флинт выглядел так, словно только и ждал повода устроить кому-нибудь «незабываемую ночь».

И Гарри, конечно, внушал опасения, но храбрецы таки нашлись, ведь тяжесть флинтовского кулака всем была отлично известна, а чего ждать от новенького никто в точности не знал.

Темой пятничного урока Меррисот стали защитные заклинания, и ближе к концу урока профессор попросила Гарри и одного из гриффиндорцев продемонстрировать классу щитовые чары при нападении со спины. Гарри, не задумываясь, выставил свой щит. Стоявший рядом Олдбридж выполнил неплохое _Протего_ , потратив, правда, кучу времени на высчитывание траектории нападения. Гарри почему-то подумал, что у Риддла бы на это не ушло и секунды. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он разозлился.

— Класс, внимание! В чем было явное преимущество мистера Певерелла над мистером Олдбриджем?

Гриффиндорец рядом громко засопел, а его однокурсники явно собирались возразить профессору, но та быстро подавила их протест.

— Я не спрашиваю вас, кто справился с заданием лучше, — строго произнесла Меррисот, одним взглядом утихомирив гриффиндорцев. Гарри подумал, что у нее есть все шансы стать его любимым профессором по Защите, потеснив даже Ремуса. — Если вы не соизволите сказать мистеру Олдбриджу правду, то он так никогда не научится колдовать приличное _Протего_.

Сопение рядом стало громче, но никто из гриффиндорцев так и не произнес ни слова.

В воздух взметнулась рука, и Гарри перевел взгляд на невозмутимого Риддла.

— Да, Том, — кивнула Меррисот, повернувшись к слизеринскому старосте.

— Гарри продемонстрировал более высокую скорость исполнения заклинания, что даст ему несомненное преимущество в _реальном бою_ , — последние слова Риддл произнес подчеркнуто-вкрадчиво, и Гарри сузил глаза, прочитав прозрачный намек. 

На Олдбриджа Риддл даже не смотрел.

— Верно, Том, — голос Меррисот прервал дуэль взглядов. — В условиях нападения любая задержка может дорого обойтись, не забывайте об этом! Постарайтесь довести ваши щитовые чары до автоматизма, продемонстрированного мистером Певереллом.

— У Гриндевальда натренировался, шпион? — бросил Гарри Олдбридж сдавленным от злости голосом.

Гарри резко развернулся к гриффиндорцу, но Меррисот отреагировала быстрее:

— Бенджамин! Минус двадцать баллов за оскорбление своего однокурсника!

— Это не оскорбление! — пылко воскликнул гриффиндорец. — Все знают, что это правда.

— Мистер Олдбридж! — голос Меррисот грохнул так, что в углу заверещал вредноскоп. Гриффиндорец замер, продолжая упрямо глядеть на профессора. — Это ничем не подтвержденные выдумки! Мистер Певерелл прошел все министерские проверки. И я напоминаю вам, что Англия официально предоставила ему убежище. Профессор Дамблдор лично принимал мистера Певерелла в Хогвартс, вы хотите поставить под вопрос компетентность своего декана?

Меррисот знала, на что давить, Олдбридж мигом сдулся, но Гарри все равно внутренне застонал, уловив, как изменился взгляд Риддла, когда тот услышал, что именно Дамблдор принимал его в Хогвартс.

Прозвенел удар колокола, Меррисот раздала им задания, сняла с Олдбриджа дополнительные баллы и назначила ему отработки. Гарри быстро собрал вещи и с облегчением покинул аудиторию.

— Гриффиндурцы совсем обнаглели! — тут же сообщил ему Блэк, похлопав по плечу, после чего повернулся к выходящему из класса Диггори. — Эй, Албан, не забывай надевать намордники на своих гиппогрифов! Ты специально в свою команду набираешь одних идиотов?

— По этому принципу мне пришлось бы брать одних слизеринцев, а это против правил, так что ты ошибся, Блэк — откликнулся Диггори. — И не трогай моего ловца!

— Пусть тот не пристает к моему ловцу! Все равно у него против Гарри никаких шансов, так что пусть не брызжет слюной в его сторону!

— Иди к Мордреду, Блэк! — вскипел Диггори.

— Диггори, ты же староста. Какой пример ты подаешь студентам, ругаясь в коридорах? — поцокал языком Риддл. — Я вынужден буду поднять этот вопрос на следующем собрании старост.

Гриффиндорец замолк, с ненавистью уставившись на Риддла, а потом все же перевел взгляд на мигом повеселевшего Блэка.

— Прячься за спиной Риддла сколько влезет, но на поле я надеру тебе задницу, Блэк, — бросил он и свернул в сторону Гриффиндорской башни под неприличные комментарии Альфарда.

Риддл бросил на Блэка предупреждающий взгляд.

— Эй, ты же не снимешь с меня баллы, Том? Ладно-ладно, я ничего не говорил, — примирительно сказал Альфард, а затем обернулся к Гарри. — Не обращай внимания, этот Олдбридж бесится из-за того, что боится тебя. Уже весь Хогвартс знает, что у Слизерина теперь сильный ловец, так что у этого фонарщика никаких шансов против тебя.

— И все же удивительно, что он решился высказать тебе все это в лицо, — Абрахас внимательно смотрел на Гарри. — Но ты держался молодцом… О чем ты думал?

— Я был в шоке, — честно признался Гарри, но, чуть подумав, невзначай добавил: — Половина Хогвартса считает меня последователем Гриндевальда. Ума не приложу, откуда такие слухи.

— Ты видел его? — напряженно спросил Лестрейндж.

Гарри сразу понял, что речь шла о Гриндевальде.

— Нет, — твердо произнес Гарри, — и не горю желанием.

«Одного Темного лорда мне хватило», — мысленно добавил он, непроизвольно взглянув на Риддла.

Тот не сводил с него глаз. Видимо, как-то удостоверившись, что он не врет, Риддл коротко кивнул.

Гарри уже неделю ощущал повышенное внимание Тома. Не знай он, кто такой Риддл на самом деле, на что он способен, и главное, чего от него можно ожидать, он бы, может, и не придал этому большого значения. Но сейчас Гарри был настороже.

Риддла выдала реакция на тест по прорицаниям. Гарри, обнаружив свои результаты в выданном ему учебнике, в соответствии с уговором показал их Риддлу. Сам он считал, что Трелони, проставляя баллы, ему польстила. Особенно по уровню магии — может, он и был высок, как утверждал Ник, но не настолько же. Остальные слизеринцы явно были удивлены не меньше Гарри. Они демонстрировали шумный восторг, но в глазах читалась настороженность. 

— Кажется, в этом году у меня будет серьезный соперник в Дуэльном Клубе, — размеренно, без единой нотки волнения промолвил тогда Риддл.

Гарри не нашелся с ответом. Он не видел смысла соглашаться с Риддлом, тот явно бы почувствовал его ложь.

— Все зависит от Шляпы, — в итоге сказал он, равнодушно пожав плечами.

И теперь, направляясь на очередную встречу Дуэльного Клуба, Гарри размышлял, как много зависит от того, что взбредет в тряпочный мозг тысячелетнего артефакта. 

В Большом зале было уже полно народу, все в нетерпении переговаривались, ожидая начала.

Написав свое имя на одном из сердечек, которые всем выдал Дамблдор, Гарри надеялся, что ему не придется выходить на помост как можно дольше. А когда все-таки настанет его очередь — ведь везение не могло быть вечным — то Шляпа не поставит его против Тома Риддла. 

Но первая же записка, выплюнутая Шляпой, разбила все его надежды.

— Первым к дуэли приглашается Гарри Певерелл, — громким голосом объявила Меррисот.

Кто-то похлопал его по плечу — наверно, Альфард — и пока он поднимался на помост, слышались жидкие аплодисменты, в основном, со стороны его факультета.

— Сильно не выкладывайся, дружок, — тихо проскрипела Шляпа, когда Гарри прошел мимо нее. Он бросил на нее сердитый взгляд, но она была занята подбором противника для Гарри. Имя вылетело из ее рта мгновением позже.

— Малькольм Брэдли! — прочла профессор Меррисот.

Гарри выдохнул с облегчением: вместо Риддла на сцену поднимался уже знакомый Гарри равенкловец. Тот самый « _хороший друг Тома_ », как охарактеризовала его Забини на вечеринке у Слизнорта. Брэдли держался довольно самоуверенно, факультет шумно его поддерживал, и Гарри подумал, что этот парень должен быть неплох. Не чета самому Риддлу, конечно, но, возможно, он был в составе юных Пожирателей Смерти? 

Гарри не успел обдумать эту мысль — Меррисот объявила начало дуэли. После традиционного поклона пошел обратный отсчет. Гарри сжал покрепче палочку, поправил очки и, не сводя взгляда со своего противника, дождался цифры один.

— _Петрификус Тоталус!_

_— Ступефай!_

Бой мгновенно принял серьезный оборот: в первую же секунду Гарри пришлось уклоняться от летящего в него заклинания. Брэдли шустро наколдовал _Протего_ , но от силы заклинания Гарри его на пару футов протащило по подиуму назад. К тому же, он потерял драгоценные секунды и уже в следующее мгновение защищался от _Петрификуса Тоталуса_. В ответ он умудрился послать в Гарри хитроумную комбинацию сразу из двух красных лучей. Гарри, благодаря мгновенной реакции, успел обойти каждый. Но когда он обернулся, в глазах словно раздвоилось — против него стояло два противника. 

Заклинание двойника, — тут же распознал Гарри. Они отрабатывали его вместе с Армией Дамблдора. Контролировать его было просто — разум колдующего словно слегка раздваивался, и это подало Гарри идею.

_— Экспелиармус!_

Двойники, уходя от заклинания, бросились в разные стороны, и Гарри, воспользовавшись этим, тут же вклинился между ними, не забывая держать каждого из них в поле зрения. Не прекращая слать в обоих противников заклинания, он ждал. Наконец, они оказались на одной линии, оба двойника одновременно направили в его сторону лучи, и Гарри, вместо того, чтобы ответить на атаку, неожиданно упал на помост, откатываясь в сторону. Одно из заклинаний просвистело у самого уха, не задев его. Когда Гарри вскочил обратно на ноги, Брэдли, оглушивший сам себя, лежал (теперь уже в единственном экземпляре) на помосте. 

Профессор Меррисот возвестила победу Гарри, похвалив его за отличную тактику и впечатляющую технику боя. Поблагодарив ее, он под аплодисменты поклонился Залу, и, убедившись, что его соперник самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, спустился с помоста.

Слизеринцы со сдержанной радостью приветствовали его. Многие поздравляли его с боевым крещением, и Гарри осознал, что они опасались, что новенький подведет факультет. Его «друзья» выглядели впечатленными.

— Поздравляю, Гарри! Молодец, — чуть удивленно, но искренне улыбался Блэк.

— Ты отлично справился, — сдержанно кивнул Абрахас. — Брэдли в прошлом году был в десятке лучших среди курса, а тебе понадобилось всего полторы минуты.

Гарри поблагодарил их, а затем услышал негромкое:

— Отличная реакция, Гарри.

Он повернулся, столкнувшись с внимательным взглядом Риддла. Тот неподвижно смотрел на него, а затем странно улыбнулся.

— И впечатляющая сила атаки. Поздравляю с отличным выступлением.

Гарри кивнул, выдавливая из себя приличествующие слова благодарности. Риддл не мог не отметить главного. Гарри сам был удивлен тому, насколько сильными выходили заклинания, в которые он не вкладывал дополнительной мощи. Он словно заново открывал собственные способности. Магия бурлила в нем, теплым потоком струясь по венам. Магия смерти, — вспомнил Гарри, помрачнев.

Шляпа оборвала его мысли, объявив следующую пару дуэлянтов, а точнее, дуэлянток — на помост поднялись Каллисто Забини и Лукреция Блэк. Сильная половина Хогвартса, присутствующая в зале, приятно заволновалась. Гарри, занятый своими размышлениями, тоже признал, что две девушки, поднявшиеся наверх, смотрелись эффектно в дуэльной паре. Бедняга Альфард разрывался, не зная за кого болеть: за кузину или красавицу-сокурсницу. В конечном итоге, он решил, что победит «женственность и очарование», и с ощутимым за драконью милю восторгом принялся следить за боем. 

Дуэль была завораживающе элегантна по сравнению со схваткой Вальпурги Блэк и Миневры МакГонагалл. Каллисто и Лукреция не спешили. Конечно, их заклинаниям не хватало силы и скорости, но обе достаточно ловко передвигались по помосту, примеряясь к силам друг друга. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за боем. Особенно его впечатлил момент, когда Лукреция, подхватив полы мантии, при помощи неизвестного ему заклинания в стремительном вихре ушла от атаки Каллисто. Однако через пару минут все закончилось победой Забини, за которую Гарри искренне болел. Альфард и многие другие шумно аплодировали обеим участницам, и, несмотря на то, что Лукреция, грациозно спускавшаяся с помоста, проиграла, обожания в глазах ее воздыхателей ничуть не убавилось.

После нескольких раундов, в которых сражались преимущественно четверокурсники, на бой были вызваны Абрахас Малфой и Николас Берг. С последним Гарри не был лично знаком, но из отдельных реплик Блэка и Лестрейнджа понял, что у тех двоих были определенные счеты друг к другу. Видимо, это было правдой, потому что у Малфоя сквозь обычную маску невозмутимости проглядывало сильное желание одержать победу в этом поединке. 

Когда дуэль началась, Гарри с интересом начал наблюдать за боевым стилем Абрахаса. Слизеринец был точен и собран, умело атаковал и эффективно защищался, не отдавая инициативы сопернику. В его движениях Гарри видел технику боя его сына Люциуса Малфоя. Это навевало мрачные воспоминания и вызывало неприязненное чувство к Абрахасу, от которого он поспешил отмахнуться. Соперник Малфоя тоже был хорош, достаточно силен и изобретателен, предпочитал силовые и достаточно болезненные заклятья, что говорило о том, что для него это тоже был серьезный поединок.

Краем глаза Гарри посмотрел на Риддла и увидел, что тот с особым интересом наблюдает за схваткой своего друга. Гарри сам ощущал это внимание во время собственного боя с равенкловцем. Отвлекшись на Тома, он пропустил окончание дуэли. Взглянув на помост, на котором Меррисот комментировала результаты боя, Гарри увидел улыбающегося Малфоя и недовольного Берга, поднимающего с помоста свою волшебную палочку.

* * *

После дуэли Певерелла и Брэдли Том убедился в том, что предсказания Трелони верны, и интуиция его не подводит: Певерелл был силен, а значит, интересен.

Том давно не видел достойных противников в пределах Хогвартса. Победив в прошлом году старосту школы, считавшегося одним из лучших дуэлянтов, он столкнулся с серьезной проблемой: в школе не осталось сильных соперников. Конечно, его Рыцари были неплохи — наблюдая сейчас за Абрахасом, Том был в состоянии по достоинству оценить технику Малфоя. Но внутри его съедало неприятное чувство, и Том знал причину — после дуэли Певерелла способности Абрахаса выглядели не такими выдающимися. 

Дело было даже не в том, что тот был сильнее или проворнее, а в той картинке, которая отпечаталась в памяти Тома: Певерелл дрался, как дышал. На помосте стоял не обычный студент — от дуэли Певерелла веяло настоящим полем боя. Он не высчитывал секунды передышки, не планировал атаки — Гарри мыслил заклинаниями, там не было места теории. Так вели себя люди, которые понимали, что в реальном бою любая ошибка и промедление стоят жизни. Певерелл выглядел опытным бойцом, и это пробудило в Томе азарт соперничества, уснувший в конце прошлого года. Он знал, что рано или поздно они сразятся друг против друга, но ему не хотелось ждать. В этот момент даже высшая печать секретности не так сильно волновала его. Он мог бы вскрыть ее силой — внезапно промелькнула в его голове неожиданная мысль. Опасная мысль. Неосторожная. Певерелл, очевидно, заражал окружающих своим идиотизмом.  
Однако было еще кое-что, что Том не мог проигнорировать. Во время боя он вновь ощутил ее — сильную, не сдерживаемую ничем магию с тем же самым отчетливым оттенком некромантии. Она завораживала, она звенела под сводами Большого Зала, с азартом рассекая воздух в сторону противника Гарри. Все существо Тома, чуткое к любому проявлению чистой магии, вошло в резонанс с ней. Дуэль завершилась, Абрахас рядом произнес «Минута двадцать три, Салазар побери», а Том принялся вновь анализировать увиденное.

Подозрение, что Гарри был мортусом, усилилось. Певерелл, может, и не понимал, но его блестящий дебют на дуэльном помосте дал новую почву для слухов. И это было уже слишком. Том дал себе слово, что к концу текущей недели он выпотрошит Певерелла вместе с его высшей печатью, и закроет тему.

Дуэль Абрахаса и Берга прошла без неожиданностей: как и следовало ожидать, в одиночку у Берга не было никаких шансов против Абрахаса. Тем не менее, он поздравил с победой безмерно довольного собой Малфоя, а Берг в итоге хвастал разбитым носом. Их неофициальный счет против Равенкло стал три-ноль в пользу Слизерина. Это не могло не радовать.

Далее Том приготовился было скучать, полагая, что интересных дуэлей сегодня уже не будет. Однако уже в следующее мгновение он осознал, что недооценил Шляпу:

— На помост приглашаются Реджинальд Лестрейндж… — провозгласила профессор Меррисот.

— Шляпа никогда не забывает про тебя! — воскликнул Альфард, после чего все же пожелал удачи Реджи, направившемуся на сцену.

Интересно, кому же так «повезло» сразиться, пожалуй, с самым сильным из его Рыцарей? Реджинальд в последние дни был мрачен, поэтому Том не без оснований опасался, что тот не сдержится и проклянет противника чем-либо серьезным. Поймав его взгляд, Том постарался дать понять, что срывов не потерпит. Реджи коротко и нервно кивнул.

В следующее мгновение Галатея Меррисот должна была зачитать имя соперника, но замешкалась. Все смотрели на пожилую и привычно строгую преподавательницу, на лице которой отражалось столь нехарактерное для нее выражение удивления и легкой растерянности. Наконец, она произнесла:

— Гарри Певерелл.

Все мигом повернулись к Певереллу, который замер, неверяще уставившись на профессора.

— Эм… я уже сражался сегодня, — осторожно возразил он.

— Я знаю, мистер Певерелл, но Шляпа выбрала вас повторно, — серьезно произнесла профессор Меррисот, окидывая его внимательным взглядом, а затем обернулась к ассистирующему ей Дамблдору: — Профессор, в Кодексе дуэльных правил, насколько я помню, нет ограничений по количеству выступлений одного участника?

— Нет, Галатея, на этот счет в правилах нет ни слова, но если честно, это такая редкость… Чтобы Шляпа выбрала одного дуэлянта дважды за день.. — ответил тот, выглядя не менее удивленным. — На мой взгляд, будет не совсем верным заставлять одного студента сражаться дважды, все-таки усталость — серьезный фактор, к тому же, и первая дуэль у мистера Певерелла выдалась нелегкой. Боюсь, в таком случае у его соперника будет преимущество.

— Вот именно! — подхватил Слизнорт. — Гарри, безусловно, отлично справился со своим первым боем, но сражаться против Реджинальда, который занял второе место среди своего курса в прошлом году… — с намеком произнес он. — Может, мы отменим эту дуэль? 

Реджи, застывший на помосте, переводил гневные взгляды с одного декана на другого. Он, казалось, так настроился на поединок, что просто не смог бы воспринять отказ. Но Слизнорт явно не желал боя между своими студентами. При любом другом раскладе Том бы мигом поддержал декана, но сейчас он был заинтересован в этой дуэли, наверное, не меньше Реджи. Да, ему не выпал сегодня шанс испытать Певерелла лично, но он вполне мог доверить это своему сильнейшему Рыцарю.

— Согласно правилам, если бой объявлен, он должен быть закончен, — тем временем высказал свое мнение профессор Тофти, известный своей приверженностью Кодексу дуэлей. 

Повисла пауза, и Том решил вмешаться.

— Прошу прощения, профессор Меррисот, могу я высказать предположение? — спросил он, поднимая руку.

— Да, Том? — кивнула ему профессор по Защите. Дамблдор рядом с ней напряженно смотрел на Тома.

— Может быть, мы спросим самих дуэлянтов? — ровным тоном предложил Том. — Мне кажется, что идея этого Клуба — научить нас чему-то новому. Если участники этого боя хотят получить новый опыт, почему бы не дать им такой шанс?

— Я согласен, — тут же отозвался Реджи. Краем глаза Том отметил, что Певерелл был мрачен, но не напуган. Видимо, еще не осознавал, что его ожидает, если дуэль все-таки состоится.

— К тому же, идет война, а в реальном бою одной дуэлью дело не обойдется, — продолжил Том.

— Мистер Риддл, — Дамблдор отреагировал мгновенно, — ваши преподаватели и Министерство сделают все возможное, чтобы вам никогда не пришлось участвовать в реальных боевых действиях.

— Спасибо, сэр, но никто не знает, как повернется судьба, — произнес Том.

Слизерин за его спиной ухмыльнулся — все осознавали, что основные надежды магическое общество возлагало на Дамблдора, и поэтому сомнений, в чей адрес была пущена шпилька, не оставалось. Однако Том не собирался идти на открытый конфликт.

— Мы все надеемся на лучшее, — заверил он профессоров. — Но никто из нас не собирается отсиживаться за спинами преподавателей, мы все станем на защиту Англии в нужный час.

Слизеринцы тонко уловили его замысел, послышались сначала одиночные, а затем уверенные аплодисменты, к которым вскоре присоединилась часть Равенкло и Хаффлпаффа. Патриотические лозунги в последние годы беспроигрышно били в цель и находили поддержку. И Том намеревался это использовать.

Часть преподавателей улыбались «храброму, чудесному мальчику». Дамблдор молчал, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Тома.

Сам Том перевел вопросительный взгляд на стоящего рядом с ним Певерелла, который, по сути, был загнан в угол. Отказаться от боя в данной ситуации было равнозначно трусости. И если Том правильно разгадал характер новенького…

— Я согласен участвовать в дуэли, — кивнул Певерелл и отправился на помост.

— Шляпа услышала твои молитвы, Реджи, — негромко пробормотал Альфарда, провожая его взглядом. 

Хогвартс замер в ожидании, последние обсуждения затихли в тот момент, когда оба дуэлянта поклонились друг другу и Меррисот начала обратный отсчет.

И Лестрейндж, и Певерелл холодно смотрели друг на друга. Том переключил на этих двоих свое полное внимание, ощущая, что следующая битва будет намного серьезней всего, что он видел в этом зале прежде. Сейчас Певереллу _придется_ выложиться по полной, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом перед всем Хогвартсом.

Том предвкушал интересное зрелище.

— Три, два, один…

На последней цифре голос Меррисот потонул в потоке мощных заклинаний. На помостках с первого мгновения разразилось настоящее сражение. 

Том был неприятно удивлен: кажется, не только Певерелл, но и Реджи решил показать, на что способен, забыв все предупреждения. Обычно он оттачивал свои таланты во время тренировочных боев рыцарей, но в Дуэльном клубе, по настоянию Тома, сдерживал свой потенциал. 

Сейчас же Реджи с первых мгновений обрушился мощными и весьма опасными атаками на Певерелла. Тот ушел в оборону, не демонстрируя, впрочем, ни растерянности, ни страха. Уклоняться от всех заклинаний, как он это делал с Брэдли не получалось — скорость была выше, как и цена ошибки — Реджи бил на поражение. 

Том внимательно наблюдал, подмечая, что даже бешеной энергии Лестрейнджа не хватает, чтобы сломить Певерелла. Тот, переждав первую волну атаки и почувствовав, что порыв Реджинальда слегка ослаб, пошел в контрнаступление, и теперь оба дуэлянта кружили по помосту, защищаясь от заклинаний и атакуя в ответ.

— Модред, что творят, — восхищенно присвистнул Эйвери.

— И не говори, — кивнул Альфард.

Внутри самого Тома вновь разгоралось желание присоединиться к бою — в воздухе свистели заклинания, атмосфера была раскалена и буквально пропитана магией. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы оказаться на помосте. А пока — внимательно наблюдал.

Профессор Меррисот также не спускала глаз с дуэлянтов, пару раз она делала шаг вперед, готовая прийти на помощь, если кто-то из двоих не успеет отразить опасное проклятье. Дамблдор заклинанием мягко отодвинул остальных студентов на пару футов назад, увеличивая свободное пространство у помоста, и в первый раз на памяти Тома установил защитный барьер между помостом и зрителями для тренировочной дуэли. Обычно его устанавливали только в финале года.

Тем временем Реджи торжествующе вскрикнул после удачной атаки, и Том увидел, как Певерелл зажал левое предплечье, задетое режущим заклинанием. Однако радость Реджи оказалась недолгой — Певерелл обрушил на него такую мощную воздушную атаку, что выставленный Реджи щит жалобно затрещал по швам. Он успел уклониться до того, как защитное заклинание рассыпалось в прах, но все равно получил чувствительный удар в бедро. 

— Это его разозлит, — с беспокойством прокомментировал Абрахас и оказался прав.

В ярости Реджи выпустил в сторону Певерелла стаю режущих лучей, которые нанесли ощутимый урон лишь его мантии. Певерелл сбросил ее с себя, оставаясь в одной рубашке, и одновременно запустил в Реджи мощную волну.  
Профессор Меррисот подалась вперед, готовая вмешаться, если Певерелл не удержит контроль над заклинанием — от огромной массы воды в Большом Зале потемнело. Но Том видел, что Певерелл прекрасно справлялся, не нуждаясь ни в чьей помощи.

Новенький правильно сделал ставку на силу стихий: чтобы остановить их, нужно было придумать небанальную защиту, а это было слабым местом Реджинальда. Тот мало внимания уделял защите, предпочитая бить на поражение. Для большинства случаев у Реджинальда был его любимый щит. Однако характер любого стихийного заклинания позволял огибать эту преграду, и согласно законам магии, когда щит не справлялся с полной защитой объекта, он рассыпался. Том задумался, как бы поступил он сам и мгновенно осознал: стоило призвать в ответ стихию воздуха и развернуть волну против Певерелла. Все эти размышления промелькнули в его мозгу в долю секунды.

Реджи не додумался до подобного, он окружил себя защитным куполом, плотно накрывшим его, как колпак, и принял полный удар — вода била в защиту, поддерживаемую его магией. Том знал, что вечно удерживать защитный купол невозможно — он пожирал слишком много энергии. А водяная масса подпитывалась заклинанием Певерелла, который с напряжением следил за его действием, не ослабляя напор ни на секунду. Вопрос был в том, чей запас магии окажется больше.

Весь зал замер, прошло несколько мгновений, а затем… Том увидел, как по куполу пошла трещина, и огромный поток воды, проломив защиту, хлынул на Лестрейнджа. Победа была у Певерелла в кармане, но он внезапно завершил атаку. Это было _невероятно глупо_ , сам Реджи бы, не думая о том, что противник захлебнется в воде, добивал бы до полного поражения.

А так — дуэль продолжилась. Реджи, мокрый до нитки и белый от ярости, поднялся с пола, слегка поскользнувшись на отсыревших подмостках. Раздались смешки — в основном со стороны Гриффиндора и отчасти с Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло, и Том ощутил, что для Лестрейнджа это стало последней каплей. 

У Тома появилось скверное предчувствие, а Реджи вкинул палочку и с остервенением прокричал:

— _Остенде тантибус!_

Это был полный провал. Том ощутил ледяную ярость, но, отодвинув в сторону нестерпимое желание наказать Реджи, впился взглядом в помост. Он ждал в жадном предвкушении, какой образ примут худшие страхи Певерелла.  
Когда черный туман заклубился на сцене, по лицу беженца стало понятно, что заклинание ему совершенно не знакомо. 

В следующее мгновение леденящий душу ветер прошелся по Большому залу, задувая все свечи, а на подиуме возникла высокая, словно завернутая во мрак, фигура дементора.

Том никогда не сталкивался прежде со стражем Азкабана. Его интересовали эти существа, и он часто думал о том, что разразись война, он обязательно привлек бы их на свою сторону — они вызывали уныние, апатию, высасывали из своих жертв надежду, стойкость и веру в победу. Это все он тут же почувствовал сам, и с такой силой, будто в зале находилась целая толпа дементоров. Заклинание усилило эффект, и в оцепеневшей толпе студентов послышались стоны и вскрики, самые чувствительные начали задыхаться, остальных же просто обуял ужас. 

Сам Реджи не ожидал подобного эффекта, он растерянно и с маниакальным блеском в глазах взирал на существо, надвигающееся сейчас на его противника, явно потеряв контроль над заклинанием. Меррисот обязана была остановить бой. Борясь с оцепенением и накатывающим отчаянием, Том на мгновение удивился ее бездействию, а потом все его внимание поглотил Певерелл. Тот с непонятным Тому ужасом и ожесточением взирал на дементора, словно его присутствие причиняло ему физическую боль, затем поднял руки и заткнул уши на мгновение, словно спасаясь от разрывающего слух вопля. Из-под полы мантии показалась отвратительная, покрытая струпьями рука, которая потянулась к Певереллу. Тот с отвращением отшатнулся, а затем вскинул руку и громко прокричал:

— _Экспекто Патронум!_

Из его палочки вылетело большое, серебристое облако, которое мгновением позже приняло форму оленя. Стройное и гибкое животное загнало дементора на середину помоста, а потом ударом копыт разбило в пыль, словно фантом. Сделав победный круг вокруг зала, гордый олень растаял, успев поклониться Певереллу. 

В зале снова зажглись огни, и притихшие студенты молча смотрели на опустевший помост, до сих пор не в силах прийти в себя.

— Мистер Лестрейндж! — загрохотала Меррисот. — Минус пятьдесят баллов за то, что использовали темное заклинание категории С, подвергли опасности жизнь нескольких десятков студентов, нарушили десяток пунктов правил Дуэльного Клуба! Мы немедленно отправляемся к директору, где вы в присутствии вашего декана напишите объяснительную, после чего мы известим ваших родителей и определим меру наказания!

Том никогда не видел профессора Защиты в такой ярости. Реджинальд серьезно подставил себя. Его Ближайший рыцарь. _Опять_.

Меррисот поручила другим преподавателям помочь пострадавшим, а сама немедленно, вместе со Слизнортом и Реджинальдом, отправилась к Диппету. Том проводил их мрачным взглядом, а потом оглянулся. Дамблдор, что удивительно, остался в зале, он подошел к Певереллу и справлялся о его состоянии. Тофти помогал остальным студентам, пострадавшим от столкновения с дементором. Том должен был помогать ему вместе с остальными старостами, но он проигнорировал свои обязанности, направившись напрямую к сидящему на помосте Певереллу.

— …Ты уверен, что не пойдешь к мадам Лепре? — донеслись до него обеспокоенные слова Дамблдора. — Гарри, тебя может настигнуть магическое истощение или упадок сил.

— Я в норме, — прохрипел тот, хотя тело новенького до сих пор сотрясала дрожь. Видимо, воздействие дементора совсем измотало его: у Певерелла мышцы от напряжения ходили ходуном. — Я знаю как справляться с последствиями атаки дем… — он умолк, увидев Риддла.

Том подошел вплотную, не таясь, и опустился рядом с Гарри.

— Как ты, Гарри? — не стесняясь присутствия рыжего декана, спросил он.

— Думаю, лучше, чем Лестрейндж, — устало ухмыльнулся тот, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Том позволил своей магии потянуться к Певереллу — так и есть, тот был истощен. Но Том не мог ничего предпринять: пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз буквально буравил его, напоминая о Дамблдоре, от которого следовало срочно избавиться.

— Пойдем, я отведу тебя в спальню, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я в порядке, просто нужно отдышаться, — пробормотал Певерелл. Определенно вымотан. 

Гарри поднял взгляд на Дамблдора и неожиданно спросил. — У вас нет шоколада?

Профессор покачал головой:

— Я попрошу эльфов принести, — предложил он.

— И горячего сладкого чая, если можно, — Гарри прикрыл глаза.

— Минуту, — настороженно взглянув на Тома, ненавистный декан отошел, и Риддл позвал:

— Гарри, — ему нужен был зрительный контакт. Певерелл посмотрел на него слегка мутным взглядом, а затем мигом отвел глаза:

— Не сейчас, Риддл, мне нужно отдохнуть. И поесть сладкого.

— Я могу тебя угостить, если хочешь, — зеленые глаза, удивленно распахнувшись, наблюдали за тем, как Том достает из сумки нетронутую плитку.

— Ты носишь с собой шоколад? — поинтересовался Певерелл. Том попытался применить легиллименцию, но Гарри постоянно отводил взгляд.

— Да, он полезен, — вопрос раздражал. — Тем более, мадам Лепре всегда угощает своих любимчиков сладостями.  
Певерелл странно хмыкнул, а затем пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тома:

— Все-таки у тебя малокровие.

Том фыркнул, но спустя мгновение посерьезнел:

— Ты умеешь вызывать Патронуса.

— Как видишь. Уже вся школа в курсе, — Певерелл оглядел толпу, а затем откусил большой кусок шоколада. — Что это было? — обратил он серьезный прямой взгляд на Тома.

— Заклинание Реджинальда?

Тот кивнул.

— … одно из недавно появившихся проклятий, — Том немного помедлил, раздумывая, стоит ли показывать свою осведомленность. Он не видел ничего плохого в этом, к тому же ему нужно было поговорить с Певереллом. — Вызывает собирательный образ всех страхов. С ним нужно бороться положительной энергией. Патронус был идеальным решением.

Певерелл кивнул на похвалу, с каждым куском шоколада он выглядел чуть живее.

— Не знал, что Реджи способен применять такое, — покачал головой Том и поймал косой взгляд Певерелла. Тот не верил? — И я озадачен: почему дементор, Гарри? Ты что, боишься Азкабана?

— Нет, — помотал головой тот. — Просто не люблю дементоров.

— Ты говоришь, встречался уже с ними? 

— Неважно, — вновь отвел взгляд Певерелл.

— А каковы причины твоей неприязни в таком случае?

Певерелл раздраженно вздохнул, а затем спросил:

— Что ты чувствовал, когда он появился тут? — кивнул он на помост.

Том на миг задумался: в тот момент он задавил эмоции, чтобы не потеряться в них и не упустить реальные события. Но сейчас вспомнил: чувство унижения, воспоминания детства, ощущение беспомощности и отвратительной слабости, страх, паника и отчаянье…

— Как и все, я думаю, — промолвил он: — Уныние, страх…

— А еще самые отвратительные воспоминания, — проницательно заметил Певерелл, увидев тень на лице Тома. — Такое никто не любит.

Том пристально смотрел в ответ, поймав, наконец, взгляд зеленых глаз с расширившимся зрачком…. А в следующий момент подошел Дамблдор и забрал Певерелла. 

Риддл едва не проклял рыжего декана, наблюдая за тем, как тот отвел Гарри к столу, на котором эльфы разместили горячий чай, шоколад, сэндвичи и несколько кусков пирога с патокой.

— Сегодня ты переночуешь в лазарете. Мадам Лепре должна осмотреть твою руку, — промолвил Дамблдор. Том про себя чертыхнулся. Очевидно, к Певереллу сегодня не подобраться. 

К нему подошли Абрахас с Альфардом, державшиеся до того поодаль в компании Эйвери.

— Реджи крупно попал, — тихо пробормотал Альфард. — Что будем делать, Том?

— Ничего, — холодно бросил Том. — Он сам виноват. Нам сейчас главное не выдать себя или остальных Рыцарей. Передайте всем, чтобы не высовывались. Нужно переждать. Певерелла — не трогать! Лестрейндж отработает наказание, а затем я с ним разберусь. Внешне все остается так же.

Абрахас и Альфард кивнули, хотя понимали, что как прежде вряд ли останется — и то, что Том назвал Реджинальда по фамилии, было тому подтверждением.

— Кто этот Певерелл, мать его? — пробормотал Альфард. — И как ему удалось победить?

 _Победить_. Том только сейчас задумался, что Певерелл одолел в схватке его лучшего Рыцаря.

— Неужели он действительно … — Абрахас многозначительно замолчал, но Том прекрасно понял, что он имел в виду.

_Мортус._

— Пока неизвестно. Но это ненадолго, — с угрозой сообщил Том, выходя из Большого Зала. Они больше были здесь не нужны, надежды на то, что Дамблдор отцепится от Певерелла не было, а остальным рыцарям хватило мозгов не приближаться сейчас к Тому. Эйвери получил нужную информацию и передаст другим приказ затаиться.

Все трое шли в спальню. На лицах Малфоя и Блэка застыла растерянность, но Том не собирался это терпеть.

— Он напугал вас?

— Что? Нет, Том, — вполне искренне отозвался Альфард, но Том чувствовал какой-то странный оттенок в его голосе. — Мы займемся им, если ты скажешь. То, что он победил в школьной дуэли, еще ничего не значит.

Абрахас кивнул.

— Вот именно, — с ударением произнес Том. — Если какой-то полукровка за десять минут способен испугать вас, то ваше пребывание в Рыцарях будет очень спорным.

— Том, мы всегда будем рядом и готовы постоянно доказывать, что достойны этого, — серьезно произнес слегка побледневший Абрахас.

— Лестрейндж сегодня уже доказал, — с угрозой в голосе произнес Том. — Надеюсь, вы не последуете его примеру.

— Ни за что, Том, — промолвили они оба, следуя за ним в гостиную.

Том едва заметно кивнул и первым направился в сторону спальни, собираясь принять ванну и смыть с себя отвратительные ощущения последнего боя.

Его Рыцари оставались верны ему, хотя и оказались не столь хороши, как он думал. За эту ночь Том должен был придумать, как исправить положение. Слишком часто в последнее время они подводили его. Больше этого не должно было повториться.

Том зашел в комнату и наткнулся взглядом на пустующую кровать у входа. Как бы то ни было, в одном Альфард ошибался — последняя дуэль, по крайней мере, означала, что помимо мощи, таланта и опыта, у Певерелла было достаточно позитивных воспоминаний, чтобы вызвать мощного Патронуса.  
Единственное заклинание, которое никогда не удавалось Тому Риддлу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Холихедские гарпии (ориг. Holyhead Harpies) — основанная в 1203 г. валийская команда по квиддичу, состоящая из игроков исключительно женского пола. Можно предположить, что это любимая команда Альфарда (ведь рядом с кроватью у него висит плакат с их автографами). Достаточно успешно выступают в Британской и Ирландской лиге. Цвет формы игроков — темно-зеленая с золотым когтем. 
> 
> Валийский зеленый дракон, которого Блэк собирался им подарить, упоминался в четвертой книге «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Именно с драконом этой породы сражалась Флёр Делакур во время Турнира Трех волшебников.  
> Данных о составе "Гарпий" 1940-х гг. не существует, поэтому Глэдис Эпплби — наш ОЖП. Род Глэдис, вероятно, происходит из городка Эпплби на севере Англии, который имеет славную квиддичную традицию — он является родным городом другой квиддичной команды — Appleby Arrows (рус. Сканторпские Стрелы).
> 
> Глэдис помолвлена с капитаном команды Пушки Педдл, любимой команды Рона Уизли и неизменного аутсайдера турнирной таблицы в 1990-х. В 1940-х выступление команды было еще не столь катастрофическим (в 1931 г. они даже получили премию Йозефа Вронского за отличные навыки полета), однако уже далеко не блестящим, о чем и говорит Альфард в начале главы.
> 
> Значения карт Таро, руны Соулу и сведения об Арманическом футарке легко найти в интернете. 
> 
> Персиваль Пратт (ориг. Percival Pratt) — волшебник-поэт, чей портрет висит в Хогвартсе на Парадной лестнице. За более подробной информацией можно обратиться к соответствующей странице ГП-викиа.
> 
> Ричард Вонс, "дылда" и "семикурсник с Равенкло", выучивший томик стихов Пратта и покоряющий женские сердца поэзией, уже мелькал в предыдущих главах "Загадки". Вы его узнали? Тот самый парень с первой вечеринки Слизнорта, собравший вокруг себя небольшую группку студенток.
> 
> Альфард — это реально существующая звезда (оранжевый яркий гигант) в созвездии Гидра. "Альфард" в переводе с арабского означает "одинокий", т.к. вокруг этой звезды ярких звезд больше нет. Однако, как мы знаем, Блэк всеми силами не оправдывает толкование арабов.
> 
> Алан — распространенное имя у многих народов. Переводится с кельтского как "скала" или "красивый", с иранского — "благородный", "божественный". Имеет множество других толкований, поэтому на вопрос Блэка о значении и происхождении имени Диггори однозначно ответить сложно.
> 
> Экриздис — темный колдун, живший в XV в. на острове в Северном море. Он защитил остров сильными чарами и построил там крепость, получившую позже название Азкабан. Его сочинение о рунах — наша придумка. Однако он и вправду был жестоким человеком, любящим пытать и убивать маггловских моряков.
> 
> Священные двадцать восемь (ориг. Sacred Twenty-Eight) — семьи, которые согласно "Справочнику чистокровных" к 1930-м гг. остались "истинно чистокровными". "Справочник" написан анонимным автором, предположительно — Кантакерусом Ноттом. Лестрейнджи, естественно, числятся среди "священных 28". Более подробно с полным списком можно ознакомиться на сайте ГП-викиа.


	8. Глава 7. Олень и змея

Гарри проснулся внезапно — причиной стал громкий непривычный звук. Резко сев на больничной койке и нацепив лежащие на тумбочке очки, он огляделся вокруг: лазарет был пуст, в чуть приоткрытое окно ярко светило утреннее солнце и дул свежий ветер. Разбудивший Гарри звук раздавался с единственной занятой кровати, огороженной двумя ширмами, — это был громкий, заливистый храп.

Гарри часто засыпал и просыпался под громкий храп Рона. И в Норе, и в Хогвартсе, и во время их общих скитаний. Но в этом времени он от такого отвык: в слизеринской спальне царила полная тишина, поэтому сейчас храп незнакомого студента разбудил его мгновенно.

Гарри поднялся с кровати и принялся быстро и бесшумно одеваться. Очевидно, он проспал завтрак и начало занятий.  
Мадам Лепре вчера слишком уж обеспокоилась и влила в него не менее трех зелий, восстанавливающих силы и стабилизирующих магический уровень, не забыв и про зелье для сна без сновидений. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно его переехал Ночной Рыцарь, но той отвратительной слабости, что сковала его после Дуэльного клуба, больше не было.

Однозначно — бой с Лестрейнджем оказался серьезнее, чем он ожидал. Он помнил свои краткие сражения с Рабастаном и Рудольфусом — братья, даже ослабев после Азкабана, были опытными и опасными противниками. Реджинальду было всего пятнадцать, но в нем было столько агрессии, он так упивался яростью боя, что его было впору сравнивать с его взрослыми сыновьями. Расслабься Гарри хоть на мгновение и не обладай он такими магическими резервами — его снесло бы за пределы помоста в первые минуты дуэли.

Короткая стычка с Бредли не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что устроил Лестрейндж. Теперь Гарри прекрасно понимал, почему Реджинальд сидит напротив Риддла за столом в Большом зале и везде сопровождает его — похоже, уже сейчас он один из лучших Пожирателей. Вместе с тем, Гарри почти сразу понял, что азарт сражения захлестывает Лестрейнджа и, увлекшись атаками, он сам подставляется под удар. Заметив это, Гарри пошел в контратаку, что и позволило ему выиграть поединок. Хотя исход мог быть и другим — последнее заклинание было невероятно мощным и коварным. Толпа дементоров на третьем курсе была детской страшилкой в сравнении с гигантским стражем Азкабана, который, возникнув посреди помоста, словно черная дыра, неотвратимо засасывал его душу и без всякого „поцелуя“.

Гарри снова слышал крик матери, следом — смех Волдеморта, тот звучал в ушах отчетливо, как никогда… Но было кое-что, что помогло ему выстоять: он знал, что этого еще не произошло — он мог _изменить будущее_. Патронус, вылетевший из палочки, поразил Гарри своей мощью. Величественный олень словно рассекал тьму, даря надежду и защиту. Это чувство волнами расходилось по Большому залу, заставив гигантскую фигуру дементора отступить и рассыпаться в пыль. Но самое главное, Гарри _почувствовал_ своего Патронуса, чего никогда не было прежде! Он уверенно управлял своим защитником — олень словно был живым продолжением его самого. Гарри никогда не думал, что способен на такую мощь: магия разлилась в воздухе густыми, практически осязаемыми потоками, а сила заклинания заставляла вспомнить дуэль Волдеморта и Дамблдора в Министерстве Магии.

Если честно, Гарри подозревал, что тут не обошлось без Даров Смерти. До путешествия во времени он был сильным магом с хорошим потенциалом, но настоящего величия он вряд ли бы достиг.

Но когда все закончилось, силы резко покинули его, и нечеловеческая усталость навалилась на плечи.

Вокруг царила суета, мельтешили студенты, многие оторопело пялились на него, не думая покидать Большой зал, несмотря на окрики старост и профессоров, Дамблдор что-то обеспокоенно спрашивал и тормошил его. На периферии сознания замаячил Риддл… и Гарри сразу же пришел в себя. Расслабляться нельзя было ни в коем случае.

Гарри попытался поднять ментальные щиты, но к ужасу осознал, что слишком ослаб и не в состоянии держать их, а темный взгляд Риддла не отпускал его ни на мгновение. Гарри был благодарен Дамблдору — тот вмешался в разговор, а затем отвел его в Больничное крыло и даже поставил сигнальные чары.

И забывать о них сейчас, конечно же, не стоило.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — рыжеволосый декан стоял в дверях лазарета, на плече у него восседал Фоукс. Гарри заметил, что в этом времени феникс гораздо чаще покидал свою жердочку в кабинете хозяина.

— Доброе утро, профессор, — конец приветствия потонул особо мощной руладе скрытого за ширмами соседа. Гарри покосился в его сторону.

— Не беспокойся, не думаю, что мы разбудим этого пациента мадам Лепре, он отличается отменно крепким сном, — подмигнул Дамблдор, присаживаясь на соседнюю койку. Фоукс перелетел на ее изголовье и подставился под его ладонь.

— Как твое самочувствие? — поинтересовался профессор, поглаживая феникса по голове.

— Спасибо, профессор, я в полном порядке, — кивнул Гарри и сразу перешел к интересующему его вопросу: — Какие новости?

— Вы с мистером Лестрейнджем вчера наделали изрядного шума, — не стал томить его Дамблдор. — Профессор Меррисот лишила Слизерин еще двадцати баллов, как только оказалась в кабинете директора Диппета. Однако, думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что профессор Слизнорт вернул их своему факультету, наградив тебя за выдающееся выступление и предотвращение опасных последствий проступка Реджинальда…

Гарри был равнодушен к факультетской борьбе, однако ироничный тон Дамблдора его позабавил.

— Сегодня утром мистер Лестрейндж-старший прибыл в Хогвартс и настойчиво просил, чтобы школа оставила вопрос о наказании сына на его попечение. Однако в связи с серьезностью проступка Реджинальда, было решено, что данный вопрос будет рассматривать Попечительский совет.

— Ему грозит что-нибудь серьезное? — Гарри сразу подумал, какие изменения грядут на факультете. Риддл, должно быть, уже вовсю принимал меры, занявшись перестановкой своих пешек.

— Не думаю, Гарри. Как ты понимаешь, Попечительский совет Школы, членом которого является и сам Лестрейндж, может назначить Реджинальду довольно мягкое наказание, — Дамблдор выразительно посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков. — Но независимо от решения совета, юный мистер Лестрейндж получит запись в личное дело, что весьма неприятно. Именно этого хотел избежать его отец. В остальном — кроме потери баллов, Реджинальду грозит месяц общественно-полезных трудов под присмотром нашего завхоза.

— Но ведь он использовал темное заклинание! Как они закроют на это глаза? Вся школа видела, как он использовал запрещенное проклятье, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Да, Реджинальд поступил крайне неосмотрительно, не так ли? Его отец пытался замять это дело, однако мы с профессором Меррисот не позволили ему этого, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Однако Гарри не обманул этот спокойный тон, он помнил, какую ненависть Дамблдор питал к темным искусствам. Именно их Реджинальд имел наглость продемонстрировать вчера посреди Большого зала.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Дамблдор, — профессор Меррисот просила тебе передать, что давненько не видела, чтобы студент демонстрировал столь мощное заклинание водной стихии. Лишь однажды за время преподавания в Хогвартсе ей довелось увидеть подобное.

— И это были вы, профессор? — Гарри улыбнулся, увидев, как сильно удивился Дамблдор.

В свое время Гарри буквально поразило заклинание водной стихии, которое применил Дамблдор против огненной змеи Волдеморта на той потрясающей дуэли в атриуме Министерства. После он провел множество тренировок на занятиях Армии Дамблдора, стараясь научиться подобному, но Дамблдор, конечно, не мог этого знать.

— Мне оно досталось на моих ТРИТОНах, — кивнул профессор и осторожно поинтересовался: — Полагаю, в будущем мне придется использовать его?

Гарри усмехнулся: Дамблдор, конечно, сдерживал себя, но перед желанием узнать будущее устоять не мог. Однако Гарри давно уже решил, что не будет нарушать законы времени без веской на то причины.

— Я поблагодарю профессора Меррисот при встрече, — ровно произнес он, невозмутимо глядя профессору в глаза.

— Думаю, Меррисот хочет обсудить и другое непростое заклинание, которым, как оказалось, ты владеешь на впечатляющем уровне, — многозначительно произнес профессор. — Свое мнение она выразит лично.

— Хорошо, сэр, — кивнул Гарри, понимая, к чему клонит Дамблдор.

— Не только профессор Меррисот, но и вся школа под впечатлением от твоего заклинания _Патронуса_. Не иди сейчас война и не стремись мистер Лестрейндж-старший избежать огласки, заметка о вчерашней дуэли обязательно нашла бы свое место в сегодняшнем номере „Ежедневного пророка“, — со значением промолвил профессор.

Гарри продолжал молчать, переваривая новость. Конечно, ему не стоило „светиться“, но перспектива быть мальчиком для битья у подрастающих Пожирателей его совсем не устраивала. Они уже должны были догадаться, что Гарри отнюдь не слабак. Что ж, возможно, случай с Лестрейнджем удержит их от решительных действий и позволит Гарри выиграть время. Так или иначе, с Дамблдором он не намерен был делиться своими планами.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какая ответственность лежит на тебе, Гарри, — устав играть в молчанку, со вздохом произнес декан Гриффиндора. — К тебе будет приковано внимание всей школы, и я не уверен, что это то, что нужно тебе сейчас. Я имею в виду твои цели.

— Я справлюсь, профессор, — уверенно произнес Гарри. — Школьные сплетни — не то, что волнует меня сейчас.

— А если они дойдут до Гриндевальда? — подняв глаза, Гарри обнаружил, что Дамблдор не сводит с него пристального взгляда.

— Вряд ли Гриндевальду будет интересно, что какой-то школьник умеет вызывать Патронуса… Кстати, кто такие _мортусы_? — Гарри, наконец, задал давно мучивший его вопрос. Он был уверен, что профессор должен знать ответ.

— Ближайшие соратники Гриндевальда, верхушка его армии, — мрачно промолвил Дамблдор. — Весьма сомнительные личности, подобранные им на улицах всей Европы. Несмотря на пестрый состав, это штурмовой отряд прекрасно обученных магов, к нашему сожалению.

— Они выступают за чистоту крови? — Гарри невольно сравнил их с Пожирателями.

— Да, разделяют идеи превосходства магической расы во имя „высшего блага“ — это…

— Лозунг Гриндевальда, я в курсе, — кивнул Гарри. Он сделал паузу, а затем посмотрел на Дамблдора в упор: — Когда-то эти мысли были близки и вам, не правда ли?

Глаза Дамблдора расширились, на лице отразилась полная растерянность. Фоукс, до этого мирно дремавший на хозяйском плече, встрепенулся и с укором посмотрел на Гарри.

Он прикусил язык, осознавая, как _по-слизерински_ это прозвучало. Будь Риддл на его месте, он обязательно бы воспользовался этой информацией против Дамблдора. Гарри же просто решил, что стоит продемонстрировать свою осведомленность.

— Я не собираюсь обнародовать эти сведения, — как можно спокойней произнес он. — И я знаю, что позже вы передумали, профессор.

— Я осознал свою ошибку, — глухим голосом промолвил Дамблдор после тяжелой паузы.

У Гарри в голове было множество вопросов, однако вслух он произнес:

— Гриндевальд не моя цель и не моя война, сэр.

„Она — ваша“ — осталось висеть в воздухе недосказанное. В глазах Дамблдора мелькнула какая-то тень, но быстро исчезла. Профессор кивнул.

— Признаться, почти все время, что ты находишься в Хогвартсе, я полагал, что все обстоит как раз наоборот, и ты прибыл сюда, чтобы помочь нам с войной, в которую сейчас втянута Англия, — медленно проговорил Дамблдор. — Однако сейчас я начинаю понимать, что Гриндевальда удастся остановить и, судя по всему, без твоего непосредственного участия. Очевидно, ему на смену придет нечто более опасное, и боюсь, эта угроза вырастает в самом сердце Англии.

Профессор обвел многозначительным взглядом стены помещения, в котором они находились, но Гарри снова промолчал. Его собеседнику не требовалось подтверждение, он явно уже догадался, что угроза исходит из Хогвартса и каким-то образом связана с Риддлом.

— Почему меня приняли за одного из _мортусов_? — вернулся к интересующей его теме Гарри. — Почему все смотрят на мой шрам? Разве знак Гриндевальда не…

Гарри умолк, отлично помня, что призрачный Дамблдор на вокзале Кинг Кросс настаивал, чтобы путешественник во времени ничего не говорил о Дарах Смерти своей молодой версии.

— Это — знак Гриндевальда, — кивнул Дамблдор на запястье Гарри, на котором виднелась татуировка. — Для отряда _мортусов_ существует другой отличительный знак — двойная руна Соулу, или, в ее германском варианте, „Зиг“.

— Рефужье что-то такое говорил, — кивнул Гарри, вспомнив свой разговор с французским беженцем в лазарете. — Что она означает?

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, и тот слегка смутился. В таких вопросах он привык всегда полагаться на Гермиону, но похоже, теперь ему придется самому читать об этих рунах. Чертов Гриндевальд.

— Руна Зиг — символ Бога войны и всего, что ее олицетворяет — силы, власти и смерти, конечно же. _Мортусов_ объединила отнюдь не мирная цель, Гарри.

— У меня всего одна молния, а от меня уже шарахаются, как от прокаженного, — мрачным тоном промолвил тот.  
Дамблдор скользнул взглядом по его шраму. Летом он уже интересовался, откуда у Гарри появилась на лбу эта молния, и Гарри не стал скрывать, что это след от магического проклятья, однако вдаваться в подробности не стал.

— Ничего удивительного, — отозвался профессор на его реплику и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Гарри, пояснил: — О _мортусах_ известно ничтожно мало. Большинство даже не знает, как они выглядят. Даже нам, более просвещенным в этом вопросе, известно лишь, что они постоянно носят маски и одеты в форму со знаком отряда.  
— Вы их видели своими глазами?

— Нет, но Министерство не сидит, сложа руки, — многозначительно промолвил Дамблдор, — Более того, у меня хватает связей на континенте, чтобы быть в курсе последних событий и получать достоверную информацию.

— Наверняка Гриндевальд может похвастаться тем же, — угрюмо заметил Гарри.

— Естественно, — ответил Дамблдор, снова пристально посмотрев на своего собеседника. — Поэтому прошу тебя быть осторожнее в разговорах с однокурсниками. Особенно сейчас, ведь после твоего блестящего выступления в Дуэльном клубе у тебя может появиться множество новых _друзей_ , — Дамблдор вздохнул: — В любом случае, я предупрежу тебя об опасности, если мне станет о ней известно.

Гарри кивнул. Конечно, Гриндевальда не заинтересует школьник, владеющий _Патронусом_. А вот беженец с символом Даров Смерти, а главное, с фамилией Певерелл, вмиг привлечет внимание Темного Лорда.

— Мне пора на обед, Гарри. Я надеюсь, это не последний наш разговор — заглядывай ко мне на чай, поделиться новостями, — Дамблдор поднялся. — А сейчас, боюсь, нам не по пути.

Гарри удивленно замер, и профессор продолжил как бы между прочим: — Мадам Лепре намерена продержать тебя в лазарете до вечера, — и, отвечая на будущие возражения, заметил: — Ты же не спешишь присоединиться к своим друзьям? Вряд ли это будет разумно в твоем нынешнем состоянии. Мистер Риддл со вчерашнего дня настойчиво стремится увидеть тебя.

Дамблдор встал с кровати и твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри, скрепя сердце, пришлось согласиться с ним — ментальные щиты все еще были нестабильны.

— Прошу, не перенапрягайся на этой неделе. Я поговорю с профессорами Тофти и Бири о твоем состоянии, Гарри. Не волнуйся, завтра ты уже сможешь присоединиться к своим однокурсникам.

Дамблдор поднялся, Фоукс тут же взмыл в воздух, и вместе они покинули Больничное крыло.

Гарри огорченно вздохнул и откинулся на кровать, уставившись в белоснежный потолок. Возможно, именно сейчас, застряв в палате, он пропускает самые важные события на факультете. Завтра все будет уже совсем по-другому, и ему нужно быть к этому готовым. Остаток дня он решил потратить на обдумывание наилучшей линии поведения.  
Неожиданно сбоку вновь раздался душераздирающий храп. Гарри, погруженный в разговор с Дамблдором и собственные размышления, успел уже забыть о соседе. Ему пришло в голову проверить, кто мог быть свидетелем их беседы и почему профессор не опасался обсуждать такие важные вещи в присутствии этого студента.

Обогнув кровати и заглянув за ширмы, Гарри замер. Это был и впрямь весьма особенный пациент. Гарри молча смотрел на того, кого видел лишь раз в жизни — мельком, на далеком втором курсе в дневнике Риддла, и при этом отлично знал в будущем.

Перед ним — на двух сдвинутых кроватях — крепко спал молодой Рубеус Хагрид.

* * *

Школа с самого утра напоминала разбуженный улей, и Тому предстояло целый день уверенно лавировать среди гомонящих студентов.

На заре он первым делом наведался в лазарет, однако мадам Лепре впервые не поддалась на уговоры и не позволила ему увидеть Певерелла. Дамблдор, этот невыносимый интриган, каким-то образом убедил школьного колдомедика, что для Певерелла жизненно опасно общаться с кем бы то ни было. Тому удалось выведать лишь, что беженец останется в лазарете на весь день и…

— Уже завтра ты встретишься со своим другом, Том, — Лепре мягко похлопала его по рукам, которыми он был готов проклясть эту старую мышь. — Утром я отпущу Гарри. Конечно, со следящими чарами, которые сразу сообщат мне о любой угрозе его здоровью. Но очень тебя прошу — присмотри за ним, сейчас его магический запас сильно истощен.

Том выдавил из себя приличествующий ответ и направился обратно в подземелья.

Значит, магическое истощение… Неудивительно — после того, что было вчера. Маг, создавший проклятие _Остенде_ , был тем еще хитрецом: считалось, что чем сильнее страх жертвы, тем материальней образ монстра. Но на самом деле, всё зависело от магического потенциала жертвы. По своим размерам дементор, появившийся вчера в Большом зале, не уступал тому монстру, которого создали глупые и предсказуемые страхи его Рыцарей. Но не мог же Певерелл быть сильнее их всех?

Не будь сам тому свидетелем, он ни за что бы не поверил, что обычный студент сможет сотворить такое чудовище, а затем — уничтожить за пару мгновений. Абрахас сказал потом, что пять или шесть студенток упали в обморок и многие жаловались на тошноту и головные боли после дуэли. Что же чувствовал сам Певерелл, когда в него ударило проклятье? А главное, почему именно дементор?

Том чертыхнулся — из-за чар Лепре он не мог прикоснуться к беженцу, а значит, еще какое-то время придется довольствоваться догадками.

Как говорил Певерелл? Неприятные воспоминания и ощущения из прошлого… Очень размыто и уклончиво. Намек на бурное прошлое беженца, но никакой конкретики. Мог ли Певерелл быть _мортусом_? Шпионом Гриндевальда в Хогвартсе? Том вспомнил, как наткнулся на беженца, подслушивающего их с Флинтом разговор, как поймал Певерелла на интересе к Рефужье.

„ _Кто же ты_?“ — снова и снова этот проклятый вопрос. Ум подбрасывал все новые варианты, но следовало удержаться от бессмысленных гаданий. Слишком мало информации — рано делать выводы.

Завернув в очередной пустынный коридор, он столкнулся с мистером Родериком Лестрейнджем, который, сухо кивнув на приветствие Тома, быстрым шагом направился в сторону кабинета Диппета. Значит, там же сейчас соберутся все деканы, а это даст возможность обсудить с Рыцарями важные вопросы.

Вернувшись в гостиную факультета, Том обнаружил бодрствующих Абрахаса и Альфарда, которые сообщили, что Лестрейнджа увел декан. Отправив Блэка к Эйвери, чтобы они вместе привели остальных слизеринцев на экстренное собрание Рыцарей, Том, не теряя времени, обернулся к Абрахасу.

— Что удалось узнать о Певерелле?

— Я проверил европейские школы, как ты меня и просил, — мигом отозвался Малфой. — В Европе сейчас творится полная неразбериха — некоторые школы эвакуировали, Шармбатон закрыт, Дурмстранг — на военном положении и там постоянно меняется состав преподавателей, не говоря уже об учениках…

— Ближе к делу, Абрахас, — с раздражением промолвил Том, бросив взгляд на часы. До появления остальных Рыцарей оставалось совсем немного.

— Никого с таким именем я не нашел, — тут же сообщил Малфой. — Насчет хороших ловцов тоже неясно — квиддич отменен в абсолютном большинстве европейских школ из соображений безопасности. Правда, это вполне объясняет то, что Певерелл не практиковался пару лет.

Том кивнул.

— Когда он прибыл в Англию?

— Я спросил у отца. Запись о высшей печати появилась пятого августа, министр лично подписал бумаги после всех процедур. Официально Певерелл — сирота, поэтому ему назначили опекуна…

— Кого? — нетерпеливо перебил Том.

— Ответ тебе не понравится, — осторожно промолвил Абрахас. — У него нет кровных родственников на островах, бумаги от его имени подписывал Дамблдор.

— Этот интриган вечно сует свой нос куда не просят, — Том не скрывал раздражения. — Запустил щупальца повсюду, теперь только собирает информацию да встревает в дела, когда ему это выгодно.

— Если бы Слизнорт не был в отпуске …

— Слизнорт в это время наслаждался охотой в обществе одного из своих протеже, получившего повышение в Отделе Регулирования Каминных Сетей.

— Протектус Каллеган? — сразу же отозвался Абрахас. Том промолчал: ответ был очевиден.

— Почему новенького не было в поезде? — осторожно поинтересовался Абрахас.

— По словам Слизнорта, Певерелл прибыл заранее, через каминную сеть. Дамблдор объяснил это особым положением беженца, — коротко ответил Том, размышляя, где новенький мог пропадать весь август.

— Рефужье и остальные ехали вместе со всеми. Думаешь, у Певерелла в голове что-то настолько серьезное?

— А как _ты думаешь_? — отбил реплику Том, и Абрахас умолк, осознав всю глупость своего вопроса. — Что вы разузнали у самого Певерелла насчет его прошлого на континенте?

— Немного, — признался Абрахас. — По его словам, Певерелл нигде подолгу не жил, с друзьями отношения не поддерживает. Судя по всему, потерял связь или не хочет подвергать опасности. Его семья — англичане, последние в роду, переехали на континент незадолго до войны. Других языков он не знает. Я проверил: что-то понимает по-французски, но не знает ни слова по-немецки. Это очень странно для _мортуса_. В современной политике он совершенно не разбирается. Либо он жил все это время с феями в лесах, либо мастерски скрывает свою осведомленность.

— Он не мог быть абсолютно вне политики, — категорично отрезал Том. — Год в бегах — он бы попросту не добрался до берегов Британии.

— Может, ему стерли память или заперли воспоминания печатью? — нахмурился Абрахас. — Певерелл или действительно не знает ничего, или очень убедительно изображает неведение.

— Не забывай, что он попал на наш факультет, — негромко промолвил Том, уловив гул голосов у дверей спальни. — Вы чересчур расслабились с ним.

Абрахас кивнул, принимая заслуженную критику.

Дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошли Блэк и Эйвери вместе с остальными Рыцарями. У большинства из них был сонный, но при этом настороженный вид — все понимали, что Том, скорее всего, не в духе после вчерашнего Дуэльного Клуба и встреча предстоит не из простых. Однако Том уловил и толику любопытства на лицах.

Когда все разместились, повисла тишина. Том не спешил ее нарушать. Он обвел взглядом собравшихся слизеринцев и заговорил холодным, обманчиво спокойным тоном:

— Меня начинает тревожить та частота, с которой мне приходится проводить экстренные собрания нашего круга, — он медленно и веско произносил каждое слово, намертво впечатывая смысл в мозг каждого из присутствующих. — Первый крупный просчет мне удалось нейтрализовать, — он скользнул взглядом по Альфарду и Абрахасу, которые тут же опустили глаза, —, но вчера один из вас устроил настоящую _катастрофу_.

В комнате повисло ожидание неминуемой расправы.

— Что будет с Лестрейнджем? — не выдержал Пьюси.

— Что будет с Певереллом? — задал более актуальный вопрос Эйвери.

— Ровным счетом _ничего_ , — Том ощутил всеобщее удивление и даже разочарование. — Никто не высовывается и не пытается вмешиваться. Вы должны понимать, что своими действиями вы подставите не только себя, но и нас всех. Любой, кто будет действовать вопреки… моим инструкциям, получит наказание из моих рук и будет немедленно исключен из рядов Рыцарей. Это понятно? — Том позволил своей магии захлестнуть комнату и испытал острое наслаждение, видя чужую реакцию.

Даже те из Рыцарей, кто не был чуток к магии и не уловил угрозу в словах Тома, на подсознательном, инстинктивном уровне почувствовали животный страх.

Слизеринцы быстро кивнули, и только неугомонный Пьюси продолжал гнуть свою линию:

— Значит, Лестрейндж больше не с нами?

Этот вопрос явно интересовал не его одного — на Тома уставилось несколько пар глаз. Абрахас с Альфардом тоже смотрели внимательно: они понимали, что их привычный круг может быть разрушен. Пьюси явно рассчитывал занять освободившееся местечко: в конце концов, это был его последний год в Хогвартсе. Впрочем, как и у Треверса с Роули — те смотрели на Тома не менее заинтересованно. Однако у Тома была идея получше.

— Лестрейндж сильно подставился, на них с Певереллом сейчас будет смотреть вся школа. Вполне может случиться, что и Министерство нагрянет с проверкой. Трогать любого из них будет глупейшей ошибкой, — холодно отчеканил Том. — Ваша задача — не спускать с них глаз, но издалека. Я запрещаю приближаться к кому-либо из этих двоих, — еще раз подчеркнул Том и после ответных кивков повернулся к Эйвери с Блэком: — Передайте это остальным, только незаметно.

— Конечно, Том, — серьезно произнес Альфард.

— Что касается Лестрейнджа, я уже придумал ему наказание, — Том улыбнулся так, что никто из Рыцарей не пожелал бы оказаться на месте Реджинальда. — Оно таково, что многие предпочли бы ему навсегда исчезнуть из наших рядов.

В комнате повисла тишина, даже до самых злорадных и недальновидных дошло, насколько опасно совершать ошибки в их кругу.

— Следующая встреча состоится в субботу, как и запланировано. Напоминаю, что вы выдвигаете новых кандидатов в Рыцари. Постарайтесь найти достойные варианты, — Том сделал паузу, и когда все решили, что самое важное уже сказано, повернулся к Эйвери: — Аугустус, — впервые обратился он по имени к шестикурснику, — отныне ты сидишь напротив меня в Большом зале.

Эта фраза произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Аугустус улыбнулся так, как не улыбался никогда раньше. Том вообще не припоминал таких улыбок на лице Эйвери.

— Спасибо, Том, — искренне промолвил он, а Блэк поощрительно похлопал его по плечу.

Том обвел взглядом остальных: большинство из них не могли скрыть разочарование и бросали завистливые взгляды в сторону Эйвери. Пьюси явно едва сдерживался, чтобы не спросить Тома напрямую, почему Аугустус, но, в конце концов, просто злобно посмотрел на счастливого соперника.

— Собрание окончено, — оповестил Том, и Рыцари после секундной заминки потянулись к выходу. Никто из них так и не подошел к Эйвери. Определенно, того ждал непростой испытательный период.

— Я не подведу, Том, — произнес Аугустус, когда все пришедшие покинули спальню, и в комнате, помимо них, остались только Абрахас с Альфардом.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, — кивнул Том.

Отличный ход: Эйвери будет теперь стараться еще больше, остальные Рыцари разделят свою неприязнь между ним и Лестрейнджем, а последний почувствует последствия своей идиотской выходки уже очень скоро.

Том лучше, чем кто-либо, знал, насколько важно для Лестрейнджа сидеть напротив него за Большим столом. Что ж, отныне это место принадлежит другому.

В общую гостиную они спустились все вместе.

— Вот ты где! — воскликнул Паркинсон при виде Эйвери. Однако, увидев за его спиной Тома, Альфарда и Абрахаса, продолжил гораздо тише: — Ты слышал последние новости?

Том легко перехватил взгляды, которые Паркинсон якобы украдкой бросал в его сторону.

— Какие новости? — отозвался Аугустус, по-прежнему пребывая в приподнятом настроении.

— Кажется, Лестрейнджу конец, — ухмыльнулся Паркинсон, отслеживая краем глаза реакцию Тома и его спутников на свои слова. — Парни говорят, что мистер Лестрейндж приехал с утра, чтобы забрать документы Реджа.

— Кто говорит? — уточнил Том.

— Ну, — Паркинсон чувствовал, как пол-гостиной навострило уши. — Теодору нужно было отправить письмо родным, — кивнул он в сторону Нотта, который с молчаливым неодобрением наблюдал за этой сценой с ближайшей софы, — он видел отца Реджа из окна, когда тот шел через внутренний двор. Ты же знаешь, Меррисот вчера была вне себя. Я думаю, Лестрейнджи предпочтут уйти от скандала и просто переведут Реджинальда в другую школу.

— Я бы на твоем месте больше думал на квиддичных тренировках, — жестко осадил Альфард своего загонщика.

— Мистер Лестрейндж — глава Попечительского Совета Хогвартса, думаю, у него достаточно опыта в решении школьных проблем, — холодно, с ноткой высокомерия в голосе произнес Абрахас.

-Да, но дело касается его собственного сына, — продолжал настаивать на своем Паркинсон.

— _Особенно_ , когда дело касается его сына, — негромко произнес Том. — Я думаю, Лестрейндж будет очень тронут, узнав, что вы с Теодором так интересуетесь его судьбой, _когда вернется к занятиям_.

Круглая физиономия Паркинсона вытянулась, Нотт помрачнел еще больше, а сам Том, закончив этот бессмысленный диалог и дав факультету понять, что рассчитывать на исключение Реджинальда не стоит, направился к своей напарнице. Он давно заметил Цереру и понял, что у нее явно есть для него какие-то новости.

— Доброе утро, — произнес он с легкой улыбкой.

— Утро, Том, — чуть более эмоционально, чем было принято, поприветствовала его Церера. — Профессор Слизнорт дал указание старостам — проследить, чтобы завтрак прошел без происшествий. Сам он, возможно, задержится у директора, но надеется успеть к началу лекций.

— Спасибо за информацию, — Том кивнул и промолвил: — Что бы я делал без тебя, Церера…

— Брось, Том, — некрасиво покраснела Крэб, — я просто передала слова декана.

— Благодарю, — он одарил Крэб еще одной улыбкой и вместе со своими Рыцарями покинул, наконец, общую гостиную.

— Когда Церера разговаривает с тобой, Том, так мило краснея и строя глазки, я вдруг вспоминаю, что она же, Мордред подери, девочка! — Альфард сделал удивленные глаза. — Ну, вы понимаете, за ее квадратными формами трудно разглядеть хоть какие-то намеки на грудь.

— Блэк, я знал, что ты вечно обсуждаешь девчонок, но не так же откровенно! — рассмеялся Эйвери.

— Привыкай, — философски заметил Абрахас и, подумав, мрачно добавил: — Еще и не такое услышишь.

— Все, что я говорю, основано на личном опыте и длительных наблюдениях, — изрек Альфард словно с профессорской кафедры. — Зато никаких непроверенных слухов и глупых инсинуаций, как у Паркинсона.

— Кстати, его дружка Гойла вчера тоже осенила гениальная мысль, — вернулся к теме о Паркинсоне Эйвери. — Он спросил у меня перед сном, пойдете ли вы этой ночью бить Певерелла в лазарет и позовете ли кого-то еще.  
Абрахас презрительно фыркнул.

— Зачем нам бить Певерелла? — недоуменно спросил Альфард. — И причем тут Гойл?

— За Лестрейнджа, — пожал плечами Аугустус. — А Гойл всегда за, если нужно помахать кулаками.

— Как это по-маггловски, — презрительно промолвил Том. — Иногда мне не верится, что Гаспиус вырос в чистокровной семье, — его Рыцари усмехнулись. — И что ты ему ответил?

— Что обязательно сообщу ему, если узнаю, что вы собрались проучить новенького. Понятно, что если Реджи не справился, то Гойлу это точно под силу, — язвительно промолвил Эйвери, и все коротко рассмеялись, входя в Большой Зал.

Том сразу почувствовал, что они попали под прицел множества взглядов, но, не обращая на это внимания, с непринужденным видом занял свое место за столом, — так же, как и Абрахас с Альфардом.

Аугустус опустился напротив, ловя множество удивленных взглядов и явно сдерживая самодовольную улыбку.  
Лестрейндж еще не пришел — похоже, в кабинете директора разразилась настоящая битва. Том полагал, что Дамблдор уцепится за вопиющее нарушение правил и будет настаивать на дисциплинарной процедуре. Хватит ли веса и влияния у мистера Лестрейнджа, чтобы нейтрализовать рыжего декана? Слизнорт будет, конечно же, защищать своего студента, но к Дамблдору присоединится Меррисот. Шансов выбраться сухим из воды у Лестрейнджа было не так много.

— А что с Певереллом? — осторожно поинтересовался Абрахас так, что только Том и Альфард услышали вопрос.

— Магически истощен, Лепре выпустит его только завтра, — сухо промолвил Том, делая глоток из кубка. — Посещения до тех пор запрещены.

— Было бы хорошо незаметно вытянуть из него то, что нам нужно, — Абрахас оживился, услышав про истощение, и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Тома.

— Единственная возможность была вчера. Если бы не Дамблдор, я бы уже всё знал. Сейчас на нем следящие чары Лепре. Певерелл будет недоступен минимум неделю, — пояснил Том.

Его ближайшие Рыцари разочарованно вздохнули. Оставалось только ждать.

Приступив к завтраку, они сразу оказались втянуты в обычные утренние пересуды, которые сегодня крутились, в основном, вокруг событий Дуэльного Клуба. Том уверял всех, что ситуация стабилизируется, и проступок Лестрейнджа хоть и не имеет оправдания, но все же не столь ужасен, как можно подумать.

Очень важно было пресечь всякие мысли о том, что Слизерин — это факультет, где практикуют черную магию, и Том прекрасно справлялся с этим. Слава Салазару, никто не спрашивал про само заклинание, зато многих интересовало, куда пропали сами участники скандала. Том уверил всех, что оба дуэлянта более-менее в порядке, с раздражением отмечая, что Слизерин слишком сильно впечатлился выступлением Певерелла. Все словно позабыли, что он беженец и полукровка.

Занятия начались с появлением опоздавшего Слизнорта, который сообщил, что вопрос с Лестрейнджем будет отложен до заседания Попечительского совета, а до тех пор Реджинальд будет по-прежнему посещать занятия. Декан заверил всех, что с Лестрейнджем все будет в порядке, и он присоединится к однокурсникам уже на следующей паре, а сейчас он беседовал со своим отцом.

Том прекрасно представлял, что это будет за беседа. Мистер Родерик Лестрейндж обладал крутым нравом, редко бывал дома, и если и общался с сыном, то в весьма резкой форме. Реджинальд был всегда взвинчен после столкновений с отцом, и как подозревал Том, во многом его неуравновешенный нрав и любовь к самым опасным и болезненным областям магии объяснялись сложными отношениями с отцом.

Реджинальда они увидели, когда после зелий подошли к классу чар. Студенты обходили Лестрейнджа стороной, бросая через спины любопытные взгляды и негромко шушукаясь. На открытые провокации никто не решался.

При виде Тома Лестрейндж оживился, однако тот, сухо кивнув ему, вошел в кабинет и без промедления занял свое привычное место за первой партой. Он сидел, не оборачиваясь, Абрахас молча опустился рядом и принялся готовиться к уроку, а Альфард позади них, принялся негромко расспрашивать Лестрейнджа, как прошла утренняя встреча. К ним обернулся Абрахас, но Лестрейндж некоторое время молчал, видимо, ожидая, что и Том присоединится к беседе. Однако, тот, разложив все свои принадлежности, достал учебник по астрономии и принялся читать заданный на дом параграф, содержание которого и без того отлично помнил наизусть.

Вчера перед сном Лестрейндж уже выслушал от Тома, насколько тот был… разочарован в нем.

— _Я предупреждал тебя_ , — Том не считал нужным прятать свои эмоции, и Лестрейнджа чуть не сбил с ног шквал ледяного гнева. Затем Том произнес самые страшные слова, какие мог услышать Реджинальд: „ _Своими действиями ты положил конец нашей дружбе_ “.

Если у Лестрейнджа и оставалась надежда, то сейчас она должна была рухнуть окончательно. Том лишил его своего общества. Он не мог пойти на публичный разрыв, это выглядело бы подозрительно, но отныне Реджинальд мог рассчитывать только на холодную вежливость. Она идеально вписывалась в поддерживаемый Томом образ старосты, который явно не одобряет поступков своего друга, пользующегося темномагическими проклятиями. Слизерин и Равенкло после этого занятия должны были сделать вывод, что между Томом и Реджинальдом пробежала черная кошка, и встать на сторону Тома.

Лестрейндж вздохнул и нехотя зашептал, что шуму было много. Меррисот — „эта старая ведьма до сих пор в ярости“. Слизнорт пытался убедить всех в том, что вчера имела место какая-то немыслимая, абсолютно не возможная случайность. По дороге в кабинет Диппета он „напомнил“ Лестрейнджу, что заклинание тот прочел в одном из журналов и в пылу сражения решил применить, не осознавая реальных масштабов его последствий. Реджинальд послушно повторил эту версию, выдержал допрос Дамблдора и последующее голосование, в котором голоса деканов и преподавателей распределились не в его пользу.

„Неудивительно: уже второй за полугодие случай на Слизерине, а преподаватели Хогвартса все же не идиоты“, — подумал Том.

Однако вопрос о наказании оставался открытым. Слизнорт напомнил о прецеденте в истории школы, когда решение было отдано на откуп Попечительского Совета.

Абрахас с Альфардом рассмеялись, и даже Том слегка улыбнулся. Он представил, какое тяжелое молчание повисло в тот момент в кабинете Диппета: все прекрасно знали, что сам Лестрейндж-старший является членом Совета и связан узами родства с остальными его участниками. Однако привести этот аргумент не было никакой возможности — намекать на личностные связи было бы крайне непрофессионально со стороны преподавателей. Все-таки Слизнорт кое в чем был невероятно хорош! Том учился у лучших.

— Теперь все будут решать наши родители, — без энтузиазма закончил свой рассказ Лестрейндж. — Отец сказал, что мне грозит какая-то ерунда вроде отработок, а дома меня накажут по-настоящему, за то, что я втянул его в проблемы и запятнал скандалом имя семьи.

— До рождественских каникул еще много времени, твой отец успеет остыть, — попытался приободрить его Альфард.  
Том мысленно закатил глаза. Блэк при всем своем легкомыслии был удивительно постоянен в глубоких привязанностях. И чересчур мягок в отношении тех, кого считал близкими.

— Ты не знаешь моего отца, — мрачно промолвил Лестрейндж.

Абрахас, слава Салазару, не пытался вмешиваться в их разговор и просто внимательно слушал.

— Я что-то пропустил утром? — жадно спросил Лестрейндж, и Том был уверен, в этот момент Реджинальд смотрел на него. Вернее, на его спину.

— Собрание в субботу, — на грани слышимости напомнил ему Альфард. — Все по плану.

Том прекрасно представлял, о чем думает Лестрейндж — он вчера предупредил его, что в субботу состоится серьезный разговор, и теперь опальный Рыцарь находился в мучительном ожидании. А что будет, когда начнется обед…

Сцена в Большом зале полностью оправдала ожидания Тома: Лестрейндж, обнаружив Эйвери на своем месте, застыл, как громом пораженный. Он послал Тому потерянный взгляд, но встретил лишь равнодушие. Лицо Реджинальда на мгновение исказила судорога, после чего, совладав с эмоциями, он занял место по диагонали от Тома, ближе к выходу, грубо выпихнув какого-то четверокурсника. Остаток дня он провел в молчании, и даже Альфард с Абрахасом не решались вступить с ним в разговор.

На травологии Бири, от которого Том, как всегда, не ожидал ничего особенного, неожиданно сделал невероятный крюк в учебной программе и, забросив изучение Весенней травы, потащил всех в лес. Всю дорогу он сокрушался из-за отсутствия Певерелла, ведь „после такой феерической победы занятие показалось бы ему невероятно интересным!“. Том после этих слов мгновенно сосредоточился на чудаковатом профессоре, заметив, что Абрахас с Альфардом навострили уши, а Лестрейндж потемнел лицом еще больше.

Вскоре они вышли к едва освещенной солнцем поляне. Огг, хогвартский лесничий, не доверивший студентов профессору Бири, сопровождал их всю дорогу, хмуро следя, чтобы они не заблудились. Профессор, однако, мало обращал внимания на лесничего — он с торжественным видом, словно демонстрируя своим студентам уникальное волшебство, указал на большое дерево, растущее посреди поляны. Три могучих корня и три сплетшихся воедино ствола — вторя мыслям Тома, Бири начал с пафосом декламировать:

  
_Тремя корнями_

_Тот ясень-древо_

_На три страны пророс:_

_Хель — под первым,_

_Хримтурсам — второй,_

_Под третьим род человеков…_  


„ _Иггдрасиль_?“ — удивился про себя Том. Он мгновенно распознал описание Мирового дерева — Иггдрасиля — столь популярного у скандинавских магов. Некоторые из них до сих пор верили в существование Дерева жизни, на одном из ярусов которого, согласно древним легендам, располагался человеческий мир.

Но _как мировое дерево было связано с Певереллом_? Знал ли Бири нечто особенное об этом беженце или снова нес какой-то бред? Неужели Певерелл был связан со скандинавским сообществом? _И как вытянуть эту информацию из профессора_?

Том не сводил потемневшего взгляда с преподавателя, который продолжал громко выкрикивать:

__

Две пары оленей,

(в этот момент Бири поднял в воздух указательный палец)

  
_Вершину древа_

_Гложут, вытянув выи:_

_Туротрор, Умерший,_

_Меткий и Чуткий_  


После этого профессор сделал драматическую паузу и воскликнул:

— Олени! Мы вчера стали свидетелями удивительного волшебства, дорогие мои, — произнес он, явно подразумевая патронус Певерелла. — Кто бы знал, что мистер Певерелл — такой тонкий ценитель скандинавского эпоса. Песнь о Младшей Эдде! ..

Том ощутил, как из глубины души начало подниматься разочарование. Бири не было ничего известно. Увидев вчера оленя, скачущего по Большому Залу, он вспомнил об оленях, живущих в ветвях Иггдрасиля, и сегодня потащил всех в лес, чтобы зачитать строчки из какой-то театральной пьески о Мировом древе. Бездарно потраченный урок — впрочем, как и всегда.

Оглядев присутствующих, Том с растущим раздражением заметил, что не все осознали смехотворность ситуации. Многие с восторгом, округлив глаза, слушали профессора. Черт бы побрал Певерелла. Его популярность растет на глазах!

Том знал, что болтовня среди студентов не утихнет ближайшую неделю, но и подумать не мог, что учителя начнут посвящать уроки некоторым моментам приснопамятной дуэли. Однако он явно „недооценил“ профессора травологии…

— Простите, сэр, — в этот момент спросил один хаффлпаффец, —, но Певерелл вчера продемонстрировал только одного оленя. Где остальные три?

Тому понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не возвести глаза к небу.

— И причем тут это дерево? — продолжил студент. Полукровка, живущий с матерью-магглой — припомнил Том, мысленно скривившись. Такие даже не стеснялись своего невежества в вопросах магического наследия.

— Это — Иггдрасиль, древо жизни! — торжественно возвестил Бири. — Мистер Певерелл своим заклинанием _Патронуса_ вчера напомнил нам о его обитателях. Конечно же, это был _образ_ , Джон…

„Еще одно ужасное маггловское имя“, — подумал Том, ощутив привычную злость, когда речь заходила об избитых маггловских именах…, но тут же напомнил себе: — „ _Совсем скоро все изменится_ “.

— Образ в искусстве, — продолжал пояснять профессор, — может являться нам в единичном экземпляре. Главное — наполнение, а что касается Древа… — далее последовал достаточно банальный рассказ об Иггдрасиле, сдобренный огромным количеством ненужных, с точки зрения Тома, поэтических сравнений.

Конечно, никаких аллюзий на мировое древо Певерелл в виду не имел, Том был в этом уверен, но Бири натолкнул его на тему, которая как-то выпала из внимания. Что означал патронус Певерелла? Том отлично помнил символизм некоторых магических сущностей, будь то змея или дракон, но олени до этого дня его совершенно не интересовали. Стоило наведаться после ужина в библиотеку.

Закончив с затянувшимся вступлением, Бири дал им задание сделать зарисовки „Мирового древа“, раскинувшегося перед ним — _это были даже не ясени, Салазар!_ — вместе со всеми его обитателями, и в первую очередь, оленями. Студенты расположились вокруг „Иггдрасиля“, кутаясь в мантии — на улице было свежо, а в Запретном лесу к тому же еще и сыро. Том старался не задумываться над тем, насколько бессмысленным делом он занимается сейчас, вместо того, чтобы потратить это же время на действительно важные исследования. Он решил как можно скорее набросать дерево и заняться расчетами — Бири все равно не заметит, если Том отвлечется.

— Надеюсь, вы помните, что Иггдрасиль является еще и древом познания! — профессор расхаживал вокруг, разочарованно разглядывая корявые зарисовки студентов. — Именно на Иггдрасиле, согласно легенде, Один провел десять долгих ночей, пронзенный копьем, дабы обрести мудрость и получить руны, — произнес Бири, после чего снова пустился в декламацию:

  
_Руны найдешь_

_И постигнешь знаки,_

_Сильнейшие знаки,_

_Крепчайшие знаки,_

_Хрофт их окрасил,_

_А создали боги_

_И Один их вырезал…_  


Перо Тома замерло над прорисовкой ветвей. «Руны найдешь и постигнешь знаки„… В этот момент перед его взором промелькнула „Зиг“ на лбу у Певерелла, однако он тут же отмахнулся от воспоминания, заставив себя продолжить задание — как ни прискорбно, но разгадать эти знаки он пока не мог. Нужно больше информации, — привычно успокоил он собственное раздражение.

— Какое красивое у тебя дерево, Том, — внезапно раздалось сбоку. Подняв взгляд, он увидел склонившуюся над его рисунком Эрин Бакли.

Еще одна грязнокровка с Хаффлпаффа. Казалось, на барсучий факультет в один год с Томом не попало ни одного чистокровного.

Том вежливо кивнул, однако глаза его остались холодны. Он молча выжидал, гадая, что нужно от него Бакли.

— Я просто хотела спросить, где Гарри. Вы всегда ходите вместе, — проблеяла она и, отчего-то смутившись, добавила: — Вы ведь дружите?

— Да, Гарри — мой однокурсник, — кивнул Том. — Он сейчас в лазарете. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мы с ним как-то общались… — Том напряг память и вспомнил, что когда-то Певерелл, действительно, помогал этой грязнокровке на травологии. Однако это не объясняло, почему она сейчас злоупотребляла временем Тома. Он как раз собирался задать этот вопрос, но Бакли зачастила:

— Я просто хотела узнать, почему его нет. С ним все в порядке?

Будь Том в лучшем расположении духа, его, возможно, просто позабавила бы ее простота, наивность и _дремучесть_ : девочка ничего не знала о манерах и разговаривала с ним, словно они были на равных.  
Но сейчас, на фоне бестолкового урока Бири, он чувствовал растущую волну злости.

— Разумеется, нет, — Том улыбнулся так, словно разговаривал со слабоумной. — Если человека держат в лазарете, очевидно, что он не здоров. Но завтра он уже присоединится к нам.

— Рада слышать, — просияла грязнокровка. — Он большой молодец, я рада, что все обошлось, — в этот момент она опасливо покосилась на Лестрейнджа, сидевшего чуть поодаль, и невпопад спросила: — Как же ты будешь теперь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Том даже не пытался вникнуть в смысл ее глупых вопросов.

— Ну, он серьезный соперник, а вы ведь дружите, — заулыбалась она. — Не так-то легко тебе теперь придется в Дуэльном…

Она запнулась, не успев закончить предложение — видимо, разглядела что-то в лице своего собеседника. А ему ужасно захотелось прямо сейчас проклясть эту грязнокровную идиотку. _Как она посмела подумать, что Певерелл хоть в чем-то может соперничать с ним?_

— Прости, наверно, не стоило так шутить, — смущенно хихикнула Бакли.

— Ничего страшного, Эрин, — произнес он таким тоном, что Абрахас с Альфардом синхронно обернулись, реагируя на опасные нотки в голосе Тома.

— Правда, Гарри сейчас несколько не в форме, — с подчеркнутой любезностью продолжил Том, представляя, как насылает на грязнокровку проклятье, от которого ее лицо покрывается крупными волдырями. — Мадам Лепре предупредила, что Гарри нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.

— О, — Бакли, секунду назад ощутив укол безотчетного страха, снова разулыбалась: — Я надеюсь, что он быстро поправится, — и, отчалила, наконец, к своим подругам.

Тому понадобилась ровно минута, чтобы полностью восстановить самоконтроль, однако настроение было безнадежно испорчено. Его раздражало, что какая-то глупая грязнокровка так легко взбесила его предположениями, которые, как Том знал, были просто смехотворны. Внутри вновь поднялась темная волна, стоило ему вспомнить, как эта дурочка посмела сравнить его с Певереллом. А ведь таких, как эта Бакли, в Хогвартсе теперь наберется немало… Тех, кто решил, что Певерелл и вправду может чего-то стоить в дуэли против Тома.

Далекий удар колокола возвестил окончание занятия, и Бири задал своим студентам соответствующую главу в учебнике.

— В учебнике нет главы про Древо жизни и познания, сэр, — позволил себе напомнить профессору Том, запихивая пергамент и чернильницу в свою сумку. Из-за глупой грязнокровки ему так и не удалось заняться расчетами.

— Как? — искренне удивился Бири. — О, в таком случае вы должны составить доклад на эту тему! Двадцать пять дюймов, — в ответ раздались стоны и жалобы, что до понедельника столько не успеть.

— Вот и отлично! — промолвил Бири, пропустив все возгласы студентов мимо ушей.

Абрахас рядом фыркнул, а Альфард выругался — из-за тренировок и бурной личной жизни на домашнее задание у него обычно оставалось совсем мало времени.

Том мог написать сочинение прямо сейчас, тема была настолько простая, что необязательно было идти в библиотеку.  
Однако после ужина он оказался именно там. Мисс Букберри благосклонно улыбнулась ему и спросила, чем может помочь. Том, поблагодарив, отказался от помощи, прекрасно помня, какие книги ему нужны и где они стоят. И вскоре, разместившись в дальнем углу с нужным томом, он уже погрузился в чтение:

 _«Олень — благоприятный символ, ассоциирующийся с Солнцем, восходом, светом, чистотой, обновлением, возрождением, созиданием и духовностью. Образ оленя связан с Древом Жизни…_ — „Об этом Бири сегодня наговорил более чем достаточно“, — мрачно подумал Том. — _Подобно орлу и льву, олень — извечный враг змеи_ , — взгляд Тома остановился на этой фразе, а затем скользнул по ней снова. — _Символически олень связан с небом и светом, тогда как змея ассоциируется с ночью и жизнью под землей…»_.

Далее в статье не было ничего интересного — Том пробежал глазами остальные строчки и, захлопнув книгу, положил ее на место. Сегодня явно был не его день. Попрощавшись с мисс Букберри, он направился в сторону слизеринской гостиной.

На Прорицаниях у Трелони Певерелл вытянул Рыцаря жезлов, значение которого намекало на то, что Певерелл — сторонник света, предвестник изменений. Теперь — олень, „и _звечный враг змеи_ “.

Том не был суеверен, но верил в знаки судьбы. Кажется, он был излишне дружелюбен с новеньким и недооценил потенциальную опасность. Глаза Тома сузились. Кто бы знал, что невзрачный беженец принесет столько проблем. Тайны Певерелла должны быть раскрыты, но информации с континента пока нет. Но был еще один источник, откуда можно получить ответы хотя бы на некоторые вопросы.

Кровавого Барона он нашел быстро — тот всегда прогуливался в этой части подземелий после ужина. Том изучил его привычки еще на первом курсе, а на третьем добился расположения факультетского привидения.

— Добрый вечер, Барон, — почтительно поздоровался он, прекрасно помня о взрывном характере привидения. С ним Том всегда был предельно учтив.

Барон некоторое время не отвечал на приветствие, и это было странно. После ощутимой паузы он все же промолвил:

— И тебе вечер добрый, Наследник Салазара, — Барону было прекрасно известно, что Том — змееуст. Он почитал его дар и всегда обращался к нему именно как к Наследнику Слизерина. Том наслаждался тем, что привидение видело и уважало его истинную сущность.

Однако сегодня Барон словно не желал их диалога. Такой холодной встречи Том не припоминал. Что за день: сначала — мадам Лепре, теперь — Барон…

— Мы давно не общались, я решил исправить это, — учтиво улыбнулся Том, делая вид, что не замечает, что призрак сегодня на редкость неразговорчив.

— О чем ты хотел бы поговорить? — после очередной странной заминки спросил призрачный хранитель подземелий.

— Меня интересует, известно ли тебе что-то о дружбе хранителя Гриффиндорской башни и моего однокурсника, Гарри Певерелла?

Барон странно отреагировал на вопрос. Он неожиданно замерцал, а затем промолвил глухим голосом:

— Есть вещи, о которых я не могу тебе поведать, Наследник Салазара.

— Почему? — удивился Том столь откровенному отказу.

— Магия имеет свои законы, — твердо произнес Барон, вперив в Тома взгляд, который могли вынести далеко не все студенты Хогвартса. Однако Том не дрогнул. — Кое-что изменилось в последнее время, ты должен был это заметить…

— Это связано с тем, что я ощущаю в магии Певерелла? — не сдавал позиции Том, чувствуя, что привидение скоро исчезнет — оно двинулось в сторону одной из стен. — Этот оттенок некромантии, магии смерти…

— _Смерть_ , — вспыхнул Барон, и по его прозрачному телу словно прошла легкая рябь. — Меня часто спрашивают о ней, но я ничего о ней не знаю… — туманно промолвил он. — Оставь этот вопрос, Наследник Салазара, — посоветовало привидение на прощание, после чего полностью скрылось в каменной кладке.

Том смотрел на пустую стену, сквозь которую только что ушел призрак. Привидение Слизерина, когда-то признавшее власть Тома как Наследника Основателя, отказалось рассказывать ему о Певерелле.

Кажется, пришло время напомнить всему Хогвартсу, кто такой Том, и поставить беженца на место. То, которое он, Том, определит ему.

* * *

Гарри выбирался из лазарета чуть ли не с боем. Сначала мадам Лепре раза три проверила его на все возможные недуги и недомогания и лишь затем разрешила покинуть Больничное крыло. Но напоследок медсестра оплела его сетью сигнальных чар, оповещающих о любых маломальских колебаниях магического уровня.

Слабости Гарри не чувствовал. Ментальные щиты были на месте, и даже тест на магический уровень, проведенный Лепре, выдал практически его прежний показатель, что было, вообще-то, странно. Лепре повторила тест дважды, а затем недоуменно заявила, что по какой-то причине заклинание на нем не работает, хотя Гарри прекрасно помнил, что вечером после дуэли тот же самый _Нуклеус Магикус_ окутал его красным свечением, увидев которое, школьная медсестра запричитала и бросилась спасать „бедного мальчика“.

С его магией творилось что-то непонятное, она каким-то образом восполнилась за один день, но Гарри решил, что с этим вопросом разберется чуть позже.

Накануне у него было время обо всем подумать. Весь день он провел в компании Хагрида, который так пока и не проснулся. Когда первый шок прошел, Гарри задумался: как же он не заметил Хагрида раньше в толпе студентов и в Большом Зале и как вообще мог забыть о своем старом друге?

Но, как выяснилось во время вечернего осмотра, Хагрида не было в замке с самого начала учебного года. Добравшись до территории Хогвартса, полувеликан направился в лес („Что за новости такие — бегать по Запретному лесу в тринадцать лет?“ — возмущалась Лепре) и до недавнего времени никто не мог его найти. Дамблдор был чересчур спокоен, на взгляд медсестры, потакая странным увлечениям своего студента. Декан Гриффиндора был уверен, что Хагрид вернется. Так и случилось. Однако найденный лесничим „мальчик“, по словам Лепре, был так сильно истощен физически, что уже неделю восстанавливался в лазарете.

Поразительная история. Гарри вспомнил, что Хагрид, действительно, периодически сбегал в лес из замка, но что затем сутками лежал в лазарете после драк с троллями, — это было что-то новенькое. Впрочем, Гарри мало что понимал в физиологии полувеликанов.

Лепре сказала, что сон Хагрида стал совсем поверхностным (Гарри с недоверием прислушался к оглушительному храпу), и до конца недели Рубеус, скорее всего, очнется и вернется к занятиям.

После ухода Лепре Гарри думал было разбудить Хагрида и поговорить с ним, но оставил эту мысль. Ведь он понятия не имеет, что сказать своему старому другу, который в этом времени его даже и не знает. Предупредить о грядущей опасности? Попросить не заводить гигантского паука под кроватью?

В замешательстве потерев лоб, он вспомнил, как вместе с Роном и Гермионой они хором уговаривали взрослого Хагрида не рисковать и не связываться со всякими монстрами, однако пользы от этого было мало. Скорее всего, молодой Рубеус был еще безрассуднее, и откровенный разговор только отпугнет его, как это случилось с Рефужье.  
Однако если судьба Гастона мало зависела от поступков Гарри, то Хагрида он был твердо намерен спасти от Тома Риддла. Хагрид мог бы окончить Хогвартс, и кто знает, как в этом случае сложится его судьба? Он мог бы стать _другим_.

В этот момент Гарри споткнулся об очередную ступеньку. Шедшие за ним студенты прыснули и обогнули неуклюжего беженца.

Гарри вдруг осознал, что если сейчас он изменит настоящее, и Хагрид не пострадает, то вполне возможно, он никогда не станет тем Хагридом — огромным благодушным великаном-лесничим, которого Гарри всегда знал.

От мысли, что он может никогда больше не увидеть _того Хагрида_ , у него болезненно сжалось сердце.  
Путь на Трансфигурацию прошел в наряженных раздумьях: тогда, на вокзале Кинг-кросс, ему казалось, что он знает, на что идет. Он расставался со своими друзьями, чтобы спасти их, но здесь и сейчас, встретившись с ними, понял, что может полностью изменить не только их жизни, но даже их самих.

— Так будет лучше, — упрямо сказал он, ставя точку в споре с самим собой.

Хагрид останется добродушным здоровяком с огромным сердцем, но при этом сохранит возможность полноценно колдовать.

Но как это сделать — вот вопрос. А что, если он предупредит Дамблдора о том, что один из его студентов держит в качестве домашнего питомца опасное существо? Гриффиндорский декан должен сразу понять намек… Разлука с Арагогом, конечно, ранит сердце великана, но зато Риддл не сможет подставить его, заявив, что акромантул повинен в смерти Миртл. А еще в Запретном лесу станет на целый выводок меньше кровожадных чудовищ.

С этими мыслями Гарри подошел к кабинету Трансфигурации, где давно уже шло занятие.

— Простите за опоздание, сэр, я могу войти?

Кажется, к нему повернулся весь класс. Дамблдор буквально пронзил его взглядом, но ответил без всякой заминки, спокойным и дружелюбным тоном:

— Конечно, мистер Певерелл, мадам Лепре предупредила меня о том, что вы задержитесь.

Гарри занял свое место за Блэком и Лестрейнджем. По классу пробежался гул шепотков. Альфард, тут же обернувшись, справился о его здоровье, Гарри ответил, что все в порядке. Том и Абрахас коротко кивнули ему с первой парты. Реджинальд, сидевший прямо перед ним, словно застыл, Гарри показалось, что спина однокурсника буквально окаменела. Вместе с тем, Лестрейндж по-прежнему сидел с Блэком, и внешне ничего не изменилось.

— Итак, мы с вами повторили основные принципы трансфигурации, которые обязательно вам попадутся в одном из билетов СОВ, — привлек его внимание профессор Дамблдор, указывая палочкой на доску, на которой светились пять базовых правил. — И перед тем, как мы прервались, я задал вопрос, какой из принципов вы считаете основным и почему? — профессор оглядел притихшую аудиторию.

В воздух тут же взметнулась рука.

— Да, мистер Риддл, — обернулся преподаватель к слизеринцу, — поделитесь с нами своими мыслями.

— Я бы назвал первый и третий пункты, сэр, — уверенно произнес тот.

— Я в этом и не сомневался, Том, — на лице Риддла промелькнула несколько самодовольная улыбка. — Почему же вы считаете их главными? — Дамблдор любил выводить студентов на длинные разговоры, и Гарри все время казалось, что рыжий профессор вот-вот предложит собеседнику лимонную дольку.

Хмыкнув про себя, Гарри поднял взгляд на доску и нашел в списке пункты, выбранные Риддлом: „Определись с исходным объектом волшебства“ и „Полностью контролируй процесс заклинания“.

— Я считаю, что добиться достойного результата можно, лишь точно определившись с целью и идеально исполнив заклинание, — четкий и уверенный голос слизеринца разрезал воздух.

— А если что-то в процессе колдовства пойдет не так, мистер Риддл, и вы утратите над ним контроль? — с любопытством поинтересовался профессор Дамблдор.

— Что-то может пойти не так, только если отвлекаться по разным пустякам, сэр, — с иронией парировал Риддл.

— Такая сосредоточенность не каждому дана, Том, — заметил профессор. — К тому же, есть вещи, неподконтрольные даже самым могущественным волшебникам.

— Например, сэр?

— Болезни, вмешательство других людей и посторонних сил…

— Несущественно, — отчеканил Риддл.

— Есть одна весьма бесцеремонная леди, которая часто вмешивается в дела людей, и от нее вы так легко не отмахнетесь, — Дамблдор выдержал паузу: — Люди зовут ее Смертью.

— Знакомство с ней не входит в мои ближайшие планы, сэр, — ответил Риддл прежним ироничным тоном, однако Гарри, прислушавшийся к разговору, внимательнее, чем любой в этой аудитории, уловил некоторую заминку в ответе слизеринца.

Гарри прекрасно помнил, что Волдеморт боялся смерти. Интересно, Дамблдор уже нащупал самый большой страх Риддла, или упоминание смерти было случайностью? _Хотя, когда Дамблдор делал что-то случайно?_ — спросил себя Гарри.

— Молодые люди не склонны думать о визитах этой особы, — с улыбкой кивнул профессор. — Хотя нет гарантии, что она не строит на наш счет коварных планов… Но что-то мы далековато ушли от основной нашей темы. Возможно, кто-то хочет подискутировать с мистером Риддлом о базовых принципах трансфигурации?

Гарри уже видел такое: с Риддлом никто спорить не хотел, видимо, к пятому курсу дураков ни на одном из факультетов не осталось. В результате Риддл „дискутировал“ с преподавателями — если можно так назвать получение очередных баллов в копилку факультета. Риддл знал чудовищно много, причем сверх программы. И если в Гермионе Гарри это уважал, то в Риддле это порой пугало.

— А между тем, если вам интересно, я придерживаюсь иной точки зрения относительно основного принципа, — заметил Дамблдор, возвращая интригу в разговор. — И один из моих хороших знакомых, мистер Николас Фламель, в разговоре на эту же тему поддержал меня.

Хаффлпаффцы принялись выкрикивать различные варианты, но видно было, что отвечают они наугад, пытаясь наткнуться на верный ответ. Слизеринцы хранили молчание, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, что таким образом они, в пику Дамблдору, поддерживали ответ Риддла.

— Никаких соображений? — Дамблдор обернулся к слизеринской половине, продолжавшей молчать.

— А спросите у Певерелла, — выкрикнул кто-то из хаффлпаффцев, и Гарри во второй раз почувствовал на себе множество взглядов.

Риддл, развернувшись, пробежал глазами по рядам хаффлпаффцев и тоже уставился на Гарри.

Разумнее всего было бы поддержать Риддла. Еще в лазарете Гарри решил, что ему следует усыпить подозрительность слизеринца, чтобы незаметно запечатать Тайную комнату и спокойно разобраться со странным наследием смерти.  
Но под тяжелым взглядом Риддла слова словно не шли с языка. Гарри отвернулся к доске и зацепился за самый последний пункт: „Помни, зачем ты начал трансфигурировать“.

— Шестой, сэр, — он не сразу понял, что произнес это вслух.

— Это дополнительный пункт, по сути, повторяющий первый, — тут же возразил Риддл, опережая Дамблдора.  
Гарри пожал плечами.

— Профессор попросил угадать, какой пункт они вместе с мистером Фламелем считают главным, — Гарри встретился взглядом с Риддлом, а потом посмотрел в смеющиеся голубые глаза за очками-половинками. — Я думаю, вы бы посоветовали никогда не забывать, зачем ты начал изменения, сэр.

Дамблдор некоторое время молчал под пытливыми взглядами Риддла и остальных студентов, а затем уточнил:

— Почему вы так считаете, мистер Певерелл? — Все вновь уставились на Гарри.

— Можно забыть о конечной цели, увлечься несущественными деталями и в результате получить не то, к чему ты стремился изначально, — ответил он. — А это может быть опаснее, чем просто провалить заклинание.

— Мистер Фламель как-то сказал мне, что достигнув бессмертия, очень легко забыть, почему ты к нему стремился, и величайшее искусство — сохранить ощущение радости жизни, получив ее в неограниченное пользование, — промолвил Дамблдор. — На мой взгляд, прекрасные слова.

Рука Риддла взметнулась в воздух, подобно змее.

— Боюсь не согласиться с данным утверждением, сэр, — холодно промолвил Риддл. — Забывшие о цели просто не смогут ее достигнуть. Высокая цель порождает желание и силы двигаться к результату, она вдохновляет на поиск новых путей… Бессмертие, на мой взгляд, есть величие, достигнув его, ты сможешь довести любое дело до конца, не боясь визита упомянутой вами особы, — несмотря на ровный тон, напряжение в голосе Риддла было смертельным.

Улыбка пропала с лица Дамблдора:

— Достойные слова, мистер Риддл, но нет ли в ваших рассуждениях мысли, что жизнь — лишь ресурс? Неужели сама по себе она ничего не стоит в ваших глазах?

— Жизнь без высокой цели пуста, сэр, — уверенно промолвил Риддл.

Дамблдор некоторое время неотрывно смотрел в лицо Риддлу, и Гарри почти заподозрил его в применении легилименции. Однако во время урока это было бы чистейшим безумием.

— Позволю себе с вами не согласиться, мистер Риддл, — наконец, спокойно промолвил гриффиндорский декан. — Однако не будем утомлять класс философскими спорами, мы всегда можем продолжить нашу дискуссию в частном порядке. Десять баллов мистеру Риддлу за очень интересные мысли и столько же мистеру Певереллу за не менее достойный ответ.

Полученные баллы не принесли Гарри никакой радости, у него появилось ощущение, что они еще выйдут ему боком. Хаффлпаффцы мигом зашушукались между собой, слизеринцы обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Сам Гарри взглянул на Риддла, пытаясь определить, насколько тот разозлился из-за того, что Дамблдор в равной степени отметил их ответы, но слизеринец уже отвернулся.

Остаток урока прошел спокойно. Гарри автоматически записывал материал, периодически ловя на себе любопытные взгляды однокурсников.

Когда прозвенел колокол, к Гарри неожиданно подошла какая-то хаффлпаффка.

— Привет, — чуть смущенно промолвила она.

— Ээ… привет, — растерялся Гарри.

— Я — Эрин Бакли, — представилась та. — Ты мне как-то помог на травологии у Бири, — Гарри напряг память, но не припомнил такого, наверно, он сделал это машинально.

— Эм, хорошо, — неловко промолвил он, не зная, что еще добавить.

Его слизеринские друзья уже собрали свои вещи и теперь воззрились на них двоих. Гарри не знал, как отреагировать на сложившуюся ситуацию.

Ему на помощь пришел Блэк. „Мы будем в коридоре“, — одними губами промолвил Альфард и, хитро подмигнув Гарри, подтолкнул Лестрейнджа в сторону выхода.

Риддл бросил мрачный взгляд на хаффлпаффку и направился к выходу вместе с Малфоем.

— Я хотела сказать, что рада, что с тобой все в порядке, — тем временем улыбнулась Эрин.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри, поправив ремень сумки на плече.

— Ты очень здорово сражался во вторник, — добавила стоявшая рядом с Эрин подруга. — Это было невероятно! ..  
Кажется, Гарри начинал понимать, к чему все это… Похоже, после его успеха в Дуэльном Клубе у него появились поклонники. Поклонницы — поправил себя Гарри, глядя на девушек перед собой. Очередной фан-клуб — не хватало только вспышек колдокамеры… Мысль резко оборвалась в голове — Гарри вспомнил, как Оливер Вуд вносил тело Колина Криви в Большой Зал во время Битвы за Хогвартс, и улыбка умерла у него на губах.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри ровным тоном, после чего бросил взгляд на дверь аудитории.

— О, пора на обед, — спохватились девушки, — не будем тебя задерживать!

— Все в порядке… — коротко кивнул им Гарри. — Удачи вам.

— Спасибо! — просияли девушки. — Доброго дня, Гарри.

— И вам, — просто ответил он. — Спасибо за беспокойство.

Девушки, хихикая и тихонько переговариваясь между собой, направились к выходу. Гарри с облегчением вздохнул. Искусство светской беседы определенно не давалось ему, а уж о чем говорить с девушками, он вообще себе не представлял.

Выйдя в коридор, он обнаружил там Риддла, Блэка и Малфоя. Лестрейнджа и след простыл — видимо, идти вместе с Гарри на обед он не захотел.

— Не то чтобы я осуждаю, Гарри, — промолвил Блэк, завидев его, — начало положено, и это лучше, чем ничего, но над твоим вкусом предстоит как следует поработать, — он поморщился, направляясь в сторону лестницы.

— О чем ты? — Гарри подозревал, куда клонит Блэк, но на всякий случай решил уточнить.

— О тех _леди_ , — кивнул Альфард в сторону ушедших хаффлпаффок. — Эта Бакли из Ирландии, упаси Салазар, и ее родители — магглы. У нее жуткие манеры, я бы ни за какие галеоны не запал на такую.

— Она подошла сама, — попытался отбиться Гарри.

— О чем и речь, — неодобрительно бросил Абрахас. — Ты видел, чтобы кто-нибудь из наших девушек подходил к молодым людям? — он явно имел в виду слизеринок. Гарри уже осознал, что правила поведения для леди были очень строги в этом времени. Однако ему казалось глупым осуждать девушку за подобную мелочь.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он на вопрос Малфоя. — Но она просто справлялась о моем здоровье.

— Как, кстати, ты себя чувствуешь? — задал вопрос молчавший до сих пор Риддл, и в его голосе Гарри почувствовал новые оттенки — холод и сдержанность. Неужели Риддл все же злился из-за произошедшего на трансфигурации?

— Спасибо, все хорошо, — промолвил Гарри, скрестив с ним взгляд.

— Мадам Лепре попросила меня приглядеть за тобой, она переживает из-за магического истощения, — сообщил ему Риддл.

— Оно прошло, — пожал плечами Гарри, и в следующий момент испытующий взгляд Риддла потемнел.

— _Правда_? — негромко перепросил он, и Гарри прикусил язык.

— Ну, слабости я сейчас не чувствую, — непринужденным тоном ответил он, вспомнив о том, что, по идее, должен еще неделю восстанавливаться. — Не люблю болеть.

— А ты часто страдал от магического истощения раньше? — поинтересовался Риддл.

— В первый раз, — честно ответил Гарри.

— Твое состояние неудивительно, учитывая сотворенного тобой Патронуса, — промолвил Риддл и тут же спросил: — Ты расскажешь, как научился ему?

— Мм… — Гарри быстро соображал, что можно рассказать Риддлу, — друг моего отца научил меня.

— Зачем?

— Мне было интересно, — рассказывать о столкновениях со стражами Азкабана точно не стоило.

— О, Мерлин, что может быть интересного в этих уродливых созданиях? — воскликнул Блэк.

Гарри не нашелся, что ответить, и просто пожал плечами.

— Ты бывал на Северном море? — зашел с другой стороны Риддл. — Где вы нашли дементора для тренировок?

— Мы использовали боггарта, — коротко ответил Гарри. — И я не был на побережье.

В Общем Зале любопытных взглядов было еще больше. Со всех столов на Гарри пялились, о нем шушукались или даже говорили в голос. Гарри, игнорируя шумиху, направился к своему месту.

А вот и первые изменения. Рядом с ним теперь сидел Эйвери. Пробежавшись взглядом по головам слизеринцев, Гарри вскоре нашел и Лестрейнджа, который молча поглощал обед в стороне от них.

— Реджинальд пересел? — непринужденно поинтересовался он.

По идеальным чертам Риддла пробежала легкая тень, и Гарри понял, что своим вопросом нарушил очередное негласное правило на Слизерине. Видимо, порядок за столом вслух не обсуждался.

— Это было его решение, можешь поинтересоваться у него, — отозвался Риддл, делая глоток тыквенного сока.  
На Истории магии Гарри обнаружил очередное доказательство понижения статуса Лестрейнджа: он сидел вместе с Альфардом, хотя раньше занимал один стол с Риддлом.

Гарри наблюдал. Блэк и Малфой продолжали общаться с Реджинальдом, однако было заметно, что между ними витал призрак крупной размолвки.

А вот Риддл игнорировал Лестрейнджа полностью. Тот изредка кидал на Риддла взгляды, полные очень сложных и болезненных эмоций. Гарри догадывался, что Лестрейндж мечтал о прощении и готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы вернуть свое прежнее положение. Факультет незаметно обсуждал между собой происходящее и притворялся, что не замечает разыгравшейся драмы.

К себе Гарри ощущал особое внимание и скоро осознал, что отношение к нему на змеином факультете изменилось к лучшему. Победа на дуэли с Лестрейнджем повысила его статус в слизеринской иерархии. Сокурсники уже не взирали на него с видом крайнего недоумения, когда видели в компании Риддла.

А что еще признает Слизерин? Только чистоту крови и силу. В конце концов, во главе факультета стоял Том Риддл, всячески поощряющий древние традиции.

Зато глаза самого Риддла стали холодны, фразы потеряли прежний дружественный тон, а внимание всей четверки к нему усилилось многократно. Вопросы стали прицельнее, кажется, слизеринцы решили прекратить играть в кошки-мышки. Неприязнь, и раньше проскальзывавшая во взгляде Лестрейнджа, переросла в откровенную ненависть. Гарри без труда догадался, кого Реджинальд винил в собственном провале, и ожидал скорого нападения.

Однако день прошел относительно спокойно. К вечеру Гарри даже неожиданно остался в одиночестве, вернувшись в Общую гостиную без привычного сопровождения.

— Привет, Гарри, если ты ищешь ребят, то они в Трофейном Зале, — видимо, у него был несколько растерянный вид, так что Забини, сидевшая на ближайшей софе в компании Елены, сразу же догадалась о его мыслях.

— Что можно делать в Трофейном Зале? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Морально поддержать Лестрейнджа, — пожала плечами Елена. Она произнесла эту фамилию с едва заметным презрением, но Гарри уже научился обращать внимание на такие мелочи. — Ему назначили месяц отработок со школьным завхозом с сегодняшнего дня.

— Тогда мне тоже нужно оказать ему моральную поддержку, — мигом сообразил Гарри.

Лестрейндж отрабатывает свое взыскание в Трофейном Зале, где обычно пусто и никого нет, остальные слизеринцы направились туда же, избавившись от компании Гарри, — значит, они могут обсуждать нечто важное.

— Как это … славно, — приторно улыбнулась Забини. — Ты, как-никак, виновник того, что Лестрейндж драит полы, ползая на четвереньках.

До Гарри не сразу дошло, что она имела в виду. Неужели они решили, что Гарри собирается пойти позлорадствовать над поверженным врагом! Внутри него все перекрутилось от возмущения от одной только мысли.

— Я думаю, что нам стоит наладить отношения, — попытался объяснить он. — После этой дуэли мы немного не ладим …

— Мягко говоря, — улыбнулась Елена.

— Возможно, стоит что-то сделать, чтобы сгладить напряженную атмосферу, — добавил Гарри и повернулся в сторону выхода из гостиной.

— Не вздумай просить прощения, — негромко донеслось до него и, обернувшись, он кивнул Каллисто перед выходом.

„И не собирался“, — подумал Гарри, быстрым шагом направляясь в Трофейный Зал.

Дамблдор предупреждал его, что Лестрейндж отделается относительно легко. Хотя для избалованного сына богатых родителей физические отработки наверняка были очень унизительны.

Гарри быстро добрался до нужного коридора, ведущего в Зал Славы. За широкими закрытыми дверями не было слышно ни слова. Гарри потушил несколько ближайших светильников, погружая эту часть коридора в темноту. Это должно было надежно скрыть его от чужих глаз или, по крайней мере, давало время заметить идущего сюда, и сделать вид, что он возится со светильником, или собирается войти в Трофейный Зал.

Гарри как можно незаметней приоткрыл дубовую дверь Зала Славы, оставляя маленькую щель. Сквозь нее он увидел Лестрейнджа, лениво и неохотно возившего тряпкой по полу, и Блэка, разглядывающего награды у одного из стеклянных шкафов. Слышались отдаленные голоса, которые он едва разбирал — звуки терялись эхом в высоких потолках помещения и между стеклянных стеллажей. Гарри пришлось напрячь память, вспоминая заклинание близнецов Уизли, которое те использовали для подслушивания разговоров пока не изобрели свои удлинители ушей. Стоило ему произнести его, как приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из Трофейного Зала, приобрели громкость и четкость.  
Слизеринцы говорили о девушках — Гарри едва не застонал от разочарования.

— Я уверен, что это кто-то из наших слизеринок распускает слухи о Лукреции, — недовольно произнес Блэк.

— Забини? — послышался голос Малфоя, которого не было видно. Видимо, он стоял у окна.

— Нет, думаю, это Крэбб или Кэрроу, — отмахнулся Блэк. — А между тем, готов дать слово Блэка, что Лукреция невинна, как дитя.

— Повезло нам с однокурсницами, да? — заметил Малфой.

— Крэбб в роли старосты хороша, но только и всего, — продолжал Альфард. — Я поговорю с ней, она не имеет права говорить такое о Блэках. Наши матери — сестры, она должна проявлять уважение к нашему роду.

— Натрави на нее лучше Вальпургу, — буркнул Лестрейндж.

— Вальпурга на страже чистоты и непорочности Древнего и Благородного Рода Блэков! — Альфард заливисто рассмеялся.

— Чистота и непорочность у вас в крови, — саркастично протянул Малфой. — Лукреция своего рода исключение, раз ведет целомудренный образ жизни и бережет себя для любимого.

— Вот только выбор ее мне совсем не нравится, — ответил Блэк, потеряв интерес к наградам.

— Том? — неожиданно отреагировал Лестрейндж, поднимая глаза на Альфарда. — Она влюблена в Тома?

— Неа, — отмахнулся Блэк, уходя из зоны видимости туда, откуда доносился голос Малфоя. — Она слишком благосклонно принимает ухаживания этого кретина Прюэтта.

Лестрейндж, явно потеряв интерес, принялся тереть пол с каким-то маниакальным усердием.

— Вам играть против Равенкло в конце ноября, — произнес он, успокаивая свое смятение. — Сбросите этого Прюэтта с метлы.

— Дважды, — хохотнул Блэк.

— У Равенкло не команда, а жалкое подобие, — лениво отозвался Малфой. — Даже думать о них не стоит. Вот Хаффлпафф и Гриффиндор — это другое дело.

— Кстати, о Хаффлпаффе, — Блэк вдруг сменил тон на деловой. — Абрахас, ты говорил о какой-то кандидатуре в Рыцари от их факультета?

— Да. Игнатиус Тафт.

— Это кто такой? — пренебрежительно спросил Лестрейндж.

— Чистокровный, семикурсник, отлично учится, — начал перечислять Малфой, но Блэк перебил его:

— Погоди, это его мать была назначена председателем Визенгамота этим летом?

— Именно.

— Ну, с этого и надо было начинать, — проворчал Лестрейндж. — Теперь понял, о ком речь. Лично мне он кажется слишком… _правильным_.

— Его необязательно посвящать в некоторые аспекты нашей деятельности, — раздался негромкий голос Малфоя.

— Проводить сокращенный вариант собраний специально для него? — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Поначалу он может и не участвовать в собраниях, — лениво возразил Абрахас. — Тому нужен информатор на Хаффлпаффе. Возможно, позже, когда он поймет, кто мы …

— Главное не спугнуть его. Дракл знает, как себя вести с этими хомяками, — откликнулся Блэк.

— Для начала не называть барсуков хомяками. Важно снова не облажаться. Лично я до сих пор мозги в кучу не собрал после того грязнокровки…

— _Интересно_? — у Гарри над ухом вдруг раздался ироничный голос Тома Риддла.

Резко отскочив от двери, Гарри оказался лицом к лицу с Риддлом и машинально потянулся к палочке. В темноте тяжелый, напряженный взгляд слизеринца был каким-то особенно зловещим.

— Да, — прямо ответил Гарри. Смысла притворяться не было: — Пытаешься использовать студентов других факультетов для своих целей?

— Ну что ты, Гарри, — тонко улыбнулся Риддл. — У меня просто много друзей.

— И ты используешь своих старых друзей, чтобы они приводили к тебе новых? — Гарри не скрывал сарказма.

— Не думаю, что ты понял меня правильно, — холодно ответил Риддл, заметно меняясь в лице. — Гарри, советую тебе оставить эту тему, в последнее время ты влезаешь в дела, которые тебя не касаются, — видимо, Гарри и вправду переступил какую-то черту: в тоне Риддла впервые проскользнули властные, чуть шипящие ноты.

Справа от них распахнулась дверь Трофейного Зала, и в проеме показались взволнованные лица троих слизеринцев, привлеченных шумом.

— Том, — начал Лестрейндж, но Малфой шикнул на него, заставляя замолчать.

— Это угроза, Риддл? — напряженно спросил Гарри.

— Это настойчивый совет, — с Риддла окончательно слетело показное дружелюбие, явив истинную опасную сущность. — С твоим статусом крови тебе не стоит ссориться со мной. Факультет никогда тебя не примет.

— Не тебе это решать, — ответил Гарри, взбешенный таким самоуверенным тоном.

— Не тебе судить о моих возможностях, — в голосе Риддла появилось предупреждение.

— Так и ты не суди о моих, — Гарри не собирался пятиться в страхе, несмотря на угрожающие волны магии, исходившие от Риддла.

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, но сейчас Гарри внезапно ощутил какое-то облегчение и даже восторг от того, что можно, наконец, перестать притворяться.

— Гарри, тебе стоит послушать Тома… — неуверенно начал Блэк.

— Я сам разберусь с ним, Альфард, — не глядя на Блэка, отчеканил Риддл, и тот немедленно замолчал. — Ты не представляешь, что тебя ожидает, _Гарри_. Недовольство факультета покажется тебе ерундой по сравнению с теми _неприятностями_ , которые тебя ждут, если ты не осознаешь, что ты здесь никто без моей поддержки.

— Я не боюсь ни тебя, ни твоего недовольства, Риддл, — выплюнул Гарри.

— _Неужели_?

Гарри мгновенно оценил свое положение — темный, пустынный коридор и четверо потенциальных противников, один из которых — сам Риддл.

Гарри не льстил себе: дойди дело до драки, у него, ослабленного недавним истощением, вряд ли были бы шансы. Однако идти на попятный уже было поздно.

Гарри скользнул взглядом по ладони Риддла, в которой мелькнула волшебная палочка, и приготовился защищаться и контратаковать. Между ними повисло хрупкое мгновение тишины… которую разбили шаркающие шаги в конце коридора.  
К ним приближался старый завхоз. Гарри ощутил, как слизеринцы мигом преобразились, и напряжение, которое мгновением раньше можно было резать ножом, теперь стало подспудным. Малфой поспешил зажечь светильники, вновь освещая каменные стены. Риддл молча отступил к стене, палочка исчезла в рукаве его мантии.

— Лестрейндж, — гаркнул завхоз, — что, уже закончил свою работу? — Подойдя ближе, он оглядел всю компанию: — А вы чего все столпились вокруг него?

— Я закончил, — презрительным тоном ответил Реджинальд, не проявляя к завхозу ни грамма уважения. — Ребята проходили мимо… теперь мы можем идти в свою гостиную?

В его голосе едва заметно проскользнули вопросительные интонации. Всем своим видом Лестрейндж показывал превосходство над персоналом Хогвартса, однако, по иронии, прежде чем уйти, он вынужден был сначала спросить дозволения у жалкого завхоза.

— Если закончил, то ступай, — ворчливо отозвался старик, бросив очередной подозрительный взгляд на собравшуюся толпу. — Придешь ко мне завтра в это же время.

Он прошаркал мимо них и направился в Трофейный Зал, по всей видимости, проверять выполненную работу Лестрейнджа. 

— Идемте, — негромко приказал Риддл своим Пожирателям. — Будь осторожен, _Певерелл_. Без друзей на факультете ты превратишься в главную мишень.

Риддл развернулся и направился прочь. Малфой окинул Гарри свойственным ему задумчивым взглядом, Блэк отвел глаза, а Лестрейндж не смог сдержать улыбки, полной злорадства и триумфа. Все четверо вскоре исчезли из виду, однако напряжение и предчувствие опасности по-прежнему жгли Гарри изнутри. 

Он прекрасно понял, что означали слова Риддла и взгляды его Пожирателей… Теперь, когда маски вежливости и дружелюбия сброшены, ничто не удержит Риддла от прямого нападения. Не на глазах у всей школы, конечно, но в любой другой момент. Сигнальные чары мадам Лепре оказались весьма кстати — они давали ему защиту на какое-то время. Без них возвращение в их общую спальню становилось весьма рискованным предприятием.

Гарри вздохнул. Кажется, его ожидали непростые времена.

 

***

 

По мнению Альфарда, для первого похода в Хогсмид погода выдалась идеальная.

День был прохладным, но не настолько, чтобы кутаться в шерстяную мантию. Однако воздух был достаточно свеж, чтобы можно было накинуть на шею новенький шарф из отборной шерсти ангорского книззла, не выглядя при этом глупо.

Студенты небольшими группами растянулись по всей дороге, что вела в деревню. А прямо перед их компанией шла парочка девушек из Хаффлпаффа, и одна из них явно перестаралась с чарами, пытаясь укоротить юбку перед предстоящим свиданием.

— Салазар, благослови этот ветер, — восторженно воскликнул Альфард, когда порыв ветра приоткрыл его взору резинки, поддерживающие чулки Азалии Квинси.

— Салазар благословит тот день, когда ты, наконец, повзрослеешь, — ответил ему Абрахас.

— Абрахас, но я уже! В полном расцвете сил, и готов помочь тебе повзрослеть вместе со мной, — произнес Альфард, беря Абрахаса под ручку, словно они парочка. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Альфард, — спокойно произнес Абрахас, не обращая внимания на смешки Эйвери, — пока не сбавишь нагрузку на тренировках, даже не разговаривай со мной.

— Мы тренируемся всего пару недель, а ты уже жалуешься, — посетовал Альфард, приобняв Абрахаса, после того как тот выдернул руку из захвата.

— Я не жалуюсь, я предупреждаю тебя: ты нас загоняешь через пару месяцев.

— Что поделать, — пожал плечами Блэк и картинно уставился в небо. — Я заключил пари, и теперь нам нельзя проигрывать.

— Делать ставки на свою команду, — покачал головой Аугустус. — Блэк, как ты вообще умудрился получить капитанскую повязку?

— Я посмотрю, как ты запоешь, когда мы в конце года будем пропивать мой выигрыш прямо из кубка, — отмахнулся Альфард.

— Сколько ты поставил у букмекера? — чуть тише спросил Эйвери, исподтишка следя за юбкой Квинси.

— Восемьдесят галлеонов на победу Слизерина по очкам и при условии поимки снитча, — беззаботно ответил Альфард.  
Абрахас и Аугустус тихо присвистнули от удивления, а молчавший всю дорогу и, казалось, погруженный в свои мысли Том бросил на Альфарда нечитаемый взгляд.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, где ты взял такие деньги, — Абрахас был так поражен, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что шарф Блэка щекочет ему нос, хотя все утро жаловался на аллергию на шерсть.

— Это взятка от дедушки Арктура, — пояснил Альфард. — Он настолько увлекся огденвиски и путанами, что проворонил момент, когда его любимая дочь Седрелла вышла замуж за Уизли. С тех пор семья его, мягко говоря, недолюбливает.

— Он надеется, что ты поможешь ему помириться с родней? — скептически спросил Абрахас.

— Я велел домовому эльфу стащить у матери приглашение на рождественский семейный ужин и отправил дедушке от ее имени, — пожал плечами Альфард.

— Зачем ты ставил на ловца? — резко прозвучал вопрос Тома. Малфой и Эйвери тут же оборвали беззаботный смех. — Так уверен в Певерелле?

Улыбка померкла на лице Блэка, а внутри пробежал уже знакомый холодок. Позавчера Том отказал Певереллу в обществе, и для беженца это означало самую настоящую социальную смерть. Это стало сигналом для слизеринцев к началу травли, а для Рыцарей Певерелл превратился в главную цель.

— Том, я видел, как летает этот парень, — ответил он как можно спокойней, стараясь остаться в рамках разговора о квиддиче.

Глупо было надеяться, что Том купится на это.

— Что, как ты думаешь, для Певерелла важнее: честь факультета, на котором он новичок и изгой, или возможность насолить тебе за то, что сначала ты был ему другом, а потом бросил в угоду нашим интересам? — хуже самого вопроса было только выражение лица Тома.

— Он не такой…

— Альфард, по-моему, мы уже говорили о твоей _привязанности_ , — негромко перебил его Том. — Не хочешь составить ему компанию, раз тебе так понравилось с ним дружить?

— Нет, Том, конечно, нет, — замотал головой Блэк.

При всей своей симпатии к Певереллу, Альфард никогда бы не пошел против Тома — это было чистейшей воды самоубийством. Уже сейчас с беженцем почти никто не общался, а совсем скоро слизеринцы поймут, что им разрешено зайти очень далеко в своей неприязни к новенькому. Просто потому что теперь Том _позволит_ им это. Альфард верил в Гарри как в ловца, но не поставил бы ни кната на то, что без поддержки Тома тот займет высокое положение на Слизерине.

Достаточно посмотреть на Реджи, а ведь тот с самого начала учился с ними и, в конце концов, был _Лестрейнджем_ , а не неизвестным беженцем-полукровкой. Реджи было искренне жаль, а о своем сочувствии к Певереллу Альфард старался забыть вообще.

— Кстати, а где он? — спросил Эйвери.

— Певерелл? Один из первых отправился в Хогсмид, улетел вперед всех, — сообщил Абрахас.

— Так не терпелось сменить обстановку? — хмыкнул Аугустус.

— Надо его найти и проследить, — ответил Альфард, ловя взгляд Тома и безошибочно угадывая его мысли. После того очень нервного разговора возле Зала Славы, Том приказал всем глаз не спускать с беженца.

— Уже, — отозвался Абрахас. — Реджинальд вызвался приглядеть за ним.

Альфард кинул быстрый взгляд на Тома — в его присутствии они старались лишний раз не упоминать о Реджи. Лицо Тома осталось непроницаемым, но Альфард достаточно хорошо знал его и мысленно попросил Салазара, чтобы Реджи вернулся с новостями. Пока что Эйвери уверенно чувствовал себя в новом качестве, но зная упрямство и удачливость их старого друга, Альфард поставил бы на то, что Аугустусу в скором времени придется как минимум потесниться.

В Хогсмиде они разделились: Том с Эйвери отправились в лавку старьевщика, у которого, если хорошо покопаться, всегда можно было найти что-то интересное по сходной цене, а Альфард и Абрахас получили задание обойти магазины в центре и выведать, не появлялся ли там Певерелл. Учитывая то, что остальные Вальпургиевы Рыцари обязательно прошерстят все лавки на отшибе деревни, где из-под прилавка продавался нелегальный товар, туда идти нужды не было.

Неспешно обходя все нужные магазины и наслаждаясь прекрасным выходным днём на свежем воздухе, Альфард и Абрахас внимательно высматривали лохматую макушку своего невезучего однокурсника. Который, к слову, как будто провалился под землю. Закупив перья, пергаменты и чернила на всех четверых, они вынуждены были разделиться — Альфарду нужно было заказать столик в Трех Метлах, а на долю Абрахаса выпало проверить популярное с прошлого года кафе молоденькой Мадам Падиффут, где собирались все влюбленные парочки.

— Готов поставить десять галлеонов, что Певерелла там нет, — хмуро сказал Абрахас.

— Ничего не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Блэк, засунув руки в карманы и раскачиваясь на пятках. — Жребий указал на тебя, так что иди и проверь этот слащавый кабак.

— Как будто я не знаю, как ты тянешь жребий, — фыркнул Абрахас и, отвернувшись, зашагал прочь.

— Не смей обвинять меня в жульничестве, дорогой Абрасакс! — крикнул ему вслед Альфард, нарочно привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Альдебаран, — бросил, не оборачиваясь, его друг.

Альфард, весьма довольный собой, направился к Трем Метлам, легко маневрируя между небольшими группами студентов. Зайдя внутрь, он направился прямиком к бармену, чтобы договориться об обеде. Сегодня была его очередь заказывать и платить.

Как только Том начал ходить вместе с ними в Хогсмид, Альфард, Реджи и Абрахас стали всё покупать сразу на четверых, будь то сладости в Сладком Королевстве, безделушки из Зонко или обед в Трех Метлах. Никому из них, в отличие от Тома, не составляло проблемы промотать пару галлеонов за один выходной. Напротив, у них даже было своего рода соревнование, кто заплатит первым. Самое интересное, что это сразу стало настолько само собой разумеющимся, что никто никогда не поднимал эту тему в разговоре.

Говорить о материальном положении Тома казалось немыслимым. Альфард даже не назвал бы это каким-то правилом, это была их личная традиция, проявление истинной слизеринской тактичности, дружбы и доверия. Он искренне надеялся, что Эйвери, занявший место Реджи в их группе, сегодня не подведет.

Абрахас должен был вот-вот вернуться, ему нужно было всего-то заглянуть в ту ужасную таверну, а не пробовать популярные с прошлого сезона розовые пирожные ее хозяйки. Том и Аугустус тоже могли подойти в любой момент. Однако Альфард совершенно не переносил одиночество, поэтому, договорившись об обеде с владельцем Трех Метел, оглянулся, высматривая знакомых. Заприметив за столиком у окна Каллисто и Елену, он, расплывшись в улыбке, направился к ним.

— Леди, доброе утро, — пафосно произнес Альфард.

— Блэк, — почти синхронно кивнули они.

— Я жду своих друзей, — поспешил добавить Альфард, перехватив тревожный взгляд Каллисто на свободный стул за их столиком. Впрочем, это не помешало ему занять его. — А пока решил поинтересоваться, как ваши дела?

— Спасибо, мы в порядке, — вежливо улыбаясь, ответила Елена. Альфард стянул тонкие кожаные перчатки и с отрепетированной небрежностью бросил их на стол. Шарф он решил оставить.

Елена ему нравилась — она обладала очень приятной внешностью и в довесок ровным, покладистым нравом. Но Альфард знал, что Елена не для него: ему бы было невыносимо скучно с такой девушкой, как она. Другое дело ее лучшая подруга — Каллисто была полной противоположностью с ее взрывным характером и притягивающей взгляды яркой красотой. Альфард редко терпел неудачи на любовном фронте, поэтому свою оплошность с Каллисто вспоминать не любил, как и отказ Глэдис Эпплби — блистательной охотницы Холихедских гарпий.

— Как учеба? Какие новости? — спросил Альфард, а затем, вспомнив кое о чем, добавил: — Кстати, а где ваш друг, почему вы вдвоем?

— Сдается мне, что тебя ни капли не интересуют наши дела, — нахмурилась Каллисто. — Ты просто хочешь посплетничать о Певерелле.

— Вы единственные на факультете, кто поддерживает с ним контакты, — бросив притворяться, заметил Альфард. — Вы его не видели?

Елена просто отрицательно покачала головой, а Каллисто с деланным равнодушием произнесла:

— Певерелл нам не друг.

Альфард лишь махнул рукой на очевидную ложь. Он понятия не имел, зачем это нужно девушкам — на факультете никто особо в их дела не лез. Тома, кажется, вообще не интересовало, чем они там занимаются, лишь бы не порочили честь факультета. В общем-то, женская половина Слизерина никогда и не стремилась к власти. Упаси Салазар! Слизеринцы же не какие-то гриффиндорцы с их „прогрессивными взглядами“ и всплывающими в последнее время возмутительными темами о равноправии полов. Альфарда передернуло, когда он вспомнил МакГонагалл, играющую в квиддичной команде красно-золотых. Так попирать древние традиции! Диггори — полный осел. Конечно, на Равенкло тоже летала девушка — Элизабет Маршман — на позиции охотника, но та девица была студенткой по обмену из Салемской Академии, а что ни говори, даже гриффиндорцы лучше американцев.

— Да ладно вам, все знают, что вы с ним милы, — протянул Альфард и, игриво подмигнув, добавил: — Так что вы в нем нашли?

Елена смутилась, а Каллисто насмешливо улыбнулась. Было видно, что обе не намерены отвечать.

— О, Салазар! — не выдержал Альфард. Он полгода строил хитрые планы по завоеванию Забини, а та его в ответ прокляла. Певерелл же был здесь без году неделя и при этом вчера Альфард видел, как он о чем-то шушукался с девушками за ужином!

— Он даже не ведет себя с вами, как джентльмен, — добавил вслух он.

— Блэк, что ты имеешь в виду? — возмутилась Елена, и на ее щеках выступил румянец.

— Уж не то, что вы подумали, — закатил глаза Альфард. — Он ведет себя как … как не с девушками.

— Возможно, нам это нравится, — хитро улыбнулась Каллисто.

— Что?!

— Певерелл относится к нам не как к девушкам, которым он хочет залезть под юбку, а как к равным себе личностям, тупица!

Альфард замолк. Почему-то сразу вспомнились слова Тома о том, что новенькому самое место в Гриффиндоре. Том _никогда_ не ошибался.

Но, отбросив мысли о грубом промахе Шляпы, Альфард попробовал думать в ином направлении: обе девушки были настоящими красавицами, как Певерелл мог не реагировать на них? Он должен был видеть это, ведь сам с его внешностью он мог рассчитывать разве что на всяких Эрин Бакли.

— Он некрасив, — озвучил Альфард последнюю мысль. — Вечно лохматый … эти очки. А рост? В нем хотя бы есть шесть футов?

— В классическом понимании, может, и не красив, — пожала плечами Каллисто. — Но он определенно симпатичен.  
Альфард посмотрел на нее так, будто она несла несусветную чушь.

— А его харизма, — неожиданно хихикнула Елена.

Альфард хотел было возразить, но с удивлением понял, что в словах девушек была доля правды. Певерелл обладал каким-то особым обаянием, привлекая людей и заставляя их тянуться к себе… Как и Том — только ощущалось все это абсолютно иначе.

— А его глаза? — заметила Каллисто. — Я ни у кого не видела такого потрясающего и редкого оттенка изумруда.

— Фу, это так банально! — возмутился Альфард. — Просто по цвету они вылитый слизеринский герб.

— А какой у него серьезный, проницательный взгляд, — игнорируя его возражения, картинно вздохнула Забини. — Могу себе представить, как он будет смотреть на объект своей привязанности.

— Пожалуй, хватит с меня на сегодня, — Альфард, схватив перчатки, поспешил встать, стараясь не обращать внимания на смех Елены и Каллисто. Они издевались, право. — Доброго дня, девушки.

К счастью, прозвенел колокольчик, оповещая о приходе новых посетителей и, тем самым, о спасении Альфарда. Это оказались Том и Аугустус, за ними следовал Абрахас, видимо, нагнавший их у входа. Хмурый вид последнего не мог оставить Альфарда равнодушным, развеяв недавнее раздражение:

— Абрахас, как тебе понравилось заведение мадам Падиффут? — первым делом спросил он, когда все расселись за столом.

— Наткнулся на Пирси, — хмуро ответил тот.

— Какие-то проблемы? — заинтересовался Эйвери.

— Нет. Просто капитан летающих барсуков слишком высокого мнения о себе и своей команде.

— Это не проблема, — поспешил успокоить друга Альфард, подвигаясь ближе на скамье и хлопая того по плечу.

— _Мы_ будем его проблемой, — прошипел Абрахас. Видимо, Пирси не на шутку зацепил его — Альфарду даже стало интересно, что именно он сказал. — Не смей уменьшать количество тренировок, мы должны разнести Хаффлпафф в щепки! И, Салазар, сними ты, наконец, этот шарф, я уже весь чешусь!

— Я скажу Паркинсону и Гойлу, что это наш новый клиент, — хмыкнул Аугустус, но вдруг осекся, когда увидел, каким взглядом на них смотрит Том. Все сразу поспешили закрыть тему квиддича.

— Вам что-то удалось узнать о Певерелле? — спросил Том после короткой паузы.

— Я видел его, — возле их стола внезапно материализовался Реджи. Альфард даже подскочил на месте от неожиданности.

— Где? — тут же спросил Абрахас.

— На окраине. Он… аппарировал, — говоря это, Реджи не сводил глаз с Тома. Но тот продолжал смотреть на Абрахаса и Альфарда, словно не замечая его.

— Аппарировал, — тупо повторил Аугустус.

— Ты же не думаешь, что военный беженец, который скрывался целый год, не освоит элементарной аппарации? — раздраженно бросил Абрахас.

— Это понятно, — ответил Альфард вместо Аугустуса. — Вопрос: куда он мог направиться?

— Действительно, интересный вопрос, — едва слышно произнес Том, и, обернувшись, Альфард успел заметить огонек азарта в его задумчивом взгляде.

* * *

Гарри отправился в Хогсмид в одиночестве и был этому очень рад. Он мог спокойно аппарировать в Лондон и провести весь день без навязчивой компании. Некоторые студенты, увидев новенького в одиночестве, делали удивленные глаза — похоже, до них еще не дошли главные новости Змеиного факультета.

На следующее утро после стычки с Риддлом Гарри обнаружил, что его место за слизеринским столом, напротив самого Тома, занято. Причем, студенты сидели так, словно никакого Певерелла тут и не бывало. Гарри отлично понял намек и, ничуть не расстроившись, направился дальше вдоль стола искать себе место. Множество глаз следили за ним, но Гарри ощущал только пристальный взгляд Риддла, который жег его спину между лопаток.

Вскоре Гарри разместился рядом с женской половиной, не ощущая никакого дискомфорта от того, что сидит рядом с девчонками. Он спокойно поздоровался со всеми и принялся за завтрак. Конечно, он чувствовал на себе тяжесть взглядов, но Гарри _Поттер_ был не из тех, кого можно было смутить пристальным вниманием всего Хогвартса.

— Помнится, вчера кто-то обещал сгладить атмосферу, — усмехнулась сидящая по левую руку от него Каллисто Забини.

— Немного не сошелся во мнениях с однокурсниками, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Вчера он уже решил, что похолодание в отношениях со слизеринцами использует с умом, и не видел причины расстраиваться. Сейчас он раздумывал, как предупредить Тафта, чтобы тот держался подальше от Риддла.  
Не подходить же к парню напрямую с рассказом о запрещенной деятельности молодых Пожирателей?

— Я говорила тебе, что Тому опасно переходить дорогу, — еще тише произнесла Каллисто, так, что только Гарри услышал ее слова.

— О, я прекрасно это понял, — невесело усмехнулся он.

Прямо напротив сидела Кэрроу и откровенно пялилась на него, сощурив глаза. Взгляд сокурсницы выражал лишь презрение и злорадство, отражая настроение всего факультета.

— Что, Певерелл, поставили тебя на место? — спросила эта гарпия, заметив, что он, наконец, обратил на нее внимание.

— Это место мне нравится гораздо больше, спасибо, — честно ответил ей Гарри, отчего та покраснела от злости. — Не люблю сидеть спиной ко всему Большому залу.

— Полукровка, видимо, еще до конца не понял, во что вляпался, — пояснила Крэбб своей подруге.

Гарри не счел нужным отвечать на грубые подначки.

Вся ситуация была настолько абсурдна, что даже немного забавляла его. На уроках вдруг оказалось, что практически всем слизеринцам противно с ним общаться и сидеть за одной партой. В ответ на это Гарри спокойно отправился на смешанную с другим факультетом половину.

Он легко переносил начавшуюся травлю, но его все-таки поражало, как один человек может вертеть целым факультетом. Оказывается, то, что Гарри общался с Риддлом, держало рот на замке всем чистокровным. Однако открыто выступать никто пока не решался, и Гарри подумал, что не победи он Лестрейнджа на дуэли, ему бы пришлось туго.

Его соседи по спальне, естественно, не общались с ним, словно и не было целого месяца тесной дружбы. Альфард и Абрахас разговаривали с ним только на поле и то — не более необходимого.

Гарри удивился, что он вообще остался в квиддичной команде. Если честно, он ожидал „позорного“ изгнания. Видимо, по извращенной слизеринской логике, пусть он и стал изгоем, использовать его знания и таланты Слизерин имел полное право. Но это не мешало загонщикам оттачивать свои навыки именно на нем, и если бы не мастерство Гарри, то после тренировки ему бы пришлось опять наведаться к мадам Лепре.

Из всей квиддичной команды к нему совершенно нейтрально относился только молодой Орион. С ним у Гарри с самого начала сложились неплохие отношения — молодой Блэк неожиданно запомнил, как Гарри болел за него на отборочных, и сам восхищался выступлением новенького в тот день.

Род Блэков, которому через каких-то полвека предстояло полностью угаснуть, в этом времени обладал значительным влиянием и находился в расцвете сил, и именно поэтому его представители могли позволить себе то, что другим не сошло бы с рук.

Но Альфард слишком долго находился рядом с Томом, чтобы располагать такой же свободой и независимостью мнений, как его младший кузен. Гарри даже не обижался на него: в конце концов, он никогда не воспринимал всерьез свою дружбу со слизеринцами.

Вскоре Гарри достиг окраины деревни. Спрятавшись за одним из скособоченных домов, он осмотрелся и, не заметив никого вокруг, аппарировал.

Как только все тело перестало сдавливать, словно его тащили сквозь чересчур узкую трубу, Гарри обнаружил себя на аппарационной площадке Дырявого Котла. Бар был таким, каким он помнил его с лета и — совершенно другим, по сравнению с девяностыми. Гарри еще до начала учебы узнал, что магический Лондон за все время войны с Гриндевальдом никогда не подвергался бомбежкам, поэтому изменения во внешнем виде „Котла“ были, видимо, прихотью его хозяев.

Стараясь не привлекать внимание посетителей бара, Гарри запахнул свою простую темную мантию поверх школьной формы и, пройдя мимо столиков, оказался в Косом переулке. Впереди уже виднелся стеклянный купол банка.  
В своей прошлой жизни, как Гарри называл теперь то время, в котором родился и дожил почти до восемнадцати лет, он бы больше ни за что и никогда не посмел сунуть нос в Гринготтс. Гарри подозревал, что гоблины пустили все содержимое его хранилища на покупку нового дракона и на новую крышу, а остаток конфисковали в качестве возмещения морального ущерба. Скорее всего, он навсегда останется персоной нон грата в этом банке.

Однако путешествие во времени дало ему новый шанс даже в таком нелегком деле, как взаимоотношения с гоблинами.  
Зато теперь Гарри, наконец, понял, почему волшебники недолюбливали гоблинов. Цены на их услуги были огромными: например, стоимость хранилища, охраняемого драконом, равнялась половине цены самого дракона! Воистину повод, чтобы слагать легенды о гоблинской жадности. Гарри, зная, что при желании и должном везении можно проникнуть куда угодно, не стал тратить такие деньги и выбрал вариант значительно скромнее.

Его новая ячейка располагалась в дальних, свежевырытых туннелях. Тележка неслась с головокружительной скоростью, ее то кидало вверх, то, сделав мертвую петлю, она едва ли не падала вниз. Уши от лихих виражей заложило напрочь. Гарри продрог и ругал себя, что заранее не побеспокоился о необходимых чарах.

Оставив сопровождающего его гоблина Агваха у тележки, Гарри зашел в свое хранилище. Наколдовав пару светящихся шаров, он подвесил их над потолком и огляделся. Содержимое его ячейки представляло собой груду книг, которые он не успел рассортировать, как следует. Все, до чего он додумался летом, — это наколдовать специальные чары против сырости и плесени, помимо обычных, банковских. В углу лежало несколько побрякушек из тайника, показавшихся ему самыми безопасными, а также небольшая кучка древних золотых монет, большая часть которых уже была обменена на галлеоны.

Присев на корточки, Гарри приступил к сортировке книг, попутно ища те, за которыми он пришел сюда. Его тревожили мысли о свалившемся на него наследстве, настолько древнем, что даже библиотека Хогвартса оказалась бессильна ему помочь. Род Певереллов уходил своими корнями в самую глубь веков, по некоторым записям, сами Годрик Гриффиндор и Салазар Слизерин имели в предках легендарных братьев. А если говорить о британском волшебном обществе, где даже полукровка Гарри Поттер имел кучу родственников со стороны отца, то логично было предположить, что кровь Певереллов была едва ли не в каждом чистокровном маге.

Неужели Гарри — первый, кто решился претендовать на наследство? В это верилось с трудом: во все времена существовали люди, готовые на все ради денег и фамильной славы. По выражению гоблинских физиономий (насколько он мог их разгадать) Гарри видел, как осточертели существам эти бесконечные проверки на право наследования. И когда его наследие было подтверждено, банкиры были просто ошеломлены: иностранный мальчишка-беженец, оказывается, не был очередным самозванцем!

Не он сам принял наследие Певереллов, это наследие выбрало его. Гарри понимал, что тут никак не обошлось без Даров Смерти, и ему не терпелось разобраться во всем этом.

В результате он отобрал фолиант с историей и генеалогией всех родов Древней Англии, включая и Певереллов, многообещающего вида том со знаком даров смерти на обложке, а также руководство по защитным ритуалам и заклинаниям для отвода глаз.

Сложив все остальные книги в аккуратные стопки, Гарри запихнул отобранные талмуды в сумку и направился к выходу. Он искренне надеялся, что заклинание или ритуал, который защитит вход в Тайную Комнату, не потребует ингредиентов, которые невозможно было уже найти. Или человеческих жертв. Гарри решил, что при первой же возможности спрячется в Выручай Комнате и внимательно изучит все, что от него потребуется, чтобы не пустить Наследника Слизерина в обиталище василиска.

Распрощавшись с провожавшим его Агвахом, Гарри быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Он отсутствовал менее часа, слишком мало, чтобы его хватились в школе. В банке было довольно многолюдно — ничего удивительного, ведь это был выходной день. Уклонившись от пожилого мага, который шел, не сворачивая и еле передвигая ноги от ветхости, Гарри едва не столкнулся на выходе с молодой парой. Извинившись на ходу, он первый вышел из банка.

И в это же мгновение почувствовал что-то неладное.

— Молодой человек, вы же загораживаете проход, — проворчал кто-то, толкая его в бок.

Но Гарри замер, его интуиция, столько раз выручавшая его, била тревогу. В воздухе нарастал непонятный гул, и с каждой минутой он становился громче.

Взгляд Гарри упал на белоснежные мраморные ступени банка, которые накрыла зловещая тень. Задрав голову вверх, Гарри ожидал увидеть темные силуэты облаков, закрывающие солнце, но вместо этого увидел маггловские самолеты, вынырнувшие будто бы из ниоткуда. Тут же стал слышен гул и рев двигателей механических машин.

Позади Гарри с грохотом захлопнусь двери Гринготтса, надежно запечатывая и защищая вход. Находившихся поблизости магов моментально захлестнула паника.

— Флимонт! — раздался испуганный женский голос. Быстро оглянувшись, Гарри увидел молодую пару, которую обогнал на выходе минутой ранее.

_Модред! Бомбят магический Лондон, но как? Ежедневный Пророк же постоянно уверял в полной безопасности._

— Скорее, — воскликнул Гарри, обращаясь к ним, — нужно аппарировать!

Втроем они бросились вниз по ступеням. Молодая черноволосая женщина, державшая мужа под локоть, не успевала на своих высоких каблуках и была вынуждена другой рукой схватиться за Гарри.

Гарри уже было бросился к Дырявому Котлу, но мужчина потянул их в другую сторону.

— Аппарационная площадка в Лютном в два раза ближе, — крикнул он на ходу.

Послышались первые взрывы, звуки доносились со стороны Дырявого котла. Через десяток шагов в них врезалась какая-то дамочка с огромным верещавшим книзллом на руках. Разразившись проклятьями, она пробежала мимо, украв драгоценные секунды.

Следующая череда взрывов пришлась на то место, где во времена Гарри располагалось кафе Флориана Фортескью. Взрыв был настолько близко, что у него заложило уши, и он почувствовал отголосок ударной волны, прокатившийся по спине.

— Хорошо, что не сунулись в Дырявый котел! — воскликнул мужчина, не теряя оптимизма даже в такой отчаянной ситуации.

Они свернули в переулок, где уже начинался Лютный.

— Куда…

— Налево, у Маркуса Скаррса можно аппарировать!

— Флимонт, только не говори мне, что ты там бывал … — начала было женщина, но осеклась, понимая, что сейчас не время для семейных сцен. К тому же, воздуха в легких хватало только на бег.

Вокруг стоял страшный грохот, волшебники, частью высыпавшие из магазинов, метались и кричали. Гарри сквозь стекла витрин различал огромные толпы магов возле каминов, подключенных к летучей сети.

Впереди замаячила вывеска похоронного бюро „И.Л.М. — волшебные похороны и бальзамирование“, а прямо за ним виднелся „Салон волшебного тату Маркуса Скаррса“.

До спасительной аппарационной площадки оставалась пара десятков футов, и тут Гарри ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног. Его окатило жаркой волной, послышался страшный грохот рушащегося здания. Тяжеленные плиты летели прямо на них! Он почувствовал, как его рука выскальзывает из слабой хватки молодой женщины, и сам крепко схватил ее за плечо. Другой рукой он успел вскинуть палочку, создавая купол, защищающий их от летящих вниз огромных кусков серого камня, бывших когда-то фасадом.

Молодой мужчина с другой стороны укрепил щит Гарри собственным заклинанием и вновь потянул их к заветной цели:

— Бежим!

В полной неразберихе Гарри не сразу осознал, что женщина лишилась чувств, и они с Флимонтом тащат ее за плечи. В глазах мужчины появилась паника, но теперь уже Гарри подтолкнул его, заставляя собраться и действовать.  
Перепрыгивая через обломки, они преодолели оставшееся расстояние.

— Держись! Я аппарирую нас всех! — прокричал мужчина, как только они оказались внутри.

Гарри одной рукой держал женщину, он надеялся, что она еще жива, а второй крепко взялся за плечо ее мужа. Спустя мгновение вихри аппарации закружили их, унося из лондонского ада.

После невообразимого грохота, от которого, казалось, лопались барабанные перепонки, тишина и спокойствие места, где они оказались, оглушили Гарри. Они аппарировали в небольшой городок с тихими улочками и красивыми домами. Молодой мужчина подхватил хрупкую женщину на руки и бросился через улицу.

— Быстрее, наш дом вон там, — взволнованно проговорил он, кивнув на небольшой особняк с низким забором и вычурной калиткой, за которой виднелся уютный садик, пестревший осенними цветами. Гарри быстро пошел за ними, подавляя иррациональное ощущение, что он здесь уже был. Но в эту часть Англии его точно еще не заносило.

— Мисти! — закричал мужчина, едва они ступили на порог. — Быстро приведи доктора Карлинга, это вопрос жизни и смерти! Не вздумай без него возвращаться!

Едва выглянувший из-за угла домашний эльф исчез так быстро, что Гарри успел лишь мельком увидеть пару растворившихся в воздухе ушей.

— Быстрее, спальня на втором этаже! Возможно, у нас есть подходящие зелья.

Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, не зная, чем помочь бедной женщине — он не был знатоком в лечебной магии, все его познания ограничивались умением заживлять царапины и пить костерост. Хозяин дома явно был в отчаянии, он взлетел на второй этаж и завернул в первую дверь слева. В спальне, уложив драгоценную ношу на кровать, он принялся лихорадочно гладить свою любимую по темным растрепавшимся волосам, а затем бросился на колени, покрывая поцелуями узкую безвольную кисть.

— Доктор сейчас придет, — произнес Гарри, когда вид растерянного, отчаявшегося мужчины стал совсем невыносимым. Он неуверенно добавил: — Возможно, вам не следует ничего делать самому, вы можете навредить…

— Да, да, конечно, — согласился мужчина, не выпуская руки своей жены.

— Юфимия всегда была слаба здоровьем, — его голос дрожал от непереносимого душевного волнения — похоже, он не осознавал, что разговаривал с незнакомцем. — Мы поженились в прошлом году, а любил я ее с тех самых пор, когда увидел девочкой в особняке на Гриммо…

Гарри внезапно показалось, что его накрыло очередной взрывной волной, и он едва устоял на ногах… Все резко собралось воедино: черноволосый Флимонт, его жена Юфимия, явно напоминавшая ему теперь Вальпургу и Альфарда своими черными волосами и серыми глазами, знакомый городок, в котором они сейчас находились, — Годрикова Лощина, дом Поттеров… Флимонт и Юфимия, его _дедушка с бабушкой_.

Гарри медленно попятился, едва полная картина сложилась перед его глазами, но Флимонт был слишком поглощен своей женой, чтобы увидеть потрясение на лице гостя. Поттер вскочил с колен и бросился к одному из шкафов. Распахнув створки, он принялся лихорадочно искать что-то между баночек с зельями. Вряд ли он отдавал себе отчет, что именно он ищет. Через минуту он бросил это дело, и кинулся к находившемуся в комнате камину.

— Мисти долго нет, я сам схожу за доктором, — он дрожащей рукой потянулся к вазе с летучим порохом, сшибая стоящие рядом статуэтки и фотографии в рамках.

Гарри, приросший к полу, смотрел во все глаза на этого молодого мужчину, который приходился ему дедом, и не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. И еще — он не хотел, чтобы тот сейчас уходил. Гарри было просто невыносимо оставаться наедине с Юфимией, чья жизнь была в опасности.

Флимонт не был его точной копией, как все говорили про него и его отца, хотя, определенно, фамильное сходство наблюдалось. У него был точно такой же прямой нос, насколько он мог судить. Иссиня-черные волосы — фамильная черта Поттеров. Приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что непослушные вихры, уложенные в строгую прическу каким-то специальным средством, теперь торчали, совсем как у него самого. И, конечно же, острые коленки, которые он заметил еще в Зеркале Еиналеж.

В коридоре послышался шум — домовой эльф привел, наконец, доктора. Флимонт бросился прочь из комнаты, едва ли не кубарем слетая со ступенек. Гарри последовал за ним. Доктор был пожилой, но очень крепкий и высокий мужчина, с короткой седой бородкой. Он внимал обрывочным объяснениям Поттера — „мы с Юфимией зашли по делам… авианалет… бежали… обломки…“. Вмиг оценив состояние Поттера, он коротко произнес, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице вверх:

— Флимонт, прими успокоительное. Юфимию я осмотрю и помогу ей. Все будет в порядке. Не вздумай путаться у меня под ногами!

Взгляд врача упал на Гарри, и на секунду на его лице появилось какое-то замешательство. Но оно быстро исчезло, колдомедик переключился на более важное дело.

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь в комнату, где лежала Юфимия, Флимонт растерянно замер, словно лишь вид его жены давал ему силу двигаться. Однако уже через минуту, опомнившись, он принялся ходить взад-вперед по коридору, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Гарри и сам страшно волновался за Юфимию — свою _бабушку_! А еще его буквально разрывали противоречивые чувства. Ему хотелось бежать из Годриковой Лощины как можно скорее, чтобы не знать и не помнить, как на самом деле выглядел этот дом — до нападения Волдеморта на его семью. Он боялся знакомиться с родителями своего отца, видеть их такими живыми… И вместе с тем на Гарри обрушилось _невероятное счастье_ , хоть и боялся он его до ужаса. Ему казалось, что это мираж, который рассеется от одного неловкого движения.

— Пока мы ждали доктора, ее состояние могло ухудшиться… Теряли время…Могли бы попробовать привести ее в чувство…

— Все будет хорошо, — выдавил из себя Гарри, пытаясь заодно убедить в этом и себя самого. Он нервным жестом тер левое запястье и наблюдал за мечущимся в волнении Поттером. — Мы могли навредить заклинаниями и сделать только хуже.

— О, Мерлин, — Флимонт закусил костяшку указательного пальца и, наконец, замер. Глубоко вздохнув, он, похоже, взял себя в руки.

— Пойдемте в гостиную, что мы тут стоим в коридоре, — предложил он, кинув тревожный взгляд на дверь.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, радуясь, что Флимонт приходит в себя.

Они спустились по деревянной лестнице вниз. Гарри крутил головой, во все глаза разглядывая дом. Картины на стенах, везде множество свадебных фотографий с кучей Блэков на них. Зайдя в гостиную, он вдруг явственно ощутил, как пощипывает кожу на запястье. Он опустил рассеянный взгляд на свою руку, боясь увидеть рану, но кожа была неповрежденной. До Гарри дошло, что это пульсирует его татуировка Даров Смерти.

Он быстро одернул рукав, в панике соображая, что это может значить. Не вышвырнет ли его из этого времени за то, что он повстречал своих бабушку и дедушку? Или, может, Юфимия умирает… Нет, он не мог об этом думать! Его бабушка должна была пережить эту бомбардировку.

— Я даже не представился, — спохватился его собеседник, оборачиваясь к Гарри: — Я Флимонт Поттер.

— Гарри… Певерелл, — представился Гарри, в последний момент сдержав порыв назвать свое истинное имя и рассказать Флимонту, что он его внук.

Это было бы чистейшим безумием. Гарри взял под контроль свои хаотические порывы, машинально пожимая протянутую ему руку. — Ничего страшного, нам было совсем не до того.

— Да уж, — невесело произнес Флимонт, запуская руку в черные волосы. Оглядев Гарри, он спросил: — Так ты студент Хогварста?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, понимая, что не имеет смысла скрывать очевидное — распахнувшаяся мантия теперь не скрывала его школьную форму. — Учусь на пятом курсе Слизерина.

— А я закончил Гриффиндор пару лет назад, — сказал Флимонт, но тут же добавил: — Ничего не имею против слизеринцев, моя Юфимия закончила твой факультет.

Гарри подумал, что если бы все имели такой взгляд на межфакультетские отношения, проблем в волшебном мире было бы гораздо меньше.

— Что ты делал один в Гринготтсе? — нахмурился Флимонт.

— Мне нужно было уладить кое-какие дела с гоблинами, — осторожно ответил Гарри.

— В банке кто-то остался из твоих сопровождающих? Тебя будут искать? — встревожился Поттер.

— Э … не совсем так, — расплывчато ответил Гарри. — Дело в том, что я не поставил никого в известность, у нас все равно поход в Хогсмид сегодня, меня никто и не хватится до вечера.

— Ну, ты даешь, Гарри! Ты же знаешь, что это запрещено правилами и к тому же опасно, в такое-то время, — сердито ответил Флимонт, однако не кинулся сообщать в Хогвартс, что радовало. — Какие у тебя могли быть дела с гоблинами? Неужели твои родители не могли сами разобраться?

— У меня нет родителей, — ответил Гарри. Видя пораженный и виноватый взгляд Флимонта, он поспешил добавить: — Я привык. Мне надо было уладить дела с … наследством.

— У тебя есть средства к существованию? — строго спросил Флимонт, у него был такой вид, что он сейчас готов броситься к чековой книжке, чтобы помочь Гарри.

— Да, не волнуйтесь, — ответил Гарри, отмечая, что татуировка начинает не на шутку жечь кожу. К тому же в ушах начал нарастать какой-то непонятный стук. Казалось, у него начинается слуховая галлюцинация.

— Что случилось с твоими родителями? — осторожно поинтересовался его будущий дед.

— На самом деле я военный беженец, на мне стоит министерская печать, поэтому я не могу ничего рассказать о себе, — ответил Гарри, не глядя Флимонту в глаза.

— О Мерлин! Я каждый день проклинаю эту войну, — в сердцах воскликнул тот. Гарри был с ним полностью согласен.

— Флимонт! — послышался голос доктора.

— Бегу! — Поттер бросился вон из гостиной.

Оставшись один, Гарри встал с кресла, не в силах больше сидеть на одном месте. Запястье опалило огнем и болью, ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не застонать. Модред побери, _что это такое_?

Вдруг Гарри вспомнил: сигнальные чары мадам Лепре! Он совершенно забыл про них, но ведь они и не должны были сработать. Созданный им щит был крепким и надежно защитил их от обломков. Однако Гарри не знал, как работают чары медсестры: они могли сообщить ей о смертельной угрозе, и теперь, возможно, мадам Лепре пыталась его разыскать. Могла ли боль в руке быть связана с этим?

В любом случае нужно было скорее возвращаться в Хогвартс. Гарри сделал пару шагов в направлении холла, но тут его руку пронзила такая боль, что он невольно вспомнил про пытки Волдеморта.

Нет, определенно это были не сигнальные чары мадам Лепре. Это было что-то явно темное и могущественное, никак не связанное с лечебной магией. И еще этот странный стук…

В этот момент в дверях гостиной вновь появился Флимонт Поттер.

— Гарри, она очнулась! — с облегчением воскликнул он.

— С Юфимией все будет хорошо? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как с души падает тяжелый камень.

— Да! Всего лишь нервное потрясение, от которого она лишилась чувств. Мистер Карлинг уверил меня, что ее жизни ничто не угрожает, сейчас он беседует с ней… — Флимонт выглядел порядком выжатым, но счастливым. А еще он с особой теплотой в глазах смотрел на Гарри. — Если бы не твой щит, мы бы не выжили сегодня! Мы твои должники, проси, чего хочешь.

— Что вы, какая награда! Любой бы сделал на моем месте то же самое! — воскликнул Гарри. Он подумал, что было бы, если бы он не успел, и его внутренности скрутило в болезненном спазме.

— Я понимаю, Гарри, — кивнул Поттер. — Не хотел тебя обидеть, я просто хотел выразить, насколько благодарен тебе за спасение наших жизней…

В этот момент стук раздался вновь, и на этот раз Флимонт его тоже услышал.

— Что это? — завертел он головой.

— Понятия не имею, — в искреннем недоумении обернулся Гарри. Стук исходил из комода за его спиной. Кожу на запястье снова защипало.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, — насторожился Флимонт, отодвигая в сторону гостя.

Открыв ящик, он оглядел содержимое, а затем, запустив внутрь руку, начал вытаскивать наружу различные коробочки, статуэтки, шкатулки и прочую дребедень.

— Здесь мы храним то, что нам редко бывает нужно, — пояснил он.

Стук не прекращался.

Наконец, в дальнем углу Флимонт нащупал и вытащил средних размеров шкатулку из такого темного дерева, что она казалась практически черной. По ее лакированным бокам шла красивая гравировка, переплетение линий на крышке складывалось в замысловатый узор в виде треугольника.

— Так это ты! — воскликнул Флимонт, оглядев ее, а затем повернулся к Гарри. — Это старая шкатулка, доставшаяся мне от отца. В детстве мы частенько пытались ее открыть, но ключ к ней не предусмотрен, и она не поддается ни одному из известных нам заклинаний. Я храню ее, хотя она абсолютно бесполезна.

Рука Гарри сама потянулась вперед, и как только она коснулась гладкой поверхности крышки, стук прекратился. Как и боль в татуировке.

— О, похоже, она ждала тебя! — воскликнул Флимонт и передал шкатулку Гарри. — Ты знаешь, что в ней?  
Гарри с трудом удерживал дрожь в руках. Он почувствовал знакомую магию и понял, что в шкатулке лежит мантия — самый первый из собранных им Даров Смерти. Наследственная собственность Поттеров.

— Без понятия, — соврал он, с видимым недоумением разглядывая драгоценность в своих руках. — Не похоже, что я в состоянии ее открыть.

Когда Гарри, наконец, поднял глаза на Флимонта, у того был задумчивый вид.

— Знаешь, Гарри, не уверен, что это можно счесть достойный подарком, но думаю, если эта шкатулка выбрала тебя, значит, рано или поздно она откроется тебе. Я уже говорил, что она досталась мне от отца, там вполне может оказаться нечто ценное. Надеюсь, оно тебе пригодится.

Гарри не мог найти слов, чтобы ответить Флимонту.

— Я не могу взять ее! — наконец, воскликнул он. — Эта вещь должна принадлежать вам и вашему сыну!

— У меня пока нет детей, — отмахнулся Флимонт, возвращая на место вещи из комода. — Я сам не могу открыть ее, какая мне от нее польза?

— Но это ваша семейная реликвия!

— Она лежит здесь больше десяти лет и пролежит еще столько же, — пожал плечами Флимонт, а затем, сощурившись, взглянул на Гарри. — Ты так говоришь о ней, будто внутри несметные богатства.

— Так вполне может оказаться, — Гарри не хотел врать своему деду, но и вернуть шкатулку он был не в силах.

— Я скажу так: нет никаких богатств важнее жизни моей Юфимии, ну, и моей собственной, — усмехнулся Поттер, задвигая, наконец, ящик комода. Он оперся о него локтем и махнул в сторону шкатулки: — Ты заслужил ее. Бери и больше не спорь со мной. Мы по-прежнему твои должники.

— Вы ничего мне не должны, — твердо ответил Гарри. Бросив последний неуверенный взгляд на шкатулку, он спрятал ее в свою сумку, положив в самое надежное место.

— Магию не обманешь, — спокойно ответил Флимонт.

— Простите, сэр, — раздалось со стороны двери.

В проеме неловко мялась эльфийка в красивом белоснежном чепце и фартуке.

— Да, Твигги? — кивнул Флимонт.

— Когда подавать обед, сэр?

Поттер достал часы из кармана, взглянул на циферблат и кивнул эльфу:

— Через полчаса, в гостиной. Доктор Карлинг, скорее всего, тоже останется… Гарри, — обернулся он. — Ты составишь нам компанию?

Это было крайне заманчиво: он мог получше познакомиться с Флимонтом и, возможно, даже пообщаться с Юфимией, однако был риск не успеть к комендантскому часу. В связи с военным положением прогулки в Хогсмид были сильно сокращены.

— Мне пора возвращаться, меня могут хватиться, — грустно сообщил он.

— Я могу аппарировать тебя, — сразу же вызвался на помощь Флимонт.

— Нет, спасибо. Я сам.

— Пойдем, провожу тебя до калитки.

Они вышли на воздух, и Гарри, обернувшись, по-новому взглянул на дом Поттеров. Заметив, что Флимонт внимательно смотрит на него, он смутился и поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Заходи к нам, Гарри, — внезапно сказал Поттер. — Когда Юфимия оправится, ты должен обязательно навестить нас. Я улажу все вопросы со Школой.

— Спасибо, это было бы замечательно, — искренне промолвил Гарри, ощущая, как к горлу подступает комок. — Вы… вы могли бы мне написать? — внезапно вырвалось у него. — О здоровье Юфимии.

— Конечно, Гарри, — взгляд Флимонта потеплел. — Имей в виду, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь — любая помощь — ты можешь смело прийти в этот дом, — твердо сказал он, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Отныне ты наш друг. Без тебя мы бы погибли.

Гарри сдержано кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. На негнущихся ногах он дошел до забора, помахал Флимонту и аппарировал.

Он очутился в какой-то подворотне на окраине Хогсмида. Здесь было сыро и неприятно пахло, но Гарри не придал этому никакого значения. В его голове звучали последние слова Флимонта: „Мы бы погибли“.

Но его не должно было здесь быть!

Хуже всего было то, что он не видел никого возле Гринготтса, кто мог бы еще помочь Флимонту и Юфимии пережить бомбардировку.

Прижавшись к холодной стене старого дома, Гарри пытался вспомнить все, о чем говорил Дамблдор: о судьбе и материи времени. Означало ли это, что на самом деле он должен был оказаться там в этот момент? Здесь, в этом времени? Сам не зная того, он родился и жил в своем времени только благодаря тому, что в прошлом он спас своих бабушку и дедушку от смерти? Как он спас Сириуса и самого себя от дементоров на третьем курсе?

Неужели он начал замкнутый круг, который не в силах разорвать, и все его попытки окажутся тщетными? Но этого не могло быть, у него должна быть возможность все изменить! В поезде Гарри четко назвал пункт остановки, где хотел бы оказаться.

Возможно, судьба говорит ему, что с ней шутки плохи, показывая, к чему может привести вмешательство в ход вещей? Или своими действиями он уже изменил будущее?

От вопросов и пережитого у него закружилась голова. Гарри теснее прижал к себе сумку с книгами и мантией-невидимкой. Пора было возвращаться в Хогвартс.

***

— Где Альфард?

— Понятия не имею, — признался Абрахас. Том отметил легкое замешательство в его голосе. — Должно быть, случилось что-то из ряда вон …

— Очень на это надеюсь, — оборвал его Том.

Если Альфард опоздает на встречу Вальпургиевых Рыцарей из-за очередной подружки, ближний круг сузится еще сильнее. Риддл глубоко вдохнул, унимая раздражение — пока рано делать выводы, а эмоции будут лишь мешать.

— Том, — волнуясь, проговорил Абрахас, — Сегодня утром Реджинальд получил письмо от Селвина.

Том перевел на Абрахаса заинтересованный взгляд.

— Говорит, там есть что обсудить.

— Что ж, — задумчиво промолвил Том. — Может, хоть сейчас мы что-то узнаем о нашем загадочном беженце.

Возле нужного поворота их дожидался Пьюси. От скуки он игрался с жирной серой крысой, раскачивая ее за кончик хвоста, как маятник. На полу возле него в завязанном мешке возилось еще с дюжину крыс — сегодня они будут нужны для практических занятий. По лицу Абрахаса пробежала судорога отвращения.

У Тома мелькнуло воспоминание из детства, когда в Лондоне он встречал на улицах богатых людей. Они с той же брезгливостью оглядывали лондонских сирот и беспризорников, словно боясь запачкаться…

— Ты почти опоздал, — с осуждением произнес Абрахас подоспевшему Альфарду, вырывая Тома из неприятных воспоминаний.

— Том, у меня важные новости! — выпалил Альфард, игнорируя Абрахаса. Выглядел он необычайно серьезно и взволнованно, комкая в руках распечатанное письмо.

— Эту новость можно будет обсудить на собрании? — спросил Том, спокойно забирая крысу у Пьюси.

— Да, — кивнул Альфард.

— Тогда поделишься ею со всеми остальными, — заключил Том, и под его красноречивым взглядом все трое поспешили внутрь.

В помещении все были уже в сборе, и стоило им преодолеть барьер, гомон голосов сразу же стих, Рыцари рассыпались полукругом навстречу вошедшим.

— Добрый вечер, — кивнул Том всем присутствующим, как только покончил с защитным ритуалом. — Наконец, у нас есть время провести полноценную встречу. Я планирую обучить вас сегодня интересному заклинанию, но сначала послушаем новости, — Том нашел глазами Лестрейнджа, стоящего чуть позади всех.

Лестрейндж, чуть поколебавшись, как будто ожидая от Тома иных слов, вышел вперед.

— Я получил сегодня письмо от Селвина, — сказан он, помахав свитком. Все с интересом уставились на него, ожидая продолжения.

Тому тоже было интересно узнать, что писал Селвин: с тех пор, как он перебрался с семьей в Германию, от него еще не было никаких вестей.

Стефан был скользким и пронырливым типом, просто олицетворением слизеринца. Он отлично раскапывал информацию и всегда в этом соперничал с Абрахасом. Но если Малфой использовал свои семейные связи, то Селвин не гнушался откровенно нечестных методов. Наряду с талантом раскапывать нужные сведения, у него был талант заметать следы, и Том особенно это ценил.

Однако обратной стороной медали была чрезмерная паранойя, все время нашептывавшая их бывшему однокурснику, что за ними следят. Конечно, доля правды в этом была: Дамблдор не сводил с них глаз, но вряд ли он развешивал следящие чары у них спальне и скрывался в каждой темной нише старого замка. Однако Стефан считал иначе. Лестрейнджу наверняка пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы вскрыть полученное письмо.

— Я пропущу вступление с пламенными приветами, — начал Лестрейндж.— Мы тоже по нему скучаем…

— Да чтоб он забыл дорогу в Англию, — тихо прошипел Абрахас, чем рассмешил окружающих.

Весь прошлый год Малфой воевал с Селвином из-за его питомца — необычайно пушистого британца с вредным характером. Малфой, озверевший от аллергии, был страшен: коту пришлось вернуться в родовое поместье, а Стефан совсем перестал общаться с Абрахасом.

Лестрейндж проигнорировал смешки и продолжил:

— Дальше Селвин пишет по делу:

_Когда в начале августа мы приехали сюда, здесь творилось Модред знает что. Отец считает, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, причем, на самом верху._

_Ладно, не буду говорить загадками, в которых сам не понимаю ни грамма, я помню, как это раздражает Тома_ , — тут Лестрейндж криво улыбнулся и поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Однако, быстро спохватившись, уткнулся в письмо.

— Дальше Стефан описывает, как они обустроились. Кому интересно, потом можете посмотреть, — промолвил Лестрейндж, бегло проглядывая исписанные абзацы. — Вот, здесь интересное:

_**Его** я пока не видел ни разу, отец и мать были представлены, конечно, но даже толику **его** доверия очень нелегко заслужить. Нам приходится доказывать свою верность чистокровным идеалам и политике, проводимой на континенте. Родители думают, что, возможно, зимой наши дела сдвинутся с мертвой точки. _

_Узнать много не получается. Я постоянно совершенствуюсь в следящих и подслушивающих заклинаниях, но мой отец далеко не промах, каждый раз разоблачает меня, если я подбираюсь слишком близко._

_Я пытался узнать о беженце, про которого ты спрашивал, но здесь никто даже не слышал о Певереллах. Ты уверен, что он из Германии? Возможно, когда нам удастся войти в ближний круг, мы получим доступ к любой информации, но сейчас с этим сложно._

_Тем не менее, трудно описать, насколько я счастлив здесь! Находясь в Англии, я преуменьшал масштаб происходящего. **Его** влияние колоссально! Сами знаете из газет, что половина Европы уже принадлежит ему. Греция, Дания, Норвегия, Бельгия, Нидерланды — везде установлено марионеточное правительство с преданными ему темными магами. Недавно сдался Египет! А вы представляете, какой это кладезь древних знаний?! _

_У меня есть основания полагать, что готовятся программы по полному очищению континента от магглов. Представляете, что будет, если **он** преуспеет в этом? Еще никто и никогда не заходил так далеко! Жить без страха перед магглами, очистить нашу жизнь от влияния грязнокровок, возродить древние ритуалы, свободно практиковать темную магию…_

_Восхищаюсь **им** , воистину великим магом, чье могущество скоро будет безгранично…_

— Да он фанатик! — не выдержал Берг.

— Дайте ему дочитать, — раздался чей-то голос.

— Я даже слушать не хочу этот бред, — фыркнул Берг, — съехавший с катушек Темный Лорд и его идолопоклонники!

— В идеях Гриндевальда есть здравый смысл, — возразил Лестрейндж.

— Реджинальд, не мне тебе говорить, что происходит с магами, поплатившимися за неосторожное использование темной магии, — вступился Эйвери. — Шаг в сторону, и ты больше не контролируешь себя, превращаясь в монстра, живущего одними убийствами. Именно поэтому нам так нужен Том …

— Но вы только подумайте, что будет, если применить идеи Гриндевальда на островах! — ответил Лестрейндж, обведя всю компанию горящим взглядом. — Что, если мы будем строить лагеря для магглорожденных и ссылать их туда? Волшебный мир — только для чистокровных.

— Все это должно решаться на министерском уровне, а в Визенгамоте уже заседает с десяток полукровок, и их число с каждым годом растет, — покачал головой Абрахас, возвращая Реджи с небес на землю. — Если кто-то заикнется, что намерен протолкнуть идеи Гриндевальда через Министерство, даже в более, гм, смягченном виде, его просто упекут в Азкабан.

— Именно поэтому мы, молодое поколение, уже сейчас должны действовать во имя будущего! — гнул свое Лестрейндж. — Мы все чистокровные, у тебя, Абрахас, у Альфарда, у Берга, Роули отцы занимают не последние должности в Министерстве, мы можем унаследовать их и начать проводить свою политику.

— Это все утопия, — гулко бросил Берг. Многие согласно закивали.

— Если Гриндевальда удастся остановить, Министерство примет строго светлый курс, запретят все темномагическое, любую дискриминацию светлых магов, — рассуждал вслух Малфой. — Понадобится не один десяток лет, чтобы начать хоть какие-то изменения.

— А если Гриндевальд не падет? — спросил Лестрейндж: — Что, если чистокровная Британия поддержит его? С нашей помощью он …

— Черта с два, Реджи! — громко произнес молчавший до этого Альфард. Все внимание вмиг обратилось к нему.

— Я тоже совсем недавно получил письмо, — выплюнул он. — Вы, наверно, все помните мою молодую тетушку Юфимию? Да, Абрахас, мы были на ее свадьбе с Поттером год назад. Так вот, она просто чудом осталась жива после бомбардировки Лондона сегодня. Гриндевальд бомбил не просто Лондон! Удар был нацелен на его магическую часть!  
Последние слова он выкрикнул в воцарившейся тишине. Рыцари застыли в шоке.

— Но как?! — раздался чей-то голос.

— Подожди, бомбили Диагон Аллею? Это невозможно!

— Это стало возможным после того, как Гриндевальд нашел способ обойти защитные чары Британии, — спокойный голос Тома перекрыл поднявшийся гул. — Именно эта информация была скрыта за печатью секретности Рефужье.

— Тебе удалось вскрыть ее? — пораженно спросил Роули.

— А у тебя были какие-то сомнения на мой счет? — Том обратил на него прямой взгляд.

— Нет, Том, ни секунды, — сразу же нашелся с ответом Роули.

— Если Гриндевальд сумел нанести удар по Диагон Аллее, то нам всем грозит опасность, — обеспокоенно произнес Эйвери.

— Аугустус прав, — подхватил Альфард, — и правы все, кто считает Гриндевальда конченым психом! Ему нет дела, кто ты: чистокровный маг из темного и древнего рода или грязный маггл. Им движет одно лишь желание — уничтожить все живое. И его нужно остановить!

Альфард резко замолчал, скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом глядя на остальных.

— Как Юфимия? — негромко спросил Абрахас.

— Будет жить, — кивнул Альфард и едва слышно добавил: — Благодаря Певереллу.

— Объясни, — мгновенно потребовал Том, насторожившись.

— Юфимия и Флимонт столкнулись с ним на выходе из Гринготтса и вместе попали под бомбардировку. Певереллу удалось спастись самому и спасти их. Теперь у нашего беженца два должника жизни, — негромко поведал Альфард.

Остальные Рыцари возбужденно обсуждали новость о бомбардировке, не слыша их разговора.

— Вот куда он аппарировал из Хогсмида, — протянул Аугустус.

— Когда он вернулся в гостиную, на нем лица не было, — заметил Абрахас. — Хотя, в целом, он держался неплохо.

— Неплохо? Да никто ни о чем не догадался, — невесело хмыкнул Эйвери.

— Нужно знать, куда смотреть, — пожал плечами Абрахас. — Певерелл, как открытая книга — все эмоции на показ.

— Ну, извини, — проворчал Аугустус, — я же не делю с ним уроки и спальню, чтобы наблюдать за ним круглосуточно.

— Что за дела у Певерелла могли быть в Гринготтсе? — Лестрейндж озвучил интересовавший Тома вопрос.

— Какие угодно, — пожал плечами Блэк, — мы никогда не узнаем.

— Альфард, — негромко произнес Том, — ты не прав. Мы узнаем абсолютно все.

Это возымело действие, Альфард глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки.

— Я никогда не поддержу Темного лорда, он сумасшедший, — с жаром заключил он, привлекая внимание остальных Рыцарей.

— Мне жаль твою тетушку, Альфард, но мы на войне… — начал Лестрейндж.

Альфард пытался возмущенно возразить, однако Том его опередил:

— Война не оправдывает подобные методы. Каждая капля волшебной крови бесценна, — под его ледяным взглядом Лестрейндж растерял большую часть своего пыла.

Те, кто выражал недавно недовольство Гриндевальдом, победно улыбнулись, гордые, что их мнение совпадает с мнением Тома.

— Гриндевальд не сумасшедший, — задумчиво произнес Том, продолжая. — Я думаю, сегодняшняя атака была ничем иным, как демонстрацией силы и провокацией.

„Уж, не для одного ли Дамблдора он устроил все это?“ — мелькнула у него мысль. Гриндевальд не мог не знать, какие надежды возлагает Британия на своего рыжего лунатика. И если Том прав, Темный Лорд почему-то воспринимал своего противника на редкость серьезно.

— Тем не менее, идеи Гриндевальда идут в разрез с моим представлением, каким должен быть Темный Лорд, — промолвил Том, отмечая про себя, что его Рыцари не сводили с него внимательных глаз. — Невозможно уничтожить всех магглов — они в тысячи раз превосходят нас в количестве. Попытка совершить это говорит не о великом могуществе, как считает Селвин, а о недопустимом тактическом просчете.

— Мы могли бы увеличить свое количество, — неуверенно, но упрямо предложил Лестрейндж. — На континенте уже не первый год…

— Лестрейндж, ты что — предлагаешь разводить магов, как породистых гиппогрифов? — перебил его Бредли, ужасаясь той серьезности, с которой говорил Лестрейндж.

— Или использовать самих магглов для уничтожения других магглов, — решил зайти с другой стороны Реджинальд.

— Магглы хуже, чем скот, — промолвил Том с такой ненавистью в голосе, что некоторые из Рыцарей-равенкловцев вздрогнули. — Они хуже водяных чертей, живущих в мглистой жиже… Столетиями они, слабые и ничтожные, преследовали нас, обладающих великой властью и даром магии, — из зависти, собственной ограниченности и страха. _С ними ты предлагаешь нам объединить силы_? — обратился он к Лестрейнджу, в глазах которого зарождался ужас.

— Том, нет, я…

— Мы, маги, должны полностью отделиться от магглов, прервать все контакты и захлопнуть раз и навсегда границы между нашими мирами, — продолжил Том, игнорируя жалкий лепет некогда ближайшего Рыцаря. Его голос нарастал с каждым сказанным словом. — Мы — две разные расы, взаимодействие которых причиняет только вред и не несет никакой практической пользы. Лишь тотальное господство над магглами имеет смысл, — Том обвел горящим взглядом своих Рыцарей, и многие из них кивнули. — Мы должны вернуть их в то состояние, которому они соответствуют. А Гриндевальд, может, и хочет избавить мир от магглов, но он вступил в союз с Гитлером. Тем самым вынудив другие магические правительства объединяться с маггловскими, чтобы совместными силами дать ему отпор!

— Министр Спенсер-Мун каждый день проводит встречи с Черчиллем, — кивнул Абрахас.

— И к чему приведет это сотрудничество? — горько усмехнулся Эйвери.

— К укреплению связи между магглами и нами, — ответил Абрахас, впрочем, всем и так это уже было очевидно.  
Поднялся недовольный гул, многие презирали промаггловский курс действующего министра магии. Но теперь до многих дошло, что это последствия недальновидной политики Гриндевальда.

— Прости, Том, — у Лестрейнджа перехватило горло на этих словах. — Я просто имел в виду, что Гриндевальд — единственный, кто сделал политику поддержания чистоты крови реальностью.

Реджинальд окинул окружающих взглядом, в котором читался вызов, но никто не решился оспорить его слова.  
Том про себя внимательно анализировал происходящее: Лестрейндж, по сути, был таким же ярым фанатиком, как и Селвин. Идеи чистоты крови увлекали его, однако он не всегда чувствовал ту тонкую грань, за которой эти идеалы были обречены на самоуничтожение. С другой стороны, на то ему и нужен был Том. И если Селвина Том упустил, то из Лестрейнджа, при должном воспитании и контроле, мог получиться самый преданный последователь. Осталось только отучить Реджинальда так фатально ошибаться… А если не выйдет — что ж, им придется распрощаться. Неспособных последователей Том не терпел.

— Гриндевальд упустил великий шанс воплотить эту политику _правильно_ , — негромко опроверг Том слова Реджинальда. — Однако кое в чем ты был прав, — Лестрейндж вскинул голову, а некоторые Рыцари удивленно замерли. — _Мы_ — новое поколение, и мы не обязаны повторять чужие ошибки. У нас есть шанс продемонстрировать волшебному миру, в чем истинная ценность магии.

Рыцари слушали его, затаив дыхание.

— У тебя есть программа, Том? — осторожно поинтересовался Пьюси.

— Я обязательно поделюсь своими планами с теми, кто этого по-настоящему захочет, — Том видел, как у многих разгорелось желание доказать, что они „те самые“. — Однако сейчас я хочу услышать ваши предложения о кандидатах в Вальпургиевы Рыцари.

Многие не ожидали столь резкой смены темы разговора. Но Том не планировал развивать дискуссию о своих амбициях — время еще не пришло.

— Игнатиус Тафт, — сразу же отреагировал Абрахас под кивки Альфарда и Лестрейнджа. — Его мать, Вильгельмина Тафт, заняла этим летом пост председателя Везенгамота, а это отличная рекомендация. Чистокровный, семикурсник. Тем более, хаффлпаффец — среди нас нет представителей этого факультета.

— Хороший вариант, — поощрительно кивнул Том. — Осталось узнать о его политических взглядах и о его отношении к темной магии. Только сделайте это аккуратно, — предупреждение было явно не лишним. — Потом доложите мне.  
Абрахас кивнул.

— Уверен, из Ориона может выйти достойный Рыцарь… — начал Альфард.

— Твой кузен еще слишком юн, Альфард, — отрезал Том. — Я уже говорил тебе, что пока Ориону не исполнится хотя бы четырнадцать, я не буду говорить с тобой на эту тему.

Том отвернулся от Блэка — тот порой слишком много думал о своей семье.

— Розье, — вдруг предложил Берг.

— Розье? — сразу же раздалось несколько голосов. — _Букмекер_?

Том, признаться, был удивлен. Конечно, большинство чистокровных знало о Розье и его нелегальных делишках, для Тома это тоже не являлось секретом. Благодаря своему интеллекту, равенкловец сумел провернуть все таким образом, что за все шесть курсов еще ни один профессор не прознал, что в Хогвартсе действует система приёма ставок на квиддичные матчи. Розье создавал впечатление человека, любящего, скорее, быть в тени, на позиции наблюдателя. Его вступление в Рыцари, несомненно, даст доступ к информации обо всех финансовых сделках в Хогвартсе.

— Розье не доверчивый наивный хаффлпаффец, — заметил Том, подсчитывая различные варианты привлечения букмекера в Вальпургиевы Рыцари.

— Кто-то из наших младшекурсников пытался залезть к нему в сундук, — произнес Берг. — Получил темный сглаз.  
-Если пользуется темной магией, значит, он на нашей стороне, — кивнул Бредли, делая _потрясающий_ логический вывод.

— Кстати, — обратился Том к нему, — почему бы вам с Бергом не поговорить с Розье? Как равенкловцам?

— Лучше уж Блэк тогда, — гоготнул Берг в ответ. — Учитывая то количество галеонов, которое кочует между ним и Розье — у них давно налажено общение.

Многие ухмыльнулись, в том числе, и сам Альфард.

— Без проблем, — легко согласился он.

— Есть еще предложения? — спросил у всех Том. Некоторые задумчиво наморщили лоб, остальные — отрицательно покачали головой. — Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Тогда перейдем к изучению одного интересного заклинания, на которое я наткнулся пару дней назад.

Предложение было воспринято с энтузиазмом — пыточное заклинание, заставляющее жертву ощущать, словно с нее сдирают кожу живьем, было достойной альтернативой _Круциатусу_ , в том числе и потому, что за него не грозил срок в Азкабане. За час его Рыцари справились с накладыванием _Экскориаруса_ , отточив умение на крысах из мешка Пьюси. Альфард освоил заклинание одним из первых и получил заслуженную похвалу от Тома, что улучшило его настроение после плохих вестей о тетушке.

— Кто завтра со мной портить метлы хаффлпаффцам? — предложил он.

— Нужно проучить Пирси? — хмыкнул Эйвери.

— Определенно, — кивнул Альфард. — Том, все будет сделано чисто, я прослежу, чтобы нас не поймали.

— Я помогу, — кивнул Абрахас и уточнил: — Проследить, чтобы нас не поймали.

— У Равенкло завтра тренировка, — ответил Том, — первое подозрение падет на их факультет. Я думаю Альфард, Абрахас и Агустус справятся с этим.

Том перевел взгляд на Лестрейнджа, который смотрел на него полным надежды взглядом.

— Лестрейндж к вам не присоединится. Сегодня нам нужно еще разобраться с его провалом в Дуэльном Клубе.  
Большинство из присутствующих Рыцарей мгновенно замолчали, бросая на Лестрейнджа злорадные взгляды.  
— Все свободны на сегодня, оставьте нас.

Том взмахнул палочкой, открывая на время барьер. Парни нехотя потянулись к выходу — многие из них хотели бы присутствовать при наказании. Уходя, они явно надеялись больше не увидеть Реджинальда на этих собраниях.

Тому не было дела до их надежд. Он сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая, как предвкушение разлилось по венам — как же долго ему хотелось выместить на ком-то всю накопившуюся злость… Он знал, что Реджинальд готов принять от него многое.

И сегодня Том не планировал сдерживаться.

* * *

Альфард вышел последним. Он бросил на Реджинальда сочувствующий взгляд и постарался улыбнуться в знак хоть какой-то поддержки.

Если честно, Реджинальд плевать на это хотел. Он, наконец, остался с Томом наедине, и сочувствие друзей — последнее, что ему было нужно.

Том тем временем стоял, казалось, погруженный в свои мысли. Но когда Реджи вгляделся в его лицо, по его спине пробежал холодок — черты лица Тома заострились, в них проступило что-то мрачное, зловещее. В помещении резко похолодало, воздух стал тягучим, наполненным темной магией.

— Том, — вышло так жалко и неуверенно, что Реджинальд сглотнул и попробовал еще раз: — Том, что мне ответить Селвину?

— Пусть держит нас в курсе дел, — медленно промолвил Том. — И не забывает копать под Певерелла.

Реджи охватила ярость и невыносимая горечь: Том перестал общаться с Певереллом, тот уже стал изгоем на их факультете, но интерес Тома к этому мордредову беженцу никуда не делся. Напротив, после Дуэльного клуба он возрос в троекратном размере.

— Хорошо, я понял тебя, — ответил он напряженно, стараясь заполнить гнетущую тишину.

Его глаза упали на палочку в руках Тома, и Реджи ощутил, как внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел.  
Последние ночи он не спал — не мог. Реджинальд жил в предвкушении этого момента. Все эти дни его лихорадило, сердце то учащенно билось так, что начинала болеть грудная клетка, то проваливалось куда-то вниз, и тогда Реджи чувствовал в себе гнетущую, пожирающую его изнутри пустоту.

Если бы Том знал, что пережил в эти дни Реджинальд, он бы посчитал это достаточным наказанием. И у Реджи где-то внутри тлела надежда, что как только Том применит к нему легиллименцию, он убедится воочию, что его самый надежный и верный друг настрадался вдоволь.

Он изводил себя обидой на Певерелла — даже не из-за его победы в поединке, а из-за того, что проклятый полукровка заставил Реджи потерять самоконтроль и сорваться. Позор! Ему постоянно мерещилось собственное лицо — там, на подиуме, с перекошенным от злобы ртом и выпученными глазами. Таким его видел весь Хогвартс… нет, таким его видел _Том_.

Нужда в Томе и невозможность быть подле него отравляли всё его существование. Реджинальд отдал бы десять лет жизни, чтобы повернуть время вспять. В мыслях он кидался из одной крайности в другую: ему то нестерпимо хотелось убить Певерелла, то броситься на колени перед Томом, вымаливая прощение.

— Том, я клянусь тебе — это был последний раз, когда ты был мной недоволен, — выдавил из себя Реджи. Он разглядывал каменный пол, смотреть Тому в глаза он не мог.

— Я это уже услышал, но ты не сдержал своего слова, Реджинальд, — Реджи на мгновение закрыл глаза, не в силах слышать эту равнодушную интонацию.

— А знаешь, что случится, если ты ошибешься еще раз? — вкрадчиво спросил Том.

Реджи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я вышвырну тебя вон из Рыцарей, — сказал Том, палочкой поднимая подбородок Реджинальда и заставляя смотреть на себя. — А так как ты знаешь слишком много, перед этим я сотру все воспоминания. И тогда нас _ничто_ не будет связывать.

— Том, пожалуйста, — Реджи затрясло, и он уже не мог взять себя в руки, — Не надо, пожалуйста.

Том был для него _всем_. Реджинальд огромным усилием воли заставил себя смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Пусть Том увидит все его мысли! Вот же они, прямо на ладони — Реджи был не в состоянии держать ментальные щиты.

— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Том, и злая усмешка исказила его идеальные черты. — Сегодня я хочу другого.

Внутри всё оборвалось. Надежда, ядом растекшаяся по венам, словно кислотой опалила внутренности Реджинальда. Ему никогда еще не было так страшно.

— Всё, что угодно, — выпалил он.

Пусть Том пытает его, да хоть режет живьем и сдирает кожу. Лишь бы всё вернуть, лишь бы было, как раньше…

— _Экскориарус_!

Боль поглотила его целиком. Реджинальд закричал. За стуком крови в ушах ему послышался отдаленный звон колокольчиков. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как ослеп от боли, было лицо Тома.

На котором расцвела прекрасная улыбка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О знаке мортусов. Как многие знают, две молнии были символом СС, штурмового „отряда охраны“ в гитлеровских войсках. Подобное сравнение было сделано авторами сознательно, так как мортусы, по сути, являются аналогией СС в войсках Гриндевальда.
> 
> О Хагриде. Нас давно спрашивали, куда пропал Хагрид. В каноне есть упоминание того, что Хагрид во время обучения в Хогвартсе часто „убегал в Запретный лес бороться с троллями“ (ГП и ТК) — этим объясняется неожиданный поворот в сюжете „Загадки“. В последующих главах эта тема будет раскрыта полнее.
> 
> Иггдрасиль — Мировое дерево (Дерево жизни) в германо-скандинавской мифологии — это исполинский ясень, в виде которого скандинавы представляли себе вертикальную структуру мира. Иггдрасиль покоится на трёх корнях и прорастает через шесть миров. У него есть несколько обитателей, в том числе четыре оленя в ветвях.  
> Бири цитирует текст „Старшей Эдды“, древнего эпоса о богах и героях скандинавской мифологии и истории.
> 
> Не так давно Дж. Ролинг опубликовала официальную генеалогию семьи Поттеров, в которой она изменила имена бабушки и дедушки Гарри с Чарльза и Дореи на Флимонта и Юфимию. Авторы вздохнули и тоже сменили имена в своем тексте.
> 
> Абрахас предложил в Рыцари кандидатуру Игнатиуса Тафта, который в будущем станет Министром магии (с 1959 по 1962 г.). Уйти в отставку ему пришлось из-за начатой им программы по разведению дементоров, которая была признана неприемлемой.  
> Его мать, Вильгельмина Тафт, занимала пост Министра магии с 1948 по 1959 гг.


End file.
